


Requests!

by EmpressCactuar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blood Drinking, Breast Fucking, Canon Compliant, Car Sex, Cheating, Condoms, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dildos, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, First Time, Genderbending, Grinding, Hate Sex, Infidelity, Intercrural Sex, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Merman sex, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Office Sex, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 111,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressCactuar/pseuds/EmpressCactuar
Summary: My smut requests go here!
Relationships: Karina Braun/Mr. Leonhart, Karina Braun/Ms. Galliard, Karina Braun/Ms. Galliard/Theo Magath, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Marcel Galliard/Annie Leonhart, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Pieck/Hange Zoë, Porco Galliard/Bertolt Hoover, Porco Galliard/Karina Braun, Porco Galliard/Pieck, Reiner Braun/Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover/Connie Springer, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover/Marcel Galliard, Reiner Braun/Onyankopon
Comments: 76
Kudos: 339





	1. Road Head - Reibert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _maybe some reibert road head? :)_  
>  GOD car sex is one of my favorite things in the world

“What do you want to do when we get to the city? We’ll be there for two days,” Bertholdt asked, looking out the passenger window of the car. They had always talked about going on a road trip for their honeymoon, and now they were in their second week of travelling. They had gotten away from the beaches of the Marleyan coastlines and had headed far south and west, now in another country altogether. Reiner shrugged his shoulders, looking at the long straight stretch of road before him. 

“You know, apparently this area is known for alien and UFO sightings, hehe. Have you ever heard of that one motel that’s alien themed? Maybe we could stop by and check that out. I think at the rate we’re going we’ll wind up in the city sometime late tomorrow morning.” 

“Alien-themed motel? Heh, that sounds like it’d be interesting. Is it too far outside the city? It’s getting a little late now,” The sun was starting to go down, and they’d had an eventful enough day up to this point already. They’d stopped at a giant 40-foot tall statue of a stick bug and had pictures taken. They’d stopped at a couple of tourist-trap museums like the wax museum. 

Who cared if they were tourist traps? That was part of the fun of doing a dumb road trip like this. To have fun, and dumb tourist traps were fun and they even had a few souvenirs tucked safely in the trunk. 

“Uh, can you check your GPS? I think it’s about half an hour away from here. If it is we can go ahead and get a room there for the night, but if it’s more than an hour from here I’d rather just stop at the next little place we find. But we are kinda in the middle of nowhere out here…” 

“Okay. Um… the GPS says the motel is about forty-five minutes away. But it’s the closest one anyways.” The sun had already started to set. It’d be dark when they got there, but thankfully not too dark. 

“It’s so pretty out here. I wish it was closer to home. You don’t see things like this out in Marley…” 

“I know! It’s so beautiful out here,” Reiner turned and glanced at Bertholdt. “Not as beautiful as you, though.” 

“Oh, stop.” Bertholdt said teasingly. He smiled and felt his cheeks heat up just a little. Newly married but dating for how long? And Reiner still made him feel like a giddy kid in love. 

“Hehe. I love you, my Bertl,” Reiner stretched out his arm. He was getting stiff from having driven for so long. He and Bertholdt had been taking turns but as close as they were to the motel, there wasn’t even a point in switching. 

“Hmm.” Bertholdt hummed in acknowledgement, watching the sky darken outside. A comfortable silence settled between them, both of them content. Maybe they could watch the stars together when they got to the hotel. There was no light pollution from cities and settlements out here. The sky was absolutely breathtaking. 

Bertholdt stretched his arms and blinked, glancing over and looking back at Reiner again. Reiner caught him watching and smiled at him, turning his attention back to the road. 

“What are you doing?” Reiner asked after a moment, feeling a hand start to run up and down his leg. He glanced over and saw Bertholdt giving him an innocent look, sweet like sugar. Bertholdt’s hand drifted to Reiner’s crotch, hovering there for a moment before running up and down Reiner’s leg again. 

“Oh, nothing,” Bertholdt said, bringing his hand back up and bringing his other hand over to unbutton Reiner’s pants. He slipped his hand inside the unbuttoned pants, stroking Reiner’s dick through his underwear. Reiner inhaled deeply, his eyes going half-lidded. “I’m gonna make you see stars before we even get to the hotel.” 

“Bertl...” Reiner started to breathe, chewing on his lower lip while the fabric of his underwear rubbed against him. “Can you do that a little faster?” 

“Anything for the world’s best husband,” Bertholdt sped up, but pulled his hand away quickly. “Hey, slow down a bit and lift up so I can pull your pants down.” 

Reiner obliged and lifted himself up just a little, letting Bertholdt pull his pants down to his knees. A contented sigh sounded through the air when Bertholdt started stroking Reiner again. He could see Reiner’s fingers tightening and loosening on the steering wheel when Bertholdt picked up the pace. 

“Feel good?” Bertholdt cooed, knowing the answer before he even asked. Reiner nodded his head mid-exhale and adjusted in his seat to a more comfortable position. He slouched a little, slowing down just a little while he kept driving. Bertholdt licked his lips while he watched himself pump Reiner’s dick in his hand, undoing his seatbelt. 

“Are you okay?” Reiner asked, trying to stay focused while Bertholdt tried to figure out how he wanted to sit to suck Reiner off. He was an impressive 198cm, making it hard to find a really good position. Eventually he made himself comfortable, leaning over so his head was in Reiner’s crotch. “Oh, shit, Bertholdt…” Reiner took his right hand off the steering wheel and rested it on the nape of Bertholdt’s neck. 

“Focus, Reiner,” Bertholdt said when he popped off, going right back to the task at hand. He pressed a few sweet kisses to the head and shaft, licking it up and down while one of his hands fondled Reiner’s balls. He took Reiner’s head into his mouth, sucking on it and running his tongue along the slit. The precum dribbled into his mouth, Bertholdt tasting it and letting out a pleased hum. 

“Ah, fuck, Bertl, keep going…” Reiner’s hand went from the nape of Bertholdt’s neck to his head, pushing up and down steadily. Bertholdt hummed again, the vibrations coaxing a gasp out of his husband. Bertholdt glanced up, Reiner not looking at him as he focused on the never-ending road before him. The sun had gone down now, not a single other car on the road. “Hey… give me a kiss, Bertl.” 

Bertholdt took Reiner all the way down before pulling off, licking his lips in the meantime. He sat up and pressed a kiss to Reiner’s lips, then one to his cheek. “I love you,” Another kiss to Reiner’s cheek, then Bertholdt moved back down to suck Reiner’s cock again. 

“God, I need to stop,” Reiner said, glancing into his rear view mirrors and confirming that there was still nobody around. He’d have known anyways, another set of headlights impossible to miss out here, but still. He pulled the car to the side of the road, putting it in park and leaning his seat back just a little. “You know just how to wind me up.” 

Bertholdt pulled Reiner’s shirt up a little, exposing his belly button. He rested a hand on Reiner’s belly, the other gripping the base of Reiner’s erection and stroking what wasn’t in his mouth. 

Reiner’s hips thrust very slightly, especially when Bertholdt decided he was going to swirl his tongue in circles around the head. He panted into the air, Bertholdt practically an expert in the art of sucking dick. Well, _his dick,_ at least. Bertholdt knew every little detail on how to give Reiner the best blowjob of his life every time. 

Bertholdt almost wanted to frown while he kept sucking. Reiner was moaning softly and panting a little. But he wasn’t making too much noise. 

Reiner was always the quiet one when they had sex but he just wanted to hear Reiner let loose. And god knows when they get to the motel he won’t, he’d think there are too many people around. Who gave a fuck about random people they wouldn’t ever see at a motel they’d almost certainly never go to again in a country they’d never live in? 

Reiner, apparently. 

So if he wanted to really hear Reiner, it’d have to be here. On the side of an abandoned highway in the middle of the night in the middle of nowhere. 

“Louder, Reiner,” Bertholdt half-asked, half-ordered, taking Reiner all the way down to the hilt after making the command. Both Reiner’s hands flew to his hair, pushing Bertholdt’s head down more forcefully and moaning loudly. 

“Bertl, god, more,” Reiner closed his eyes and let himself relax while Bertholdt kept it up, opening his throat and deepthroating his husband. “That’s right, you’re so good…” 

Bertholdt closed his eyes in satisfaction when Reiner really let him know he was enjoying himself. It wouldn’t be long now. He could tell. Bertholdt went back to massaging Reiner’s balls again, Reiner’s hand squeezing his hair and tugging on it. 

“Come for me, I want it,” Bertholdt half-whispered when he popped off, Reiner groaning and panting into the air. Bertholdt moaned in satisfaction when the familiar taste of Reiner’s cum filled his mouth, him swallowing every drop eagerly. After he was sure he had sucked Reiner dry, he moved to press a kiss to Reiner’s mouth, Reiner running a hand through his hair when he did so. “God, I love you,” 

“I love you too,” Reiner looked truly content, if not a little tired. 

“Here, switch with me and I’ll drive us the rest of the way to the motel, and you can rest a little bit.” 

“It’s fine, Bertl,” Reiner eased his seat back up. “Do you want me to return the favor? I can go ahead and do it while we’re already stopped.” 

“No. I’m driving,” Bertholdt forced Reiner’s hand, getting out of the car and walking around to the driver’s side. He adjusted the seat, Reiner sitting back down. “I don’t want a blowjob right now.” 

“Sure? It’s not fair for you to do that for me and you not get anything.” 

“Oh, I intend on getting something. I’m going to fuck you absolutely senseless the minute we’re in the motel room.” Bertholdt grinned at Reiner and put the car back into drive. “There’s something for you to think about the rest of the way to the hotel.” 

“You’re killing me, Bertl,” Reiner laughed, running a hand through his hair. “We’ve had sex twice a day for a damn week now.” 

“You aren’t complaining. Usually you just say ‘god, Bertl, more,’” Reiner blushed at Bertholdt’s teasing, Bertholdt maintaining that innocent expression. Tease. 

“Oh, whatever. Just get us to the motel and show me what you have in mind.” 

“With pleasure, my Reiner.” 


	2. Comfort Handjob - Reibert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Reibert comfort sex where Reiner feels stressed at work and Bert consoles him, helps him relax with a handjob or blowjob, and cuddles him_  
>  Hey, I really liked this request! Thanks for putting it in! I went with the handjob here ^^

_“Nobody dies a virgin, because life fucks us all!”_

Reiner ran his hand through his hair when he finally got the chance to plop down on the couch. Porco’s shitty life wisdom rang true today, that was for damn sure. He’d been absolutely swamped at work lately, on top of his already difficult twelve-hour shifts. He loved his job, but being a nurse in the emergency department took a heavy toll on him at times. 

It hadn’t even been a _terrible_ day, not until he went out to his car and it just wouldn’t start. None of the swear words that he flung at the car made it start, and in the end he had to have his car towed to a mechanic while Bertholdt drove to the hospital to pick him up. 

“I’m sorry you’ve had such a rough day, Reiner.” Bertholdt leaned down and gave Reiner a quick peck on the cheek. “Your car should be fixed before you have to go back to work. But if anything happens you can take mine. I can ride to work with Annie if I need to.” Reiner hummed and laid back into the couch, him not opening his eyes. “I’m going to go ahead and start making dinner. I’m making mushroom chicken fettuccine tonight. Just relax.” 

“Thank you, Bertl… you know just what I need.” What he needed right now was a belly full of Bertholdt’s cooking. Reiner gave his husband a smile and got one back. He breathed in heavily and exhaled, then brought his hands up to rub at his temples. 

It really was rewarding work, being an ER nurse… but some days he just wanted to hang up his scrubs and go live in a remote cabin in the woods. But if he did that, he wouldn’t be there for everyone who needed him. Helping save lives was what he was meant to do. 

The smell of Bertholdt’s food started wafting into the living room, and Reiner sighed in content. Usually when Bertholdt made pasta he’d make a salad to go on the side too. The day had been a disaster, but at least he had that to look forward to. He could just drift off on the couch right now… 

“Okay, I’m just going to let the food cool down for a couple of minutes. Then we can sit down and eat.” Bertholdt sat down on the couch next to Reiner and pulled him against his body. Reiner sighed happily; Bertholdt always was warm, and his skin always smelled nice. Bertholdt had started putting on a new lotion, and Reiner found that he quite liked the new scent. 

Mahogany and lavender? Perfect. 

“Can’t wait. Thank you.” Bertholdt hummed and let Reiner rest his head against his shoulder. Reiner was tired and stressed, and the skin under his eyes was dark. Sometimes he worried about his husband, but Bertholdt would never ask Reiner to give up something he was so passionate about. And his own job wasn’t overly stressful at all, so taking care of Reiner wasn’t any trouble at all. “You spoil me too much, Bertholdt.” 

“Hush. You deserve it.” Bertholdt moved Reiner to the side and started massaging his neck and shoulders, Reiner letting out a happy sigh. Being a massage therapist had its benefits, and knowing just how to make Reiner ease up was one of them. He could give Reiner a full-body massage later, but for now Reiner seemed content to have his shoulders and neck rubbed. “Does that feel okay? You’re so tense today.” 

“Yeah, that’s good. Just a long day at work, you know. But it’s okay because I get to come home to you when I’m done.” Bertholdt laughed at Reiner’s words and kept working the muscles in Reiner’s shoulders. Reiner seemed to be easing up, and Bertholdt pulled his hands away after a minute. He let Reiner lean into him. 

“I love taking care of my Reiner.” Bertholdt put his chin on Reiner’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around Reiner’s torso, then swayed their bodies back and forth. Reiner found himself starting to drift off; Bertholdt kept him relaxed, he was rocking him, it was warm, he was home… 

Reiner’s eyes slid open when he felt a hand start to rub back and forth on his inner thigh. Bertholdt was still swaying them back and forth, even when the hand crept closer to Reiner’s crotch. “Bertholdt?” 

“Hmm?” Playing innocent. Reiner would normally roll his eyes at the façade, but now he just felt at ease and said nothing. A comfortable silence filled the room, and surely Reiner would have fallen asleep if the roaming hand didn’t slip into his scrub pants. Bertholdt still didn’t say anything, but he hummed while running his hand along Reiner’s thigh. Reiner breathed in heavily whenever the hand slipped underneath his boxers. 

“Bertholdt?” Reiner breathed in and let out a sigh when Bertholdt started fondling his crotch. Bertholdt hummed and kissed Reiner’s cheek, then started stroking Reiner’s erection. Reiner gasped and leaned further back into Bertholdt’s body. 

“Just relax, Reiner. I know you’ve had a long day today.” Bertholdt said quietly, directly into Reiner’s ear. Reiner let out a moan and bit his lip when Bertholdt squeezed his hand just a little bit tighter, stoking just a little bit faster. “I want to make you feel good.” 

“You’re doing a good job of that.” Reiner laughed just a little and thrust his hips after a particularly good stroke. Bertholdt smiled to himself and kissed Reiner’s neck, then moved to nibble on Reiner’s ear. “Ah, ah, Bertl...” 

“I’m going to give you a _full body_ massage after dinner.” Bertholdt said in a teasing tone. He moved his free hand to slip up Reiner’s scrub top, him rolling a nipple between his fingers. Reiner started bucking his hips in time with Bertholdt’s strokes, while Bertholdt started kissing up and down his neck. Bertholdt stopped kissing and started sucking on the skin where Reiner’s neck met his shoulder. 

“Faster, Bertl.” Reiner half-asked, half-demanded. Bertholdt hummed in affirmation and started stroking Reiner’s dick faster, him satisfied with the increased volume of Reiner’s moans. “I can’t wait for that massage.” Reiner let out a breathy laugh and thought about what his husband would be doing for him later. 

“I hope you aren’t too tired, Reiner… I was kind of wanting you to top, if you’re up to it.” Reiner kept bucking his hips, the image of Bertholdt riding him foremost in his mind now. Perfect stress relief, if he were being honest with himself. “After we eat, I want you to make me see stars.” 

“That… that sounds good, mmm…” Bertholdt started nibbling Reiner’s ear again, him squeezing his hand tight and running his other hand along Reiner’s pecs. Reiner’s thrusts started to become faster, Bertholdt picking up on his husband reaching his limit. “Fuck! Bertholdt!” 

Bertholdt moved his free hand to pull up Reiner’s scrub top, moving it so Reiner’s cum didn’t get onto it. Reiner kept thrusting his hips while he rode out his orgasm, him breathing deeply. Bertholdt went back to snuggling Reiner, him pulling his hand out of Reiner’s pants after he finished coming. 

“I need to go wash my hand.” Bertholdt said, Reiner nodding and moving. He needed to go change his clothes, especially now that the inside of his boxers had cum on them. Reiner moved to stand, Bertholdt following after him. “You might as well not put clean underwear on.” Bertholdt stuck his tongue out at Reiner and made his way into the kitchen. 

Reiner shook his head and smiled to himself. Yes, his job was difficult and stressful at times. But coming home to Bertholdt made it all okay. 


	3. Mermaid Sex - Pearls-verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _could we get another smut scene from the pearls au? with reiner topping bertholdt? :3_  
>  Thanks for the request! We can never have too much mer-sex ;)

The cool air of the abandoned cove never failed to make Reiner feel at ease. This particular spot he never came to, because it was his place to spend time with Bertholdt at. But now that he had his beautiful merman snuggled up to him, all was right in the world. Bertholdt’s eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling steadily. 

Reiner would have thought him asleep if he hadn’t been running his fingers along Reiner’s torso, occasionally moving to rub Reiner’s shoulder affectionately. Reiner returned the favor, him rubbing circles into Bertholdt’s shoulder from time to time. Bertholdt would hum or chuckle, and Reiner would feel his heart skip a beat each time. 

“It’s so pretty out this evening…” Reiner said, him and Bertholdt eventually sitting up to watch the sun set. The sky was beautiful, with pink clouds hanging overhead and the sky a beautiful orange. A very gentle breeze cooled their skin from the otherwise warm air. Bertholdt moved slightly, Reiner getting the hint and lifting Bertholdt up so that he was in Reiner’s lap. Reiner hummed and buried his nose into Bertholdt’s scaled shoulder. “This is perfect. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Reiner.” Bertholdt sighed and laughed at the ticklish feeling of Reiner’s soft hair rubbing against his sensitive neck. Reiner gave a tender smile to Bertholdt, then closed his eyes and moved to press his ear against Bertholdt’s chest. The heartbeats were soothing, Reiner taking comfort at the steady thumps. Bertholdt ran his fingers through Reiner’s hair while he watched the sky. “You’re right. It’s beautiful out here.” 

“The sunset isn’t as beautiful as you are.” Bertholdt couldn’t help but laugh at Reiner’s cheesy line, but Reiner blushed and looked up at Bertholdt indignantly. “Hey… I thought I was being cute…” Bertholdt shook his head and leaned to kiss the end of Reiner’s nose. Reiner smiled at the peck and cuddled back into Bertholdt’s body. 

“It was cute. And that’s why I love you.” Bertholdt closed his eyes and let Reiner cuddle him and run his hands along his body. Reiner very gently ran his hands along Bertholdt’s fins, him appreciative of the care. His fins were more delicate, after all. “Reiner?” 

“Hmm?” Reiner lifted his head up, looking Bertholdt directly in the eyes. He brought a hand up to run his thumb along Bertholdt’s cheek, then leaned forward to kiss the other cheek. Bertholdt sighed happily at the intimacy. 

“Can we go lay in the grass? I want to before I have to take you home.” Reiner pulled away and stood, then scooped Bertholdt up from the ground. Bertholdt wrapped his arms around Reiner’s neck and held onto his lover, Reiner carrying them to the grass. Bertholdt laughed to himself when Reiner put him down, the grass tickling him. 

Reiner swallowed at the sight of Bertholdt laughing and splaying out into the grass. Dear god he was so cute, his heart couldn’t take it. Reiner sat on the grass next to Bertholdt and watched Bertholdt lay back and spread his arms. There were wildflowers nearby, and Reiner reached over to pick one. Bertholdt watched Reiner reach over and tuck the flower behind his ear fin. “There. Perfect.” 

“Thank you for the flower, Reiner.” Bertholdt moved a hand to feel it, then closed his eyes. Reiner laid down next to Bertholdt and rolled over to kiss his cheek. “I appreciate it.” 

“You look so cute right now, Bertholdt.” Reiner kissed Bertholdt’s neck and ran a hand along Bertholdt’s torso. Bertholdt rolled onto his side so he was facing Reiner, then watched the hand roam along his hip. 

“You look good too, Reiner.” The sun was setting behind Reiner, and Bertholdt felt his cheeks heating up. The soft light made Reiner’s hair flow in a way that Bertholdt couldn’t have ever possibly have imagined. Bertholdt swallowed and leaned forward to kiss Reiner. He put both hands on each of Reiner’s cheeks and leaned forward to press a passionate kiss to Reiner’s lips. Reiner closed his eyes and moaned at the kiss, him putting his hands on Bertholdt’s shoulders. “Reiner.” 

“Bertholdt.” Reiner kissed Bertholdt again, him pushing his tongue into Bertholdt’s mouth. Bertholdt didn’t resist at all, him moaning and letting Reiner’s tongue dance with his own. Reiner’s kisses were far less unsure now than when they first started making out; the fear of Bertholdt’s razor teeth had long faded, his kisses now more enthusiastic. Bertholdt felt his body heating up at the kissing, him reaching a hand down to rest on Reiner’s hip. 

“Reiner. Let’s make love before I have to take you home.” Reiner’s eyes went half-lidded, him swallowing and moving to nuzzle into the crook of Bertholdt’s shoulder. He pressed sloppy kisses to Bertholdt’s neck, getting whimpers in return. Bertholdt’s hands grabbed at the waistband of Reiner’s pants, him pushing the fabric down partially. “I want you.” 

“You’re really pushy tonight, hehe.” Reiner joked, but nevertheless he pushed his pants down the rest of the way. Bertholdt glanced down at the bulge in Reiner’s undershorts and rubbed his hand along it, noticing that Reiner bit his lower lip when he did so. Bertholdt took hold and stroked slowly through the undershorts. “Bertholdt, mmm…” 

A hand made its way down, Bertholdt gasping into the warm air when he felt Reiner’s fingers rubbing along his cloaca. Bertholdt couldn’t help but bite down on his lip whenever a finger slipped inside, thrusting in and out slowly. A whine pierced the air, Reiner making a satisfied expression while Bertholdt’s tail twitched. “Reiner, I want another…” 

“Anything for you.” Reiner slid another finger inside, him thrusting both of them. He made a scissoring motion, then pulled his fingers out and ran his now-wet fingers along the slit. Bertholdt knew his entire face must be red whenever he watched Reiner suck on his fingers after pulling them out. “Hey, Bertholdt… would you mind if I tried something new?” 

“Y-yeah. Go for it.” Reiner nodded and scooted down, Bertholdt frowning in confusion for a moment before he whined into the night air again. Reiner licked along the slit, him gently pressing his tongue down into the cloaca. “Reinerrrr… oh, Reiner!” Reiner thrust his tongue a time or two, then went back to licking along Bertholdt’s cloaca. Bertholdt couldn’t help but cover his eyes with one arm, while his other clutched at the grass tightly. 

Reiner glanced up at Bertholdt and felt satisfied with his reaction. He moved to slide a finger inside Bertholdt’s cloaca, him still licking it while he did so. Bertholdt was turning into a mess, him drooling and bucking his hips. Reiner pulled away and withdrew his fingers, licking his lips. “Good?” 

“God, yes, it’s great.” Bertholdt got out, moving his arm so he could glance down and look at Reiner. Reiner moved to remove his undershorts, him tossing them aside with his pants. Bertholdt reached down to stroke Reiner’s erection again, Reiner giving him a cocky smile and closing his eyes in the meantime. Reiner’s mouth fell open, him starting to buck his hips whenever Bertholdt squeezed tighter and stroked faster. “Reiner?” 

“Hng?” Reiner opened his eyes and looked at Bertholdt. Bertholdt moved to roll on top of Reiner, him propping himself up on his elbows so his entire body weight wasn’t pressing on Reiner’s core. Bertholdt adjusted so Reiner’s erection was against his cloaca, then he started rubbing them together. Reiner moaned and thrust his hips at the slippery warmth along his cock. “Oh, Bertholdt, don’t stop doing that.” 

Bertholdt grinned to himself and ground their crotches together, then reached down to take hold of Reiner’s penis. “I’m going to put it in, okay?” Reiner nodded quickly, him putting his hands on Bertholdt’s hips. Bertholdt bit down on his tongue then let out a loud moan when he lowered himself down onto Reiner’s dick, until their chests were flush with one another. “Yes, Reiner, that’s it…” 

Not having legs admittedly limited the positions they were capable of, but Reiner didn’t seem to mind at all. Not when he immediately adjusted so his feet were flat on the ground, him thrusting upward into Bertholdt. Bertholdt’s mouth fell open, him grabbing the grass by Reiner’s head and squeezing hard enough to pull it out of the ground. Reiner was focused intently, his eyes squeezed shut while he thrust upward and pulled Bertholdt’s hips down in time with his thrusts. “Fuck, Bertholdt, that’s good.” 

Reiner always loved how deliciously slick Bertholdt stayed. It felt amazing, and he never had to worry about accidentally hurting his lover from lack of lubrication. Bertholdt moaned loudly into the air, him moving a hand from squeezing the grass to squeezing Reiner’s hair. Reiner moved a hand to Bertholdt’s head, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. Bertholdt kiss him back, their tongues swirling around one another. 

“I’m going to move you, you’re just squishing me a little is all…” Reiner chuckled sheepishly, Bertholdt smiling at his lover before feeling Reiner pull out of him. And god, all he wanted was to feel Reiner inside him again. They quickly switched so that Bertholdt was laying in the grass, Reiner quickly moving to straddle him. Reiner slid back inside as soon as he was able to, moaning loudly. The heat, the tightness, Bertholdt whimpering beneath him… it was heaven. “Mmm, Bertholdt, you’re so beautiful.” 

“I love you, Reiner.” Bertholdt eventually breathed out, him closing his eyes whenever he felt Reiner adjusting so their chests were flush to one another again. Reiner leaned down and kissed him again, then kissed his cheek. Reiner thrust harder, him clutching Bertholdt’s hair in his hands. Bertholdt raked his fingers down Reiner’s back, and surely there would be scratches like there always were. “More, harder, please…” 

Reiner nodded and thrust harder, Bertholdt relishing the sound of Reiner’s skin slapping against his scales. The sun was creeping below the horizon, the sky turning from a soft pink and orange into darker purple; the clouds were still pink, and stars started to appear in the sky. “Oh Bertholdt, my Bertholdt, you feel so good.” 

“Reinerrr…” Bertholdt whined the name over and over, him squeezing his eyes shut when he started to feel his orgasm approaching. He let out a loud moan, him coming and pulling Reiner as tight against him as he could. Reiner groaned at the feeling, him looking down and seeing Bertholdt’s cum starting to leak out of his cloaca. Bertholdt swallowed at the sight of Reiner’s dick covered in his cum while he kept thrusting. 

It didn’t take long after for Reiner to come as well, him grunting and coming inside. Reiner sagged on top of Bertholdt, him still seated inside. Bertholdt laughed and hugged Reiner against him, kissing Reiner’s cheeks affectionately. After a quiet moment together, Reiner pulled his softened cock out of Bertholdt’s cloaca and watched the cum drip out. He swallowed and laid next to Bertholdt. 

“God, I love you so much, Bertholdt…” Reiner mumbled tiredly. He stroked Bertholdt’s cheek with his thumb and glanced at the flower still in his hair. Precious. He’d need to rest for a minute. Reiner grabbed his undershorts and slipped them back on, then put on his pants. 

“I love you too. More than you know.” Bertholdt watched Reiner get dressed, and again couldn’t help but wonder how some merfolk thought humans were ugly. Reiner was the most handsome being he’d ever laid eyes on. Reiner turned around and smiled, then stood up. He reached down and picked up Bertholdt, carrying him back to the water. “Reiner?” 

“Yes, my love?” Reiner asked, him wading into the water. His shirt and spare pants were at the cove near his house, so he didn’t mind getting his clothes wet. Reiner reached around and held onto Bertholdt, clinging to him while the merman swam. 

“I hope you know just how much I love you. I’m going to get you that pink pearl necklace, I promise.” Reiner laughed a breathy laugh and shook his head, then kissed the nape of Bertholdt’s neck. 

“It’s okay, Bertholdt… don’t push yourself too hard. All I really need is you.” 

Bertholdt wanted to assure Reiner he’d give him everything he possibly could. But he knew Reiner meant it. Reiner would be happy to just have him by his side. 

With that in mind, Bertholdt smiled and closed his eyes while he swam, enjoying the feeling of his favorite human clinging to his back. 


	4. Threesome (Connie) - college!au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Connie and Reiner share a dorm in college and Bert comes over often to see his boyfriend. Connie gets curious, (as do all college students) asking what it's like to have sex with a guy, and Reiner and Bertholdt are happy to indulge him on what it's like._  
>  I didn't want to do the DP here, sorry for that. I didn't think it would work for a first time. But spit-roasting is fun too!
> 
> I've literally never written Connie before, nor have I ever thought about writing Connie before. I hope he isn't too out of character, I have no idea how to write him ^^;

Connie was curious. 

More than he normally was. Like he was really, really curious. He glanced over and looked at his roommate. Reiner was leaning against the wall, his legs stretched all the way down the shitty mattress the dorm provided for them. His boyfriend, Bertholdt, had mentioned giving Reiner a nice mattress topper to make it more comfortable, but Reiner had declined it and Connie thought him mad. 

Reiner later said he’d rather just save the money for when they moved in together, which Connie couldn’t dispute was probably a good idea. 

The book Reiner was holding didn’t look interesting in the slightest. Anatomy and physiology? No thank you. That was too complicated. But still, Reiner was reading it, him adjusting his reading glasses. He reached over to grab his bottle of water and sipped it. 

“Reiner?” A hum of acknowledgement. Reiner glanced up from the book he was reading and looked at his friend, his brows raised. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure, Connie. What’s up?” Reiner put a piece of scrap paper into his textbook to mark his place and set the book down on the desk by his bed. He adjusted so that he was able to look at his friend and took off his reading glasses. 

“What’s it like being gay?” Connie asked, Reiner surprised by the bluntness of the question. Reiner looked at the floor, then scratched the back of his head. 

“Uh… that’s a really big question, Connie.” Reiner tried to search for words to respond to that question with. Connie wasn’t a malicious person, nor did he have any issues with queer people at all. Connie was just… a little air-headed at times. Not the smartest, but not stupid. Just oblivious. Asking a big question like that probably didn’t mean anything to him. “Do you mean what’s the LGBT community like? What’s my personal life like? Sex? Pride? Social issues?” 

Connie found himself surprised by Reiner’s response. Of course Reiner would know way more about all of those things than he would. Reiner was gay, after all. And Connie wanted to understand. He was more than willing to listen to Reiner tell him all about everything, because Reiner was his friend and he wanted to know and understand him. 

“Uh, well… I guess I was just wondering, what’s it like to have sex with a guy? Does it feel good?” Reiner blinked at Connie, then laughed to himself just a little. He took a sip from his water bottle and shook his head. He should’ve known Connie wouldn’t be asking about complex social issues. At least not at this hour. It was getting pretty late. 

“Well, yeah. Why would we have sex if it didn’t feel good? Isn’t that the point?” Reiner fidgeted. There was more to it than that. There was the love and intimacy of having sex with his boyfriend. Of course sex felt good, but feeling close to Bertholdt was equally as important most of the time. Sometimes they’d want a quick fuck, but in general sex was more than that. “Isn’t that why you had sex with your ex?” 

“I-I mean, yeah… but I was just wondering.” Connie tried to search for the questions he wanted to ask. “What’s getting a blowjob like?” Reiner hummed at the question and shrugged. 

“The same as having a girl do it, I guess. I don’t know, I’ve never gotten a blowjob from a girl. A mouth’s a mouth? Maybe?” He couldn’t imagine it’d be too much different. It wasn’t something he ever really thought about. 

“What about… ah, well, what about anal?” Connie asked. Reiner blinked again. Blunt as ever. If Connie wanted to know something, he was going to ask. Either that, or he truly felt comfortable with Reiner. Reiner didn’t mind; they’d known each other for years. 

“Do you mean topping or bottoming? Because I guess topping would be like having anal sex with a woman. I can’t confirm that, though…” Comparing gay sex to straight sex didn’t really work like that, but Reiner was unsure how to frame it to someone who’d only had sex with his ex-girlfriend. He wasn't the best at coming up with explanations for someone who had trouble thinking very abstractly. 

“No, I mean bottoming. How does it feel good?” Reiner shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, but Connie didn’t seem to pick up on his frustration. He glanced at the anatomy and physiology textbook he’d gotten for his nursing class. Explaining nerve endings and things like that to Connie felt too sterile right now. 

“Well, it just does. There’s something inside you called the prostate, and it can feel good when stimulated during sex.” Reiner opened his phone and googled something quickly. “If you really want to know… well, you could try fingering yourself. It feels really good, I promise. Here, read this.” At that, Reiner sent Connie a link to a webpage. “A little assplay might be what you need in your life, Connie.” 

“O-oh, thanks, Reiner.” Reiner nodded at that and stood, him grabbing a quick snack from their shared mini-fridge. 

“No problem. Bertholdt is coming over this weekend, by the way. We’ll keep it appropriate if you’re around.” Connie nodded at that. They’d never had an issue with that before. Connie scrolled through the webpage, finding himself more and more curious. He glanced up after a minute and saw Reiner holding a small bottle with clear liquid in it. “You might need this. I have plenty, so just keep it.” 

Connie nodded and swallowed, examining the bottle of lube in his hand. 

…Well, at least Reiner was looking out for him. 

  


Connie glanced down at his textbook. Maybe college wasn’t for him… truthfully, he’d wanted to go to be a welder, but there had been so much pressure on him to go to college. Not from his family, of course… maybe they wouldn’t care if he dropped out at the end of the semester. He rubbed the top of his head and finished making his way up the stairs. He went down the hall, to the corner room where he and Reiner shared a dorm. 

…Aaaand there was a sock on the doorknob. Of course. He wasn’t the best at checking his phone messages, and he’d walked in on Reiner balls-deep inside of Bertholdt one day despite the text message telling him they’d be occupied. So now Reiner did the thing where he hung a sock on the doorknob, because there was no way Connie could miss it and walk in on them. 

The moan, clearly belonging to Bertholdt, that came through the door also alerted Connie to the situation. Great. Now he was in sexile, too. Connie groaned to himself, then texted Jean to see if they could hang out for a while. About two hours later he came back to his dorm room, finding the sock gone from the doorknob. 

Connie opened the door and found Reiner and Bertholdt snuggling and watching a movie together on Reiner’s laptop. The two of them were cramped together on the dorm bed, but neither of them seemed to mind. A bowl of popcorn sat between them. Their hair was wet, implying that they’d taken a shower recently. 

“Oh, hello, Connie!” Bertholdt said, waving at his friend. Bertholdt wound up going to a different college, still within the same city. But they’d all known one another in high school anyways. “How are you?” 

“I’m good.” Connie glanced at the full-sized blow-up mattress on the ground near Reiner’s bed. He usually didn’t stay around on weekends, so Reiner would blow up the mattress and put it on the floor so he and Bertholdt could sleep together. The tiny dorm beds were barely big enough for Reiner by himself, let alone Reiner and a giant like Bertholdt. “You doing good?” 

“Yeah. I’m just glad midterms are over. I think I did good.” Bertholdt chuckled and pressed a kiss to Reiner’s cheek. “But I know Reiner did good. I’ll need to do something special for him later.” 

Connie blushed and knew that probably meant some crazy sex thing that even Reiner wouldn’t talk about with anyone besides Bertholdt. Apparently, according to Reiner, Bertholdt could get _wild_ at times. 

“Yeah, me too… I don’t think I did so good, though.” Connie shrugged his shoulders and laughed nervously. Actually, he knew he did bad. Bad enough to make him seriously doubt being in college at all. Bertholdt and Reiner seemed to pick up on his demeanor, their expressions concerned. 

“Are you feeling alright, Connie?” Bertholdt asked, while Connie packed up his bags. Connie nodded. He’d be fine, he just needed a night with his parents and he’d be just fine. And it was only Friday; Bertholdt wouldn’t be going back until Sunday. He’d still be able to see his friend. 

Connie yawned whenever he made his way back to the dorm. No sock on the door, thankfully. Whenever he opened the door, Bertholdt and Reiner were decent but more than surprised to see him. 

“Connie! I didn’t think you’d be back until Sunday…” Reiner said, looking up from where he’d been sitting cross-legged on the inflatable mattress. Bertholdt was sitting next to him, and the laptop in front of them had a movie playing. 

“Oh, yeah, sorry. I forgot to mention I’d be back…” The mattress would be inconvenient, but he’d live. 

They all chatted about mundane things, and Connie remembered why Bertholdt was known for being a gossip in high school. He knew everything about everyone! 

“So Reiner told me the other day you asked what being gay was like. Any reason why?” Connie stuttered at that, unsure of how to respond. Truthfully, he’d been curious. 

And he’d been happy to have had that conversation, because he took Reiner’s advice and tried fingering himself. Reiner had been right… it did feel good! And he’d been experimenting, adding more than one finger, doing it in the shower… it’d been a treat for sure. 

“I was wondering about gay sex, and asked if it felt good.” Connie laughed a little and gave a smile, scratching the back of his head. Bertholdt nodded his head slowly, but Reiner didn’t react. They’d already had this conversation, after all. Bertholdt smiled at that and chuckled. 

“Yeah. That’s why people have sex, after all.” Connie nodded. He’d already heard that from Reiner. “So did you try fingering yourself? Reiner told me he told you to.” 

What _didn’t_ Reiner tell Bertholdt?! Connie wasn’t particularly embarrassed, per se… he knew that Reiner and Bertholdt shared pretty much _everything_ with one another. But still… really? 

“Uh, yeah…” Reiner glanced at Connie at that, him raising a brow. 

“Well, how was it?” Connie swallowed. Was he embarrassed? Maybe a little. But Bertholdt and Reiner weren’t judgmental at all, he knew that. Not about sex, anyways. 

Bertholdt judged people’s fashion choices all the time. 

“It was good. It, uh, felt good.” Connie scratched the back of his head, and he realized he was a little nervous. Not uncomfortable, though. “I liked it a lot. I get why you guys like having sex. It almost makes me want to try.” 

Bertholdt and Reiner glanced at one another, both of them giving Connie unreadable looks. Connie didn’t notice, instead noticing that he needed to use the bathroom all of a sudden. The empty jumbo-sized soft drink cup on his nightstand was to blame for that. 

Connie came back and found Bertholdt and Reiner sitting next to one another on the bed. 

“Connie?” Bertholdt asked, Connie turning his head to look at his friend. “Can we ask you something?” 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Reiner and Bertholdt glanced at one another, then back to him. 

“Do you want to have sex?” Reiner asked, Connie’s eyes going wide at the question. And for the first time in what had to be years, he found his mind racing. He looked back and forth between Reiner and Bertholdt quickly, his eyes darting between the two. “Uh… Connie? Are you okay?” 

“We don’t want to make you uncomfortable, we just thought since you said you thought you might want to try, we’d see if you wanted to try with us.” Bertholdt fidgeted for a second, as though he were searching for the right words. “So that if you wanted to try, it’d be with someone you were familiar with. If you don’t want to, that’s okay.” 

“If we’ve made you uncomfortable, we’re sorry.” Reiner added. Connie swallowed and looked at his friends. 

It was true, he had been curious… and he had been fingering himself because it felt great… and he didn’t want anything to happen with some strange person he didn’t trust. 

“Yeah. That… that sounds like fun.” Connie said, quashing feelings of anxiety within him. It was Bertholdt and Reiner, for pete’s sake! They were the best people in the world for something like this. 

“Do you have some condoms? Bertholdt and I don’t use them when we have sex, so we don’t have any.” Reiner sheepishly scratched his nose and smiled. Connie laughed and opened the drawer on his desk, pulling out a few condoms and handing them over to Bertholdt and Reiner. He’d taken a couple of handfuls the last time he went to the campus health center, because why pay for what you could get for free? 

“Looks like you keep quite the stash there, Connie.” Connie laughed at Reiner’s comment and waved a hand dismissively. 

“Oh, you know… they last a while, so once I’m ready for a relationship again I’ll be prepared.” Reiner and Bertholdt nodded at that. The two of them looked at Connie, then scooted to open a space between them on Reiner’s dorm bed so he could sit between them. Connie took the hint and sat between the two. Reiner took a hand and grabbed Connie’s cheek, moving his face so he was facing him. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Connie’s lips gently. 

Connie felt his cheeks heating up, then felt a ticklish feeling when another pair of lips kissed his neck. “Oh!” 

“Ticklish?” Bertholdt asked, him laughing slightly. Connie nodded his head, letting out a moan whenever Bertholdt started kissing his neck again. Reiner kept kissing his lips, Connie closing his eyes while four hands roamed his body. Reiner’s hands settled on Connie’s face, his thumbs stroking his cheeks, while Bertholdt’s hands pulled up his shirt and started rubbing at his nipples. 

Connie gasped, Bertholdt and Reiner both pulling away and chuckling. Reiner moved to suck on Connie’s neck, while Bertholdt kissed his cheek. Reiner pulled away, then tossed his t-shirt off. Bertholdt followed suit, him pulling his own shirt off and tossing it on top of Reiner’s. Connie flushed at the sight; he knew they were both fit, but they were so handsome too. “Give me just a sec.” 

Connie stood and tossed off his shirt, then took off his belt. Reiner and Bertholdt followed suit, all three of them stripping down to their underwear. “Let’s get on the mattress.” Reiner suggested, the other two getting on the blow-up mattress with him. Reiner and Bertholdt both laid on their sides, Connie on his back between the two. 

“Is it okay if I touch you guys?” Reiner and Bertholdt glanced to one another and nodded at Connie, him responding by reaching into their boxers and grasping both their erections. They… felt different in his hands than his own penis did. Of course they would. Reiner and Bertholdt both moaned at Connie’s strokes, both of them scooting closer to him. “Good? Is that okay? I’ve never jerked off another guy…” 

“Yes, just relax. You’re doing fine.” Bertholdt reassured Connie, before moving to kiss his neck again. Connie started to moan at the wet kisses, but wound up cut off whenever Reiner pushed his tongue into Connie’s mouth. Connie was surprised, and his eyes opened wide, but in the end he relaxed and let his tongue dance with Reiner’s while he jerked the two off. It was pretty hot, the way Reiner kept moaning into his mouth. 

“Connie, put a condom on.” Bertholdt whispered into Connie’s ear, him pulling away from Reiner and obeying the order. Connie rolled the latex down his cock, then watched in anticipation when Bertholdt got between his legs and started sucking his dick. 

“Oooh… Bertholdt…” Connie quickly moved to grasp Bertholdt’s head, him pushing Bertholdt’s head up and down. Bertholdt was definitely experienced, him running his tongue along the shaft and head in a way that Connie had never felt before. “Yeah, yeah, just like that.” Bertholdt responded to the affirmation, picking up his pace and sucking faster. He made sure to pull off before Connie could come, because he didn’t want this to end prematurely. 

“I want to try that.” Connie said. Reiner and Bertholdt looked at one another, then Reiner nodded towards Bertholdt. 

“Here, you let him suck you and I’ll prepare him.” Bertholdt nodded at Reiner’s words, then rolled a condom on and let Connie start sucking him. Connie’s bobs were slow and unsure, but they eventually sped up whenever Bertholdt’s moans of encouragement boosted his confidence. He made sure to be careful with his teeth, because he remembered how painful that had been when his ex wasn’t careful enough. 

“Ah! Fuck!” Connie was surprised whenever he felt a slick finger rubbing along his asshole. Reiner slowed the pace of his rubbing. 

“Okay? Want me to stop?” Reiner asked, Connie shaking his head. Reiner nodded and went back to massaging Connie’s hole, then shallowly slid a finger inside. 

“That’s good, Reiner…” Connie moaned, him jerking Bertholdt off because he couldn’t focus on giving a blowjob and being fingered at the same time. Bertholdt seemed to understand, him petting Connie’s short hair in the meantime. A second and third finger made their way inside, Connie squirming while Reiner worked him. “God, Reiner… Bertholdt…” 

“How do you want to do this, Connie?” Bertholdt asked, him leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Connie’s cheek. “There are lots of ways to have sex.” Connie didn’t want to have sex with just one of them, then the other. That seemed… odd. 

“Can you both fuck me?” Connie asked, Bertholdt glancing at Reiner and seeing a concerned Reiner shaking his head. 

“You mean double penetration?” Bertholdt fidgeted for a moment, then shook his head. “No… you wouldn’t be able to handle that right now. You haven’t even taken one dick, let alone two. And Reiner isn’t exactly small.” 

“Neither are you, love.” Reiner added, Bertholdt sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend. “What about spit-roasting?” Bertholdt nodded at Reiner, then looked back down at Connie. “Is that okay with you, Connie?” 

“Yeah… that works.” Connie heard the sound of a condom wrapper opening, and he knew Reiner was putting a condom on. Bertholdt moved to stand on his knees in front of Connie, while Reiner settled behind him and put his hands on Connie’s hips. “Hehe… this is gonna be fun.” 

“Ready, Connie?” Reiner asked from behind, Connie glancing back at his friend before nodding enthusiastically. A deep groan came from behind him, Connie letting out a loud moan when he felt Reiner pushing inside of him. 

“Ah! Reiner! Fuck!” Connie got out, him squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth whenever Reiner pushed inside of him. It was definitely a tight fit, and Connie couldn’t help but squeeze the mattress underneath him. Fuck, Bertholdt was definitely right… double penetration wouldn’t have worked for him. Connie breathed in heavily, trying to get used to Reiner inside of him. 

“Are you okay, Connie?” Bertholdt asked, moving a hand down to stroke his cheek. Connie nodded and looked at the cock in front of his face. Instead of giving Bertholdt a verbal response, he grabbed his dick and took it into his mouth. “Oooh, Connie…” Bertholdt put both of his hands on Connie’s head, then pulled his hips back and thrust back into Connie’s mouth. 

“Connie? Do you want me to move?” Bertholdt stopped thrusting his hips and let Connie pop off so he could speak. 

“Yeah. Fuck me, Reiner.” Connie said, before going back to sucking Bertholdt off. Reiner and Bertholdt looked at one another and focused, trying to find a rhythm with one another. They set into a rhythm after a moment, the two of them thrusting their hips in time with one another while Connie moaned without abandon. Every now and again Connie would pop off of Bertholdt to breathe, but then went right back to being facefucked. 

He felt Reiner smack his ass after a while, and that turned him on way more than he was willing to admit. The way Bertholdt was squeezing and tugging on his hair, the way Reiner was smacking his ass, the sound of all their skin slapping, it was just too much. Connie felt orgasm wash over him, the condom he was still wearing filling up. Reiner and Bertholdt thrust just a little more, but pulled out. 

Connie would probably be hypersensitive, and they didn’t want to cause sensory overload. Connie sighed and sagged into the mattress, him noticing Reiner and Bertholdt moving over him. Reiner took his condom off, then quickly prepared Bertholdt and started fucking him. 

If he were able to get hard again, Connie knew he’d be jerking himself off because it was truthfully pretty hot to watch his friends fucking one another. After a few minutes they both came, Bertholdt filling up his condom while Reiner came inside his boyfriend. The two of them collapsed on the bed on either side of Connie, breathing heavily. 

“That was great…” Connie mumbled, him closing his eyes. “Makes me want to go get a boyfriend of my own…” 

“Oh? Really?” Bertholdt laughed tiredly and shook his head. He looked past Connie into Reiner’s eyes and smiled. God, he loved that man. Bertholdt closed his eyes and sighed. “Have anyone in mind?” 

“Well… I’ve never looked at a man romantically… but I guess Jean is really cute…” Reiner started chuckling at that, Bertholdt and Connie both looking at them. “Hey! Cut it out, Reiner!” 

“Sorry! Sorry! It’s just… imagining the two of you together is fun. I feel like that’d be a good relationship.” Connie blushed and chewed the inside of his lip, then heard Bertholdt start to laugh on his other side. 

“Reiner is right… I think you and Jean would be cute together.” Connie closed his eyes and leaned back into Reiner’s blowup mattress. He was too tired to do anything right now. He was glad he’d talked to Reiner and Bertholdt, and he was thankful for the experience. 

Maybe he was okay with being with a guy. And now his mind was wandering to Jean, and that was fine with him. 


	5. Shy Bertholdt - modern!au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a request, per se, but I was inspired by some talk of shy bottom bert on twitter :)

Being a background character never bothered Bertholdt. He didn’t like the spotlight being on him most of the time. In high school, he was perfectly content to let Reiner steal the show as the star of the football team while he cheered from the side. He always excelled in everything he did, but he didn’t want to draw too much attention to himself most of the time. 

Staying by Reiner’s side made it easy to blend in. He was charismatic enough for the both of them. 

But then there were the times when Bertholdt couldn’t blend in, and those made him nervous. Most of those times involved Reiner. 

Like right now. Reiner had taken him out for a special date to a nice restaurant, and even splurged a little to buy Bertholdt his favorite bottle of wine on their way home. Now their wine glasses sat empty in the living room. 

Bertholdt rested his hands on Reiner’s bare chest and threw his head back. Reiner was squeezing Bertholdt’s hips while Bertholdt rode him, his head resting comfortably into the pillow underneath him. 

Reiner almost always got completely naked to have sex. Bertholdt couldn’t help but feel shy and kept his shirt on tonight. Having sex in cowboy meant Reiner was staring at his whole body. At least when they did missionary or doggy or spooning Reiner only really looked at his face or backside. But Reiner wanted to do cowboy tonight and as much as he loved it, Bertholdt just felt exposed. 

“How’s it feel, Bertl?” Reiner’s words weren’t too slurred, but he’d definitely had a couple of glasses of wine. Not quite drunk but tipsy enough. Bertholdt swallowed and kept his hands on Reiner’s chest for leverage while he bounced himself up and down. 

“G-good…” Bertholdt shivered when he felt hands slide up from his hips to run up and down his torso underneath his shirt. Reiner was staring at him with a lazy smile on his face, and his cheeks were flushed from the alcohol. Reiner grabbed at the bottom of Bertholdt’s shirt and started tugging at it, surprising him. “Reiner? What are you doing?” 

“I wanna see you, love...” Reiner said plainly, him pushing the fabric up Bertholdt’s torso. “You’re so gorgeous, mmm…” Reiner pulled his hands back down to squeeze Bertholdt’s hips, then started thrusting harder. 

“Oh, Reiner!” Bertholdt gasped and let out a loud moan, then squeezed Reiner’s shoulders. His shirt fell back down his torso, but he paid that no mind whenever Reiner started smacking at his ass. Bertholdt felt Reiner’s fingernails start to dig into his cheeks while he thrust. His toes curled while he bit down on his bottom lip. “More, Reiner…” 

“Fuck! Bertl!” Reiner went back to rubbing Bertholdt’s torso, then started to pull up his shirt again. “Let me take your shirt off.” Bertholdt felt his cheeks burning, but his mouth still hung open while Reiner fucked him. 

“I’m embarrassed, Reiner…” Why, he wasn’t sure. It wasn’t like they hadn’t had sex before. It wasn’t like they hadn’t had sex countless times before. Reiner seemed to frown at that, and Bertholdt couldn’t help but feel like he had said something wrong. Reiner leaned up and put his hands on Bertholdt’s shoulders. 

“Ah… don’t be embarrassed, Bertl.” Reiner grabbed a hand and kissed Bertholdt’s knuckles. Bertholdt’s face was already flushed, but he felt his stomach flutter at Reiner’s words. “It’s just me, Bertholdt. Only me. Mmm, and I love you.” Reiner put his hands on Bertholdt’s shoulders and squeezed them. 

Bertholdt was silent, aside from his pants and moans, but then nodded and reached down. He clutched at the fabric of his shirt and pulled it up, then tossed it aside. Reiner went from looking at Bertholdt’s face to looking at his chest. Reiner leaned forward and licked Bertholdt’s nipples, then latched on and started sucking. 

“Oooh, Reiner, god!” Bertholdt hugged Reiner’s head against his chest while Reiner licked him. Reiner pulled away and laid back down, Bertholdt staring down at him. “Harder, Reiner!” 

Reiner obliged and grit his teeth while he thrust. Bertholdt still felt awkward, being center-stage the way he was now. He knew Reiner being the only one watching him shouldn’t make him feel embarrassed. 

But at the same time, Reiner was looking at him with such affection that he could deal with it. Especially when Reiner grabbed at his erection and started stroking him. Bertholdt moaned, then started grinding his hips back and forth while he rode Reiner. “Yes, Bertl, keep doin’ that.” 

Reiner reached one hand to hold one of Bertholdt’s, using the other one to keep stroking. Bertholdt thrust his hips back and forth while Reiner thrust and stroked him, finding himself almost overstimulated. “Reinerrrr…!” 

Bertholdt’s cum coated Reiner’s hand, him pulling his hand back and licking his hand. Bertholdt shivered and felt his spent cock twitch at the sight. Reiner’s eyes were closed tight, and his thrusts were getting harder and faster. It didn’t take long at all for Reiner to come, him thrusting erratically until he finished coming. 

The squishy feeling of Reiner pulling out always made Bertholdt shiver. Reiner pulled Bertholdt against him and kissed at his cheek. Bertholdt noticed that his breath still smelled like the wine they’d been drinking. Reiner hummed while he nuzzled against Bertholdt, his hand roaming along Bertholdt’s body. 

“You’re so soft, Bertholdt…” Reiner admired Bertholdt’s soft skin. Bertholdt smiled at that; putting on his lotion every day had its benefits. After a moment Reiner leaned down and rested his head on Bertholdt’s pecs. “I want more wine.” 

“Give me just a minute. I want to snuggle a little more.” Reiner nodded against Bertholdt’s bare chest and closed his eyes. 

Bertholdt didn’t like too much attention on him. But if the attention were coming from Reiner, he supposed it’d be alright. 


	6. Bottom Vampire!Bertholdt - fantasy!au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _vamptolt being a gentle bottom, please?_
> 
> Vampire!Bertholdt is almost always a top, I liked this request! I wrote it in the middle of the night, please forgive me ^^;

Reiner hummed to himself while he made his way through the village marketplace. He hummed a happy tune and went through the available selection of produce. Bertholdt maintained an absolutely magnificent garden, and in addition to breathtaking blossoms he was able to shore up bountiful yields of produce. That didn’t do much in the way of procuring meat, but luckily Reiner was able to shop in the daylight hours. 

Smoked meat, some books Bertholdt had wanted, a ravishing cologne he was sure Bertholdt would love, some jars for Bertholdt to pickle more of his produce… yes, it was a fine shopping trip today. All of his goods clattered in his backpack and satchel while Reiner rode his horse back to the remote mansion he called home. His horse, Warrior, gobbled up the carrot that Reiner offered her before he climbed on and rode her home. “There, there, girl… we’re almost done for the day. When we get home I’ll brush your mane…” 

Warrior responded to the words, almost as though she understood Reiner. On either side of Warrior, Reiner had secured goods he’d purchased while he kept some on his back. 

Bertholdt needed to feed tonight, and so there wouldn’t be a shopping trip for a few weeks while the wounds on Reiner’s neck healed. God forbid someone try and hurt him because they knew he’d been in contact with a vampire. And bandaging his neck was risky, too… mostly because Reiner didn’t want to answer to anyone. 

Finally the familiar mansion came into sight, earning a smile from Reiner. Home. He quickly took Warrior to her stable, where Bertholdt’s horse was eating. “How’re you doing today, Colossus?” Colossus neighed, to which Reiner chuckled and fed him a carrot. “Sorry, buddy. Warrior did a lot of heavy lifting today so she deserves more treats.” Reiner fed his horse a couple of apples he’d gotten just for her, then kissed the end of her face. 

“Bertl! I’m home!” No response. The sun was starting to set along the horizon, so Bertholdt was probably up. He usually got up in the late afternoon and went to sleep after sunrise. Reiner shrugged and made his way to put up the food he’d gotten, him finding Bertholdt in the kitchen of their home. “There you are!” 

“Hello, Reiner.” Bertholdt crossed the kitchen to Reiner and kissed his cheek, then gave him a toothy smile. Reiner didn’t react to the fangs at all; he was long used to them. “The house has been so quiet today. The silence has been deafening.” 

“Mom and Gabi needed some time away. Thank you for treating them to a vacation.” Bertholdt always used a tiny drop of his vast fortunes to send Karina and Gabi away when it was feeding time. It was an intimate thing and he didn’t want them around. They’d probably get fussy about Reiner’s neck wounds, too. 

They knew what was going on, but it wasn’t something they talked about. Moving in with Reiner’s vampire lover meant _something_ was going on between them. 

“Yes. But I’m thankful for it.” Bertholdt nuzzled into Reiner’s neck and could feel his pulse against him. It made his skin prickle and cover in goosebumps. “I love them, but we need alone time.” 

“Your mansion is massive, Bertl. Plus there’s the underground floors, too. We have plenty of room to ourselves.” Reiner laughed while he spoke, pulling away from Bertholdt. He had Bertholdt help him with the goods he’d procured. 

“And yet somehow your cousin always manages to find us when you’re ready to get to it.” Reiner flushed but couldn’t refute Bertholdt’s words. 

“Help me put the food up. We can take the books to your library later.” Reiner could feel Bertholdt hovering behind him the entire time. Years ago, he’d be terrified of the presence. But now he knew that Bertholdt was just eager; he wouldn’t ever do anything that would seriously hurt or kill him. 

Reiner hadn’t known at the time how good it felt to have a vampire feed from him, or he’d never have been scared at all. Bertholdt’s hands started to rest on Reiner’s shoulders, and Reiner couldn’t help but grin to himself while he chuckled. He put the last empty jar on the counter and leaned backwards into Bertholdt. 

“You’re impatient tonight, aren’t you?” Reiner said, a coy smile on his face. He turned around and saw a shy, embarrassed smile on Bertholdt’s face. Bertholdt fidgeted with his fingers while looking down; his blushes were so pronounced, as pale as his skin was. Reiner remembered the anxious face of the gentle vampire had captured his heart years ago. Reiner leaned into Bertholdt’s body and nuzzled. 

He wasn’t as warm as usual. It’d been a while since Bertholdt had fed, so his skin was becoming even more pale and his body was cooling off. Reiner didn’t like when Bertholdt went to long without feeding, because he missed Bertholdt being a furnace to snuggle against and he didn’t like Bertholdt not taking care of himself. 

“Sorry. I’m just, ah… peckish, you know.” Bertholdt leaned down and kissed Reiner’s neck, then licked the sensitive skin. He was acutely aware of Reiner’s pulse, of the warm blood coursing through his veins. Bertholdt pulled away and scooped Reiner up, carrying him through the mansion to one of his bedrooms. Reiner may as well have been a feather, with his vampire strength. 

“My Bertl. Do you have the bandages in here?” Reiner asked, Bertholdt nodding his head to the end table where a roll of bandages sat. The silk sheets were black; Bertholdt only fed on sheets that wouldn’t stain badly when blood inevitably dripped onto them. “Perfect.” 

Reiner let Bertholdt suck on his neck, the warm tongue running up and down his skin. Reiner unbuttoned Bertholdt’s shirt and admired the lithe body, though he was a little unsettled by the low temperature of Bertholdt’s skin. That would be remedied soon enough, but still. 

“Reiner? Can we get under the covers? I’m cold…” Bertholdt chuckled nervously, because he knew Reiner was about to chide him. But still, Reiner pulled back the covers of the large bed. He went ahead and shed his clothes, then slipped inside. Reiner started unbuttoning his shirt, giving Bertholdt a concerned look. 

“You need to stop going so long between feedings, Bertl… you know that you could’ve fed from me the past few weeks. You need to take care of yourself.” Bertholdt fidgeted with his fingers underneath the warm covers. He knew Reiner worried about him, but draining blood from his lover made Bertholdt feel on edge. It didn’t hurt Reiner, quite the contrary. Once he was nude, Reiner got underneath the covers with Bertholdt and pulled the blankets up. 

Reiner shivered whenever his warm body pressed against Bertholdt’s cooling one. He wasn’t _cold_ per se, but Bertholdt’s skin definitely wasn’t toasty the way it normally was. The blankets warmed them soon enough, and Bertholdt kissed Reiner’s cheek. 

“Sorry, Reiner. I’ll be warm again soon enough…” Bertholdt didn’t get words back from Reiner, instead Reiner wrapped his arms around Bertholdt’s shoulders and pulled him close. He gently pressed his tongue past Bertholdt’s lips, the fangs scraping against his tongue. Bertholdt moaned and buried his hands into Reiner’s hair while Reiner dominated the kiss. 

“It’s fine, Bertl… let me help you. It’s fine. You know I like it.” Reiner mumbled after he pulled away from the kiss. He moved a hand down to stroke Bertholdt’s erection, Bertholdt squirming into the mattress at the touch. Bertholdt groaned and bucked his hips into the warmth of Reiner’s hand. Reiner gasped whenever Bertholdt started sucking his neck again, the fangs scraping against his delicate skin. 

“I know you taste so sweet, I want it…” Bertholdt mumbled, him licking Reiner’s neck. Reiner leaned over and grabbed the almond oil they used. He slicked his fingers with it, then settled between Bertholdt’s thighs and prodded at his hole. It was warmer inside of him than outside; slightly cooler than usual, but not too much. “Hah, Reiner…” 

“Almost there, just be patient.” Reiner mumbled into his ear, Bertholdt moving his legs around Reiner’s hips in the meantime. Reiner slicked his erection with more oil, then put the vial to the aside and leaned down on top of Bertholdt. He adjusted himself and pressed inside, him clutching the pillows on the massive bed. “Aaah, my Bertl…” 

Bertholdt adjusted and wrapped his legs around Reiner’s waist while Reiner thrust, then wrapped his arms around Reiner’s neck and clung to him. Reiner was sweating more than usual; he was under the blankets and exerting himself a bit. After a moment he pulled the covers down so that his upper body was exposed. Reiner sighed at the feeling of cool air on his back; Bertholdt was being warmed up enough as it was and didn’t mind. 

“You’re so warm, Reiner.” Bertholdt chuckled when he spoke, and though he didn’t respond Bertholdt saw an affectionate smile cross Reiner’s face at the words. Reiner propped himself up on his palms and stared down at Bertholdt, him admiring the sight of the fangs when Bertholdt’s mouth hung open. Bertholdt moved his hands to Reiner’s cheeks, stroking his cheekbones. 

Bertholdt had to resist the urge to bite Reiner and start feeding now; the pleasure of intercourse paled in comparison to the feeling of being fed from, and Reiner would come as soon as he fed. Bertholdt didn’t want the sex to end yet, especially when Reiner moved to grip his shoulders tightly. Reiner’s grunts and the feeling of fingernails digging into his backside made Bertholdt wish the moment would last forever. 

“Bertholdt, are you almost ready…?” Reiner got out between thrusts and shaky breaths. He was thrusting hard now, him not focused on much else besides the feeling of Bertholdt squeezing around him. Bertholdt nodded shakily and squeezed his legs tighter against Reiner’s waist. Reiner’s face was glowing red, and in spite of having not fed Bertholdt found himself burning up. 

“Mmm, Reiner! Reiner!” Bertholdt let out a moan and came, some of his cum getting onto Reiner’s belly and some of it getting onto his own. Reiner reacted to Bertholdt’s orgasm, him leaning down so his head was right next to Bertholdt’s. He turned to the side and kissed Bertholdt’s cheek, then his lips. “Oh, my Reiner…” 

“Mmm, Bertl, go ahead and do it…” Reiner closed his eyes and kept thrusting while Bertholdt started kissing his neck, then started licking along the hot skin. He started to feel impatient and was about to tell Bertholdt to just _do it_ whenever he felt the fangs sink into his neck. “Ahhh, oh fuck, Bertholdt…!” 

Bertholdt wasn’t sure what being fed from felt like. All he knew was every time he fed Reiner would come on the spot, and right now Reiner was coming inside him while he gulped down the sweet blood. Reiner kept moaning and shivering even when he stopped thrusting, him clinging tightly to Bertholdt. 

The blood tasted so delicious, and Bertholdt couldn’t help but close his eyes and moan while he drank. He could feel his skin starting to warm up almost immediately. Reiner just kept squeezing his arms in an attempt to hug Bertholdt as close to himself as possible. 

Reiner kept humming and moaning happily the whole time Bertholdt drank. In the back of Bertholdt’s mind, he couldn’t help but wonder what it felt like for Reiner. Good, obviously. Reiner would gasp like he was in pain whenever he first got bitten, but it seemed to fade quickly. 

The fangs came out soon enough, Bertholdt feeling satisfied at the warm feeling inside him. His whole body was already warming up, and shortly his skin would start darkening again as well. 

His tongue delicately ran along Reiner’s neck, lapping up the last few droplets of blood trickling out. Reiner let out a tiny giggle and pulled out, then rolled onto the bed next to Bertholdt. His chest rose and fell while he collected himself. Reiner started rubbing at his neck; it started to feel achy. 

“I’m sorry, Reiner… I hate making you hurt…” Bertholdt got out of bed and grabbed the bandages while Reiner scooted to sit up. The bandages quickly made their way around Reiner’s neck while Bertholdt massaged Reiner’s shoulders. “I hate hurting you so much.” 

“I don’t know how many times I’ll have to tell you that you’re not hurting me before you’ll believe it, Bertl…” Sure, it ached a little. There was a dull pain. But to say Bertholdt had _hurt_ him would be incorrect. As soon as Bertholdt was satisfied with the bandages, Reiner leaned forward and pecked his lover. “It feels so good. I wish you’d do it more. That way you’ll stay fed and I get to feel it.” 

“I’ll try and keep that in mind, Reiner.” Bertholdt got back underneath the covers and turned onto his side so Reiner could spoon him. Reiner nuzzled into him and breathed steadily. 

“You’re warming up already, Bertl…” Reiner mumbled. He needed to get up, they could go back to organizing all the things he’d bought. But for now he was fine feeling Bertholdt’s skin warm up, keeping him nice and toasty. 


	7. Threesome (Marcel) - modern!au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _can we see something with Marcel?_   
>  _could you do another threesome chapter? Either Reiner and Bertolt with Connie again, or then with someone else_
> 
> I consolidated these two requests, hope that's fine. Apparently Marcel's birthday was recently so I used that here. :)  
> I image that had he lived, in a modern setting Marcel would have a high-energy, joking, big-brother type personality.

Marcel’s eyebrow twitched whenever he finally started to come to. A damned beam of sunlight came out from behind the curtain and shined directly into his eyes. He groggily got up and rubbed at his eyes, then glanced around the bedroom. 

Oh, Reiner was back. Reiner had to leave the night before, because he was on-call and he was needed at the hospital. His scrubs were haphazardly tossed into the hamper that he’d dedicated for his work uniforms, while Reiner himself was out like a light. Marcel smiled to himself and scooted closer to Reiner in the bed, then kissed his forehead. 

“Good morning, Reiner. Sleep well.” Reiner let out a small snore, but otherwise didn’t react at all. Marcel got out of bed and got ready to start his day. Bertholdt had already left; Reiner was the only one able to get off work for Marcel’s birthday, and he was tired from having been called into his job. Marcel had wanted to spend the whole day with Bertholdt and Reiner, but such is life. 

About half of a pot of coffee sat in the kitchen. Marcel crossed the room and grabbed it, then noticed a small note on the counter. He smiled at the balloons that Bertholdt had drawn onto it wishing him a good morning on his birthday. He made himself some of the coffee Bertholdt had left out and started to get his uniform together. 

He worked as a mechanic at alongside his brother, and they’d finally realized their dream of opening their own auto body shop together. Porco had told him over and over to take his birthday off from work, but Marcel had refused on the grounds that he wanted to spend the day with Bertholdt and Reiner. 

It was a little weird, sometimes. Bertholdt and Reiner clearly loved him, but sometimes he felt like a third wheel in his own relationship. They’d been married to one another whenever he was still seeing his ex. They usually preferred to celebrate their wedding anniversary by themselves. And they had sex with just one another a lot. 

That was more just a result of their jobs, they’d said whenever Marcel confided to them. It wasn’t like it was only threesomes or just Reiner and Bertholdt having sex. Marcel sometimes had sex with only Reiner, and he’d had sex with only Bertholdt. 

But Reiner and Bertholdt had lots of little habits they’d developed from their marriage that he just felt… separate from? 

Marcel pushed the thought out of his head on his drive to work. It wasn’t fair to expect that he immediately just fit right into their relationship completely. They were young; with time he’d have his own little habits with the pair. And they were ready for the long haul; they’d spent more on getting a bed big enough for all three of them than Marcel spent on his damn car. 

It was an easy enough day of work. Porco had been joking around with him a lot, and had given him some thoughtful gifts. Collectible memorabilia from his favorite athletes. Marcel had practically tackled his little brother and given him a hug that could’ve crushed him. But still, he looked forward to the end of the day. He gave Porco his goodbye and left as soon as he could, since Porco insisted he would close up the shop. 

A pleasant smell met him at the door, and when Marcel opened the door he saw Bertholdt and Reiner in the kitchen. The two of them smiled at the sight of him, and Marcel quickly closed the door and made his way to them. 

“You’re finally home. There’s our birthday boy.” Bertholdt said gently, him pecking a kiss to Marcel’s cheek and then turning back around to continue cooking the stew he had on the stove. “We were just talking about you.” Marcel turned his head at the feeling of a hand squeezing his head, and his nose met Reiner’s lips. Reiner gave him a smile and pecked his lips. 

“What about?” Marcel asked, then approached Bertholdt from behind. He was the shortest of the three, and couldn’t rest his head on Bertholdt’s shoulder. Instead he peeked around at the stew. “You’re making me my favorite tonight. You’re so thoughtful, Bertl.” Marcel nuzzled Bertholdt’s back, then went to sit with Reiner at the table. “And what are you supposed to be doing for my birthday, Reiner?” Marcel teased, Reiner cocking a brow at him. 

“Well, I thought you would like the cheesecake I made for you, but if you want to be like that…” Reiner watched Marcel stand quickly, him throwing his arms around Reiner’s shoulders. 

“He loves me! Cheesecake!” Marcel said facetiously. Reiner laughed alongside Marcel while he planted exaggerated wet kisses along his cheek and jawline. Once Marcel finished Reiner pecked a kiss onto his cheek and gave him a smile. “Did you sleep good this morning, darling?” Marcel rested his head in his hand while Reiner relaxed. 

“Yes, I did. I was disappointed I slept in so much that you and Bertl were both gone when I woke up. I just stayed home and made your cake, then took care of some chores. All the laundry is done.” Marcel nodded and held Reiner’s hand on the table, earning a smile from his blonde lover. Reiner ran a thumb along the back of his palm. 

“Always taking care of me and Bertl. No wonder we love you so much.” Reiner blushed at the affection, but Bertholdt turned around and gave him a warm look as though to confirm Marcel’s words. 

“I love you too.” Reiner said affectionately. Bertholdt took the stew off the stove and stirred it before turning back around. 

“It needs to cool off for a few minutes before we can eat.” Bertholdt stretched his arms out, then noticed Marcel was staring at him. “Is something on my face?” 

“Yeah, you’ve got a lot of cute on it.” Bertholdt rolled his eyes at the bad pickup line, but Reiner chuckled and agreed with Marcel. Marcel stood and approached Bertholdt, then put his hands on his face. 

“Let me get that for you.” Bertholdt chuckled when Marcel planted kisses to his face in an effort to ‘get the cute off’ for him. 

“Here, let me help you with that. There’s a lot on there.” Reiner added, him standing next to Bertholdt and kissing his cheeks. Bertholdt couldn’t help but laugh and let his partners kiss him, though he squeaked when Marcel went lower and kissed his neck. Reiner saw what Marcel did and followed suit, him kissing Bertholdt’s neck as well. 

“You’re tickling me!” Bertholdt laughed whenever the pair pecked his neck over and over again. He let out a surprised squeak whenever he felt a suck at his neck from one side, and a lick from the other. 

“Marcel? Reiner?” He couldn’t help but let out a tiny moan when Reiner went to nibble at his earlobe. 

“What?” Reiner pulled away and asked innocently. Marcel kept kissing Bertholdt’s neck, but then turned and kissed Reiner’s cheek. Reiner glanced over when he felt a hand squeezing his ass, then he noticed Marcel’s other hand was fondling Bertholdt’s ass. “What are you doing, Marcel?” 

Marcel leaned over and kissed Reiner, then gave him a devilish smirk. “I was just thinking about how much I’d like some dessert before dinner.” Another squeeze, then a smack that made Reiner flush. “I promise it won’t ruin my appetite, Bertl…” 

“…I suppose that would be fine, if Reiner’s okay with it…” Bertholdt said, Reiner grinning in return. Marcel grabbed both of their wrists and dragged them to the bedroom, then kicked the door shut behind them. Reiner and Bertholdt both sat on the edge of the bed. 

“What do you want to do, Marcel? It’s your birthday, after all.” Reiner asked, then leaned his head on Bertholdt’s shoulder. Marcel glanced at Bertholdt, then Reiner. 

“Take your shirts off for me.” The pair glanced at one another, then did as asked and took their shirts off. Marcel followed suit and tossed his shirt into the small pile on the floor. “Kiss one another.” 

Reiner and Bertholdt obeyed Marcel’s request and started kissing one another, Reiner wrapping his arms around Bertholdt and burying a hand in the black hair. The two of them started moaning while they made out, and Marcel couldn’t help but feel his pants tighten at the sight. Marcel unbuttoned his pants and dropped them, stripping himself naked. 

“Hey, can you two go ahead and get naked for me?” Marcel asked, the two of them pulling apart. Saliva was smeared on their faces when they glanced over, but they nodded and started pulling off their pants and underwear while Marcel went to lay at the end of the bed. Once they were naked, Bertholdt and Reiner crawled up to the end of the bed on either side of him. Marcel relaxed and kissed both of his lovers, burying a hand in each of their hair. “Both of you… suck me.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Reiner said, him and Bertholdt both scooting down by Marcel’s dick. Marcel closed his eyes and leaned back into the pillow when he felt Reiner sink his mouth down around his cock, him sucking while Bertholdt stroked the base below Reiner’s mouth. After a moment they both went down on him, the pair taking turns sucking and licking the erection. Marcel couldn’t help but reach down and rest both of his hands on their heads, him stroking their hair. He would push down whenever one of them sucked and bobbed solo for a moment. 

“Ah, ah, Reiner… Bertl… keep going…” Reiner and Bertholdt pulled away to kiss one another, then went back to sucking at Marcel’s cock. After some time, Marcel adjusted and pushed both of them away from him. Marcel patted his chest. “Reiner, come here. I want to eat your ass.” 

“Anything for the birthday boy.” Reiner turned around and relaxed while Marcel pressed gentle kisses onto his cheeks. Bertholdt moved to kiss his face and nose, then moved to stand on his knees in front of Reiner. Reiner leaned forward and licked the head of Bertholdt’s dick, then moaned when he felt Marcel’s tongue on his asshole. “Ah! Marcel!” 

“Hmm…” Marcel hummed, then kept pressing broad, flat licks along Reiner’s ass. Every now and then, he would start kissing Reiner’s cheeks again. Bertholdt stood in front of Reiner and slowly thrust into his mouth, him letting his mouth hang open while Reiner sucked him. Marcel massaged Reiner’s thighs when he pulled back. “God, I love you two.” 

“A-aahhh… love you too…” Bertholdt said shakily, him giving Marcel a smile. Reiner wasn’t able to respond with Bertholdt’s dick sliding into his mouth, but Marcel didn’t need Reiner to tell him. He already knew. Reiner opened his eyes and licked his lips whenever Bertholdt pulled out of his mouth, him looking up and giving Bertholdt a sultry look. 

Reiner sat up and glanced back at Marcel. “You just gonna lay back there?” Marcel gave Reiner a toothy grin, then stuck his tongue out at him. 

“Yeah, I think I will. I’ve worked hard today, you know.” Reiner rolled his eyes and chuckled, then turned around so he could kiss Marcel. Bertholdt moved to grab the bottle of lube from his nightstand, then put it on the bed next to Marcel. He moved to lay down, him kissing and sucking at Marcel’s neck while Marcel made out with Reiner. “Oh, Bertl…” Marcel said softly whenever Bertholdt started nibbling at his ear. 

Reiner moved so he was able to suck at Marcel’s neck, and part of Marcel hoped they didn’t cover him in hickeys he would have to cover up at work. But right now, all he really cared about was how good Bertholdt and Reiner were making him feel. 

“Reiner, help me get Bertl ready.” Bertholdt moaned at the implication, then flipped over onto his stomach. Reiner moved so that he was able to eat Bertholdt’s ass while Marcel started to massage Bertholdt’s shoulders and back. Not necessary, per se, but good for helping Bertholdt relax. Bertholdt started whimpering on the bed, him clutching tightly at the pillow he grabbed. “That’s it, Bertl, just relax… we’ve got you.” 

“Hng… Marcel, Reiner, more…” Bertholdt breathed, Reiner glancing up before increasing the pace of his licks. 

“Marcel. Hand me that bottle.” Marcel did as asked, Reiner pouring the lube onto his fingers. He gently started thrusting his fingers inside of Bertholdt, watching his husband carefully while he did so. After he slid the second finger in, he curved his fingers in an attempt to find the prostate. Bertholdt moaned loudly into the air, but still found himself wanting to melt into the mattress while Marcel massaged him. “God, Bertholdt, you’re so handsome. I love you.” 

“Reinerrr…” Reiner glanced at Marcel, then back to Bertholdt. Reiner withdrew his fingers, four now, and pat Bertholdt’s ass. Marcel laid back down on his back, then pat his thighs in a gesture for Bertholdt to get on top of him. Marcel had already thoroughly coated his dick in lube, and Reiner had made sure to lube up Bertholdt thoroughly. Marcel adjusted his dick so that it slid along Bertholdt’s ass. “Stop teasing me, Marcel… I want it.” 

“Aww, you’re so impatient. I guess it’s the least I can do for my Bertl.” Marcel close his eyes tight and squeezed Bertholdt’s ass tightly whenever he pressed inside. “Oh, fuck! Mmm, Bertholdt, that’s good…” Marcel moaned into the air while he thrust inside of Bertholdt. Reiner swallowed and stroked himself at the sight of Bertholdt getting fucked by Marcel. 

“Hey, Bertl, I’m going to start fingering you now, okay?” Bertholdt whined and nodded whenever Reiner spoke. Bertholdt leaned his head down and pressed his lips against Marcel’s the two of them dancing their tongues together. Bertholdt moaned into the kiss when he felt a slick finger prodding at him from behind. “Tell me if you want me to slow down, Bertl. Please.” 

“Hmm…” Bertholdt hummed but didn’t break away from his kiss. Marcel moved his arms to embrace Bertholdt, him tenderly running his hands along Bertholdt’s back. “Ah! God!” Bertholdt popped off when the second finger slid inside, then the third. “Ah-ah-ahhh… god, Reiner!” 

“Fuck, Reiner!” Marcel groaned whenever Reiner pressed his dick inside of Bertholdt. The tightness and pressure of Reiner’s erection against his own made Marcel grip at the linens underneath him. He and Reiner started thrusting together, both of them grinding their teeth at the tightness of Bertholdt squeezing around them. “Oh, god, Bertholdt, Reiner…” 

“Hnng, yes! More!” Bertholdt said, him biting his lip when he felt Reiner grab at his hips. Reiner started squeezing his hips, and Bertholdt couldn’t help but throw his head back. Having both his lovers inside him at the same time meant the pressure on his prostate was absolutely delicious. And the way Reiner was smacking his ass right now… perfect. “Marcel! Harder!” 

“Anything for you, Bertholdt.” Marcel’s hands slid down to clutch at the bottom of Bertholdt’s torso, and his fingers left red lines in their wake from the squeezing. “Fuck yes! God!” 

Reiner wasn’t the most talkative during sex compared to Marcel and Bertholdt, but he couldn’t help and let his partners’ names spill out from his lips. He felt a droplet of sweat run from his brow down the side of his face, but that didn’t matter at all. 

“Bertl, Reiner, I’m close…” Marcel started panting loudly into the air, but was silenced by another sloppy kiss from Bertholdt. Bertholdt wrapped his arms around Marcel’s neck and nuzzled their cheeks together, then went back to kissing. Marcel moaned loudly into the kiss when he found himself at his limit, him coming inside Bertholdt. He kept thrusting and rode out his orgasm, and after some time Bertholdt moaned into the kiss. Marcel’s eyes slid open at the warmth on his stomach, and he knew Bertholdt had come. 

“I’m almost there, fuck! You feel so good, Bertl…” Reiner abruptly started thrusting hard and slow when he came, him coming inside Bertholdt until he was sure he couldn’t come anymore. Reiner reached down and delicately pat Bertholdt’s cheeks. As much as he just wanted to sag against Bertholdt’s backside, he didn’t want to squish Marcel and Bertholdt. Reiner squeezed Bertholdt’s cheeks while he carefully pulled out. 

Reiner laid down on the bed next to Marcel. Marcel pulled out of Bertholdt and laid on Marcel’s other side. Both of them scooted closed to Marcel and nuzzled into his shoulder. Their hands met on Marcel’s belly, and they threaded their fingers together while Marcel kissed the tops of their heads. “God, Bertl, Reiner… that was great.” 

“Hmm. Anything for you.” Bertholdt said, him relaxing and enjoying the feeling of Marcel’s skin against him. Reiner ran his thumb along the back of Bertholdt’s hand while he relaxed. 

“I couldn’t have asked for a better birthday present. Now I just need some stew and cheesecake for dessert.” Marcel laughed a tired laugh and ran his hands along Reiner and Bertholdt’s backsides. Reiner glanced up at Marcel. 

“What if I said our birthday gift for you was a vacation at the beach? We even rented a cabana and talked to Porco to get your work covered.” Reiner said, Marcel’s eyes lighting up. They could go swimming, go to the bars, get massages, have lots of sex, have a little fire under the stars… 

“Oh, they both love me!” Marcel said happily, him kissing Bertholdt and Reiner. Both of them smiled and laughed at Marcel’s excitement. “Let’s go get some dinner to celebrate!” Marcel got up and gestured for the two of them to get out of bed. “I’m going to demolish that cheesecake!” 

Reiner and Bertholdt were surprised at how quickly Marcel grabbed his comfy clothes and left the bedroom. They glanced at one another, and fell into a fit of giggles. Half the cake would be gone by the time they were dressed and in the kitchen. 

It was okay. They loved him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still have a few requests. The next one I want to write involves some bara tiddies ;)


	8. Masturbation (Bertholdt) - modern!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _masturbation? any character would be great!_
> 
> So I actually set this one in my Neopets Connection-verse, this would take place after they get married but before they moved in together.  
> You don't need to have read the whole fic to understand a smut drabble, but it's a bonus for those who have read it. I wanted to revisit my own AU ^^

Reiner (Two Hearts )  
  
Bonne nuit, mon ange. Je t'aime.  
  
Seni seviyorum. I'll talk to you tomorrow. (Sparkling Heart )  
  


Bertholdt ran his hand through his hair and stared at the text message from his husband. Part of him regretted sending it; because Reiner thought he was asleep, Reiner was probably busy doing homework or working at his job. Even if he wasn’t working, he was probably occupied with something at the moment. 

He’d just mailed the parcel with his birth certificate, police certificate, a copy of his passport, and anything else that seemed useful even if Reiner may not need it. So badly he wanted to go live in Canada with Reiner. If anything, so he wouldn’t be alone at night wishing there was someone next to him in bed. That beautiful vacation that Reiner took last summer when they snuggled together in his bed made him realize how empty the bed felt at time. 

Now that he had his wedding ring he even more desperately wanted Reiner by his side. To be married but still sleeping alone… it was torture. Waiting on the immigration process was torture. 

Reiner was going to be coming to visit him in a couple of months, and Pieck and Porco were going to visit too. Bertholdt was counting down the days to seeing his husband and friends again. He could take them out to see all the things they hadn’t had time for last summer. 

How badly he wanted to talk to Reiner right now. 

Bertholdt wanted phone sex. Of course he wanted sex, but Reiner was thousands of kilometers away and there was no way he was going to be riding his husband tonight like he wanted to. But he couldn’t even get phone sex, because Reiner thought he was asleep. And if he called now, it would probably distract Reiner from whatever it was he was doing. 

Quickly, he scrolled up through their conversations to what he was looking for. Yes, Reiner had sent it last night and Bertholdt had gotten to see it when he’d woken up this morning. 

Reiner(Two Hearts )  
  
[video attachment]  
  
[photo attachment]  
  
[photo attachment]  
  
thinking about you, bertholdt... ;)  
  
Wow! You're so sexy, Reiner!  
  


Sure, he’d already taken care of himself with his morning shower. How could he not when he got to wake up to a video of Reiner jacking off and moaning his name? Or the selfies with cum all over Reiner’s belly? But dear god, they were so hot and Bertholdt wanted it so bad. He’d commit unspeakable crimes just to have Reiner by his side again. 

He felt himself twitch in his pants just looking at the pictures of Reiner. The red flush on his face, the messy hair, the picture with the dildo still inside of him. Bertholdt felt his cheeks burn, then he put his phone down. He reached over to his nightstand and opened it up, grabbing his lube and the dildo he kept inside. 

After they’d gotten married, he and Reiner were out in a sex shop and found dumb little kits to make dildos of their own penises. Reiner had been laughing, then bought two. A matching set; Reiner had one of Bertholdt’s dick, and Bertholdt had one of Reiner’s. 

It helped with the loneliness, at least. 

And the picture that Reiner had sent yesterday? Bertholdt knew which of Reiner’s dildos that was. 

Bertholdt pulled down his pajama pants and underwear, then kicked both of them off the side of his bed. After that, he tossed his oversized t-shirt onto the floor. 

Reiner hadn’t texted him about his missing t-shirts, so Bertholdt was sure he was in the clear for now. 

He reached a hand down and started fondling his hardening cock. It didn’t take long at all to get fully erect; the picture of Reiner was perfect. Bertholdt closed his eyes and imagined the gentle touch of his husband. If he were here right now, Reiner would be pressing delicate kisses along his shoulder and rubbing his nipples. Then maybe he’d go down for a quick lick. 

“Oh, ah…” Bertholdt bit his lip and looked at the picture. Usually when they had sex Reiner topped, but when he wanted to bottom he wanted it. If he’d been in Canada yesterday Reiner would’ve ridden him like his life depended on it. “Reiner…” 

Bertholdt scrolled up and pressed the play button on the video that Reiner had sent. He’d propped up his phone so that he could masturbate and keep the camera steady. Reiner was moaning Bertholdt’s name while he thrust the dildo inside of himself. 

“Hng, Reiner…” Bertholdt stroked himself, him squeezing harder and gasping after a moment. Reiner’s voice on the phone was such a turn-on and he wanted Reiner’s vacation to Antalya to come now, damn it! He needed to hear Reiner’s actual voice and not just a recording! 

Bertholdt opened his eyes and glanced to the side at the Reiner-dildo. Oh, to have Reiner topping him again… Canada needs to hurry up with his immigration packet! Bertholdt grabbed his lube and covered his fingers, then reached down to start fingering himself. He couldn’t help but lick his lips while he worked himself open. His fingers weren’t as rough as Reiner’s were; maybe it was because he used lotion every day? 

Once he felt he was sufficiently stretched, Bertholdt grabbed the dildo. Yes, this was definitely Reiner’s dick… Bertholdt quickly covered it with lube and spread his legs on his bed, then pressed the head of the dildo inside of himself. “Aaahhh, yes…” 

He pulled it out most of the way and pressed it back inside himself. Bertholdt sighed and started thrusting the toy at a slow pace. Reiner could be so tender when they made love. When he was slow usually there’d be lots of mumbled ‘Bertl’ and ‘je t’aime’ and soft moans while he pecked a flurry of kisses along Bertholdt’s hot skin. 

But truthfully… if Reiner were here right now, Bertholdt would want more. Harder, faster. Truthfully, Bertholdt didn’t want lovemaking, he just wanted a rough fuck with Reiner mumbling all sorts of nasty and lewd things into his ear. With that in mind, Bertholdt bit his lower lip and started thrusting his toy harder inside of him. 

“Harder, Reiner!” Bertholdt whispered to himself while he let his mind wander. How would he want it tonight? Probably doggy, so Reiner could smack his ass. How long? All night, he didn’t work tomorrow. To hell with it. Maybe they could get tipsy beforehand; sex when they weren’t drunk but still had a little to drink was his favorite. 

His toes curled at the end of the bed while he thrust his toy inside himself. Bertholdt started panting into the air while he masturbated. He swallowed, then reached a hand up from grasping at his toy to stroke himself. Yes, Reiner could keep one hand on his hip and he could reach-around with the other… 

“Oh, Reiner! Yes!” Bertholdt felt a little dribble of drool start to come from his mouth, but that didn’t matter when he was so close to coming. Bertholdt squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could while he lost himself in his fantasies. “Oh! God! Reiner!” 

Bertholdt let out a loud moan when he came, most of the cum getting onto his belly but some of it getting onto his hand as well. He panted and sagged back into his pillow, then glanced over at his phone. He shook his head and grabbed it. 

…No, that was a stupid idea. 

Well, maybe not. 

Reiner (Two Hearts )  
  
[photo attachment]  
  
[photo attachment]  
  
Thinking about you (Sparkling Heart )  
  
Comme c'est beau! (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )  
  
Can't wait to see you again, mon ange (Baby Angel )  
  



	9. Mermaid Sex - Pearls-verse AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _could you do another Merman AU? Just with Reiner as the merman Bertholt as a human topping?_
> 
> I got this one and felt inspired! It made me want to write hehe. Thank you for the request!!  
> This one is set in I guess a reverse au of the Pearls-verse. So merman!Reiner/human!Bertholdt.
> 
> Reiner and Gabi are emperor angelfish merfolk! I wanted to pick out a fish that looked different as a juvenile. :)

“Gabi stayed back home in Marley, she was wanting to go exploring with her friends. Her friend Falco said his brother found a really cool underwater cave to explore.” Bertholdt hummed and clung to Reiner while the merman swam him around. It wasn’t getting too late, but it was getting later into the year and the sun was going down earlier every day. The island itself stayed warm, which was nice. 

“Ah. I’m not going to lie, part of me misses her. But I’m glad you and I can get some alone time without having to shoo your sister away.” It was true; Gabi was such a sweet little doll and Bertholdt loved playing with her whenever she and Reiner both came to visit Paradis, but sometimes he just wanted to spend quality time alone with Reiner. Sometimes she wouldn’t come and those times proved the best for bonding with Reiner in a more intimate setting. “Hopefully she’ll be fine. Underwater caves... that sounds scary, to be honest.” 

Reiner laughed at Bertholdt’s quieter tone of voice. Of course a human would be afraid of an underwater cavern. They wouldn’t be able to see or breathe and would perish quickly. Gabi was fine, especially with Colt. Maybe even Marcel would go just so they’d have another responsible party keeping an eye on the kids? Reiner didn’t worry too much about it. Colt was a responsible kid, Gabi would be fine. “Gabi will be just fine. Don’t you worry, Bertl. Just relax with me.” 

“Heh, okay. Just for you, then.” Bertholdt rested his head on Reiner’s shoulder while he swam the two of them in the water. They didn’t have any destination in mind. Reiner just liked feeling Bertholdt clinging to him while they swam together in the water. Bertholdt’s damp hair tickled against his ear fin, especially when Bertholdt adjusted his head and nuzzled. “I love swimming in the water with you.” 

They swam and talked idly for a while until Reiner swam to the cave he called home while he and Gabi came to visit. There was a small pocket of especially warm water heated by an underwater vent. Usually Gabi would curl up into him and they would sleep together in the warm water, but for now Reiner took Bertholdt to the pocket and wrapped his tail around his human. “Feel good, Bertholdt? You’re not too hot, are you?” 

“No, the water feels good. No wonder you and Gabi sleep here.” Reiner hummed, then buried his nose in Bertholdt’s shoulder. Bertholdt had a pleasant smell to him most of the time, but now he just smelled like the salt water they had been swimming together in. Oh well. He would have the nice, comforting smell on him again in the morning. Maybe they could spend time together on land so he could smell Bertholdt all day. “I could fall asleep right here, right now.” 

“Hey, now. Don’t go doing that. I don’t want my Bertl sleeping away his time with me.” Reiner said affectionately, him adjusting Bertholdt when he did so. Bertholdt laughed and kissed Reiner’s cheek whenever Reiner started kissing along his neck playfully. Bertholdt couldn’t help but reach out and run his hand along Reiner’s smooth face. Reiner hummed whenever Bertholdt delicately felt his ear fins. “You like feeling those, don’t you?” 

“S-sorry…” Bertholdt gave Reiner an embarrassed smile and pulled his hand away. “They just feel nice in my hand.” Reiner hummed and moved to run a hand along Bertholdt’s hip and leg. 

“I guess I can’t judge. I like feeling your legs. Especially when you’re dry! Your leg hair is so soft and fluffy, I could pet it all day!” Bertholdt felt himself blushing and moved to cover his face, but Reiner pulled him against his chest and pushed a flurry of pecks into Bertholdt’s face. In the end, he couldn’t help but laugh into the merman’s chest. “Oh, my Bertl! I’ve missed you. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Reiner.” Bertholdt sighed and let Reiner hold him in the warm water, Reiner gently running a hand through his hair. 

Such a far cry from when they’d met. Reiner had shown his fangs and claws at Bertholdt in an attempt to threaten him despite the dire situation he’d been in. Gabi had gotten tangled into a fishing net, then Reiner got tangled and trapped in the net as well when he tried to get his sister out. Bertholdt had been drawn to the cove that night by the distant sound of a sobbing young girl. 

Reiner awkwardly thanked him after he and his sister were free of the net. He was even blushing and thanked him, then swam away with his sister. The next day Bertholdt was sure he was going to drown, until a merman gave him gills and saved him from drowning. Reiner and Gabi had been quick to save the one that rescued them. 

Now Bertholdt found himself with a charming merman partner and an adorable little sister figure. His own mother had died in childbirth, so he never got to experience a younger sibling. And it was perfect. Bertholdt could help but smile to himself while he absentmindedly ran a finger along Reiner’s chest. “I’d love to see Marley one day.” 

“You’d love Marley. I wish your father were healthier, I’d take you and him both to Marley. But I don’t think he would survive the trip, with how frail you make him sound…” Hours in the water exposed to the elements like that? Bertholdt had thought about it. His father would be a goner… 

“It’s fine, Reiner. Maybe one day, when I don’t have anything holding me here anymore… I can come to you in Marley. Forever.” Reiner seemed pleased with that, him pulling Bertholdt into a tight hug. 

“Yes, you can come to Marley one day. Meet my mom. Maybe Gabi will be growing into her grownup colors and she’ll talk your ear off about it.” Bertholdt laughed at that. According to Reiner, his family were a type of merfolk who had different coloration as juveniles, which explained why Reiner was mostly yellow and blue while Gabi was black, white and blue. Both were gorgeous. 

“I’d like that. I bet you were adorable when you had your juvenile colors.” Reiner blushed at that, then made an exaggerated expression like his feelings were hurt. 

“Are you saying my colors now aren’t cute, Bertl?” Reiner asked in a pitiful tone. Bertholdt rolled his eyes and very lightly smacked Reiner’s shoulder in response. Reiner gave him a large smile that exposed his fangs, then grabbed Bertholdt. He swam out of the pocket of warm water and floated in the open waters. The glowing crystals in the water that lit the cave kept him at ease. 

“Your colors that you have now suit you. You’re so handsome.” Reiner cocked a brow, then grabbed Bertholdt and held him. “I love your stripes, and your black fins… they’re beautiful.” 

“You’re beautiful, Bertl…” Reiner put his hands on Bertholdt’s cheeks and ran his thumbs along the soft skin. “So handsome. More than any merman I’ve ever met.” Bertholdt chewed his lip when Reiner said that. Reiner had told him about how some merfolk found humans plain and boring. To say no merman was as handsome as a human like him? Reiner must be flattering him… 

Reiner kissed him and gave him a look that Bertholdt knew meant he was telling the truth. Bertholdt leaned forward and pecked Reiner, then he got a peck in return. Reiner stared at him for a moment, then kissed more passionately than before. Bertholdt moaned whenever Reiner’s tongue was on his lips, him opening up and letting Reiner lick his tongue. Reiner pulled him closer and started kissing more aggressively, Bertholdt turning into a whimpering mess when he did so. Reiner pulled away after another deep kiss and smiled. “You’re turning red. Cute…” 

“Hng, Reiner…” Bertholdt felt chills go down his body in spite of the warm water whenever Reiner moved down and started pressing kisses along his neck. Reiner let a hand go down and grabbed an ass cheek, giving in a firm squeeze. Bertholdt noted the hungry expression on Reiner’s face when he started kneading his ass. “Having fun there?” 

“’Course I am. You’ve got a great ass… I’m almost jealous I don’t have one. It’s so soft and cute.” Reiner squeezed again, then ran his hand back up Bertholdt’s back. “One of my favorite snacks, too.”

“Hush!” Bertholdt squeaked. Reiner laughed a boisterous laugh and swam to the soft sands of the shore, Bertholdt following suit and laying next to him. Not that he minded Reiner eating his ass… but it was embarrassing when he said it like that! 

“You know you love me, Bertl. I know I love you.” Reiner scooted closer to Bertholdt and kissed him tenderly. Bertholdt reciprocated and rested a hand on Reiner’s hip. Reiner again pushed his tongue into Bertholdt’s mouth and took control of the kiss. A wandering hand went back to Bertholdt’s ass, then swatted. 

“I want you, Reiner…” Bertholdt said quietly whenever Reiner pulled away to breathe. Reiner went down to kiss Bertholdt’s neck, then gave Bertholdt a sultry look. Instead of answering verbally, Reiner grabbed at Bertholdt’s pants and started to push them down. Bertholdt helped his lover, him rolling onto his back and quickly tossing off the pants and undershorts. 

“My god, you’re beautiful.” Reiner reached over and mindlessly started to fondle Bertholdt’s half-hard cock while he kissed Bertholdt’s neck. Bertholdt whimpered quietly and bit his lip while he hardened in Reiner’s grasp. Once he was hard, the fondling turned to stroking and Bertholdt couldn’t help but moan into the air. “You’re so gorgeous when you get hot and bothered.” 

“Reiner, faster…” Bertholdt turned so that he was laying on his side facing Reiner. Reiner gave him a smirk and started stroking faster, then leaned forward and licked Bertholdt’s neck. 

“Finger, me, Bertl.” Bertholdt nodded and brought a hand to Reiner’s cloaca, then started rubbing it. Reiner closed his eyes at the feeling and inhaled sharply whenever a finger slipped inside. Then another plunged inside and Bertholdt started making scissoring motions with his fingers. Reiner hummed at the feeling and stopped stroking, him bringing a hand up to Bertholdt’s shoulder. “Bertholdt. I want you to do me tonight.” 

“Huh?” Bertholdt’s face ignited and he couldn’t help but stutter. Reiner’s eyes were half-lidded while he smiled lazily at Bertholdt. “You want me to make love to you?” Bertholdt asked, getting a slow nod in return. 

They’d made love lots of times and in lots of different positions, but every time he’d had Reiner top him. Part of him liked being ravaged by the ever-so-mysterious merman from an unknown land, but mostly he just liked the feeling of being fucked. But Reiner was giving him bedroom eyes. Reiner was absolutely soaked around his cloaca and Bertholdt knew he was so warm inside… 

“If you don’t want to, I can top. It’s okay, Bertholdt.” 

“No, it’s fine.” Bertholdt shook his head and scooted closer, then slid his fingers back inside. Reiner was so hot and tight inside, and Bertholdt swallowed at the thought of sticking his dick in. He had so many questions! Reiner kept his dick in there, didn’t he? How could his own fit inside? 

Too many questions… he could ask Reiner how it worked later. The feeling of Reiner around his fingers was a siren song that just made him want that same feeling around his cock. Bertholdt adjusted so his pelvis was aligned with Reiner’s cloaca, then he took care to slide himself inside of Reiner. 

“Oooh, Bertl… you feel good.” Reiner said as soon as Bertholdt’s hips were flush with his tail. Bertholdt’s eyes were shut tight while he adjusted to the tight, hot wetness around him. The bottom of Reiner’s tail wrapped around Bertholdt’s legs loosely while Reiner pulled him close and hugged him. “You can move whenever you’re ready.” 

“Hnng, Reiner.” Bertholdt buried his head into Reiner’s shoulder and started to thrust slowly. Reiner was so slick, Bertholdt couldn’t help but clutch tightly at Reiner’s shoulders while he chewed his bottom lip. After he started thrusting faster, Bertholdt couldn’t help but notice Reiner’s tail squeezing his legs tighter. 

“Harder, Bertl!” Reiner half-asked, half-ordered. Bertholdt was already burning hot, but hearing the sheer lust in Reiner’s voice made him feel like he would explode. Unwilling to disappoint, Bertholdt obeyed and started thrusting his hips harder against his lover. “Yesss, Bertholdt, more!” 

Reiner was in charge even when he was bottoming… and that made Bertholdt so hot he couldn’t even think. Instead he just whined and hoped Reiner would start smacking his ass. One of his favorite feelings in the world was Reiner smacking his ass over and over again. Reiner just kept hugging him and nibbling his ear, and Bertholdt wanted more. “Reiner.” 

“Bertholdt. I love you.” Reiner squeezed his arms and tail, and Bertholdt couldn’t help but feel like Reiner was going to crush him. In a good way, of course. Reiner was kissing his temples while Bertholdt made love to him. Bertholdt found it sweet, and he kissed Reiner’s neck whenever Reiner pulled away. Reiner rested his forehead against Bertholdt’s and Bertholdt enjoyed the intimacy. 

“Can you, uh… smack my ass? Please?” Reiner couldn’t help but laugh at the request, but then Bertholdt stopped thrusting. Reiner shook his head and ran a thumb along Bertholdt’s cheek. Reiner nodded and kissed Bertholdt’s nose, then clenched his insides to goad Bertholdt into thrusting again. Bertholdt whined at that, then thrust again. 

“’Course I can. I didn’t know you liked it so much.” Reiner snaked a hand down and gave Bertholdt’s ass a smack, then squeezed the cheek. Bertholdt hummed at the feeling of Reiner’s pointed fingertips digging into the meat of his ass, but he didn’t care at all. Reiner smacked his ass again and growled into Bertholdt’s ear when he did so. 

It took everything in him not to come on the spot when Reiner growled. Dear lord it was hot. 

“Reiner, I’m going to come…” Bertholdt looked down at Reiner wrapping his tail around him, and he felt unsure. Was it okay to come inside Reiner? Reiner didn’t seem to object, because he was still hugging tightly. Reiner opened his mouth and breathed hotly against Bertholdt’s ear. 

“That’s it, babe… go ahead and come.” Bertholdt couldn’t take Reiner talking to him like that and came as soon as the words were whispered into his ear. He felt Reiner would crush him as tight as he was squeezing him, but Bertholdt wouldn’t mind at all. 

Death by squeezing after coming in a merman. There were worse ways to go. 

But instead, he found Reiner’s hold on him loosening after he finished coming. Bertholdt panted in an effort to catch his breath, then reached down and started to slide his fingers back inside Reiner’s cloaca. 

“Hm? What are you doing there, Bertl?” Reiner asked, looking down curiously at Bertholdt pressing his fingers inside. Reiner bit his lip and bucked his hips when Bertholdt stroked just the right spot inside of him. 

“I want you to come too, Reiner.” Reiner giggled at Bertholdt’s thoughtfulness. Bertholdt was always thoughtful like that. He leaned forward and pecked Bertholdt’s cheek, then grabbed his wrist and pulled Bertholdt’s hand out of his cloaca. “Reiner?” 

“Get on your belly for me, Bertl.” Bertholdt frowned, but then rolled onto his belly. “Don’t worry, I’m not sticking it in. I don’t want to overstimulate you.” Reiner rolled over so he was on top of Bertholdt and let his penis out of his cloaca. He pressed Bertholdt’s ass cheeks together and slid inside between the cheeks, then started thrusting his hips. “Mmm, Bertholdt, that’s it…” 

Bertholdt relaxed and closed his eyes while Reiner fucked his cheeks. Reiner was right, it might be uncomfortable if he actually penetrated. But Reiner was close, he could tell from the way he was grunting above him. It didn’t take long at all for Reiner to come, and Bertholdt felt the cum on his backside whenever Reiner came. 

Reiner wasted no time in curling up next to Bertholdt. Part of him felt dirty and wanted Reiner’s cum off his back. But Reiner was plenty warm. But still… 

“You came on my back.” Bertholdt laughed lightly at that, but now it was starting to feel cold. “Let’s get into the water.” 

“Sorry about that.” Reiner wasn’t actually sorry at all. If he couldn’t come inside Bertholdt, coming on him was the next best thing. Both of them got into the water and swam back to the warm pocket that Reiner slept in. Bertholdt curled up into Reiner’s body and let Reiner hold him. “That was fun. You should top more often.” 

“Hmm.” Bertholdt hummed and nuzzled into Reiner’s shoulder. Reiner caressed him and gently swayed their bodies back and forth in the small enclave. “I like when you top, though. It feels good.” Reiner laughed and kissed the top of Bertholdt’s head. 

“I could say the same to you.” Reiner leaned back and held Bertholdt close. He never wanted this moment to end. Someday, he would take Bertholdt back with him to Marley. 

Someday, maybe he’d make the perfect crown for Bertholdt. 

For now, Reiner was fine with holding his human close. He noticed Bertholdt’s breathing had steadied, and upon closer inspection Reiner found Bertholdt had fallen asleep. He smiled and rocked his lover back and forth in the warm water. 

Yes, someday Bertholdt would have the perfect crown, and Reiner would live his days with his husband in Marley. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powerbottom Reiner is something I love with my heart but I don't think I'm quite there yet with my writing. Practice makes perfect tho!
> 
> I'll get to your requests everyone! I've been sick the past week so I haven't gotten much done. My bad. x)


	10. Annie/Marcel Femdom - modern!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'm in the mood for some Marcel/Annie UwU. It was the day Marcel's flirting efforts worked! Annie ends up catching Marcel by surprise with a deep kiss and things go from there. (Annie is dom) Also, because Marcel was dumb enough to do this while at Porco's house. Maybe Porco could catch them in action (or when their about to finish)._
> 
> Marcel/Annie! One of my favorite het ships, alongside pokkupikku! It's very hard for me to write Marcel and Annie, because what sort of personality would he have as an adult?? Also I have a hard time writing Annie ^^;

Marcel sighed in content and sagged into the couch. It was a beautiful day outside! The sun was shining, it was nice and warm, the weather was perfect for a picnic where he could go on a double date with Reiner and Bertholdt, and he just knew that Bertholdt would’ve made some yummy sandwiches and Reiner would’ve bought some chips to go with them… 

…Oh, who was he kidding? The weather outside sucked. It was a veritable monsoon outside. He’d gotten Annie to agree to go out for a double date with Bertholdt and Reiner, and she’d arrived that morning with a few hard seltzers to share with them. Marcel couldn’t say he’d really gone out of his way to have some White Claws, but it didn’t matter. He grabbed his drink and took a sip while he glanced out the window. Cherry, and still raining. A crack of thunder, followed by lightning lighting up the sky. 

Hopefully Porco was safe. He needed to go out because he’d forgotten it was his turn to buy toilet paper and dinner. He’d left before it started raining… maybe he was taking up shelter somewhere? For all he knew he was waiting out the storm at Pieck’s apartment. 

Marcel changed the channel of the TV while Annie was in his room. She’d said that she wanted to be alone for a few minutes, and Marcel respected that. Annie liked having her alone time, even when she was hanging out with him. Nothing good seemed to be on TV; Bertl and Reiner stopped responding to his texts. Boring. 

“Hey.” Marcel glanced over and smiled wide when he saw Annie come back into the living room. She was wearing his oversized hoodie with the mascot from the high school they attended many years ago. The Warriors. A few times he even got to wear the Helos the Warrior mascot suit. 

Every time he thought about Reiner wearing the Helos costume getting into a fistfight with that guy from the other school wearing the titan costume, he smiled. What was that kid’s name? Eren? He was a dick anyways. 

Marcel must’ve had a dopey smile on his face, because Annie cocked a brow at him. “What are you so happy to be thinking about?” There was a twinge of amusement in her expression; the corner of her mouth was tilted up ever-so-slightly into a smirk. 

“Oh, nothing important. Just thinking about that time Reiner and that kid in the titan costume got into a fistfight.” Annie didn’t laugh, but she closed her eyes and exhaled through her nose in a way that Marcel knew meant she was amused. A tiny smile made its way onto her face, then a small chuckle. “You know it’s fun to think about!” 

“I think that’s the only time I ever saw Bertholdt encourage Reiner to fight someone…” Annie shook her head and bit back another laugh at the memory. “If Reiner wanted to win more decisively he would’ve swept that kid’s legs out from underneath him.” Marcel closed his eyes and put an arm around Annie’s shoulders, then pulled her close. 

“I don’t think Reiner needed to use your fighting techniques to win, he got into enough trouble anyways. At least we all thought he was a hero.” Marcel felt Annie rest her head on his shoulder. “Ahh, I’m so disappointed we didn’t get to go out on that picnic! I would’ve loved to have just laid under the sun with these…” Marcel finished his can of White Claw and put it back on the end table. He wanted another, but he didn’t want to hog them all. He’d only seen Annie drink one of them. 

“Yes, I would’ve loved to sit under the clear sky. And taken some of Bertholdt’s sandwiches.” Annie let her mind wander; Bertholdt and Reiner were good cooks, that was for sure. Better than Marcel and Porco, that was for damn sure. That’s why she and Marcel were providing the drinks. She hadn’t wanted to sit down and cook anything, and everyone loves drinks. Or at least they all did, anyways. 

“I still get to spend time with you, that’s enough for me.” Marcel pulled Annie closer and kept an arm around her shoulder. Annie wasn’t usually one for physical affection, but if it was Marcel it was okay. She closed her eyes and leaned against him while he squeezed her shoulder. “That’s why I wanted to go out with you, after all.” 

“You’re too sweet. It’s disgusting.” Annie said flatly, but Marcel only laughed and squeezed Annie’s shoulder. He turned his head and pecked a kiss on Annie’s cheek, then gave her a toothy smile that made her crack a grin. “See? Too sweet.” 

“You love me, admit it!” Marcel teased Annie gently, then snuggled his face into the crook of her neck. Annie laughed at the ticklish sensation and pushed Marcel away from her, him giving her an innocent look in return. Annie couldn’t help but give Marcel a smile, then lean forward and give him a peck on the lips. “Oh, my Annie loves me…” 

“I guess you could say that.” Annie said, her running her hand through his thick hair. Annie pecked Marcel on the cheek and closed her eyes whenever he undid her hairbow. He ran his hand through her hair and stroked her head gently. “Yes, you could say I love you.” 

Normally Annie would punch someone who dared touch her hair and take the bow out, but for Marcel she would make an exception. Annie blinked and ran a hand along Marcel’s face. As of late, he’d taken a page out of Bertholdt’s book and had started wearing face masks, and his skin had never been softer. 

She loved it. 

Annie leaned forward and pressed her lips to Marcel’s, getting a squeak in surprise. She clutched the front of his shirt and pushed him so that he fell back onto the arm of the couch, her crawling on top of him. Marcel had a surprised look on his face whenever Annie pulled away. “Marcel.” 

“Yeah, Annie?” Marcel asked, him staring back up at her. Her hair flowed down the side of her face while she looked down at him. A finger made its way along the edge of Marcel’s face, then dragged its way to his lips. 

“Want to have sex?” Marcel swallowed, but then nodded enthusiastically. Annie wasn’t really one for beating around the bush. She didn’t want to get hot and bothered, then find out Marcel wasn’t in the mood. Best to ask early and then go from there. Annie felt Marcel’s hands move to her hips after she asked her question, her resting her hands on his chest and watching him. 

Marcel hadn’t had an erection, but he sure as hell did once he saw the smirk Annie gave him. Annie leaned down and kissed Marcel again, her pushing her tongue into his mouth. Marcel couldn’t help but moan and let Annie take control of the kiss. Once she pulled away, Annie pulled back and let Marcel sit up. 

“You’re awful feisty today.” Marcel said, a playful tone still in his voice. Annie wasn’t usually the one to initiate kissing besides the occasional peck. Annie unbuttoned her pants and quickly dropped them, Marcel being treated to the sight of underwear frillier than he was used to. “Oh, what do you have there?” 

“Hm. I thought after the picnic we could have some fun. I wore them for you.” Marcel gave Annie a large smile, then pointed at her shirt. 

“Do you have it matching under your shirt?” Marcel was a little disappointed by the shake of Annie’s head and the shrug, but it didn’t matter. He undid the buttons on his shorts and pushed them halfway down his thighs, freeing his erection. He put his hands on the sides of Annie’s thighs and started rubbing his hands back and forth. 

A hand found itself in Marcel’s hair, and he glanced up at his girlfriend. “Go down on me.” Marcel’s cock twitched. The authority in her voice. She wasn’t asking him to go down on her, she was telling him to and dear god he wanted to. Marcel slid his fingers underneath the sides of her frilled underwear and tugged, then tossed them onto the floor and out of his mind. Several kisses landed along her inner thighs until Annie gasped at the feeling of Marcel’s lips on her vulva. A sigh of content made its way to Marcel’s ears. 

Marcel closed his eyes when he started licking Annie, him delicately sucking her clit every now and then between licks and kisses on her thighs. Marcel started to pull away to say something to Annie, but he quickly felt her hand move to push him back into her crotch. “You aren’t going anywhere until I’ve come.” 

He hadn’t come from no touching in a long time, but that almost did it. Marcel moaned at the order, then reached a hand down to stroke himself while he slid a couple of fingers from his other hand inside her. Marcel focused and curved his fingers while he thrust them inside Annie. She was giving an occasional moan and squeeze of his hair, so he knew she was pleased. 

The feeling of thighs squeezing his head let Marcel know Annie was close. She always got off quickly when he ate her out, so with that in mind he teased her clit the way he knew she liked. Annie put both of her hands in Marcel’s hair and squeezed while pushing him further into her crotch, and Marcel knew she was coming. 

Good. She deserved it. 

Once Annie relaxed, Marcel pulled back and sat next to her on the couch, her reaching over and stroking his erection. Marcel leaned over and kissed her, but she quickly moved so she was sitting in his lap facing him. She put her hands on his shoulders and rubbed them. Marcel couldn’t help but reach down and grab his shirt, then toss it onto the floor to be forgotten with her clothing. 

“Here, let me.” Annie reached into the pocket in the front of her hoodie and produced a condom, then tossed off her hoodie into the pile on the floor. Marcel admired the dark blue camouflage pattern of Annie’s sports bra while she ripped open the condom. She rolled it down his dick, then leaned forward to kiss him again. “Ready?” 

“Definitely.” No sooner than the word left his lips, Marcel squeezed his eyes shut when Annie lowered herself down onto him. She put her hands on his shoulders, glancing down when she felt him put his hands on her hips. She rolled her hips, earning a groan from her boyfriend. Satisfied, she then lifted herself up and sunk back down onto him. “Annie…” 

“I said this a few minutes ago, but you won’t be going anywhere until I’ve come again.” It was like she was trying to get him to come on the spot, damn it! Marcel could only nod at the words whispered hotly into his ear. He couldn’t even thrust his hips, because Annie was sliding herself up and down at her own pace. Her nails dug into his shoulders, and Marcel briefly thought about the scratches her nails would leave. 

“Annie, fuck…” Marcel wanted to lean back and just let Annie have her way with him, but she seemed intent on putting him to work. Annie grabbed his hands with her own. One hand held his, while the other dragged his own to her clit. Marcel was able to take a hint, him rubbing her clit in time with her riding him. “Can I take off your bra?” 

It seemed like she was bored, almost, the way she was looking at him while she continued to bounce up and down. But then a devilish smile crossed her face, and she sat still to toss it off. “Squeeze them.” He didn’t need Annie to tell him to do it, but _damn._ Marcel felt his legs could be shaking with the way Annie was telling him what to do, with the way she was making him feel. Annie smiled affectionately at him, and he wanted to just kiss her and tell her how cute she was. But Annie was chasing her orgasm. She didn’t seem to be too concerned about his pleasure, but Marcel didn’t mind at all. 

She just liked being a pillow princess every now and then. Nothing wrong with that. 

“A-Annie, I think I’m going to come soon…” Marcel furrowed his brow and chewed his lower lip while Annie kept riding him. She slowed down and watched him. 

“Better hurry up with making me come, then.” Fuck! Why did she know how to push his buttons!? Marcel reached a finger down and rubbed at her clit, him also leaning forward and taking a breast into his mouth. Annie responded with a tiny moan, her wrapping her arms around his head and holding him close. 

It helped that she’d stopped riding him, at least. Marcel popped off and went to suck on Annie’s other breast while he massaged her. Annie started grinding her hips on his lap while he rubbed, and Marcel knew she was close. 

“Ah! Fuck! Marcel…!” Annie tugged on his hair, and Marcel knew it was okay for him to let himself come. He grabbed her hips and pushed her body up and down while he thrust, him moaning loudly when he felt his orgasm wash over him. Marcel sagged back into the couch and opened his eyes back up when he felt Annie snuggle into his shoulder. 

“Oh, I love you, Annie.” Annie grunted, but then nuzzled his shoulder. Marcel smiled; he knew she loved him too. The two of them snuggled and mindlessly ran their hands along each other’s bodies. It was warm, and the sound of the rain outside was relaxing. 

“Hm. I love you too, Marcel.” It was always special when Annie actually said it, so Marcel pecked her cheek happily. The two of them could just fall asleep… 

The door opened, and Porco stood their with a blush on his face. Grocery bags with food and toilet paper were in his hands, but he immediately slammed the door shut and went to the kitchen. 

“That couch better not be stained, Marcel!” Porco kept a hand over his eyes when he came back into the living room. “I better not hear _anything_ if you ever catch me and Pieck! Christ, get dressed!” 

Annie only rolled her eyes at Marcel’s brother. She wasn’t worried about him. The only one she cared about had a deep red flush on his face while he dived down and grabbed for his clothes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a very hard time here, sorry if it comes across OOC... ^^;  
> Thank you for the request, kind anon! I hope you liked it <3


	11. Powerbottom Porco - canonverse!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Porco/Reiner/Bertholdt + powerbottom!Porco_
> 
> I took Reiner out because I really, _really_ don't like gallirei, I'm sorry anon. And this sorta turned into hate sex because I couldn't come up with a different scenario I wanted to write with gallibert fucking. I hope you like this anyways... ^^;

Four years. Four long, lonely years. Bertholdt smokes a cigarette and leans into the chair on the balcony outside his apartment, watching the people below shuffle around. There’s a festival in Liberio today, and Willy Tybur is going to be putting on a new stage production. Lots of vendors from outside the internment zone are setting up stalls and booths to sell gifts and snacks. 

There were lots of sweets for sale down there. Maybe he’d buy the cadets some sweets and treats. Bertholdt smiles to himself when Gabi crosses his mind. She would devour sweets like nobody’s business. The smell of pizza was outside whenever he stepped out to light his cigarette; surely there was a pizza stall set up directly below his balcony. 

Bertholdt finishes his cigarette and tosses it into the ashtray on his table. He was settled into a routine at this point; we wakes up early, gets dressed, goes to do whatever Magath tells him to do, then he comes home. Sometimes he spends time with the cadets, or Pieck, but typically he’ll just exercise and go to sleep. 

A portrait that he and Reiner had drawn of them on that godawful island sits on the nightstand. It’s the only picture of Reiner that he has, aside from one of them together as children. When he goes to sleep at night, he tells Reiner goodnight. 

Surely Reiner is sealed up in a crystal on the island. He has to be. 

Reiner crystallized once, and all Bertholdt could remember was that they had to have Marcel crack open the crystal to get him out. Annie was able to do it too, so she had to be safe. 

Knowing that Reiner and Annie were safe was one of the only things keeping him going. He desperately wanted to go back to the island and rescue them, but he wasn’t sure how. So long as Captain Levi and Eren remained a threat… 

Bertholdt makes his way outside and goes to Reiner’s old home. Gabi gives him a happy smile even though she looks like she just got up. 

She wasn’t an early bird like her cousin. Reiner would always be up early. 

“You four are doing a number on my wallet…” Bertholdt says tiredly. The cadets want so many snacks, and he wants food too. So he buys it, but feeding five is expensive! Where’s Galliard? Pieck? Why aren’t they paying? 

Bertholdt sighs and smiles at his kids. 

Reiner would love this festival. Bertholdt sighs. He misses Reiner so much... 

  


When Bertholdt wakes up, he and Galliard are alone in a room at the military barracks. He’s shirtless, and Galliard cocks a brow at him. 

“You saved me. Thanks for that.” Galliard hands him a bottle of wine. “You looked like you were having a bad dream. Drink some of this if you need it.” Bertholdt nods and looks at the bottle. It’s been drank from. There isn’t much left. 

The door opens and Pieck comes in, her taking a seat. She looks distressed. Memories of last night start to flood back into his mind. Eren, him desperately trying to save Falco, his titan not forming properly, him ripping Galliard away from Eren’s titan… 

“Reiner’s gone.” Pieck breaks the silence, her feeling it most appropriate to rip the band-aid off quickly. “They used the armored titan in their invasion.” Bertholdt sits up quickly and looks at Pieck seriously. 

“They brainwashed Reiner? He was destroying Liberio?” He can’t see it, but Galliard rolls his eyes out of sight. Pieck sighs and shakes her head. The past four years, Bertholdt absolutely insisted Reiner was alive. They had no way of knowing, in his defense. But now… 

“No, Bertholdt. Reiner is gone. It wasn’t his armored titan.” Bertholdt’s face looks heartbroken, but then it quickly changes to anger. He sits up quickly, his body having fully recovered. He grabbed the shirt and armband in the room and left without a word. Galliard and Pieck stay in the room and don’t try to stop him. 

By the time Bertholdt makes it home, he can’t express himself in any way except to hit. He beats his pillow. He tosses his things around. He finishes off a mostly-gone bottle of alcohol and throws the bottle into the trash so hard it breaks. Bertholdt makes his way and grabs the picture of him and Reiner. 

Reiner couldn’t be gone! Reiner had to be safe! He _had to!_

“Reiner, don’t leave me! Please… please, Reiner…” Bertholdt sniffled and looked at the picture. The artist had done a great job. Reiner grew up to be handsome. How handsome would he be if he was here in Liberio by his side? 

Did Reiner not grow up to be handsome? He didn't grow older at all? He was dead...? 

Bertholdt so badly wanted to save Reiner. Bring him home, make love with him, snuggle together talking about nothing in particular. Maybe get married before their terms ran out. They would play with Gabi and go outside the internment zone to get special treats. 

And now it was all gone. _Reiner_ was gone forever. He’d never have Reiner by his side again. Reiner would never stand there and say ‘I do’ and kiss him. 

As much as the islanders hated him there at the end, surely his death was horrific. Possibly torture. His sweet, caring Reiner didn’t deserve that. In the end, Reiner really did love his friends. To be killed by them was a tragedy. Did they feel remorse? 

Bertholdt was pacing back and forth mindlessly whenever there was a knock at his door, followed by the door opening. Galliard was standing there, his arms crossed. He cocked a brow at Bertholdt. 

“Bertholdt. Tomorrow you need to go to HQ to speak with some Marleyan generals. They want to know everything you know about the power of Eren Jaeger.” Galliard closes the door behind him when he realizes someone might listen in. “You done?” 

“Done what?” Bertholdt asks in confusion. Galliard stares at him intensely. 

“Being so wound up about Reiner. The past four damn years it’s been obvious that he’s been dead. You didn’t learn anything new today. Stop living in the past. Reiner’s _been_ out of your life.” Galliard scoffs and shakes his head. “You’re better off without him, anyways. God knows Marcel would’ve been better off without him.” 

Bertholdt crosses the room dangerously fast and grabs the front of Galliard’s shirt, his eyes narrowed dangerously. “You don’t know a damn thing. You weren’t there because Reiner was the better warrior.” 

Galliard gnashes his teeth, but doesn’t say anything. Bertholdt knows he’s hit a major nerve, but he also knows he would destroy Galliard in a fight. And Galliard knows that too. The tension is in the air is palpable. 

Bertholdt grunts when Galliard leans forward and kisses him. It’s rough and aggressive. Galliard pulls away quickly, and Bertholdt frowns while tightening the grip on Galliard’s shirt. 

“What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?” Bertholdt asks, and Galliard gives him a cocky look. Bertholdt despises Galliard after a childhood of tormenting Reiner, and now for speaking ill of a dead man that just so happened to be his soulmate. 

“It’s been four years since the last time you got laid. You don’t have to say it’s cheating. Reiner is gone. I’m here.” Bertholdt wants to kick open the door and throw Galliard off the balcony. He won’t die; it’s not that far. And if he breaks a bone, who cares? They’re titan shifters. He’d be fine. How many times had they fought? Galliard has broken his nose before. He’s knocked out Galliard’s teeth before. 

Instead of throwing Galliard out, Bertholdt roughly kisses him back. He shoves his tongue inside and Galliard almost bites his lower lip. Galliard wraps his arms around Bertholdt and is squeezing so tight, it almost hurts. 

There was a playful element when he and Reiner had rough sex. There wasn’t anything playful about this; they really did hate each other. Bertholdt returns the force and squeezes Galliard’s arm in a bone-crushing grip. 

They don’t even waste time with foreplay; Bertholdt didn’t care enough about Galliard to want to pleasure him with a blowjob or lazily kiss him while giving him a handjob. With Reiner they would tenderly make out and slowly stroke one another, then Reiner would kiss his cheek before going down on him. 

Bertholdt didn’t want anyone else doing that. All he wanted was to get off. Just this once, then he’d go back to fucking his hand and mumbling Reiner’s name. And he’d do that until the day came when he and Reiner could be together again. In an afterlife? Another life? He didn’t care. 

Bertholdt grabs the castor oil he uses to masturbate with and starts to finger Galliard. They’re both naked now, and Bertholdt notices just how much leaner Galliard is compared to Reiner. Reiner was bulky, but Galliard is thinner though obviously fit. 

And Reiner had a beautiful bubble butt. He loved squeezing those cheeks, kissing them, eating Reiner’s ass… Galliard is woefully flat in comparison. It didn’t matter, he supposed. 

“Hush, Galliard.” Bertholdt says, though Galliard only grunts at the order. 

“Make me.” And Bertholdt knows he really can’t _make_ Galliard do anything right now. But truthfully, he just wants Galliard to be quiet because his voice is making it hard to pretend he’s fucking Reiner right now. As soon as Bertholdt is done fingering Galliard, he flips him over onto his stomach. “Don’t want to look at me? Guess I thought you were a romantic.” 

“Shut up.” Bertholdt closes his eyes and pushes inside Galliard. He grinds his teeth; he’d nearly forgotten what sex felt like. And even though he wasn’t Reiner, Galliard was still tight and hot and he felt so _good_ that Bertholdt immediately starts thrusting and grunting. 

“Fuck, harder! Do it harder!” Galliard orders, and as much as Bertholdt doesn’t want to give Galliard what he wants, he thrusts harder anyways because it feels too good not to. Galliard is grunting and moaning and biting the pillow because he’s enjoying himself but doesn’t want the neighbors to hear. “Yeah, that’s fuckin’ good, mmm…” 

“I said be quiet, Galliard…” Bertholdt says, and Galliard only scoffs. He pushes his hips back against Bertholdt’s and Bertholdt moans at the feeling of Galliard clenching around him. Bertholdt grabs at Galliard’s shoulders and rakes his fingernails, not hard enough to break the skin but heard enough to leave red marks. 

“Why? So you can pretend I’m someone else?” Bertholdt gets angry but he can’t help himself; he thrusts so hard his headboard is smacking against the wall and his piece-of-shit mattress is squeaking. Galliard is moaning without abandon underneath him, bossing him around and telling him how to fuck him. 

And as much as he hates Galliard right now, he can’t help but listen. 

“Fuck! I’m almost there! Pull my hair, Bertl!” Sweet mother of god, it was like Galliard was trying to piss him off by using Reiner’s nickname for him. Bertholdt grabs Galliards hair and jerks on it, at this point because he’s actually mad. But Galliard doesn’t seem fazed at all. Instead, he moans and Bertholdt remembers he didn’t put a towel down so he’ll have to strip the sheets. 

It doesn’t take too long after for Bertholdt to come. When he does, he makes sure to pull out and come on Galliard’s back. He doesn’t want the intimacy he feels goes with coming inside. Bertholdt pulls out and flops down on the bed next to Galliard. He reaches for his cigarettes, but remembers they are on his nightstand. 

Oh, they’re next to the picture of Reiner. And Galliard is in the way. 

“Get out of my bed, Galliard.” Bertholdt says gruffly. Galliard looks at him, then frowns and silently makes his way to the bathroom because he’s distracted by the feeling of cum on his back. Bertholdt gets up and slides on his pants, then glances over at the picture. 

God, he misses Reiner so much.

“Hmm. Best lay of your life.” Galliard says when he comes back into the room, him getting dressed. Bertholdt frowns. Roughest sex of his life? Absolutely. Best sex of his life? 

“Not even close. Reiner always was the better man.” With that, Bertholdt knows he’s struck a nerve yet again. He doesn’t care. He and Galliard don’t have to like one another. They haven’t the last four years, and a hate-fuck isn’t going to change anything. 

“He wasn’t good enough to even come back from that island alive. Not without someone there to die _for_ him at least.” Bertholdt squeezes the cigarette in his hand, and he realizes he’s ruined it. He tosses it onto the nightstand, then stands up. 

“Get out of my home. Now.” Bertholdt growls, him challenging Galliard. But Galliard doesn’t react. Only throws his hands up and shrugs his shoulders. “If you don’t get out now I’ll throw you off that balcony. Leave.” 

“Sheesh, give me a minute.” Galliard adjusts his armband, then makes his leave. Bertholdt locks the door, then walks out onto the balcony. 

The night air feels good on his bare chest. The burn of the cigarette is pleasant enough. Bertholdt runs a hand through his hair and looks up at the stars sparkling in the sky. 

He misses Reiner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was okay. I don't like writing Porco as a complete bastard because I like happy AUs. Bertholdt dislikes Porco too much to call him by his first name. The way I decided to write it, Galliard still hated Reiner but his vocal dislike towards Reiner led to him and Bertholdt hating one another. That was how I wrote this, anyways. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	12. Jealous Reiner - college!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hi, can you write a college AU during where Reiner got super jealous when Bertl is flirted by freshman students after class hence Reiner decided to show Bertl is his and only his._
> 
> I have had an idea of them being poor college students for a while and wanted to experiment with that. I hope this request is sort of what you wanted, I feel like my writing here came across strange?
> 
> Also I had Reiner nickname Bertl "Bug" cause I thought it was cute :v

Reiner shivered while he stood underneath the lukewarm water of the shower. The apartment that he called home was dingy and cheap, and unfortunately for him it was the only place that he and Bertholdt were able to afford. And that meant living with lukewarm showers, a landlord that never came by to fix anything, upstairs neighbors that threw parties that shook their ceiling, and even a roach infestation courtesy of the assholes that lived downstairs. It took all their extra money to take care of that. 

Being dirt poor was exhausting. He grew up poor, yes, but at least his mother was attentive to the issues around them and did her best to fix them. Bertholdt was having a harder time adjusting to their lives living close to (in?) poverty. He grew up comfortably, before his parents cut him off for being gay. All the luxuries he wanted were dreams now: soothing bath bombs, a big TV, bookshelves lined with books... they were going without things that were always there for him growing up. 

If there was any upside to cold showers, it was that he didn’t feel cold whenever he got out. Reiner shaved his stubble but kept his beard groomed. He examined his reflection in the mirror. Yes, he looked good. Reiner gave his own reflection a confident smile, then went back to the bedroom to wake up Bertholdt. 

“Hey, Bertl-bug… you need to get up. We’ve got school.” Reiner very delicately shook his boyfriend awake, then kissed his lips. Bertholdt’s eyes slid open groggily. But whenever he came to and saw Reiner looking down at him, he smiled happily if not tiredly. “Come on. We’ve got a long commute.” 

“Hnng… I’m up, I’m up…” Bertholdt got up and slowly started to stir. Reiner shook his head and got both of their bookbags ready; they only shared one class, their last one of the day. Paradisan History, which Reiner enjoyed more than Bertholdt. Lots of freshmen were there, but they never got the chance until they were further along in their studies. Sharing their last class made it easy to coordinate the bus ride home. 

Two bowls of cereal and some milk were on the table whenever Bertholdt dragged his now-ready self to the kitchen. He grinned at the sight before him; yesterday they were able to buy brand-name cereal as a special treat for themselves. Bertholdt wordlessly sat down and started eating while Reiner idly went on about nothing in particular. He was always the morning person. After they were done, Reiner put the plastic dishes in the sink and left them; he’d clean them tonight while he made dinner. 

The bus to campus was always crowded, and they didn’t necessarily live in a nice part of town. But they had a roof over their heads, and that was what mattered. Bertholdt nodded off on the bus, and leaned his head to the side onto Reiner’s shoulder. Reiner rested his hand on Bertholdt’s thigh and gave it an affectionate squeeze. He hated having to wake him once they got to campus because Bertholdt just looked so relaxed. 

“Be sure to wake up, Bug. I’ll see you for Paradisan History later today. I love you.” Reiner leaned forward and pecked Bertholdt on the lips while other students went to and fro around them. They were being those annoying students they both complained about, but Reiner didn’t care. Bertholdt gave him a sleepy nod and a tired grin. 

He’d graduate after the next semester, but Bertholdt still had a year more to go. If he could get a job and make more money, maybe he could move them out and into a home that his Bertl-bug deserved and give him an easier last year of college. No more cold showers, no more terrible neighbors hotboxing every damn night, better food, a new mattress, a nice engagement ring… 

Getting through the day wasn’t too bad. This semester was mostly math and engineering courses. His history class with Bertholdt was a fun treat. Bertholdt was in software engineering courses, with history and an art class to round it out. Reiner saw Bertholdt around the corner talking to a younger-looking student. 

“And I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go on a date tonight? I was thinking maybe you and I could go get some Italian food, I know this place with the _best_ cheese ravioli.” The young student chirped. Bertholdt laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. Reiner felt frustrated that this guy was making a move on _his_ Bertl-bug! 

“N-no, I won’t be doing that. I already have a boyfriend.” Bertholdt said, the student making a disappointed sound. “I do appreciate all the compliments, Lucas. But please, don’t ask me out or try anything. I love him very much.” 

Reiner wanted to go up and put his arm around Bertholdt. Maybe plant a big, wet smooch on his cheek. But Bertholdt would only be confused and alarmed if he just appeared out of nowhere like that. Instead, Reiner approached with his textbook ready to go. As soon as he rounded the corner, Bertholdt smiled and walked into the lecture hall with Reiner. This Lucas guy made a weird facial expression whenever Reiner walked past and whisked away Bertholdt. 

…But focusing was hard. This random guy could give Bertholdt a nice, romantic dinner that he just _couldn’t_. The money wasn't there. They hadn’t eaten out in weeks, and Reiner knew Bertholdt deserved only the best. He couldn’t help but stare whenever Bertholdt mindlessly started doodling circles in the corner of his notebook paper. He was so cute! 

“I gotta go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” Reiner left to use the restroom and set his bookbag on the floor after class. He took a minute due to the line, but saw Bertholdt being approached by a different guy after class. 

“I was wanting to ask if you want to do dinner and a movie tonight? My treat.” Bertholdt again laughed nervously and shook his head. The boy, a young-looking student wearing a school t-shirt, seemed taken aback. “Huh? Why not?” 

“I have a boyfriend, and-” 

“Forget about him, college is the time to explore your options! Who wants to be tied down in college anyways? You have the rest of your life for that, now is time to have fun! We can go eat, see a movie, maybe go back to my place and see what happens…” Bertholdt frowned and picked up Reiner’s bag off the floor, then turned away. 

“I said _no!_ Leave me alone!” Bertholdt glanced up and saw Reiner walking over, then approached him happily. “Reiner! Let’s go home. I’m tired.” Reiner put an arm around Bertholdt’s shoulder and glanced behind him at the student that crossed his arms. He couldn't help but throw a harsh glare behind him to send a message. Bertholdt was _his_ , damn it! 

Dinner and a movie… Reiner wished he could give that to Bertholdt. 

  


Cooking dinner while Bertholdt was in the shower meant Reiner had time to himself while Bertholdt wished their landlord would come at some point and fix the damn water heater. And while they ate, Bertholdt would have adorable towel-dried hair. Reiner heard the water turn off and started to put the pasta into the simple plastic bowls. 

“Italian dinner à la Reiner, just for you.” Reiner said when Bertholdt sat down. Was it extravagant? No, it was a $1 box of angel hair pasta that he’d boiled and a $0.50 can of pasta sauce mixed in, with some cheese sprinkled on top. “I’ll have the garlic bread ready in just a second, Bug.” It was just toast from the toaster, but Reiner spread butter pats on them and sprinkled garlic on top. Cheap, but incredibly yummy regardless. He put the bread down for Bertholdt. 

“Oh, Reiner. You’re too sweet.” Bertholdt started eating his spaghetti and garlic bread happily, and started talking about his day that he’d had. The nude model in his art class apparently had lots of goosebumps because the room was cold. A bunch of students in one of his classes got sick from Thirsty Thursday and were out. 

Probably dumbass freshmen whose alcohol tolerance wasn’t what they thought it was. 

After they finished, Reiner put away the leftover spaghetti. In the morning, he would make up a lunchbox for Bug so he’d be well-fed. Their pantry wasn’t exactly stocked; right now it was filled with spaghetti, ramen noodles and canned food. Off-brand, of course. But they were fed. 

Reiner sat next to Bertholdt on their couch after putting in a DVD to watch with him. Maybe he couldn’t treat Bertholdt to an Italian dinner and movie like the other students could, but he could do his best. Bertholdt sighed happily and rested his head on Reiner’s shoulder. 

“I love you, Reiner. You take such good care of me.” Reiner closed his eyes and sighed. Bertholdt picked up on Reiner’s lack of response and glanced up at him. “Reiner? Are you okay?” 

“Hmm. I just… I know you deserve more than what I’m able to give you.” Reiner ran a hand down his face while Bertholdt frowned. “You deserve so much. I want to pamper you, take you on nice dates, go out to eat at nice restaurants, and buy you everything your eyes are drawn to. I want to take care of you, Bug.” 

“You _do_ take care of me, Reiner. What’s got you feeling like this all of a sudden?” Bertholdt had genuine concern in his eyes. Reiner swallowed and glanced at the floor. 

“I heard some freshman offering to take you out on dates before and after class. I just… I wish I could do that for you. You deserve to have fun, I feel like I’m tying you down. Your parents cut you off because of me, and you have to live like… _this._ ” Reiner sat in silence for a moment, then looked seriously at Bertholdt. “I’m sorry.” 

“Hush with all of that. I would make the choice to stay with you again in a heartbeat.” Bertholdt snuggled into Reiner’s chest and sighed. “You made me Italian à la Reiner and we had a movie night here. A date night, just the two of us. You love me. Unlike those freshmen that don’t know me at all.” 

Reiner hummed at Bertholdt’s words and hugged him close. Bertholdt nuzzled into Reiner’s chest and let Reiner hold him. A comfortable silence settled between the two of them, even though that meant listening to the ceiling shaking because the upstairs neighbors were listening to bass-boosted music. 

Bertholdt leaned up and kissed Reiner after some time had passed, and Reiner kissed his cheek once he pulled away. A sneaky smile was on Bertholdt’s face, followed by a kiss to Reiner’s neck. A cocky chuckle, followed by strong hands squeezing Bertholdt’s hips. “Hey, Bug? Would you mind if I pamper you a little bit? You deserve it.” 

“Ah? What did you have in mind, Reiner? Wanting to spoil me?” Bertholdt asked, him grunting whenever Reiner stood and scooped him up. Bertholdt didn’t make a move, instead letting Reiner carry him to their bedroom. The ceiling wasn’t shaking as much in their room, since they weren’t underneath their neighbor’s living room anymore. 

“Just let me make you feel good. I want to spoil you. My Bertl-bug.” Bertholdt relaxed and let Reiner start pecking the skin along his neck. Reiner let out a tiny moan and tugged off Bertholdt’s pajama pants, then his underwear so that he was naked from the waist down. Bertholdt was too cute in the t-shirt too big to be his, so Reiner left it on. Reiner tossed off his shirt and stripped down to his underwear, then laid down on the bed. “Sit on my face, Bertl.” 

“Mmm, okay…” In the past, Bertholdt would have been too shy to obey such a command. But it was just his Reiner, so it was okay. Bertholdt adjusted and felt Reiner’s strong hands grip his hips tightly. As soon as he was comfortably seated, Bertholdt threw his head back and moaned at Reiner’s warm tongue on his asshole. “Ah! Reiner!” Bertholdt squeezed his eyes shut but couldn’t help panting into the air. 

Reiner kept squeezing Bertholdt’s hips. Dear god, he just loved listening to the sounds that Bertholdt made. Maybe he couldn’t afford to take Bertholdt out to shows and on extravagant dates, but it didn’t cost him anything to eat Bertholdt’s ass. And really, was there any better way to treat him? 

Truthfully, eating Bertholdt’s ass was one of his favorite things in the world. He could do it all day, every day. All Bertl-bug had to do was ask. How’d that old saying go? It was better to give than to receive? Reiner certainly felt that way about his sweet Bug. He could almost come himself just from eating out Bertholdt. 

Reiner moaned and kept licking whenever Bertholdt started grinding his ass onto Reiner’s face. Reiner couldn’t help but moan and feel his cock twitch in his boxers; Bertholdt enjoying himself was nothing short of exciting. After a moment Reiner opened his eyes when he felt Bertholdt starting to shift. Bertholdt pushed down Reiner’s boxers, then adjusted so he could lick Reiner’s erection while still getting his ass eaten. 

“Mmm, Bertholdt…” Reiner pulled away and gasped when Bertholdt started sucking him off, but he quickly went back to his dedicated licks. He started to move his hands, massaging Bertholdt’s ass cheeks in soothing, circular motions. Bertholdt kept humming while he bobbed his head up and down, and the vibrations of his mouth around Reiner’s dick made Reiner’s toes curl. Reiner pulled back and stopped licking. “Hey, Bug. Lay down on your belly for me.” 

Bertholdt popped his mouth off Reiner’s cock and glanced back, then did as he was asked. Reiner kissed him and pulled his shirt off his boyfriend, leaving him bare. Reiner grabbed their massage oil -a very special treat for Reiner’s birthday a couple of weeks prior- and warmed it up between his hands. Bertholdt sighed in content whenever Reiner’s strong hands soothed the muscles in his back, then his shoulders. The massage oil had a pleasant lavender scent that Bertholdt found relaxing. 

“Ahh, Reiner… that feels good…” Bertholdt could fall asleep right then and there if not for his hard-on. Reiner at one time had trouble giving massages and it hurt, but practice had made him much better. His skilled hands made all the stress from the day melt away. Reiner stopped massaging and leaned down to press a line of kisses along Bertholdt’s shoulder, then he stopped and sucked on his neck. “Ah! Reiner… you’re going to leave a mark…” 

“Yeah. So everyone will know you’re mine.” Reiner teased, then moved to nibble Bertholdt’s ear. Bertholdt felt his dick twitch against the not-soft-enough bedsheets while Reiner sucked on different spots on his neck and shoulders. Reiner seemed intent on leaving him covered in red marks, but Bertholdt couldn’t care. He felt Reiner’s erection against his backside. 

“Reiner, I want you.” Reiner hummed and tilted Bertholdt’s face up, then kissed his cheeks. Bertholdt saw genuine love and affection in Reiner’s face, then he sighed and smiled. “Please.” 

“How do you want it, Bug?” Reiner asked. He pulled back and grabbed the lube from the nightstand, then started fingering Bertholdt. Bertholdt only hummed and ground his hips against Reiner’s fingers while Reiner worked him. “Bug?” 

“Just like this… I want to be lazy, hehe…” Bertholdt laughed and rested his head on the pillow. Reiner only laughed with him, then slicked up his erection and lined himself up with Bertholdt’s hole. 

“It’s okay, Bug. Whatever makes you feel good.” Reiner bit his lower lip when he pressed inside of Bertholdt, getting a slow inhale and low moan in return. He pulled out, then pushed back inside again. Bertholdt was humming into the pillow while Reiner thrust slowly. “Oh, Bertholdt. That’s it…” 

Reiner lowered himself so his front was flush to Bertholdt’s back, then he moved so he could kiss Bertholdt’s cheeks. Drool dribbled out of Bertholdt’s mouth while he moaned and let Reiner chew on his shoulder. There would probably be some bite marks on his skin tomorrow, too, but he still couldn’t be bothered to care. 

There wasn’t any shame in letting the world know he was Reiner’s anyways. Maybe he’d get some strange looks, but maybe that’s what he needed to get the freshmen to leave him alone. Bertholdt moaned loudly whenever Reiner started hitting that spot deep inside him that drove him crazy. 

A beating sound on the wall came from their neighbors, and they both knew that their neighbors were annoyed by them having sex. Oh well, the neighbors could deal with it. How many times did they deal with their neighbors arguing over whether or not she was cheating? They banged on the wall again, and Reiner made a point to thrust especially hard to make Bertholdt louder. 

There’d be a noise complaint slipped under their door in the morning. And their landlord wouldn’t do a damn thing about it. After Reiner graduated and got a job, they’d move out of this dump. But Reiner would still pamper and spoil Bertholdt however he wanted. 

Bertholdt gripped the sheets tightly and moaned loudly whenever Reiner started thrusting harder. Reiner rested his head in the crook of Bertholdt’s shoulder and started grunting while he felt sweat dripping down his brow. It was hot and tight, and Bertholdt smelled so good from the massage oil… 

“Reiner, I’m going to come…” Bertholdt whined, and Reiner hummed in satisfaction. As long as his Bertl felt good, his job was done. Reiner started sucking on Bertholdt’s neck again, then let a hand drift to his front to rub at one of his nipples. Bertholdt made a delicious sound and came onto the sheets underneath him. They were getting ratty anyways, they needed new sheets. 

Next paycheck. 

Reiner kept grunting while he chased after his orgasm, but the sound of Bertholdt coming was just what he needed. He let out another loud grunt when he came, then gasped for air. Reiner bit down forcefully on Bertholdt’s shoulder while he relaxed. He pulled out and got off so Bertholdt could get up. 

He grimaced at the cum on their sheets and grabbed a washrag to wipe it off. Bertholdt rolled onto his back and panted, but then felt cold and got under the thin covers. One day he would have a nice duvet, but for now Reiner would keep him warm. Reiner got into bed next to him and lazily kissed along Bertholdt’s shoulder, then his hand. 

“God, Reiner. You’re the best.” Reiner hummed and kept kissing Bertholdt’s cheeks and temples. He just couldn’t help but love on his boyfriend. Bertholdt closed his eyes and drank in the feeling of unconditional love from Reiner. Yes, Reiner would love him no matter what. 

Could the same be said about those annoying freshmen? His parents? No. Reiner? Absolutely. 

“Mmm. I love you, Bug. _You’re_ the best. Someday I’m going to give you everything you deserve.” Reiner was exhausted; they had another long day of classes in the morning. “Until then, I’ll just do what I can. Like eating your cute little ass.” 

Bertholdt grunted at Reiner’s teasing tone. Reiner spooned him while they drifted off to sleep. 

  


None of his sweaters were clean, because they hadn’t gone to the laundromat for a few days. Bertholdt admittedly felt self-conscious while he and Reiner sat next to one another in class, but nobody approached him wanting to go on a date. So that was nice. 

Yes, he took care of his appearance and so people thought he was handsome. But Reiner knew him and didn’t judge him for his strange habits and fascinations. 

The hickeys and bite marks on his neck practically advertised that he was taken. Bertholdt didn’t mind. 

“Oh, my Bug. I love you.” Bertholdt smiled and let Reiner put an arm around his waist while they walked like lovestruck teenagers. For just a moment, it seemed like Reiner glanced behind them with a cocky look on his face. 

Bertholdt sighed and relaxed into Reiner’s body. How lucky was he, to have someone like Reiner to call his own? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are closed while I get caught up! ^^  
> Thank you so much for your support, it means a lot to me. ;~;


	13. Knight!Bertholdt/King! Reiner - fantasy!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Could you write a continuation of Prince’s shield where Knight Bertl fucks King Reiner?_
> 
> I wrote this fill with a massive headache, so I don't feel like it's my best work ;~; I hope it's okay for you, anonymous requester!

The death of a monarch is never something looked forward to. Especially not when the queen is assassinated. 

Fringe cultists hellbent on avenging Eren and Zeke had infiltrated the palace, led by the charismatic sorceress Yelena. She was beyond powerful; Pieck was an exemplary mage, and Yelena was able to defeat her. Bertholdt, Udo and their father were able to kill her before she was able to assassinate the entire royal family, and for that they were thankful. Princess Gabi and Prince Reiner were safe, if not devastated about the loss of their mother. 

The entire kingdom had been in a state of mourning for a few months. If going on technicalities, Reiner became the king the moment his mother was killed. But he didn’t seem to respond much to being called king, and his coronation ceremony hadn’t happened yet. 

Not until today, that was. As it turned out, a lot of preparations went into preparing a coronation ceremony. Reiner had been hard at work with handling his mother’s funeral and handling the urgent affairs of ruling a kingdom, so Bertholdt had been watching his lord doing a lot of paperwork. His father was still having difficulty adjusting to Her Majesty’s death; his purpose was to be her shield, and he was alive while she was dead. 

“You look beautiful, Pieck.” Bertholdt observed whenever he met up with his sister prior to the coronation. Pieck laughed and offered a quick ‘thank you.’ They were both adorned in special, ceremonial regalia. When Reiner was coronated, they would have their official titles bestowed upon them by Reiner himself: Her Royal Adviser to the King and His Royal Shield to the King. 

“I could say the same to you. Udo is with dad, I think they’re trying to wrangle Princess Gabi. Prince Reiner would do it, but he is occupied at the moment on important business.” Bertholdt laughed softly and walked alongside his sister. They both had ornamental circlets on, but he still had his sword tucked away underneath his robes; after all, if someone were to want to assassinate Reiner, the coronation would be an obvious place to try. 

Bertholdt couldn’t help but have his breath taken away when he saw Reiner at the coronation. In spite of the very plain and simple white garb he had adorned, Reiner still looked as handsome as ever. The Archbishop Magath would be the one to bestow his crown, then Reiner would accept the scepter and sword that had been accepted by every Braun monarch for as long as anyone could remember. 

Reiner had an oddly solemn expression on his face, and he could tell that Reiner was nervous. It’d only been about a year ago that Reiner had expressed concern about his fitness to rule all of Marley, about whether or not his subjects would have faith in him. He’d been somewhat shut away since Her Majesty’s death, but it did appear that the public was happy to see their prince once again. 

Inside the massive throne room, there were hundreds of onlookers ready for the coronation. Reiner hadn’t sat upon the throne despite technically being king; it was improper to be enthroned before being coronated. The black drape that had been over the throne had been removed that morning. It was time to move on from mourning Queen Karina to celebrating King Reiner, after all. 

Bertholdt stood behind Reiner on one side, while Pieck stood on the other. Princess Gabi was off to Archbishop Magath’s side, but despite the ceremony she didn’t look bored at all. She always loved her big brother, maybe she was just excited? Bertholdt gave Gabi a quick smile when she looked at him, him getting one in return. His little brother was standing next to Gabi, and Bertholdt couldn’t help but think he looked adorable. 

“My Lord, are you willing to take the oath?” Magath asked while staring down seriously at Prince Reiner. He was sitting on his knees, with his hands held together while he kept his eyes closed. Bertholdt could see Reiner’s body moved from the deep inhale, followed by a small nod. 

“I am willing.” 

“Will you rule and govern your subjects of the Kingdom of Marley while maintaining our people’s customs?” 

“I will.” 

“Will you rule with Law and Order, so help you God?” 

“I will.” 

Archbishop Magath nodded along, then approached Prince Reiner and anointed him with the holy oil. Reiner kept his eyes closed until the oil had been anointed, then opened his eyes and stood. One of the priests approached him and put on the silk robe that went under the royal mantle, then Reiner turned around and looked very seriously at Pieck and Bertholdt. Bertholdt felt Reiner was boring a hole into the very core of his being, and it scared him. 

After the priests put on Reiner’s royal stole, the rings and the armills, Pieck stood and approached Reiner to deliver the orb; a symbol of his power. After that, Bertholdt swallowed and approached, delivering the ceremonial sceptre to him. Reiner gave them a tiny smile and nod when they knelt before him. 

Bertholdt would be lying if he said he didn’t go starry-eyed when Magath put the royal mantle on Reiner, followed by the coronation crown. He looked absolutely, positively stunning. And Bertholdt was sure he had to have been bright red in that moment. 

“His Majesty King Reiner, ruler of the Kingdom of Marley.” Magath announced, and Bertholdt could see Reiner swallow. For a moment, Bertholdt saw a look of anxiety on Reiner’s face. That crown must be much, _much_ heavier than it looks. 

  


“Where is His Majesty, father?” Bertholdt asked whenever he encountered his dad in one of the hallways of the palace. His father turned to the side and gave his son a tired smile. Shield of the King. What an honor, a true Hoover. Now that Queen Karina had passed, he was serving as a trainer for new palace guards. It was almost time to head home. 

“He’s in the King’s washroom. He made a remark about being tired after the coronation. He’s been standing there having his portrait painted for hours.” Bertholdt’s father laughed and remembered many, many years ago when Queen Karina bellyached about having to stand for the portrait and how her own coronation had worn her out. She would later remark that her coronation was nothing compared to two children. 

“Ah. I was going to ask His Majesty about his trip to meet the Queens of Paradis soon.” The queens were very warm, and apologized in an official capacity for their citizen Eren’s reprehensible crimes against Marley. Queen Historia and her wife, Queen Ymir would likely prove to be great allies; they connected very well with Reiner when they’d met in the past. 

“I doubt Reiner would mind you stopping by, but don’t bog him down too much with official business. He’s had a big day today.” Bertholdt’s father put his hand on his shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. “You have too, son. Don’t work yourself too hard. Pieck is coming home after meeting with Sir Porco.” 

“Will do. I’ll see you later, father.” Bertholdt glanced around and saw they were alone, then gave his father a quick hug and a smile. His father laughed and shook his head, then made his leave. Bertholdt straightened his posture out, then walked towards the washroom. Once he made his way to the massive doors before the washroom, Bertholdt breathed in nervously and then sighed. 

There wasn’t anyone around. He couldn’t be accused of impropriety, at least. Bertholdt approached the massive doors and pushed them open, then stepped inside. 

Reiner was sitting in the large, marble pool of water and immediately seemed alarmed, but relaxed when he saw that it was Bertholdt. Bertholdt closed the large doors behind him and came into the room. Beautiful fountains poured water into the bath Reiner was sitting in; a fire elemental gemstone was affixed to the marble bottom of the bath to keep the water warm. 

And abundance of pink bubbles surrounded Reiner, and the air smelled of lavender. Bertholdt approached wordlessly and looked down at his king soaking in the water. Reiner glanced up and smiled at his knight. “Hello, Bertl.” 

“Good evening, Your Majesty.” Bertholdt said. Reiner gave him a blank stare and raised a brow. 

“Bertholdt.” Reiner’s tone of voice suggested he wasn’t angry, but wasn’t happy with what Bertholdt had said. He sheepishly scratched his head and blushed. “Come on, my dear. No need for formalities when you’re already peeping on the king.” 

“Sorry, Reiner. I guess all the ceremonial stuff today has me mixed up.” Bertholdt stretched himself out and sat on the smooth, cool floor near where Reiner was in the water. Reiner closed his eyes and hummed, then gave Bertholdt a tired smile. 

“It’s okay, Bertl. I understand. Here, join me in the bath. I had some unicorn tears put into the water. It will help you relax.” Reiner noticed Bertholdt didn’t move, and saw a nervous expression on his knight’s face. Reiner crossed his arms on the floor by the pool and rested his head on them. “Come on, sit in here with me.” 

“Okay, Reiner.” Bertholdt stripped naked and put his clothing to the side, by where he saw Reiner’s silk pajamas were waiting. The water felt amazing; the fire gemstone kept the water just right. Bertholdt couldn’t help but sigh when he felt the warmth surrounding him. Reiner scooted next to Bertholdt and rested his head on his shoulder. Bertholdt reached under the water and brought up one of Reiner’s hands, then kissed it. “My king.” 

Reiner kissed Bertholdt’s cheek, then his lips. Bertholdt still had flashes of anxiety about the difference in their stations, but for the most part it was fine. Especially when it was just him and Reiner and nobody else. “My shield. But even more than that, my precious Bertl.” 

The unicorn tears dissolved into the water made the stress ebb out of Bertholdt’s body. He held his breath and dipped under the water, then let Reiner start nuzzling into his side again. Reiner may be the king now, but he was still his best friend first. Reiner pressed some lazy kisses to Bertholdt’s cheek, then sank down into the water until only his head was exposed. Bertholdt chuckled at Reiner peeking his eyes at him through the bubble. “Hiding from me in all those bubbles?” 

Reiner quickly poked back out. “I could never hide away from you. I love you too much to do that.” Reiner blew some bubbles out of his hand and towards Bertholdt. Bertholdt laughed and watched Reiner affectionately. Despite his ascent to the throne, Reiner was still playful and loving with him. Surely even as time went on, he would stay this way. At least with him. 

“I love you too, Reiner.” Bertholdt put his arms around Reiner and held him. Reiner closed his eyes and relaxed in Bertholdt’s arms. He idly brought a hand up and gently ran his fingers along Bertholdt’s chest, admiring the soft black hair. Bertholdt buried his face into the nook of Reiner’s shoulder and hugged him close. “My king. I know you don’t want me to be too formal. But I’ll stay with you until the end. Even if you were just a commoner, I would swear my loyalty to you.” 

“Hmm. If I were a commoner, would you really want to spend your time with me?” Reiner seemed vulnerable when he asked that question. Bertholdt was quiet for a moment. All his life, Reiner has had the weight of being the future king on his shoulders. And now he was the king. How much flattery had he gotten from people wanting things? How genuine would the people in his sphere really be? 

“Yes. You being king doesn’t change how I feel about you.” Bertholdt lifted Reiner’s chin with his finger and kissed his cheek. “You’re more than your family and title. If we were commoners, I would want to be your best friend.” 

“If we were commoners, we would be able to be married one day…” Reiner mumbled against Bertholdt’s chest. Bertholdt didn’t say anything; it was true, they wouldn’t be able to get married. It’d be improper, he wouldn’t be able to produce an heir, the public wouldn’t approve of it. “We can keep being lovers. Even if we can’t get married, I can still think of you as my husband.” 

“…What about the kingdom? Don’t you need to produce an heir?” Bertholdt asked with a great deal of anxiety. That was something he didn’t like to think about. Reiner wedding a princess from another land to take as his queen. That would mean staying by Reiner’s side forever and watching him grow old with someone else. Reiner wasn’t his, and it was selfish of him. 

“There have been monarchs that didn’t have children. My great-grandfather took the throne because his older sister never had a child.” Reiner noticed Bertholdt’s anxiety and put his hands on Bertholdt’s cheeks. He gently ran his thumbs underneath tired gray eyes. “Besides, if I never have children it’s okay. Gabi would become queen once my reign comes to an end.” 

“I know that you’re right.” Bertholdt was silent, then pulled Reiner in for a gentle kiss to the lips. “I would marry you if I could, though. Remember that for me.” Reiner kissed Bertholdt back and kissed him again, then again. Bertholdt couldn’t help but let out a content sigh whenever Reiner pushed his tongue into his mouth. 

“I know you would, my Bertl. I would, too. But we have this. And even if we aren’t married, I’ll always have you.” Reiner kept kissing Bertholdt, then felt calloused hands along his backside. Bertholdt stopped roaming his hands around Reiner’s backside and instead rested his hands on his broad shoulders. Bertholdt kneaded his fingers in a massaging motion, hoping to help soothe Reiner’s tired muscles. Reiner hummed happily at the feeling of his shoulders easing up. 

“Just relax, Reiner. You deserve it. I know you’ve had an eventful day.” Reiner sagged against Bertholdt while he massaged him. Reiner laughed to himself at his knight’s caring touch, then leaned up to press kisses to his cheek. Bertholdt laughed and kissed Reiner back, then the two of them started playfully tossing bubbles at one another. It was okay to have some fun to end a stressful day. 

Somewhere in the midst of them laughing and playing in the water, Bertholdt found himself being grabbed and kissed passionately. He squeaked but quickly accepted it, then moaned and closed his eyes while Reiner gently cradled his head. Reiner seemed focused, him taking control of the kiss and squeezing Bertholdt’s hair. 

They both took deep breaths whenever Reiner pulled away. Bertholdt felt his face burning and swallowed while Reiner stared at him. Reiner leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth, then sucked and licked to Bertholdt’s delight. Bertholdt brough a hand up and started to roll his other nipple between his fingers while Reiner sucked. 

“Ah! Reiner!” Bertholdt gasped and looked down to see Reiner staring at him whenever he felt his king stroking him. Reiner licked his lips and started kissing Bertholdt’s neck. The water was so warm, and Reiner was making him feel so good that Bertholdt found himself panting and curling his toes under the water. Reiner adjusted and Bertholdt felt his erection against his leg. 

Their first time, Bertholdt had been so nervous that Reiner was prince that he couldn’t stay hard and Reiner had to top. Now, Reiner was king and Bertholdt couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“My knight. You know, sometimes I still dream about you being my knight in shining armor. Except you sweep me up off my feet and we ride off into the sunset.” Reiner moved to nibble Bertholdt’s ear and started rubbing Bertholdt’s nipples in lieu of licking. 

“Do I get a reward in your dream?” Bertholdt asked playfully. Reiner laughed lowly and started stroking Bertholdt faster. Bertholdt gasped and bucked his hips. 

“You know, I never even gave you a reward in real life for saving me.” Bertholdt knows they’re being facetious. In reality, it was his duty to save Reiner and that expecting a reward was asinine. Despite that he got his beautiful sword, became a knight, he and Reiner explored their feelings… But if they were fooling around. 

“What sort of reward do I get for saving the prince? Gold? Property? Nobility?” Bertholdt teased. Reiner parted from him and swam over to the chest full of bath soaks, oils, and other luxuries by the pool. Reiner returned with a glass vial full of a pink, pleasant-smelling vial. Bertholdt wanted to ask what sort of magical liquid it was, but he didn’t really care. 

“Your reward is me.” Reiner poured some of the pink liquid on his fingers and reached under the water to finger himself. Bertholdt wished he could see under the water, but the bubbles were in the way. Reiner bit his lower lip and gasped; the water was sloshing in a way that suggested he was bucking his hips. “However you want.” 

“Sounds like a good reward to me.” Bertholdt took the vial and poured some into his hand; he noticed the faint swirls in the liquid and wondered if it was from a fairy. Oh well. Didn’t matter. He reached under the water and slicked himself up while Reiner turned around and crossed his arms on the edge of the pool. Bertholdt got on his knees behind Reiner and rubbed his erection against his ass. Bertholdt frowned a tiny frown. “Is this okay, Reiner?” 

“Would it be more okay if I ordered you as king to do it?” Reiner asked somewhat sarcastically. Bertholdt didn’t answer, instead deciding to push himself inside of Reiner. Reiner let out a low moan while Bertholdt pushed all the way inside, until his hips met Reiner’s skin. “Ahh, Bertl, that feels good…” Reiner closed his eyes and rested his chin on his arms. 

“C-can I move, Reiner?” Bertholdt asked, getting a nod in return. He pulled out and thrust, unbothered by some of the water sloshing out of the pool. Reiner let out a pleased grunt at the feeling and pushed his hips back onto Bertholdt. The water was warm around him, but Reiner was so much warmer. He was so tight and cozy and Bertholdt couldn’t help but lick his lips and close his eyes while Reiner squeezed him. 

“Harder, Bertl!” Reiner ordered, and Bertholdt couldn’t help but obey the authority in his voice. Bertholdt leaned forward and grabbed Reiner’s shoulders while he thrust. The water kept splashing, and bubbles were starting to float onto Reiner’s back. “Hey, Bertl. I want to look at you.” 

“M-me too…” Bertholdt pulled out and let Reiner turn around. He kept sitting on his knees, but pulled Reiner against him into a hug. Reiner wrapped his legs around Bertholdt’s waist and sighed when Bertholdt slid inside of him again. Bertholdt rested his forehead against Reiner’s and stared down and the beautiful amber eyes. “God, Reiner, you feel good…” 

“Mmm, you too.” Reiner’s fingernails were digging into Bertholdt’s backside, and Bertholdt couldn’t help but notice. But it was okay, it didn’t hurt much at all. Bertholdt felt his face burn whenever Reiner started pecking kisses on his cheeks. Yes, it was cute and nice when Reiner kissed him, but something about being kissed during sex just made it feel so much more intimate. “My shield.” 

“My king.” Bertholdt felt himself getting close to coming, but couldn’t judge how close Reiner was. They hadn’t been intimate for long enough that Bertholdt knew exactly how Reiner ticked. He reached down and grabbed Reiner’s cock, then started stroking it in time with his thrusts. Reiner started moaning loudly and clutching more tightly at Bertholdt’s backside. 

Reiner let out a desperate moan when he came suddenly, his cum dissipating into the water. Bertholdt grit his teeth and kept thrusting, because he was so desperate for his orgasm that he couldn’t focus on anything else. He came with a few loud grunts, coming inside of Reiner. He swallowed and wondered if that was okay, but Reiner didn’t say anything when he pulled out. 

Maybe one day he wouldn’t be so nervous about his relationship with Reiner. 

The happy, relaxed smile that Reiner gave him made his worry fade, especially when he was pulled into a tender hug. 

“It’s getting close to time for me to retire to my room for the evening.” Reiner said plainly. He stood and let the water out of the pool; it was chilly whenever they came out, but neither minded. Reiner put on the silk pajamas he’d brought into the washroom and gathered up the pile of clothes he’d come in with. “Bertholdt.” 

“Yes, Reiner?” Bertholdt felt frustrated putting his uniform back on; he was getting tired, too. Reiner came up and hugged him from behind. “Hmm?” 

“Come sleep with me tonight, Bertl. In my chamber. I have some soft pajamas you can wear, and the bed is so soft.” Reiner nuzzled him, then Bertholdt turned around so he could hug Reiner back. In his defense, he didn’t tell his dad he was coming home tonight. Just that he’d see him later. 

“I’d like that, Reiner. Let’s go to sleep. You’re going to have another big day tomorrow.” Reiner scoffed and held Bertholdt’s hand while they left the washroom and headed back to his bedroom. 

“Yeah, a big day of standing still while they paint my portrait.” Bertholdt hummed and changed into the pajamas, then slid under the covers. Reiner’s bed really was comfortable. Like sleeping on a cloud. Reiner pulled Bertholdt against him and sighed. 

They both fell asleep in the other’s arms, comforted by the other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This fill made me want art of King Reiner and his shield hehe


	14. Yoga Sex - Porco/Pieck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(Pieck x Porco soft sex) pieck was just trying to do some yoga until porco came home from work horny af. Thats all imma say._
> 
> I wrote this one in the middle of the night while I couldn't sleep, I hope it's along the lines of what you wanted!

After a long day of work, yoga was the best. Stretching her body out made Pieck loosen up, and she could just feel the stress dissipating out of her body. It made her mind relax, and she also felt great about keeping her body limber and healthy. Working in a hospital made it apparent to her how important it was to keep herself healthy, after all. 

She loved doing yoga with Bertholdt, but he was out of town at the moment with his husband. Gone off to some sort of convention where Bertholdt got to show off his culinary skills while his husband got to be arm candy. She missed having Bertholdt easing into the poses by her side. Porco wasn't big on yoga, though he would do it with her if she asked. Pieck inhaled steadily, then exhaled. She stood straight, then eased into the forward fold pose in hopes of easing the tension in her shoulders and neck. She sighed in satisfaction whenever she relaxed in her pose. After another few quiet moments, Pieck went back to her standing position before getting onto the floor and moving into the sphinx pose. 

Yes, her abdomen felt good. Her shoulders and stomach felt good. The ambient music kept her in a zen state of mind. The incense made the house smell pleasant. Nothing could stress her out right now, nothing at all. She moved herself into the wide-legged forward bend pose and stretched the muscles in her back. 

The sound of keys jingling came from outside, followed by the front door being pushed open. Porco came in, and though he was irate from a shitty day at work the smell of the incense was pleasant enough. And there in the living room, was Pieck bent over and her adorable ass pointed up in the air while she bent over. Perfectly framed by her black yoga pants. Her hair was tied up into a bun so it wouldn't bother her while she moved into poses like the one she was in now. 

"H-Hey, Pieck..." Porco swallowed and stared at Pieck's ass. It was perfect. Beautiful. He wanted to go over and smack it right now. But that would just surprise her and possibly make her fall over. That was the last thing he needed. He took off his jacket and put it on the coat hook by the door. 

"Hey, Pock." Pieck straightened herself out, then walked over to Porco and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Did you have a good day at work today?" 

"Not really..." He didn't want to word-vomit to his girlfriend about all the stupid bullshit at work. Asshole coworkers, deadlines to meet, broken air conditioning at his office... thinking about it now would just piss him off even though he wasn't even at his job anymore. 

"Well, if you still feel really stressed out you can do yoga here with me. Your yoga mat is in the same place it always is." Porco watched Pieck transition into the downward facing dog position, and he felt himself getting hot under the collar. It was like she just wanted to put her ass in his face. 

When he got pissed off, sometimes he just got indescribably horny. The feelings had faded on his drive home, but when he came through the door and saw Pieck it made him feel all sorts of hot all over again. Porco couldn't take this! Why the downward facing dog? Of all poses in yoga that Pieck could be in right now, why was it that one? 

Pieck opened her eyes when she heard the sound of footsteps coming in her direction. Before she was able to stand up and as Porco what he was doing, she felt a hand firmly grab her ass. Porco's other hand moved to run up and down along her thigh. "Pock?" 

"Sorry. You just look really good right now." He took his hand and swatted her ass, then squeezed again. He kneaded both of her cheeks in his hands, and although he couldn't see it Pieck's face was burning at the sudden groping from her boyfriend. "Yeah. You look really good." 

"I can tell you think so." Pieck moved to get out of the downward dog, then turned to face Porco. He leaned down so he could peck her lips, then rested his hands on her shoulders. "You're frisky. You must've had a really bad day at work to come home wanting to get laid immediately." 

"I could fuck you no matter what kinda mood I'm in. You know me." Porco laughed at his own statement, and Pieck chuckled. Porco was probably the horniest person in the world. He could get hot and bothered seeing her covered head-to-toe, let alone in yoga clothes in their living room. Porco moved to kiss her neck, then to nibble her ear. Pieck shuddered and let out a shuddered sigh. "God, you're so great." 

"I love you too, Pock." Normally he resisted the nickname, but Porco sat down on the sofa and pulled her down with him without complaint about her teasing him. Pieck sat on Porco's lap and cupped Porco's cheek with her hand. Porco gave her a lust-filled look and moved to fondle her breast through the floral sports bra she had on. Pieck sighed and ran her hands through his strawberry-blonde hair. It was thick and soft, and she quite liked it. "Oh!" 

"Eh? Are you alright?" Porco withdrew his hands that he'd slipped underneath her sports bra, but Pieck just laughed softly and shook her head. 

"Sorry... your hands are cold and I wasn't expecting that on my chest is all. You're fine, Pock." Pieck watched Porco nod and slip his hands under her bra again. He very delicately squeezed and gauged her reactions; sometimes she was more sensitive than others. Going off her content sighs, he squeezed again and leaned forward to kiss her neck. Porco found himself tired of looking at the floral bra and took it off, Pieck moving her arms to help him along with the task. 

He'd always love her small, perky breasts. Back in high school, in the locker room the football players would always talk about wanting a girl with huge breasts, but he found Pieck's to be cute and perfect. Porco slouched more into the couch and pulled Pieck down with him so he could kiss her. Pieck glanced behind her when she felt Porco starting to tug at her yoga pants and underwear. "You really want to get to it, hmm?" 

"How could I not? Downward facing dog as soon as I come in the door, with these yoga pants?" Porco pushed down the fabric of Pieck's pants and let her up so she could kick them off. He felt proud as could be, having such a beautiful woman sitting in his lap. He reached for her bun and took out the hairbow so her shiny black hair fell down her shoulders. Beautiful. "Hey. Lay down on your yoga mat for me. Space, you know." 

"Ah, okay." Pieck did as asked and got on the floor, then laid on her yoga mat. Porco tossed off his shirt and got on the floor, then moved so his face was buried between her thighs. He always liked starting out with kisses along her inner thighs, but nothing compared to the feeling of pressure on his head when she closed her thighs around him. Listening to her moaning and reaching down to squeeze his hair while he ate her out was bliss. The ticklish feeling of her soft black curls on his nose was nice. "Pock, I want more." 

"Yeah?" Porco loved when she got hot and bothered. It made him proud. And he felt a sense of pride knowing that Pieck was his and his alone. How did he get such an amazing woman? He couldn't be completely sure. Porco pushed his pants and underwear down about halfway down his thighs, then crawled up so he was between her legs. He rubbed his dick against her clit a few times, relishing her hushed moans until he pushed inside. "Ahh, fuck." 

Pieck didn't have much to say, so instead she let Porco fuck her while he stared down at her with a cocky look on his face. Sometimes she wanted to roll her eyes at him, but now his confidence made her want him all the more. She reached up and grabbed his upper arms while he moved both his hands to clutch at her hair. "Harder, Pock..." 

"With pleasure." He liked when Pieck really got demanding, but Porco could tell that wasn't going to be happening right now. So he obliged with her simple request and thrust harder while she panted into the air. She didn't complain... but the softer side of him hoped the yoga mat was comfortable enough for her. The harder he thrust, the louder her moans got, so he was doing what she wanted at the very least. Porco brought a hand up to his mouth and wet his thumb and finger, then reached down to rub Pieck's clit. He couldn't help but laugh to himself when she started whining and scratching his backside. "You like that? Tell me." 

"I like it, Porco, do it more." Porco kept his movements varied. Part of him wanted to pull out and eat her out again, but she seemed like she really wanted to be fucked right now. Which, in all honesty, was just fine with him. Pieck wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and he knew she was close. They'd been fucking for long enough that he knew how she ticked. It made it hard for him to reach down and rub at her clit, but it was fine. "Porco! Pock!" 

"Ow, Pieck! Stop scratching me so hard..." Pieck sheepishly pulled her hands back to cup at his neck, and uttered a tiny apology. God, she was just so adorable he couldn't take it! He grit his teeth and knew he was close, too. The affectionate running of her hands through his hair made him feel so much affection towards her that Porco couldn't take it. He felt himself coming, and grunted loudly whenever he came. Pieck squeezed him unbearably tight when he came, but he didn't care. After he'd rode out his orgasm, Porco pulled out and admired her beautiful, petite form. "Do you want me to go down on you...?" 

"No, just kiss me." Pieck reached her hands down and rubbed her clit. She knew what she needed to get off, and having Porco's warm kisses and his hands fondling her chest made it that much easier to come. It only took a moment for her to find her ecstasy, and she was glad nobody could hear them in their houses because she was embarrassed by her own moan. Porco was warm against her. "...Ugh..." 

"Hmm? You okay?" Porco asked. He sat up and started to pull up his pants, but then decided to kick them off. He wanted to take a shower anyways, he'd just change into his lazy clothes. 

"It just feels funny when you come in me." Porco laughed sheepishy and gave a tiny apology to Pieck. But she simply leaned close and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's not a problem. Nothing a quick shower won't fix." His face turned redder than his hair, and he swallowed and the look she gave him. 

"Can... can I join you?" Pieck laughed and kissed his cheek. 

"Of course, my piggy. I figured you would." 

Porco really hit the jackpot when he got a woman as perfect as Pieck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple more pokkupikku requests to get to, stay tuned!  
> As always, thank you for reading. It means a lot to me ;~;


	15. Threesome (Connie pt2) - college!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Could you do a continuation of your threesome chapter with Connie?_
> 
> I think I got this requested more than once? Sorry ^^;   
> Writing Connie is so very difficult for me, I'm sorry for that. I hope it isn't too out of character.

Breakups suck. Connie shoved his hands down his jacket pockets and mindlessly chewed on his gum while he walked down the street. He and Jean had been together for two damn years, then Jean leaves him for some genius blonde history major? To say there was a hole in his heart would be putting it lightly, but as time passed the good days were becoming more frequent and the bad days were dwindling. It gave him hope for the future. 

That Jean left him for a man that was a genius, that didn't drop out of college... it hit him hard, because it hit him deep in his own insecurities. Sure, he would joke about not being the smartest guy around. But being left for someone who was the smartest guy around? God damn it hurt. Made him feel pathetic. 

Nothing like dinner with two of his best friends to make him feel better, at least. Bertholdt and Reiner had invited him over a few times before, just to give him some time to recuperate from his loss. But he'd been declining, because he just couldn't bring himself to be with such a happy and healthy couple when he was all alone. He didn't want to admit to his friends that he was jealous of them. 

They'd gotten engaged recently, too. Of course they would. High school sweethearts, but even then everyone knew they were perfect for one another. Whenever they broke up for a week a few years ago, everyone knew they'd get back together. Connie wanted something like what they had. 

Their humble home came into view, and Connie took notice of the stray cats sleeping in front of their driveway. Bertholdt must be feeding strays again. Cats always hung around outside his old home back in high school. 

"Connie! Come on in." Reiner greeted him happily at the door. Connie gave Reiner a happy nod and made his way inside, him making sure to take his shoes off lest he get judgmental looks from Bertholdt for the rest of the night. Reiner closed the door, and Connie couldn't help but notice the smell of cheap takeout. 

"You ordered pizza?" Reiner laughed and scratched his nose, but Connie didn't mind. Bertholdt probably ordered mushrooms on his, so Connie could just take some of Reiner's meat lover pizza. "Guess you were thinking about me, huh?" 

"Well, you know... we've been tired from all of the finals and such. Nursing is hard and Bertl's been working on his thesis. We've been eating takeout and asking my mom to make us some dinners here and there. I have a bunch of her soup in the freezer to last for a while." Connie didn't respond, because he'd already made his way to the kitchen and only nodded at Bertholdt before stuffing a piece of Reiner's pizza into his face. 

"You been doing well, Connie?" Bertholdt asked with a laugh. His hair was swept back, and it was apparent from the dark circles under his eyes that he'd been working very hard. Connie washed his pizza down with some soda that Reiner had handed to him, then gave Bertholdt a wide grin. "You seem hungry." 

"I've been doing good. It doesn't hurt as much as it used to. I think I'm just going to stay single for a while. Me and Sasha have some ideas for a comedy routine we'd like to try out soon." Connie scarfed down another two slices of pizza while Reiner and Bertholdt watched and chatted with him. 

"Nothing wrong with staying single. It helps you to figure out who you are and what you want. I'm excited to see what sort of comedy routine you and Sasha come up with. That seems like something that suits both of you. Are you still working at that construction job for now?" 

"Yeah, I like it but it's still just a job." The three of them went into the living room and all sat on the couch. Bertholdt and Reiner sat next to one another while Connie sat on the other end of the couch. Reiner snuggled into Bertholdt's body, and Connie took notice of the rings on their fingers. "You two get married already?" 

"Huh?" Reiner glanced down at the gold band on his finger and gave Connie a cheeky smile. "Oh... yeah, we did. Being engaged felt redundant when we already knew we wanted to just be married. We kept it really, really small and eloped. Only Gabi, my mom and his dad were there." Connie felt vaguely hurt that he missed his friend's wedding, but he didn't want to feel selfish and so he let that feeling go. 

"I'm happy for you. When are you going on your romantic honeymoon?" Connie said sarcastically, getting a blush from Bertholdt. 

"Not for a while. We're way too busy with school and we can't afford it for now." Bertholdt shrugged and leaned forward to peck a kiss onto Reiner's cheek. "But that's okay. We'll take a nice vacation once we're out of school and working. I want to go somewhere warm, maybe we can go back to Turkey and see my grandparents..." Reiner chuckled at that. 

"That'd be fine with me." Reiner got up and went to the kitchen, then came back with a few cans of beer. They'd all come together to watch the football team on TV. Porco was out of town, so there wouldn't be too much noise tonight. But after the game came on, it became apparent that the ref was clearly not being impartial and Reiner found himself very upset alongside Connie. Bertholdt could only pat Reiner's back and give him kisses to calm him down. 

At least their team won in the end. Connie and Reiner sagged into the couch, both of them happy enough. "You alright, Connie? You've had a lot to drink, do you need to work tomorrow?" Bertholdt asked. Truthfully, Connie seemed sober enough, but it was getting late and it was dark outside. 

"Uh, well... Heh, if you don't mind, could I stay over tonight? It's awfully dark out, and I don't have to work tomorrow." Connie asked sheepishly. Neither of his friends seemed to mind, and Connie wasn't sure why he wasn't sure why he was nervous at all. Reiner only got up to make sure there was a towel for Connie to use in the bathroom whenever he took a shower. 

Bertholdt glanced over at Connie and took a sip of the wine Reiner had gotten him. "Have you been doing okay, Connie? Since the breakup?" 

"Yeah, I've been okay. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss him, but it doesn't hurt as much anymore." Connie laughed to himself and put his arms behind his head while Bertholdt watched him. "Guess that just means I need to find myself a new partner when I'm ready." 

"Take your time, and you don't need to rush into anything. Reiner and I have watched lots of our friends rush into relationships and it never works out well. Some people just don't want to have sex with someone they're not dating and so they go from partner to partner to have sex." Bertholdt shrugged and sipped on his wine. "I can't say I blame them. But when Reiner and I broke up a few years ago neither of us had sex with anyone else." 

"Well you were only broken up for about a week or two..." Reiner came back into the room and seemed uncomfortable. 

"We don't need to talk about that..." Reiner was the one who was broken up with, so he didn't like being reminded of the fight that led up to it. "Besides, all that matters is we love each other." 

"Yes. I love you, Reiner. I always have." Reiner accepted the kiss from Bertholdt and sighed happily. Connie cocked his head and remembered a time a few years ago, making him curious. 

"Can I ask you two something?" Both of them glanced at Connie, both of them waiting for the question. "Have either of you had sex with anyone besides each other?" 

"Well, not really..." Reiner seemed like he was thinking about what he wanted to say. "We've had a couple of threesomes but we hardly ever do that. It's been a long time." Reiner broke away from Bertholdt and shook his head. "We used to sleep with Marcel a lot, but you know. The car accident." 

"Yeah. That was different though. We really, really cared about him. I would say we loved him." Bertholdt seemed sad for a moment, then went back to his normal demeanor. "We slept with you a couple of years ago. I think that was the last time we had a threesome." 

"It's been that long? I didn't realize. Jean liked having threesomes. We slept with Marco a lot, and Mina. It... was nice." Connie thought back to his ex-boyfriend and felt sad. Oh well. "I miss having sex, but now that I'm single maybe I can try some new things. Or not. I don't know." 

"Whatever you're comfortable with. This can be a chance for you to explore what you like and are okay with trying out." Bertholdt finished his glass of wine, then relaxed. 

Connie fidgeted with his fingers, then watched Bertholdt and Reiner. He swallowed and got his bearing together. "Uh... Bertl? Reiner?" Both of them turned to look at him, and he couldn't help but twiddle his fingers in spite of himself. "Would. Would you be willing to have another threesome? You know, since I'm single again?" 

"Huh? You want to have sex?" Reiner seemed surprised, but not put-off or upset. He glanced over at Bertholdt, who shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, it just seemed sudden that you asked is all." Connie felt his cheeks heating up while his friends watched him. 

"Well, you know... I've been single for a few weeks and I haven't really been doing anything... and it was fun last time we did it, so I just thought I'd ask." Bertholdt and Reiner glanced at one another, then Bertholdt shrugged his shoulders. 

"It's fine with me, if it's fine with you." Reiner hummed and stood up, then Bertholdt followed his lead. Bertohldt nodded his head towards their bedroom. "Let's do it, then." 

"You know what you want?" Reiner asked whenever he sat on the end of his bed. He sat Connie down on the bed next to him and pecked his neck, then his cheek. "Just so you know, I don't bottom for anyone except Bertholdt. So that's off the table." 

Connie sighed in content when he felt Bertholdt sneak up behind him and kiss his neck, then his ear. "That's fine..." Connie thought back to his years with Jean. His first time with men, with Bertholdt and Reiner. All the sex he'd had. What did he want tonight? "I want both of you." 

"Both of us? You want to spit roast like last time?" Bertholdt's words were spoken hotly into his ear, and Connie felt himself twitch in his pants. Reiner's hands reached for the fly of his pants, then Connie felt himself exposed. He gasped and bucked his hips whenever Reiner started to stroke him, earning a cocky smile from Reiner that made Connie want it now. Bertholdt's hands came from behind and rubbed Connie's chest through his shirt. "That's fine. We have some condoms." 

"W-Why?" Connie wanted to elaborate that he didn't want to be spit roasted, but he couldn't help but tend to his curiosity first. Why'd they have condoms? 

"Roleplay. Glad we have them, though, we don't have to go out and buy any." Reiner said plainly, before he moved to sit on his knees and lick at Connie's erection. Connie moaned loudly into the air while Bertholdt pulled off his shirt and threw it aside. Bertholdt tossed off his own shirt, then moved to rub Connie's nipples. A sharp gasp; he always did like nipple play. 

"B-Bertl! More!" Connie asked, him moving his leg around Reiner's neck while he bobbed his head up and down. Reiner kept his eyes closed and moaned softly around Connie's dick; it wasn't as thick or as long as Bertholdt's, but that made it somewhat easier to suck. Bertholdt nibbled Connie's ears and licked his neck, then reached down and delicately stroked Reiner's hair. 

Reiner popped off Connie's dick and licked his lips, then looked up at his friend and his husband. He licked his lips, then crawled up to kiss both their cheeks. "You said you wanted to be spit roasted again?" 

"A-ah, no..." Bertholdt stopped rubbing Connie's nipples, him cocking his head. "I want you both fucking me." 

"Are you sure, Connie? Double penetration can be a lot." There's an implication that they have both done it, and Connie wants to ask. He recalled their words about their former lover and decided not to question it. Connie nodded and ran a hand through his hair. He was never completely submissive like this with Jean. It was almost nice, being taken care of in a way he wasn't used to. 

"Yeah, I trust you two." Reiner nodded and reached to get the lube from their nightstand, along with two of the condoms. Connie idly wondered about their roleplay, but decided not to pry for now. Maybe later, when it wouldn't kill the mood to ask questions. Reiner and Bertholdt went ahead and rolled on their condoms, then moved Connie to lay on his stomach on the bed. 

"Just relax, okay? You need to be relaxed or it'll hurt." Bertholdt said gently. Connie could hear the sound of Bertholdt and Reiner kissing one another sloppily, but then he felt his asscheeks being pulled apart and then there was a tongue on him. He groaned and clutched at the sheets. He didn't feel a beard; it must be Bertholdt eating him out. Strong hands massaged his shoulders, then his back. That must be Reiner. They were trying very hard to get him as relaxed as they could. Bertholdt pulled away and glanced up. "Do you feel okay?" 

"Yeah, it feels great." Connie chuckled to himself, then sighed when Reiner massaged his shoulders in just the right way. Bertholdt was lucky if he got such nice massages regularly. Bertholdt went back to going down on him, and Connie felt nothing but bliss until they both pulled away. Connie sagged into the mattress and sighed. 

"Do you want to be standing up or in bed?" Reiner asked, and Connie shook his head. He was comfortable where he was. Reiner seemed to get the hint, then laughed to himself. "Get up for a sec." Connie did as asked, then Reiner sat on the bed and leaned against the headboard. Reiner patted his thighs, prompting Connie to crawl onto him. Reiner pulled him in for a kiss and ran his hands through his hair. 

"God! Bertl!" Connie gasped and moaned when Bertholdt started fingering him and massaging his asshole. Bertholdt pulled his fingers away and looked at his husband, giving him a nod. Reiner massaged Connie's cheeks, then adjusted his dick so it was rubbing along his ass. "Do it, Reiner." 

"Mm, fuck!" Reiner gripped the sheets underneath him and squeezed. Connie was so tight, and it was only going to get tighter when Bertholdt pushed inside. He almost couldn't wait. Connie gripped his shoulders tightly and softly breathed into Reiner's ear. Reiner closed his eyes and gently thrust his hips while pulling Connie up and down onto himself. Bertholdt couldn't help but stroke himself while Reiner fucked Connie. 

"Just relax, Connie. Just relax." Bertholdt's words were spoken softly when he leaned forward and slid his fingers inside of his friend. Then another, then another. Connie couldn't help but drool onto Reiner's shoulder, but Reiner was focused on his gentle fucking and paid it no mind. Connie grit his teeth when he felt Bertholdt's dick pressing against him when Reiner stopped thrusting. He noticed that Reiner's face was redder than he'd ever seen. "Tell me if it hurts or if you want me to stop..." 

Bertholdt sighed and gripped Connie's hips tightly whenever he was fully seated. "Hnng, Bertl..." Connie groaned, but neither of the husbands made any indication they were going to move. Connie would be lying if he said he didn't feel he was close to his limit. "Ah.. move, just slow." 

"Sure?" Reiner asked, getting a nod from Connie in response. Reiner closed his eyes and relished the tightness around him. Bertholdt's dick rubbing against his own added another layer of sensation that made Reiner grunt when he slowly started thrusting again. Bertholdt sighed and started thrusting as well. Connie couldn't help but grit his teeth; if he'd thought it was a tight fit whenever he first got fucked by Reiner... that was nothing! Bertholdt was huge! So was Reiner! Both of them were bigger than his ex... 

"Are you okay?" Bertholdt asked while he thrust slowly. Connie nodded shakily and glanced behind him, then he looked back in front of him at Reiner. Bertholdt was massaging his ass cheeks while he thrust, and Connie appreciated the tender touch. 

"Yeah... it's just a lot. Good though..." Connie breathed steadily and relaxed. Reiner brought up a hand and gently ran a thumb along Connie's cheekbone, earning a blush. Connie sighed and leaned forward, pecking Reiner's lips. Reiner laughed and kissed him back, then pressed his tongue into Connie's mouth. Connie relaxed and let Reiner take the lead; when he had sex with Jean, he was often the dominant one and now he just wanted to enjoy the pleasure being given to him. "Mmm, Bertl!" 

"Heh, like that?" Bertholdt squeezed his ass firmly while he thrust. Connie broke apart from kissing Reiner to look over his shoulder. He couldn't really see Bertholdt, but his presence was definitely there. Reiner seemed to be looking past him, and Connie realized he was looking at his husband. Part of him was vaguely sad to be left out of such a loving look. He understood... but still felt sad. 

Those vaguely sad feelings faded whenever Reiner and Bertholdt thrust harder and harder. Connie sagged and kept his arms wrapped around Reiner's neck; Reiner leaned forward and pressed delicate kisses to Connie's neck. The arms around his neck tightened, and Reiner kept his hands on the small of Connie's back. 

"Reinerrrr!" Connie leaned forward and pressed his lips to Reiner when he came, his cum spilling onto Reiner's stomach. Connie closed his eyes and relaxed while Reiner and Bertholdt kept fucking him. He bit his lip and felt somewhat overstimulated. But soon enough, Bertholdt followed suit and came as well. Both of them stopped thrusting, then pulled out slowly. Bertholdt sighed and moved Connie to roll onto his side, then pulled the condom off of his husband. 

Connie did find it hot watching Bertholdt suck off his husband. Reiner was bucking his hips into Bertholdt's mouth and squeezing black hair into his fists. Bertholdt was clearly an expert, because Reiner damn near screamed whenever he came into Bertholdt's mouth. Bertholdt swallowed and licked his lips while giving his husband the most alluring look Connie had ever seen. Bertholdt came up and kissed Reiner passionately, then laid down on the other side of Reiner. 

Connie felt amber eyes on him, and when he glanced over he saw Reiner looking at him. "Good?" 

"Fuck, yes... you two are pros." Bertholdt and Reiner both laughed at that, then sighed. Connie rested his hands on his chest and let his mind wander. He was admittedly very good at that. 

"Well, we have tons of practice." Reiner said, and Connie appreciated the playful tone of voice. Bertholdt chuckled and nuzzled into Reiner's chest, him running a finger through the soft blonde hair. He was content to fall asleep right now, but he needed to take a shower. Maybe he and Reiner could shower together and wash each other's hair... 

"You'll find someone else, Connie. When you're ready, Reiner and I know someone who might like to go on a date with you sometime." Connie rolled onto his side and rose his brows at Bertholdt. Bertholdt looked so happy and comfortable snuggling his husband's chest. Reiner was running his hand through Bertholdt's hair, then leaned down and pecked a kiss to the top of his head. 

"Really? Who?" Connie was surprised, but Bertholdt only gave him a cheeky look while Reiner shook his head. 

"Just someone with strawberry blonde hair." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied Porco for a buddy of mine. ^^  
> Thanks for the request! I'm slowly chipping away at the queue of requests I've gotten...


	16. Intercrural Sex - Reibert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _reibert intercrural sex_
> 
> This request was short and to the point hehe! I can appreciate that ^^  
> This fic takes place in the same setting as And Gabi Makes Three, but if you want to look at it as a more general parents au that's fine too

Bertholdt loved his daughter. He really, really did. More than anything else, and he would do anything for her. That was for sure. 

But he would also be lying if he said he didn't miss certain aspects of his life pre-Gabi. He and Reiner had more money, and they didn't live on such a tight budget. Reiner was learning how to sew from his mother to make some money on the side, but it was meager at best. Especially because Gabi was so young. His father had promised to give them some money as soon as he was able, but that wasn't helping him now. 

And he missed the relationship he and Reiner used to have. When they didn't have Gabi, they lived in a nice apartment downtown. Close to the museums, the clubs, the bars, all the trendy restaurants and shows coming to town... the days of their impromptu fucks in dingy bar restrooms and romantic dinners at elegant restaurants downtown were over. 

They still had sex and were still intimate, to an extent. But it was different now. The rough fucks that made Bertholdt think Reiner was a god, the languid and passionate lovemaking after a special date... those were practically nonexistent. Bertholdt knew their situation was temporary. Soon Gabi would be older and they would have more time to be intimate. 

"Hush little baby, don't say a word..." Bertholdt was interrupted from his lewd thoughts about his boyfriend whenever Reiner gently started singing a lullaby to Gabi. They were all in the living room together, and it was after dinner. Bertholdt had spaced out; it had been a long day after work. Reiner didn't seem to notice, because he was gently rocking Gabi and singing to her on the other side of the couch. Bertholdt smiled at the adorable sight. Reiner finished singing, and Gabi was sound asleep in his arms. 

"Aww. Look at our little angel." Bertholdt said softly. Reiner gave him a tired smile, then nodded his head towards Gabi's room. Bertholdt followed behind Reiner, then stood beside him when he put Gabi down into her crib. Bertholdt reached down and rubbed her little tummy. "Good night, my sweetheart." The pair glanced to one another, then carefully closed the door to Gabi's room. Reiner turned off the lamp in the living room, then went into their bedroom. Bertholdt followed close behind. 

"I'm glad she's down for the night. She's worn me out today." Bertholdt hummed at Reiner's words while they tossed their clothes into the hamper. Tomorrow was Saturday, so it was going to be his day to get up early with Gabi while Reiner slept in. But Reiner absolutely deserved it. It was okay. Reiner yawned and sat on the edge of the bed once he was in his old t-shirt and underwear. Bertholdt put his arm around Reiner's shoulder and pulled him close. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed the other's breathing. "I love you, Bertholdt." 

Bertholdt turned his head to the side and kissed Reiner's cheek, getting a happy smile and a hum. "I love you too, Reiner. So much." Bertholdt kissed Reiner's cheek again, then the tip of his nose. Reiner laughed and kissed Bertholdt's cheek and nose in return. Bertholdt absolutely loved seeing the smile that only came with Reiner's laughter. It made him feel like he was going to melt from the sheer love he felt towards this precious man. 

"Oh, Bertholdt. I can't tell you how much I love you." They both scooted up towards the end of the bed. Reiner got under the covers, and was promptly followed by Bertholdt. It felt so intimate, the way they laid together underneath the covers. Reiner nuzzled into Bertholdt's chest and let Bertholdt hug him; normally Reiner was the big spoon, but sometimes he just wanted the comfort of feeling wrapped up in his lover's arms. "You're so important to me. I hope you know that." 

"Of course I do. I love you too." Bertholdt adjusted so he was able to peck a kiss to Reiner's lips. Reiner closed his eyes and kissed him back. And then pecked him again. Bertholdt moaned and squeezed Reiner tighter against him, then deepened the kiss. Reiner didn't resist; he accepted the smooch and enjoyed the familiar sensation of Bertholdt's tongue against his own. "Reiner. Make love to me?" 

Reiner was silent for a moment, then looked down. Bertholdt chewed on his lip; he could tell Reiner was thinking. "I can't tonight, Bertl. I'm too tired to make love to you." Bertholdt closed his eyes and kissed Reiner's cheek again, but he felt disappointment within him. What he really wanted was Reiner to fuck him so hard they'd be afraid the headboard would break. 

"Can I make love to you, then?" Reiner's tired eyes closed, then he turned around and looked down as though he were embarrassed. 

"I-I haven't taken a shower, Bertholdt..." There wasn't any coming back from that and Bertholdt knew it. One of Reiner's hangups was his cleanliness; possibly from being raised by an overbearing mother. Reiner stayed so concerned and liked to shower before making love unless it was spur-of-the-moment, and usually then he was topping anyways. It would be unfair of him to expect Reiner to hop in the shower right now, tired as he was. He wasn't going to demand sex from his tired lover. 

But _fuck_ Bertholdt would be lying if he said he wasn't horny right now. He swallowed and nodded his head, finding himself somewhat disappointed. Oh well, he would live. 

"I'm sorry, Bertl." Reiner was silent for a moment, but then reached a hand up and delicately stroked Bertholdt's cheek. "Hey. Do you want to fuck my thighs?" Bertholdt was almost embarrassed at how quickly he nodded his head, but Reiner only had an affectionate smile on his face, followed by a laugh. "Heh. You're so cute, Bertl. You're a little horndog, you know that?" 

"S-sorry..." Bertholdt squeaked out while he pushed down his underwear and tossed them onto the floor by the bed. Reiner followed suit, and noticed Bertholdt was already hard. "Heh, I just really want you, Reiner." Reiner tossed his own underwear onto the floor and turned around so Bertholdt would be the big spoon. He didn't have an erection, at least not yet. He wasn't particularly aroused. He glanced behind him when he heard Bertholdt get into his nightstand to get some lube. Reiner lifted his leg up so Bertholdt could slick his thighs, and Bertholdt's hands were so warm that he couldn't help but sigh when skilled hands massaged his bare legs. "Are you okay, Reiner?" 

"Yeah. Go ahead." Reiner closed his eyes and relaxed when he felt Bertholdt scoot up behind him to spoon him. He was so warm, and so comfortable. Reiner's eyes slid open for just a moment when he felt Bertholdt slide his cock in between his thighs. Bertholdt let out a pleased sound and started thrusting his hips while Reiner squeezed his thighs tightly together. Bertholdt's arms around Reiner tightened, especially when he started thrusting faster. 

The sound of Bertholdt grunting and moaning, and the sound of their skin smacking was a turn-on, Reiner had to admit. He felt himself getting hard under the covers, and soon enough found himself completely hard. Bertholdt had started kissing him along his neck up to his ear, leaving a sloppy trail of saliva in his wake. Reiner moaned and reached down to grab at his dick, then ran his thumb over the head. 

"Oh, Reiner, ahh, ahhh..." Bertholdt chewed his lip and savored the feeling of Reiner's burning flesh, of the small moans he was starting to pull out of him. Bertholdt ran his tongue along the shell of Reiner's ear, and Reiner bucked his hips. Bertholdt reached his hands down and grabbed Reiner's hips, pulling Reiner's body back and forth in times with the rolls of his hips. 

"Feel good, Bertl?" Reiner asked in a teasing tone, biting down on his lip while he stroked himself. He gasped into the air, and almost didn't notice the feeling of Bertholdt nodding against his back. But even if he had missed Bertholdt's nod, the sound of him mumbling his name over and over along with his adorable moans was answer enough. "Hah, Bertholdt, more..." 

The thrusts against Reiner's legs got faster, and Bertholdt almost couldn't take it. He reached forward and shooed away Reiner's hand, then took his erection and started stroking it himself. Reiner whined and threw his head back into the nook of Bertholdt's shoulder. Bertholdt gently sucked on Reiner's exposed neck when given the chance. His stroked were fast and desperate. This wasn't tender lovemaking, it was Bertholdt fucking Reiner's legs like his life depended on it. 

A good lay was just what he needed. Bertholdt reached his other hand around and rolled Reiner's nipple between his fingers. Reiner against moaned adorably against Bertholdt. It was too much; Bertholdt moaning into his ear, sucking his neck, fucking his legs, stroking his dick, playing with his nipple... Reiner let out a loud moan as he came, covering Bertholdt's hand in his cum. Bertholdt moved both of his hands down to clutch at Reiner's hips, squeezing tightly while he fucked harder and faster. 

"Reiner, ah.. just a little bit more, you feel so damn good..." Bertholdt's thrusts were erratic, and all he wanted now was to feel his orgasm. Reiner hummed and idly stroked his half-hard dick while Bertholdt pounded away. It didn't take long for Bertholdt to come, him withdrawing and coming onto Reiner's ass to avoid messing the sheets. Bertholdt's breaths were labored, and all he wanted to do was cuddle Reiner. He swallowed and looked down. 

Reiner was covered in cum; it was on his hips where Bertholdt grabbed him, and it was on his ass where he'd just come. Bertholdt grimaced, but leaned forward anyways to spoon Reiner and plant tender kisses along his boyfriend's face. Reiner hummed happily in the meantime. The intimacy was soothing; Bertholdt never felt more safe than he did in bed with Reiner. 

"Guess I gotta take a shower anyways, huh?" Reiner laughed a breathy laugh and shook his head. He looked behind him before scooting to get out of bed. "Want to join me in the shower?" 

Bertholdt swallowed and admired Reiner's nude form when he stripped off his t-shirt. How did he get such a handsome man, again? 

Did it matter? Bertholdt nodded excitedly and got out of bed, the two of them running into the bathroom and turning on the warm shower water. 


	17. Condom - Porco/Pieck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Condom breaks fanfic >:3! Pieck and Porco were not having a lucky day. Pieck was having a stressful day. Her job if getting her less sleep, she's having a hard time with her doctor, etc. Porco decides to give her a "relaxing" day. One thing leads to another and when right before they finish, Pieck notices something wrong with the condom and tries to get Porco off. But it was too late, Porco takes a moment to gather himself before noticing what he did. Porco freaks-out out loud and Pieck silently freaks-out/cries on the inside. (Ps. I always imagine them to have slow sex with a lot of biting. Porco's dom. :v)_
> 
> I think I got the gist of what you wanted here! Sorry if some things aren't exactly right... the last time I had a condom break on me I wasn't able to tell until after the deed was done ^^;

To say Pieck had been stressed out would be a massive understatement. How did that old saying go? When it rains, it pours? She'd been pulling long shifts at the hospital due to staffing issues; even Reiner had been feeling the effects of it, and she saw the dark bags under his eyes. Working in the pediatric ICU was extremely difficult work. Rewarding, but difficult all the same. And on top of that, she'd been having issues of a different sort because her father was still sick. Even though he was just a couple of floors away, she never got the chance to go see him. And that both stressed her out and broke her heart. 

At last though, the day was finally over. Porco should be home, and he'd been aware of her current situation. So there was a chance he'd made dinner and she'd have a nice meal to look forward to... though there was also a chance he'd gotten cheap take-out and she would feel bloated and lethargic. Either way, he'd probably give her a shoulder rub and comfort her after another stressful day. Pieck pulled her car into the driveway and yawned before turning her car off. Porco's truck sat empty, so she knew he was home. 

As soon as Pieck opened the door to their home, she smelled the sweet aroma of Porco's homemade tomato sauce wafting through the air. He must be making spaghetti tonight. Easy enough, but Porco got passionate about his family's secret recipe for making tomato sauce. He'd insisted if they ever had children, he would be passing along his great-grandmother's recipe down to them. Pieck put down her car keys and took off her jacket, then made her way to the kitchen to find Porco humming a tune to himself. 

"I knew it as soon as I came in. You're making your tomato sauce." Porco glanced behind himself and saw Pieck there, earning a small grin from him. He leaned down and pecked a kiss to her cheek, then went back to stirring his pasta. Porco put the spoon on top of the pot, then pulled his wife into a hug. He kissed her cheek, then nuzzled her. 

"I feel like it's been forever since I've seen you. I know I saw you before work this morning, but still." Porco grabbed his spoon and stirred again. "How was my Pieck-a-boo today?" Pieck blushed and chuckled at the nickname her husband had given to her. Was it silly? Sure. But it was his name for her, and only his. A sweet reminder of his playful side. 

"Busy, again. You know. But I'm glad I get to come home to you, piggy." Pieck took a seat at their small dining table and idly chatted with Porco about her day at work. But it was time for her to relax with time off again, and for that she had been thankful. Porco was going to be working, but he'd be home after he got off work and they could spend time together. Even if they just stayed home and read in silence or snuggled into the couch to watch recorded episodes of their favorite shows. 

"Dinner for my dear." Porco said, him putting a plate of bruschetta, spaghetti and salad in front of her. He poured her a glass of wine and then made his own plate. "I know you've been stressed, so I made your favorite." Pieck smiled warmly, then began to eat. Porco always had been a foodie, despite his gruff exterior. And he always knew what wines to pair with the food he made... he took after his own father in that way. Marcel wasn't a very good cook; all the talent went straight to Porco, it seemed. 

All the flavors came together in just the right way. Porco outdid himself every time, but he was stuck on watching her with dreamy eyes while she ate. How'd someone so smart, beautiful and perfect settle for a guy like him? When they were younger, there was so much talking about how much better she could do. But it didn't matter, because she loved him enough to say "I do" anyways. 

After they finished up, they cleaned up the dishes together before heading to the living room. Porco had already tossed off the "world's worst cook" apron gifted to him by Reiner, and it was time to settle down. Porco sat her down in his lap for optimum cuddling, then ran his hands through her long hair while she relaxed. Actually, it would be good if he massaged her shoulders. Pieck let out a satisfied moan whenever Porco started kneading away the tension in her shoulder. 

"Feeling better?" Porco asked, satisfied when she nodded. Porco leaned forward and pecked a kiss to her cheek. He'd lit a lavender candle when they'd come into the living room to help her relax, and it seemed to be working along with everything else. "Here, let me rub your feet. You've been breaking your back at work, Pieck..." Porco sat on the floor and started to rub her feet. Pieck looked somewhat guilty and sighed. 

"I know. I'm sorry I've been so busy lately. Ever since Dr. Arlert quit suddenly, it's been a mess. Hopefully someone will take his place soon. Reiner and I are both feeling it..." Porco hummed and nodded while he went up and rubbed her legs. Pieck closed her eyes and let her mind wander while Porco massaged her. Yes... once they had a new doctor to take Dr. Arlert's place, she would have a little bit more time to relax and spend with her piggy. 

"It's okay. I love you. Those kiddos need you, and I'll be right here for you no matter what." Porco sat back on the couch and gestured for Pieck to move so he could massage her upper back. Pieck relaxed and felt she could melt right into the couch. Porco brought her back up and pecked her cheek once he finished. "Feeling better?" 

"Much. Thank you." Pieck put a hand on Porco's cheek, then leaned forward to kiss it. Porco chewed his lower lip and blushed in the way that Pieck just thought was so cute. They'd been together for so many years and yet he still got flustered by her. Pieck kissed him again, then leaned up to his ear and ran her tongue along the shell. "I could still feel so much better though, Porco..." Porco breathed in sharply at her tone and rested his hands on her hips. 

"Yeah?" Porco asked, him squeezing her hips when she nipped his ear. He could feel himself twitch in his pants. Why was his wife so alluring? The candle certainly wasn't helping.

"Yeah... I think I still need more massaging." Pieck grabbed Porco's hands and brought them up to her chest. Her breasts were small and perky, and despite being under layers of clothes and underwear Porco still found her gesture unbelievably arousing. Pieck moved to unbutton her simple pink blouse, then dropped it onto the floor so that Porco was looking at her simple, no-frills black bra. He slipped his hands underneath the bra and ran the pads of his thumbs along her nipples. "Harder, Pock..." Porco wanted to roll his eyes. But instead he gave her breasts a squeeze, then reached behind her back to unhook the bra. He quickly went back to fondling her breasts, then took a nipple into his mouth. 

He wasn't sure he'd ever gotten her naked on their bed faster. Porco just knew he wanted her to sit on his face now. He rested his hands on her hips while she ground onto his face, and he looked so hot when she looked down and saw his eyes closed and his brows furrowed in focus. She reached for her breasts and squeezed them while he licked her clit, delicately sucking it every now and again. He made sure to kiss her vulva and massage her ass, and she couldn't help but moan loudly into the otherwise quiet bedroom. 

The way he licked his lips after she came on his face made Pieck sure she could collapse, but Porco quickly flipped her so she was on her back. He reached over to the nightstand and rummaged for a moment before he produced a condom. He quickly ripped it open and rolled it on. Pieck couldn't help but think back to the fact that she needed to make an appointment to get a new IUD. But for now, condoms. Whatever meant he'd fuck her worked for her. 

He immediately went to licking at her neck and gently rubbing her clit between his fingers. Porco almost had an arrogant look on his face whenever he pushed himself inside of her, but she couldn't care when he started with a steady rhythm of fucking her as soon as he was inside. Pieck sucked in a gasp of air when she felt Porco sink his teeth into where her neck met her shoulder. Not hard enough to hurt her, but enough pressure to leave a mark. He seemed to chuckle at her gasp and moved to the other side, then bit again. That time, he made sure to stay latched on so he could suck at her skin and leave a hickey. 

Pieck wouldn't be dressed in a way that it was visible at work anyways, so it was fine. Just a little reminder from him of their time together, if anything. He licked at her neck while he thrust, gently biting whenever he desired. Pieck clutched tightly at Porco's backside and moaned loudly into the air. Porco pulled out and Pieck opened her eyes in confusion, though she quickly found herself moved on top of him. "Ride me, baby." 

Dear god that was hot! Pieck moved so she was facing Porco, then sat down on his dick and curled her toes. Porco's nailed squeezed into her ass while Pieck rode him, him rolling his hips in time with her grinding onto his lap. She put her hands flat on Porco's chest while he moved a hand to knead her clit. "Fuck! Porco!" 

"That's it, say my name." Porco nearly growled, much to her satisfaction. She loved when he acted so dominant in bed, in contrast to the softie she knew him to be. She reached a hand up to squeeze her own breast while Porco fucked her and rubbed her clit. His thrusts became harder and faster, and she knew he was going to come soon. She bit her lip and rolled her nipple between her fingers. But as soon as she felt her orgasm wash over her, Pieck leaned down and hugged her arms around Porco's neck while he kept his fast and hard pace up. 

His moans when he came were so erotic Pieck almost couldn't take it. She relaxed while he pulled her down onto his lap, him riding out the last bit of his orgasm. Pieck sighed happily and leaned on top of him while their breathing evened out. Porco let his hands roam along the soft skin of Pieck's backside while she idly played with his soft chest hair. After a moment, she sighed and lifted herself off of Porco's softened cock. 

Pieck frowned when she pulled herself off, then noticed his cum dripping out of her. She froze, then looked at Porco. He examined the condom to find it broken. "Oh, oh god! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Pieck!" Porco sat up and immediately started running his hands through his hair. He wasn't ready for this! There were so many things he still wanted to do before he had a child and passed down his tomato sauce recipe! Like going to Italy and learning from the best! Or competing on a reality TV show! 

"Pock, calm down!" Pieck said, though it didn't seem to help much. She was worried, too, but a quick trip to the drugstore and they'd have their plan B and it would all be fine. She was supposed to get her new IUD next week and they'd get to be baby-free for as long as they needed. But Porco was still shaking his head and apologizing. Pieck reached forward and put her hands on Porco's shoulders. "Porco. We'll be fine." 

"B-but..." Pieck put a finger on his lips to shush him, and Porco complied. He swallowed nervously while Pieck stood. She stood up and grabbed her underwear off the floor, then looked at her husband seriously. 

"We'll be okay, piggy. We just need to go to the store and buy the plan B. Then I'll get my new IUD next week, okay?" Porco nodded, though his breathing still hadn't evened out. He probably wouldn't relax until she had her period again. Porco always was a worrywart when it came to her. It was endearing, at least. 

"Okay. Let's get dressed and I'll take care of you, Pieck-a-boo." Pieck shook her head and blushed. He always did take care of her. 

Sometimes she wondered what she did to deserve such a sweet and loving husband. 


	18. Train Grinding - Reibert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Reiner and Bert get home taking a crowded train, leaving no space between the two and that makes Reiner grind his ass against Bert's erection. Reiner doesn't notice till he feels something hard against him and Bert all flustered_
> 
> Hello! I hope this fill is okay, it's a bit shorter than some of my others. I couldn't really think of a mini-story to go with it, so it's mostly just grinding. I hope you like it. <3

They didn't work together, but Reiner and Bertholdt were fortunate in spite of that. Their workplaces weren't very far apart, and they were able to meet at the metro station every day after work to take the train home. Usually Bertholdt would pack them both a snack to eat while waiting for the metro to arrive, then they'd ride home and get home soon enough. Today was no different. Reiner and Bertholdt both finished up their half-sandwiches and took a sip from their water bottles just in time for the train home to arrive. 

"Oh, look, Bertl... the train is way more crowded that usual." Reiner groaned, but there was no real alternative besides hoping the next train would be less crowded. He and Bertholdt were both realists. They knew damn well that the next train was going to be just as crowded, if not more; it was the evening rush when everyone was getting off work, after all. They were out of luck. They accepted their lot and squeezed onto the train, making it on board. There were no seats available, and they wouldn't take them anyways. There were old people and a pregnant woman standing up as it was. 

"At least we'll be home soon, I want to make some gyoza for dinner." Bertholdt closed his eyes and let his mouth water when he thought about the delicious dinner he had in mind. Reiner chuckled to himself and turned to smile at his boyfriend. Bertholdt loved gyoza, and would eat it every day if he could. Personally, Reiner would prefer a nice stew, but Bertholdt's dinner would be good too. Another stop came, and more people got onto the train than got off. Bertholdt found himself pushed forward into Reiner, but Reiner only glanced behind himself and mouthed 'sorry' to him. 

Bertholdt breathed in, and he noticed the faint, but still there, smell of sandalwood lingering on Reiner. Maybe it was because he was shoved so close to Reiner, but Bertholdt felt like he had to close his eyes and take in the scent. There was a scent of musk, too... and it was so Reiner that Bertholdt took another deep breath. Reiner didn't seem to notice, though. They were so crowded, Bertholdt wondered if Reiner could hear him sniffing... probably not, because Reiner didn't seem to be focused on much of anything. If Reiner knew, he'd probably be teasing him. 

Another stop. More people on, and not many off. Bertholdt found himself shoved closer to Reiner; so close that their bodies were touching one another. Reiner glanced back and gave Bertholdt another sympathetic look. Bertholdt never was comfortable in crowded spaces like this. As soon as they were home, Reiner would give his boyfriend a shoulder rub to make him feel better. 

Bertholdt felt like he was going to go insane. Reiner smelt so good. His outfit looked so good. The way his hair was messed up because he'd just run his hand through it was so good. He felt himself twitch in his pants. His mind wasn't usually in the gutter like this, but the way Reiner smelled and looked made him wish that they could get home so Reiner would get on top of him as soon as possible. 

They wound up so close together that Bertholdt noticed Reiner was pressed directly up against him. He wasn't uncomfortable because Reiner was close to him; far from it. But he was uncomfortable because he had a hard-on and Reiner's ass just had to be grinding against him, didn't it? Really? Bertholdt chewed his lower lip and closed his eyes. He breathed in a sharp breath when Reiner pressed back against him again. 

"You okay, Bertl? I know it's crowded." Reiner asked, him glancing back to look at Bertholdt. He frowned at Bertholdt's uncomfortable expression. He knew that Bertholdt hated crowded spaces. They'd be home soon. He'd help Bertholdt relax before he made dinner. It'd be okay. Reiner sighed and thought back to his long work day. A slight bump made Reiner grind back against Bertholdt. 

His heart skipped a beat, and Reiner frowned. Was that...? A person ahead of him moved and forced Reiner back into Bertholdt further. Reiner heard Bertholdt breathe in sharply again. Bertholdt had an erection? Now? Really? "Bertl?" 

"U-uh... yeah?" Reiner ground against his hips again and Bertholdt couldn't help but thrust his hips forward, just a tiny bit. He couldn't jump hump Reiner on the train! Even if it would feel good. Reiner squeezed his eyes closed. Did Bertholdt really just do that? "S-sorry, Reiner... you just smell really good, and you look so handsome..." Bertholdt's words were mumbled quietly, directly into Reiner's ear so prying strangers wouldn't hear. Bertholdt put a hand on Reiner's shoulder and closed his eyes. 

"Bertholdt!" Reiner said lowly whenever he felt Bertholdt ever-so-subtly thrust his hips again. "What are you doing?" Reiner felt himself getting hard himself whenever his ass kept grinding against Bertholdt's erection. Reiner looked around. There wasn't anybody paying any attention to them at all. He felt like an exhibitionist, knowing that Bertholdt wanted to hump him here and now. The way Bertholdt kept squeezing his shoulder, Reiner knew that he'd be wound up the second they made it home. 

Reiner couldn't help but want to tease Bertholdt a little. He glanced around to make sure nobody was paying attention, then ground his ass deliberately onto Bertholdt's erection. Bertholdt sighed into Reiner's ear, then huffed. "Reiner, what are you doing?" Reiner ground himself back into Bertholdt's hips again and smirked when Bertholdt thrust his hips again. Bertholdt panicked internally and looked around, but still nobody paid them any mind. Everyone seemed preoccupied with their phones, and for that he was thankful. 

"Just making sure you stay warmed up." Reiner teased, making Bertholdt sputter at the implication. "Hope you don't mind waiting a little while to make your gyoza." Reiner's voice had the devilish playfulness that Bertholdt knew meant Reiner was going to fuck him senseless. And that just made him feel like he couldn't take it anymore. He clenched his hand into a fist and squeezed his eyes shut. 

The train stopped, and Reiner grabbed Bertholdt's hand quickly. Once they were both off the train, Reiner dragged Bertholdt up the stairs of the apartment building and unlocked their door. The door quickly clicked shut behind them, and Bertholdt couldn't help but be glad the train was crowded that day. 


	19. jock!Bertholdt/nerd!Reiner - hs!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _au of your choice? =)_
> 
> I saw a fanart of this once and it hasn't left my mind!  
> I'll be honest, this one was hard... I wanted them to retain their personalities even with Reiner as a nerd and Bertholdt as a jock. I do think that it's worth mentioning that Reiner is more in the role of Marco in the school castes than Bertholdt. He isn't really a messenger for Reiner ^^;

Reiner was looking down intently at his textbook. The two of them were in the library together. Sitting side-by-side, because god forbid someone like Sasha catch them playing footsie again and start all the talking over again. 

Everyone knew they were an item, much to many of the girls in school's dismay. To have the star of the school's basketball team as their boyfriend would be a dream come true. Tall, tan, handsome... but instead, Bertholdt had paired off with his childhood friend. Reiner was handsome, sure. But he spent a lot of time with Armin watching anime together, and earlier that day he'd been geeking out to Bertholdt about how fossilization worked. No exactly what most people had in mind when they imagined a good time. 

Bertholdt had been sitting there with an arm around Reiner and a smile on his face, even though it was obvious that Bertholdt personally didn't care at all about the intricacies of fossilization. But Reiner had been enamored with dinosaurs since they were children, and now he chattered about being a paleontologist to anyone who would sit down and take the time to listen to him. That wasn't limited to Bertholdt, who looked at Reiner with a cute smile while he rambled. 

Reiner was charismatic enough to be popular and well-liked around the school, but he certainly wasn't the most popular guy around. Sometimes people found his intelligence and enthusiasm annoying. Or they found the fact that he, Marco and Armin hung out watching anime all the time to be weird. Hell, he even played the damn clarinet in the marching band. He was a poster child for being a dork. Especially with those red sweaters he insisted on wearing. 

In spite of Reiner's eccentricities, not many people at the school were surprised when he and Bertholdt were caught smooching behind a bookshelf in the library one day. It was hot gossip for maybe a couple of days, and Reiner was clearly not used to so much attention on him. But the way Bertholdt casually kept his arm around Reiner's shoulder dared anyone to question their relationship. All that happened was it was made public knowledge. 

"I have a game tonight, are you going to be there? It's a home game, just against the Scouts. Shouldn't be too big a deal." Bertholdt stretched out and glanced over at Reiner's notes. Organized and detailed as always. Reiner pushed them aside and looked at his boyfriend, then smiled. 

"I can if you want me to. Armin wants me to stay after school and watch some _Fullmetal Alchemist_ after we finish our homework. But watching you play sounds better. We've watched that show a couple of times before, anyways. He'll live." Reiner tucked his notes back into his folder when he saw the time. Their study hall was almost over; soon, they would part ways; Bertholdt had to go to be with the basketball team before the game, while Reiner was going to be staying in the library to study with Armin and Marco. 

Bertholdt laughed and took off his letter jacket, then gently put it around Reiner's shoulders. It was almost too small, given Reiner's large frame, but it was still cute all the same. Especially when Reiner blushed and glanced down at the floor. Bertholdt could only chuckle. He leaned down and pecked Reiner on the cheek. "Think of me tonight." 

The blush on Reiner's face darkened and Bertholdt was sure he was going to explode. Reiner was such an adorable person, and nobody in the world, let alone the school, would ever compare to him. 

  


In all reality, Bertholdt didn't care for being the center of attention. It was almost funny; given their personalities, Bertholdt might be the better one to stay out of the spotlight and Reiner might be the better athlete. But despite being told by numerous people and the football coach begging him to try it out, Reiner stayed out of sports. Bertholdt got so many girls wanting him to go out with him, even after he and Reiner decided to be more open about their relationship. It was... frustrating for him. 

He just wanted to play basketball, then go home and relax with Reiner after a long day. The pressure of being the star player of all things was stressful. Everyone was always asking him how he got so good, what did he eat to make him so tall, wasn't that a great game last week... 

The coach was hyping up the team, but Bertholdt stood quietly against the locker room wall while his teammates cheered with confidence that they would win the game tonight. The coach had tried to talk with him about being more of a leader for the team. But truthfully Bertholdt didn't feel the need to do that when one of his best friends, Marcel, was already a leader for the team. 

Of course, despite his being reserved compared to the rest of the team, as soon as they were on the court Bertholdt turned into a merciless monster. He knew what he was good at, and he didn't take competition lightly. At one point during a timeout, Bertholdt had glanced into the crowd and saw Reiner sitting there with Armin and Marco by his side. The fact that Reiner convinced the school nerds to come to the basketball game and cheer him on warmed his heart. 

It wasn't difficult to win, not tonight. He'd been in-sync with his teammates, and Marcel could read him like no other. It was a comfortable win, too; they could've slacked off at the end and still won easily, but where was the fun in that? Bertholdt kept going until the end, when the buzzer called the end of the game. His teammates cheered and Marcel put his arm around his neck. Bertholdt laughed alongside his friends, then relaxed and looked up at the bleachers. 

Armin and Marco were leaving, but Reiner gave him a smile and nod. Bertholdt understood the message, and knew Reiner would be waiting for him after everything was wrapped up. They celebrated briefly in the locker room, then everyone got cleaned up so they wouldn't be sweaty. Marcel smacked his back on the way out, and Bertholdt stuck his tongue out at him. 

Reiner was waiting for him outside whenever everyone had left. There was nobody left there; the doors to the school would be locked in a few hours when the janitors left, but for now they were alone. Whenever he stepped out, Reiner looked up and gave a wide smile that Bertholdt was absolutely in love with. "Hey! You won!" 

It took only a moment for Reiner to stand up and put his arms around Bertholdt's neck. Bertholdt hummed and wrapped his arms around Reiner's waist, then rested his head on Reiner's shoulder. "I saw you brought Armin and Marco to my game." 

"Hmm. I wanted to go see you, and they came. They know how much watching you means to me." They pulled apart, and Reiner took Bertholdt's hand. Bertholdt appreciated Reiner's words, and hugged him tighter. He was still wearing Bertholdt's letter jacket, and it was such a cute sight to behold. "You're amazing! I love watching you play." 

"You flatter me too much, Reiner." Bertholdt said, but then he felt Reiner shaking his head against his shoulder and Bertholdt knew not to doubt himself because Reiner would tell him all the reasons he shouldn't. They pulled apart, then Reiner grabbed Bertholdt's hand and started to drag him towards the library. Much how Bertholdt felt confident in himself on the basketball court, Reiner felt confident in the library. 

Reiner didn't have confidence issues, really. He was just more at home huddled up with a book in the library. 

"Did you read anything interesting before my game today?" Bertholdt chuckled to himself whenever Reiner closed the door to the library behind them. Reiner grabbed the library keys -forgotten by Dr. Hange in their excitement while talking to Mr. Berner once again- and locked the door behind him. Reiner led Bertholdt to his favorite section of the library, filled with books about prehistory and ancient times. Reiner and Bertholdt sat on the floor while Reiner mindlessly pulled a book from the shelf. He flipped through it, then put it back. 

"Not really. Armin and Marco did some homework with me, and Pieck stopped by too. She showed us some pages from the doujin she's drawing." Bertholdt hummed and leaned his head against Reiner's shoulder. Reiner's body was solid and strong, and Bertholdt appreciated his rock. "I tried to get Pieck to come to your game too but she said she wanted to go home and sleep. Can't say I blame her." 

"Well, it _is_ Friday. Tomorrow I'm going to sleep in." Reiner took off his messenger bag and set it to the side, then leaned back against the bookshelf. He could lose himself in here, especially with Bertholdt by his side. Bertholdt glanced up at Reiner and smiled. "I know I tell you all the time but thank you for coming to my basketball games. I love seeing you there in the stands." 

"Of course I'd come to your games. I need to cheer my star basketball player on." Reiner laughed and pulled Bertholdt close, then kissed his cheek. "I love you too much to miss out on your time to shine." Bertholdt hummed contentedly at Reiner's reassurance. Hearing Marcel, Porco, Connie, and the others on the team after a good game didn't reassure him as much as Reiner's quiet words in the peaceful silence. 

"I love you too, Reiner." Bertholdt put a hand on Reiner's cheek, then leaned forward and pecked him. Reiner blushed and leaned over into his boyfriend. They sat in a peaceful silence; Bertholdt's hair was still damp from the post-game shower, and Reiner ran his hand through it after a few minutes. Bertholdt raised a brow but closed his eyes back. 

A hand started massaging his thigh, and Bertholdt looked at his boyfriend. Reiner had his eyes closed and an innocent look on his face. Bertholdt debated asked Reiner what he was doing, but decided against it. The roaming hand went further north, then massaged Bertholdt's groin. Bertholdt sighed and leaned back while Reiner hummed like nothing was amiss. Reiner opened his eyes and fluttered his long eyelashes that the girls were all jealous of. "Bertholdt." 

"Reiner?" Bertholdt watched whenever Reiner moved to straddle him, then put his hands on Bertholdt's shoulders. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together while Bertholdt rested his hands on Reiner's hips. 

"You worked so hard to win that basketball game." A lie. It was cake. But Bertholdt wasn't going to argue with the teasing tone in Reiner's voice. "You deserve a reward." Reiner kissed Bertholdt's neck and breathed hotly into his ear. "You're so athletic, it's so hot watching you out there on the court." A nip at the ear, and Bertholdt sighed into the air while electricity ran up and down his body. "I need you, Bertl." 

"Reiner..." Bertholdt breathed out. Reiner reached down and grabbed his sweater, then pulled it off. Afterward, he grabbed his white undershirt and tossed it off. Bertholdt swallowed; despite his reputation of being a dork, Reiner was _ripped_ underneath his conservative clothing. He stayed in shape and it showed. Bertholdt reached his hands forward and groped at Reiner's prominent pecs. "A-aren't there security cameras in here...?" 

"They can't see behind that bookshelf." Reiner said with a smirk on his face. He pushed Bertholdt down flat onto the carpeted floor and leaned down to kiss him. Bertholdt twitched while Reiner undid his pants and pulled them down. He tossed off his shirt, because he was so hot and Reiner was going to make him overheat at this rate. "So I'm going to give you a reward for doing so good." 

Bertholdt threw an arm over his eyes and moaned into the still library air whenever Reiner pulled down his underwear and gave his cock a long, languid lick. And the way Reiner bobbed his head, swirled his tongue, fondled his balls... part of him wondered if Reiner studied how to give blowjobs, too. Studied, then practiced on his always-willing boyfriend. Bertholdt bucked his hips and thrust into Reiner's mouth, much to Reiner's enjoyment. Bertholdt grabbed his letter jacket and wadded it up, then put it behind his head as a pillow. 

Amber eyes glanced up and met gray. Reiner seemed to smirk around the dick in his mouth, then increased the pace of his head bobbing. Bertholdt started pushing Reiner's head up and down, but shortly after he started Reiner popped off and received a disappointed whine from his boyfriend. "W-why'd you stop, Reiner?" 

His expression softened at Bertholdt's pitiful voice. And then he laughed. Reiner leaned up and kissed Bertholdt's cheek, then rubbed his thumb along Bertholdt's cheekbone affectionately. "I don't want it to be over too quickly, Bertholdt. You're supposed to enjoy your reward." 

"Hnng, Reiner, faster..." Bertholdt breathed out whenever Reiner idly started fondling Bertholdt's cock. Reiner didn't seem inclined to go any faster, and instead nibbled at Bertholdt's ear. "Please." 

"Aww, Bertl. The star of the basketball team but still so polite, not conceited at all." Reiner reached for his messenger bag and grabbed it, then opened it and started rummaging around. He pulled out a condom and a packet of lube that he'd gotten, then put them on the ground next to Bertholdt's hip. Reiner unbuttoned his khaki pants and started to push them down, taking his underwear down with them. Bertholdt mindlessly reached down for Reiner's erection and gave it a firm pump. "Ah! Bertl!" 

Reiner gave Bertholdt a laugh and tore open the lube, then squeezed a small amount of it onto his fingers. Fingering himself always excited Reiner, because he knew what was coming. Bertholdt watched Reiner while he opened his condom and rolled it on. As soon as Reiner was done, he poured the rest of the lube onto Bertholdt's cock and stroked. 

Anxiety bubbled within Bertholdt's belly. "R-Reiner? Is this okay?" They'd fucked in the locker room shower after games before, but that was a more private space once everyone was gone! This was the school library! His bare ass was on the library floor while Reiner straddled him and looked down. Bertholdt turned his head to the side and noticed a book on music theory. Tomorrow there would be students in here looking around, studying, maybe even standing right where they were now... 

"Relax, Bertl. It's fine. Nobody will know. Nobody but you and me." Reiner glanced down and adjusted himself so Bertholdt was lined up perfectly, then slowly sat down until he was fully seated. He chewed on his lip and closed his eyes while Bertholdt reached down and clutched at his hips. "Ah, yes, Bertl... good?" Bertholdt nodded while Reiner put his hands on his chest and lifted up his hips, then lowered himself down again. 

Bertholdt nodded his head and relaxed while Reiner rolled his hips over and over. Good thing Reiner was there to take care of him, always thinking ahead. God knows what all was in that messenger bag, but apparently Reiner made sure they were able to have sex when they wanted. There was no use in thinking too much about how Reiner's mind worked when Reiner was rolling his hips against him in just the right way. 

"Reiner, go faster..." A hum, then Reiner adjusted so that he could ride Bertholdt harder and faster. Long fingers clutched desperately at Reiner's hips, then reached up and grabbed at Reiner's chest. He gave Reiner's prominent chest a playful squeeze, and Reiner laughed at that after he moaned. "Oh! Reiner! Ah, ahhhh!" 

"Mmm, Bertl... you work so hard on the court to win. God! Ah! L-let me make you feel really good." Reiner adjusted and felt his face warm up when Bertholdt clutched at his hips again. The carpet didn't feel good on his knees, and Reiner was sure his skin would be rubbed raw later. But aching knees later meant nothing when Bertholdt was fucking him here and now. "You like that?" 

"Y-yeah..." Bertholdt wasn't talkative during sex, as much as Reiner wished he'd talk dirty more often. It was okay. They had so much time ahead of them, they were young. Their sex life would evolve as they got older. But the lack of dirty talk didn't bother Reiner, because Bertholdt not being talkative didn't mean he was quiet by any means. Bertholdt was moaning and whining and grunting, and Reiner found it so hot he had to make an effort not to come too quickly. "Reiner, Reinerrrr...!" 

Maybe it was because he was tired after the game, maybe it was because Reiner was a blowjob legend and brought him close to the edge before, but Bertholdt was slightly embarrassed that he didn't last very long before he came. He clutched tightly at Reiner's hips and pulled him down forcefully when he came. There was a comfortable silence before Reiner pulled himself off. Bertholdt grimaced at the sight of the condom filled with his cum. 

Reiner was stroking himself quickly, and Bertholdt found himself wanting to help his boyfriend come. He adjusted and took Reiner's cock into his mouth, then sucked despite how tired he was. Reiner came quickly, Bertholdt swallowing the cum and enjoying the feeling of Reiner petting his hair. 

Both of them laid down on the library floor, then made themselves decent again. Bertholdt ran a hand through his hair. Still damp, though now he wasn't quite sure if it was because he was sweaty or because he took a shower before meeting with Reiner. Once they were decent, they sat up and sat cross-legged on the floor. Reiner scooted closer, but it was Bertholdt who gave him a loving kiss on the lips. 

"That was great... thank you, Reiner." Reiner only shook his head and laughed. Reiner pecked his cheek and stood, then helped Bertholdt up. He picked his letter jacket up off the floor and put it on. Reiner put his messenger bag on and took Bertholdt's hand. On their way out, Reiner put Dr. Zoe's keys back where they belonged. Nobody should ask about them being in the library for so long. Usually they'd pay more attention to behind the gym for troublemaking anyways. "Do you have any plans tomorrow?" 

"No. I'm just staying home. I might watch some anime, I was thinking about rewatching _JoJo_. Just the first part, anyways." Bertholdt hummed and clung to Reiner's arm. Reiner glanced over and looked at his boyfriend, who had a pleading look on his face. 

"Can I come over and watch with you? I love the first part of _JoJo._ " Reiner blushed and put his head on Bertholdt's shoulder while they made their way to Bertholdt's car. He'd take both of them home. Reiner's eyes lit up, and he clung tighter to Bertholdt's arm. 

"Of course you can! I'll buy some snacks and see if mom will make something good to eat." Both of them laughed together when they got into Bertholdt's car. "You're always welcome at my house, Bertl. Especially to geek out with me." 

Bertholdt smiled and blushed. Reiner was just perfect, and he wouldn't have him any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun! Thank you for reading!


	20. Soft Sex - Marcel/Reiner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _more marcel, please? with annie, or reiner and bertolt?_
> 
> I went with Reiner/Marcel + Bertholdt ^^

It was sometimes the tiny things that made Marcel feel a little bit left out from his own relationship. He was leaning back into the couch, and Reiner was comfortably nestled into the couch next to him. Reiner's arm was around his shoulder, holding him close, while a blanket was spread out over their laps. Reiner was watching a documentary about the Forest of Giant Trees that grew on the island not too far off the mainland. 

Marcel glanced to the side and caught a glimpse of Reiner's gold wedding ring whenever the light reflected off of it in just the right way. He glanced at his own ringless finger, then back to Reiner. He seemed fascinated in the petrified wood that was abundant in the region, and made an idle comment about how he'd love to have some in the curio cabinet. 

Such a dork. It was part of the reason Marcel loved him. Marcel looked at the picture on the wall next to the TV; Reiner and Bertholdt's wedding. They were surrounded by beautiful flowers and were sharing a passionate kiss. He felt his stomach start to turn despite the occasional squeezes on his shoulder while Reiner mindlessly squeezed. 

Bertholdt was out on a trip for work right now. It had been about two days since Bertl left, and he'd be home the day after tomorrow sometime. Reiner had cooked a nice dinner last night, but the kitchen was littered with empty take-out boxes because Marcel would burn water if he tried to cook and Reiner didn't feel like it. 

Marcel closed his eyes and nuzzled closer into Reiner, how laughed softly and pulled him closer. "Feeling tired, Marcel? It's not even that late." Marcel hummed and shook his head against Reiner's shoulder. 

"No, not really." Reiner hummed and leaned his head down so he could peck Marcel's temple, which made his cheeks flush red. He fidgeted with his fingers. "Reiner?" 

"Yes, love?" Ah. He liked calling Bertholdt that too. If they were both in the room Reiner would say 'my loves' instead. He really was a softie. 

"Would you marry me if you were able to?" Reiner seemed to look confused at that, and gave Marcel a quizzical look. He cocked his head to the side. 

"Where's that coming from, Marcel?" Marcel fidgeted with his fingers while he looked at Reiner's shiny wedding band, then back up to concerned eyes. He nuzzled closer into his lover's chest and sighed. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel left out sometimes." Reiner was looking at him very seriously now, and Marcel almost felt nervous had it not been for the concern in Reiner's eyes. "I just feel like I've missed out on a lot sometimes. You and Bertholdt are married. Sometimes I just wonder if I'm like... an add-on, I guess?" 

"Oh, Marcel. Please don't feel that way. Bertholdt and I would both marry you in a heartbeat if we could. You sleep in our bed, live here in this home we've made together, and Porco calls us his brothers-in-law. You're just as much my family as Bertholdt is, even if we don't have a piece of paper from the government. And Bertholdt loves you too. I promise." Reiner delicately ran a thumb along Marcel's cheekbone, then leaned down and pecked his temple. 

"Thanks, Reiner. I know you love me. I love you too." Reiner hummed and let his fingers roam through Marcel's thick hair. It was nice and soft; Marcel must've stolen some of Bertholdt's expensive shampoo when he showered earlier. Maybe he'd take the fall for Marcel when Bertl started complaining about it. 

Maybe. 

The documentary ended, and Reiner clicked off the TV. "Hey, love. Let's clean up the kitchen and then go upstairs. I want to relax in bed for a little bit before we go to sleep." Marcel nodded along and helped pick up the empty take-out boxes. Bertholdt didn't care for extra-extra meat pizza, so they indulged while he was away. The last time they ordered it, Marcel made a joke towards Bertholdt about the meat on the pizza not being _the meat_ that Bertholdt liked and earned a light smack on the back of the head. 

It'd been worth it. 

Reiner and Marcel made their way upstairs and saw Colossus stretched out on the bed in the guest bedroom. They chuckled and went to their bedroom, then Reiner stripped his clothes off. "I'm going to take a quick shower. I'll be out in just a minute." 

"Okay. Think about me in there." Marcel smirked when Reiner rolled his eyes and closed the door to their bathroom. He stripped down to his underwear and crawled into bed, then relaxed and grabbed the book off the nightstand. He mindlessly flipped through the pages but wasn't really interested in reading right now. It didn't take long at all for Reiner to come out, him towel-drying his hair and putting on his boxers. "Did you think about me?" 

"Of course not." Reiner smirked and stuck his tongue out. "...Actually, I was thinking about that petrified wood from those giant trees out in Paradis. We should go out there one day." 

"You dork. Come here." Reiner got under the covers and crawled into bed with Marcel. It almost felt too big with Bertholdt gone, and Reiner wished his husband would come back as soon as possible. That way he could be in the middle of a warm Marcel/Bertholdt sandwich. He missed the warmth all around him. 

"Hey now. You're not supposed to be mean to people you love." Marcel laughed and stuck his tongue out, getting a cocked eyebrow from Reiner in response. "Hmm, my Marcel. I love you." Reiner pulled Marcel close and felt his neck tickle from the stubble. 

"I love you too, Reiner." Reiner pecked a kiss to Marcel's cheek, then carefully ran a hand along his shoulder. Marcel ran his fingers through damp blond locks while Reiner scooted closer. Reiner ran a hand down and gently rested it on Marcel's hip, then pecked along Marcel's jawline. Marcel giggled when Reiner made it to his neck and tickled him. "Your stubble tickles, Reiner!" 

" _Your_ stubble tickles, Marcel." Reiner teased. Bertholdt stayed soft and clean-shaven, but no matter how much Marcel and Reiner gave him the puppy-dog eyes he refused to grow it out. Boo. They loved the smooth, soft face regardless. Both of them missed it. Reiner delicately latched onto Marcel's neck and started sucking, him running his tongue along the hot skin. 

"What are you scheming, Reiner?" Marcel teased. Reiner pulled off and pulled Marcel into an affectionate hug. He looked up at Marcel with cute eyes and a soft smile. 

"I just love you." Reiner leaned forward and nipped at Marcel's ear. "I want you to make love to me." Reiner was always flowery with his words. There was a distinction in his mind between 'fucking' and 'making love.' Marcel gave Reiner's prominent chest a squeeze and gave a happy smile back at his lover. 

"I can do that. Come here, you softie." Reiner scooted closer so there was almost no space between the two of them, then pressed his lips against Marcel's. Marcel's hands roamed along Reiner's built body, him squeezing the firm muscles as he went. He stopped at Reiner's ass and kneaded it in his hands. It was so soft, and a great ass to boot. Sometimes he teased Reiner about having a bubble butt, which would only make Reiner blush and stutter. 

"Oh, that tickles, hehe..." Reiner laughed softly to himself whenever Marcel's stubble prickled along the spot where his neck and shoulder met. Marcel pulled his hands away and grabbed at his boxers, then pushed the fabric down his legs while Reiner followed suit. Both of them tossed their underwear off the bed, then Marcel leaned closer and started stroking Reiner's erection. "Hmm, Marcel..." 

"You like that, Reiner?" Marcel asked gently, getting a nod in return. Marcel scooted so their dicks rubbed together, then took both of them into his hand and stroked. He bit his own lip while Reiner rested on hand on his hip and put the other over the stroking hand. "Hey. Get a condom from the nightstand. As much as I want to do it raw, I don't want to make a mess either." 

"Ah, okay..." Reiner sighed when he pulled away and rolled over to his nightstand. He grabbed the lube and a condom, then returned to Marcel's waiting arms. Truthfully he'd rather do it without the condom too, but he was tired and didn't want to take another shower. And it seemed like Marcel didn't want to either. Marcel quickly pressed his lips against Reiner's and prodded his tongue into Reiner's mouth, then swirled their tongues together. Reiner shuddered in excitement while Marcel kept kneading at his ass. 

After Marcel pulled away he sloppily kissed along Reiner's neck and shoulders. Reiner grabbed his lube and poured some on his fingers, then reached down and started to finger himself. Marcel went down to suck Reiner's nipples while he fingered himself, and Reiner swore he could come right then if he wanted to. But he didn't want to come yet, not now. Marcel opened his eyes and glanced up from Reiner's chest whenever he pulled away and turned to face the other direction. 

"Spoon me, Marcel." Marcel felt his dick twitch in anticipation. He grabbed the condom and rolled it on, then took the lube and slicked himself. Reiner bit his lip in anticipation while he looked over his shoulder and felt Marcel getting into position. "I'm ready when you are, okay?" 

"Y-yeah..." Marcel adjusted and guided his cock to Reiner's ass, then pressed inside slowly. He let out a long sigh and clutched at Reiner's hips tightly. Reiner brought a hand to his hip and rested it on top of Marcel's, him stroking his thumb along the back of Marcel's hand. "You feel good." 

"You do too, love." Reiner said, him sighing happily whenever Marcel set a slow and steady rhythm. He wasn't wanting a hard fuck tonight. Whenever Bertholdt came home he wanted a night where all three of them locked themselves in the bedroom and did anything and everything, and got the special box under the bed too. But right now he was fine with Marcel breathing hotly into his ear while his hips steadily rolled back and forth. "Oh, Marcel..." 

It wasn't particularly often that Reiner bottomed and let Marcel love on him. Not that it was rare, per se, but Reiner liked topping. That Reiner would allow himself to be vulnerable for Marcel touched his heart. And deep down, at the core of his entire being, Marcel knew Reiner loved him. Bertholdt too. He was felt silly feeling anxious that Bertholdt and Reiner just saw him as an add-on. The way Reiner was clutching at his hand, and wanted to be as close as possible, made Marcel feel like he was right where he belonged. 

Reiner was so warm, and so were the covers covering their bodies. It felt so cozy, Marcel could stay like this forever. Reiner's pants and moans were absolutely perfect, and Marcel couldn't help but utter lewd lines into Reiner's ear in between the "I love you's" that he knew Reiner was craving. Marcel moved his hand from Reiner's hips to his nipple, then gently rolled it between his fingers. Reiner let out a pleased whine and bucked his hips whenever Marcel rolled it in just the right way. 

Marcel started thrusting harder and faster. Reiner was just so tight, and warm, and cozy, and he smelled so good from the shower he just took... and those cute pants and moans, the way he was clutching at the bedsheets while Marcel fucked him... it was too much. Too good. Too perfect. 

It wasn't long before Marcel came. It had been a long day, and he'd been tired. And again, Reiner was just too good. He laughed nervously and pulled out, then scratched behind his head. "I-I'm sorry, Reiner... I didn't mean to come so fast." 

Reiner rolled over and rubbed a hand along Marcel's cheek. "It's okay. That was great." Not content to not let Reiner come, Marcel started stroking Reiner's dick firmly before diving down and taking it into his mouth. Reiner gasped and thrust his hips, then brought his hands down and squeezed Marcel's hair. Marcel closed his eyes and moaned whenever Reiner came, him swallowing the cum happily. 

"Yummy." Reiner blushed and averted his eyes at Marcel's teasing. Marcel laughed and got up so he could toss the used condom in the trash. As soon as he was done he climbed back into bed with Reiner and nuzzled into his larger lover. Reiner held him close and ran a hand along his back. "Oh, Reiner. I love you." 

"I love you too, Marcel. Don't ever doubt that, okay?" 

Marcel hummed and let Reiner's steady breathing lull him to sleep. 

  


It'd been a long day at the shop. Porco admittedly had less-than-standard customer service skills, and that lady had been pissed. Marcel was glad when he was finally able to come home after all the shit at work today. It smelled good when he came in, and Marcel felt his belly rumble. He heard Reiner and Bertholdt laughing to one another in the kitchen, and he made his way excitedly. 

"There's my two favorite guys in the world!" Marcel pulled Reiner into a hug, then Bertholdt. He gave both of them a kiss on the cheek, then took a seat. Bertholdt had the dinner made, and Reiner had set the table for all three of them and poured some wine in the meantime. "Did you two have a good day?" 

"Yeah, it was pretty good. I know Reiner stayed home after pulling that double shift." Reiner shrugged and smiled. He'd spent all day lounging with their dog. Who was sleeping on the couch, so they'd need to sit somewhere else later. Marcel took his seat and smiled when Bertholdt and Reiner sat with him. "We got something for you, Marcel." 

"Huh? You two got me a present?" Marcel's smile turned giddy. A nice treat was just what he needed after a long day. Reiner reached down and produced a small black box, then opened it and handed it to Marcel. 

"We can't marry you. The law won't allow it. But we want you to be our husband anyways." Marcel accepted the black box and looked at the simple gold band. It was identical to the ones on Bertholdt and Reiner's fingers. "Are you okay, Marcel?" Reiner's voice sounded concerned, and Marcel noticed his eyes were leaking. Bertholdt grabbed a napkin and handed it over, but of course Marcel just wiped at his eyes with his hand. 

"Oh, you two... I love you so much. Thank you, so much..." Marcel slipped the ring onto his finger and admired it, then gave a teary smile to Bertholdt and Reiner. It was true, he couldn't be married to them. But that they would call him his husbands, and wanted the same from him, made his heart swell. He couldn't help but sniffle at the table. "I love you, Bertholdt. Reiner. This is all I could ever want." 

Bertholdt and Reiner both stood and kissed Marcel's cheeks while he sniffled and cried happy tears. 

He was just so happy with his husbands. 


	21. Porco/Karina - MILF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a request, but I saw some talk of more MILF Karina and Porco having a thing for older women.  
> So of course Porco would fuck Reiner's mom.
> 
> au where none of the warriors died. it isn't supposed to make sense ^^;

Reputations are important. Porco understood that to be the truth. That's why every illicit affair meant he had to do his best. God forbid it get around that he was bad in bed. 

That wasn't exactly a challenge. Most older women knew what they wanted, and he was more than happy to give them whatever they asked for. If anything, the ladies knew what they wanted because their husbands weren't giving it to them the right way. Really, Porco couldn't understand. Why be a selfish lover? Half the fun of sex was watching the lady you were pleasing squirming on the bed in absolute pleasure! It was his mission to make sure every woman he managed to bed come at least twice. 

Annie, Bertholdt and Reiner rolled their eyes, but Pieck didn't seem to think anything of it. Marcel too, he never said a word besides "you'd better be careful." He'd learned the meaning behind his brother's words whenever he had his first encounter with the husband of one of his lovers, but he'd learned to be sneakier in the meantime. Unless he wanted to be an absolute bastard. 

Nobody was going to lay a finger on him. Besides, those men's wives were probably happier and more relaxed after getting a good lay for the first time in god knows how long. It was a point of pride for him. He was doing Marley a favor, all things considered. 

He'd been busy the past few weeks with Marleyan business, alongside the other warriors. Bertholdt and Reiner at least got to travel with one another, and so did Pieck and Annie! How fair was that, they they all got to go on missions with their lovers and he had to go weeks without getting laid? Marcel kept saying he was being dramatic, but he didn't understand! How many bored and lonely housewives were missing him in that time? 

It was such a relief to get back to Liberio. All he wanted was to spend the night with a woman and have some fun. He needed to unwind after weeks of Marley's bullshit. 

Their parents were all waiting for them when they arrived. Reiner hugged his mom, then gave her a kiss on the cheek. Porco wasn't paying much attention to his own parents, who seemed to be talking to Marcel about something. If anything, all Porco seemed to notice that Reiner's mother was bidding her son farewell. Reiner seemed to be leaving to go with Bertholdt for the night. Bertholdt gave Reiner's mother a hug and left with his boyfriend, while Pieck and Annie left together with their fathers. 

"Porco. Don't." He glanced to the side, and Marcel was staring intensely at him. "I know what you're thinking." Porco looked back and saw Karina turn to leave, and he knew what he wanted. "Porco. I'm not going to help you if anything happens." 

"Nothing will happen, geez." Porco brushed off his brother, then turned back to look at Ms. Braun. He didn't even need to feel guilty about 'ruining the sanctity of marriage' as Reiner had called it in the past when criticizing his sexcapades. Reiner never had a father, and it was known that Karina was a single woman. 

And he was known for showing older ladies a good time like they hadn't had in years. With that in mind, Porco walked faster to catch up with Reiner's mother. She turned to the side and looked quizzically at him, then smiled. "Hello, Porco. How are you today?" 

"I'm doing good, Ms. Braun. Is a young lady like you really going to walk home by yourself?" Porco glanced to the side and knew Reiner and Bertholdt were long gone. Bertholdt's home that he'd shared with his father was close to the coast, while Reiner's mother lived in the heart of Liberio. No worries about Reiner cockblocking him for now, at least. Karina smiled at Porco's pick-up line, and he knew he was in for a good night. 

"Young lady? You're flattering me, Porco." Karina laughed, and leaned closer whenever Porco brushed his hand against her arm. "Are you taking me home now?" 

"I gotta make sure someone as pretty as you makes it home safely. You know, there are all sorts of weird people around, but nobody is going to mess with a Marleyan warrior." Karina laughed and clung to Porco's arm, and he knew he was almost certain to be invited inside once they made it to her place. Sure enough, he made it to the apartment building and Karina brushed some of her hair behind her ear. 

"Porco, you're such a sweet young man. Would you like to come inside for something to drink?" Porco gave Karina a smile, then let her lead him to her apartment. It was a charming little place, with knickknacks and pictures of her family hung up around the home. Porco rolled his eyes at a picture of all the warriors as children. He got his titan a few years later when the missing attack titan had been recovered from some doctor. 

Karina came back with some wine, and sat the glasses on the table. "I don't know if you liked red or white, so I brought some red. Bertholdt likes this one." Porco accepted the glass and took a sip while Karina settled into the sofa next to him. It was good... Bertholdt always did have good taste. He enjoyed the flavor, then reached an arm around and held onto Karina's shoulder. She seemed receptive, and leaned her head against his shoulder. 

"Thank you for inviting me into your home, Ms. Braun." Karina laughed softly and sipped at her wine, then shook her head against his shoulder. He squeezed her shoulder and rubbed circles with his palm. "Is there anything I can do for you, hmm?" Porco said, his voice low and his eyes full of lust. Karina chuckled again and blushed, and in the back of his mind Porco wondered how long it had been since Karina had been satisfied. Reiner never said anything about his mom having a man around. 

"Well, you know, these old bones get tired sometimes..." She wasn't really that old. Maybe mid-40s, tops? It didn't matter to him how old she was. She was gorgeous regardless. She hummed into his shoulder and closed her eyes. "If you could rub my shoulders, that would be perfect, dear..." Porco smirked and stood, then walked around behind the sofa and started massaging Karina's shoulders. She was somewhat tense, and the tiny moans she made as her muscles eased up made Porco's face burn. "That's good, Porco. Thank you." 

Karina finished her glass of wine and glanced up at Porco. "Feeling better, Ms. Braun?" Karina chuckled and put down her empty glass, then leaned back up into the couch. Porco still delicately massaged her neck while he looked down at her. 

"Karina is fine, no need to be so formal." Karina gave Porco an alluring look, her eyes half-lidded and a lazy smile on her face. "You know, my back is a little bit sore, too... it would be nice if you could massage my back for me, too." Porco let her stand and take his hand, then followed when she led him to her bedroom. "I hope you don't mind if I take my blouse off so you can massage me." 

She was teasing him, and he could already feel his pants tightening. Porco watched her start to unbutton her shirt, then drop it to the floor. He felt his face heat up. She was gorgeous. Faint stretch marks on her body from her pregnancy many years ago, laugh lines on her face from countless happy moments... and a smile on her face that made him want to worship her whole body. 

"No, I don't mind if you take off your blouse... actually, it might be easier if you take your bra off, too. You know, so I can rub your lower and upper back." Karina raised a brow, then unhooked her bra and tossed it onto the floor. She laid down on her belly on the bed, then sighed. 

"You know, dear, it gets hot in here sometimes. Air ventilation could be better, you know. You can take off your shirt if you get too hot." Karina gestured to the nightstand, Porco opening it and grabbing the bottle of lavender massage oil. He put it on the bed next to her body. 

"I think I'll take you up on that. It is pretty warm in here, isn't it?" Porco took off his shirt, then admired her body laying on the bed. "I'm going to go ahead and get this out of the way, too." Porco hooked his fingers around the elastic of her skirt's waistband and pulled it down, then dropped his pants down to his underwear. Karina was watching him with hungry eyes in the meantime. He moved to straddle her hips, then grabbed the bottle of lavender oil. "Just relax, Karina... just relax." 

Karina sighed happily when she felt Porco's hands rub the massage oil into her back. He made sure to press his fingers firmly into her muscles, working out all the tension and making sure she relaxed. He leaned down and adjusted so he could nibble on her ear. "That's good, Porco..." Karina let Porco adjust her so that she was laying on her back. Porco admired her body, then grabbed the waistband of her underwear. Porco let her help him take off the underwear, then tossed them aside. 

"I'll make you feel really good, Karina." He got onto his belly and scooted between her legs, then started kissing her thighs. Her skin was soft and delicate, and he just wanted to kiss her over and over. She sighed in content while Porco pecked at her legs, then gasped when he kissed her clit. Porco smiled to himself, then started licking her clit and her vulva. Porco adjusted so her legs rested on his shoulders while he licked. She reached a hand down and ran her fingers through his hair. 

"O-oh, Porco... a little bit higher, dear..." Porco hummed and did as she asked, her responding with a loud moan. Porco pulled back and went back to kissing her thighs and listening to her beautiful gasps. Karina threw an arm up and ran her hand through her hair while Porco kept eating her out in just the right way. She wrapped her legs around his neck and pulled him close when she came, him moaning into her crotch in the meantime. "O-oh, Porco..." 

"Sshh, Karina... let me kiss you." She melted into his embrace, him kissing her hard and shoving his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced and twirled with one another while Karina clung to Porco's strong body. He broke away and sucked on her neck, then licked the delicate skin. Karina bit her lip when Porco started fondling her breasts, and nibbling her ear. "What do you want, gorgeous?" 

Karina sighed and looked down at Porco's simple black boxers. She reached down and fondled Porco's erection through his underwear, then tugged the fabric down. Porco groaned when Karina went down and licked his cock, then started to sink her head up and down. Karina seemed pleased with Porco's moans, her clutching at his hips while he pet her hair. He gently ran his hands through her thick hair and let himself get lost in the feeling of her perfect mouth. She stopped bobbing and starting licking and kissing his shaft. "Good, Porco?" 

"God, yes, that's good." Porco sighed and let her come back up to kiss him. He made sure to rub at her clit while he sucked her nipples. Her soft and inviting voice made him want to hear more. He broke away and laid her down on the bed, then settled between her legs. "May I?" 

"Of course, dear..." Karina moaned and wrapped her legs around Porco's waist when he pushed inside. Porco let out a pleased moan and started thrusting, then leaned down and started nipping at her ear. Karina gasped and let Porco pant hotly into her ear. She clung to him and let him fuck her, but then put her mouth to his ear. "Doggy... do me doggy." 

"You know what you want, don't you?" Porco pulled out and got onto his knees, then let Karina get on her hands and knees. He got behind her and pushed inside again, Karina letting out a loud moan. He clutched at her hips and smacked at her ass while he pounded into her, Karina panting loudly. "What's my Karina want, hmm?" 

"Pull my hair, Porco." Karina chewed her lip and whined when he obliged, him grabbing at her blonde hair and tugging on it. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to get her to curl her toes just the way he wanted. "Yes! Harder! Faster!" Porco squeezed her hips and threw his head back, relishing the tight heat around him. 

"You know just what you like, don't you?" Porco panted, not getting a response aside from Karina's demands for more. "Rub your clit for me, Karina." Karina did as asked, her clutching tightly at the sheets with her free hand. 

"A-ah, Porco, I'm going to come!" Karina said, her looking over her shoulder. Porco pushed her down so she was laying on her belly, then started fucking her harder from above. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" 

"That's right, that's a good girl... come for me, gorgeous." Porco sighed and kept fucking Karina through her orgasm, then pulled out and came onto her back. As soon as he'd finished, Porco grabbed a tissue and wiped his cum off her back. He moved to spoon her, then kissed along her neck and shoulder. 

"That was perfect, dear." Karina turned around and pressed a gentle kiss to Porco's cheek. "I haven't felt that good in a long time." Porco hummed and ran a hand along her hip, then nibbled her ear again. 

"You know, if you want to feel good again I'm always down for a round two." Porco teased her, getting an alluring smile in return. He sighed when Karina kissed his neck, then ran a hand along his softened cock. 

"You can stay all night if you want to, dear..." Porco kissed Karina and squeezed her breast. 

That sounded like a great plan to him. 

  


Porco leaned over and noticed the bed was empty whenever he woke up the next morning. He smelt food cooking and got up, him putting his clothes back on and combing his hair. As soon as his jacket was on, he went out and made his way to the kitchen. Karina was making breakfast, and gave him a warm smile when he came in. Karina kissed his cheek and started making him a plate. "Good morning, dear. I wasn't sure how long you were going to sleep. Go ahead and eat your breakfast while I go get myself cleaned up, okay?" 

"Will do. I was thinking, wanna do that again sometime? I had a lot of fun last night." Karina laughed softly and shook her head while she walked back to her room. 

"I'd like that. Go ahead and eat." Porco enjoyed the sausage on his plate whenever he heard a key unlock the front door. Reiner came in through the door and seemed shocked to see Porco there. 

"Porco... what are you doing at my mom's house...?" Reiner asked, him frowning and cocking his head. Before he could answer, Reiner noticed the hickey on Porco's neck that wasn't there when he saw his mother yesterday. "Porco..." 

"Stop saying my name, Reiner. Just call me Daddy." Reiner's eye started twitching, and Porco smirked. "That's what Karina kept calling me last night." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't too ooc or badly written... I'm not used to writing Karina and het sex hehe ^^;  
>  ~~i gave porco the attack titan as a joke so he would have the freedom to have as many milfs as he wants~~


	22. Karina/Ms. Galliard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Please give us some steamy Karina/Ms Galliard?_
> 
> I asked for some Karina requests on twitter, here's the first one! I have to work the next few days so I'll get more written when I can! ^^  
> I picked the name Elsa for Ms. Galliard, hope that's okay! Also, it's been a long time since I've written F/F... hope this is okay, too!

Elsa combed her auburn hair and looked at her own reflection in the mirror. She was looking better than she had before, at least. Going through a divorce was hard to say the least. After her husband started fucking his secretary at work, she'd cried and cried and threw him out. She hadn't been worried about supporting herself or her children; she was well-off in her own right. Hell, she owned the house. 

Marcel and Porco were getting older and understood what was happening. Wanted distance from their father, blamed him for tearing their family apart. As much as Elsa wanted them to have a good relationship with their dad, she was going to let them sort out their feelings on their own. They were teenagers now. They had agency. 

But for now, her boys were away at summer camp. That left her off days from work empty for the most part. She didn't feel like dolling herself up or putting makeup on. Maybe she'd go see a movie? Read some books? Really, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. In the past she would've spent the day with her husband. 

It was when she walked to her kitchen to get a glass of water that she heard a knock on the door. Elsa wasn't expecting anyone, but went to the door and answered anyways. "Karina? What are you doing here?" 

Karina chuckled softly and waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, I just happened to be in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by. You know Reiner's away at camp with Porco and Marcel, so I don't have much to do since I'm not working today." Elsa stepped to the side and invited Karina inside, then shut the door behind her. "You're looking good, Elsa! Your hair is so shiny today!" 

"Oh, thank you, Karina." Elsa smiled warmly at her friend and let her in. The pair made their way to the living room, where Karina took a seat on the sofa. There was a large protector on it to prevent Marcel and Porco from staining it any more than it already was. She loved her sons, but having two teenage boys was a lot of work! Especially now that she was on her own. Maybe she would look into getting some help keeping the house clean... "Do you have anything in mind you want to drink?" 

"Just some water. Unless you have anything in mind?" Elsa thought about it, then decided to make some mimosas. Why not? Her boys were out of the house, and it was just her and Karina. She wasn't expecting anyone else to come over. Elsa mixed her champagne and orange juice, then brought the drinks into the living room and handed one to Karina. "Oh, mimosa? I like the way you think, Elsa." 

"Heh, thank you Karina. You know, Lukas never liked mimosas. He thought they were too sweet." Elsa hummed while she sipped at her drink. She mindlessly grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. She turned it on to a rerun of her favorite reality series, but she was more interested in spending time with her friend. "How have you been, Karina?" 

Karina shrugged her shoulders while she sipped at her mimosa. "Well, you know. Since Reiner has been away at camp, the house has been quiet. I miss him." 

"I miss my boys, too. I thought I would be so happy to have peace and quiet, and to have the house to myself. And most of the time, it's nice! But I still miss Marcel and Porco. I'd love to hear them yelling at their friends on their PS4 again." 

"I'm sure Reiner would be right there yelling with them. I swear, he gets so excited sometimes when he plays his game. He stays on that thing with Bertholdt and your sons. I think he said that girl he hangs out with plays, too? Annie, I think was her name?" 

"Oh, yes. The Leonhart girl. I've heard Marcel and Porco talking about her before." Elsa adjusted and settled into her couch. "Can I ask you something, Karina?" 

"Of course you can, Elsa." Elsa fidgeted nervously with her mimosa and looked at her friend, then back to her drink. "Hey, before you do that, may I ask for another mimosa? The way you make it is divine!" Elsa chuckled and accepted the wine glass, then went to the kitchen. She finished her own drink off quickly and made two more, then returned to the living room. "What was it you wanted to ask me, again?" 

Elsa stuttered and fidgeted with her drink, then took a sip. "I-I guess I was just wondering, how long did you wait after Reiner's father left before you started dating again? You know, my divorce with Lukas was finalized a couple of months ago. I guess I'm just not sure." Karina laughed for a moment, then leaned back into the couch and looked over at her friend. 

"Well, Elsa, I guess that depends on what you mean by dating. I went through a phase after Karl where I slept around a lot. I wanted to have fun. Of course, this was before I knew I was pregnant with Reiner." Karina idly swirled the drink in her glass and took another sip. "I've not really wanted a relationship. You know, I've chosen to stay single this whole time. I've had some friend-with-benefits arrangements, though." 

"Really? I had no idea." Elsa never saw Karina as the type to sleep around. Though truthfully, she would be lying if she said she'd thought about it. Karina's sex life wasn't something that Elsa had considered important. 

"Of course! I might not want a relationship, but I still have needs, you know. You know who one of my favorite people to sleep with is?" Elsa was beyond curious now, and leaned in towards Karina. "Theo Magath. You know, the boy's football coach?" Elsa leaned back in surprise, and her mouth hung open. 

"Really? You're sleeping with Theo?" Karina laughed and nodded her head, then gave Elsa a smile. "I never would've guessed!" 

"Just between you and me, he's got a huge dick. And he knows how to use it, too." Karina cocked an eyebrow at Elsa and stuck her tongue out. "You know who else is good in bed? Reiner's old history teacher, Dina. You might remember her as Mrs. Fritz." 

"You slept with a woman?" Elsa felt her face flush, and Karina seemed confused at her reaction. "Sorry, there's nothing wrong with that. I just didn't know you liked women that way. I've never even thought about being with another woman before." Karina was silent for a moment, then took a drink to finish off her mimosa. 

"You've never even thought about being with a woman before? You say that like you're curious, Elsa." Elsa fidgeted with her drink and blushed, then looked nervously at Karina. Karina caught the glimmer of curiosity in her eye and smiled. "Oh? Are you curious?" 

"I-I mean, I guess... I've never been with anyone besides Lukas, so I guess I'm curious about a lot of things." Karina hummed and found Elsa's innocence cute. Karina tilted Elsa's face towards hers and gave her a smile. 

"Feel free to say no, Elsa... but if you're curious, do you want to fool around with me?" Elsa's blush deepened and she looked at her friend like a deer in headlights. "Are you okay? It's alright to say no. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." 

Elsa shook her head and finished her mimosa. "N-no! It's not that. I... I'd like that..." Karina smirked and gestured for Elsa to stand then leaned in close and pecked her cheek. 

"Where's the bedroom at, then? I'll show you how good being with a woman can be..." Karina's voice was low, her voice a purr. Elsa felt arousal in her stomach at the low voice of her friend, and led her to the bedroom. "Say, Elsa? Do you have any toys?" 

"Y-yeah, of course I do!" Elsa's words weren't defensive. More eager. She hadn't had sex since the divorce, but she still had needs! She reached into the bottom drawer of her nightstand and grabbed her favorite dildo, then brought it out. "This one is my favorite. I have some other things... fuzzy cuffs, massage oil, a vibrator..." 

"The dildo will do for now. If you have fun and ever want to do this again maybe we could use some others." Karina leaned forward and ran a hand along Elsa's face, then stroked her cheek delicately. She smirked and pressed a kiss to her cheek, then kissed Elsa on the lips. Elsa's eyes fluttered shut, and she melted into Karina's embrace. "Take off your shirt and bra for me." 

Her shirt and bra were quickly on the floor, as were Karina's. Karina gently leaned in and brushed her lips against Elsa's again, then gently grabbed one of her breasts. "Karina..." 

"If I do something you don't like, let me know." Karina's voice was low, but Elsa only gasped when Karina leaned in and started kissing her neck. Maybe it was because she was touch-starved, but all Elsa wanted was more! Elsa breathed out contentedly, and Karina responded by squeezing her breast and rubbing the pad of her thumb along her nipple. "Okay?" 

"Yes, it's good." Elsa kept her eyes closed when Karina leaned down and took her breast into her mouth, then sucked gently. "Ah! Karina!" Karina hummed and kept sucking while her hand rested on Elsa's hip. Karina pulled away and Elsa swallowed, then took a look at Karina's breasts. They were bigger than hers, but not huge. Elsa curiously reached out and gave Karina's breast an experimental squeeze. 

"Hmm, squeeze it harder, Elsa..." Elsa did as asked, her feeling proud of herself when Karina reacted when a small moan. Elsa straightened herself out and put both hands forward, her taking the opportunity to fondle Karina's breasts. "Elsa, let me do something for you. Take off your pants and underwear for me." 

Elsa pulled away and nodded, then stripped so she was fully naked. Karina hummed happily, then tossed off her own pants and underwear. Karina crawled close to Elsa, then pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Elsa moaned and let Karina take the lead, Karina's hands roaming along her body and clutching at her soft skin. As soon as she pulled away, Karina kissed a line of kisses down Elsa's stomach. Karina settled between Elsa's thighs and admired the soft curls of her pubic hair. 

"K-Karina! Ah!" Elsa gasped and bucked her hips as soon as Karina started eating her out. Maybe it was because she was also a woman, but Karina knew exactly what she was doing and licked her clit in just the right way. Elsa gasped and buried her hands in Karina's hair while Karina moaned and licked enthusiastically. "A-ahh... Karina, yes..." Karina wasn't letting up, no matter how much Elsa ground her crotch into her face. Every now and then Karina would pull back and kiss her thighs or gently finger her, but Elsa was dying to feel more of her tongue. "Karina! Ah! Ahhh!" 

Elsa curled her toes and panted while she came down from her orgasm. It had been so long since Lukas had gone down on her, she almost forgot how good it felt. Karina came back up and kissed Elsa's cheek, then grabbed her dildo. "Have fun? Ready for more?" Elsa nodded excitedly and watched Karina take the dildo, then gasped when Karina delicately rubbed her clit with it. 

"Put it in, Karina..." Karina chuckled and slid the dildo inside, then thrust it back and forth. Elsa closed her eyes and whined, then buried her face in Karina's shoulder. In truth, now Elsa wished that she owned a strap-on so Karina could fuck her in missionary; she wanted to feel Karina on top of her, kissing her passionately while they fucked. "Oh, god, yes, Karina..." 

Instead, she made do with Karina sucking her neck and thrusting the dildo with her hand. Elsa reached a hand down and rubbed at her clit while her other hand kept itself buried in Karina's hair. "You like that, Elsa?" Elsa nodded and thought about what all she must have been missing out on. More than anything, she wanted to do this again. She panted into the air while Karina fucked her with the dildo, while she rubbed her own clit, while Karina sucked her neck and would surely leave a hickey... 

She didn't work the next day, and she could always wear a turtleneck after that, so she didn't give a fuck if Karina left a hickey. All she wanted was more. 

Maybe she really was touch-starved, because it wasn't long at all until she came again. Elsa found herself moaning loudly, and when she opened her eyes again Karina looked more than pleased with herself. Elsa panted and wanted to rest for a moment, but Karina only leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss to the lips. 

All she really wanted now was to go buy a strap-on so Karina could fuck her senseless. Karina was right, there were so many things that she was able to do now that she was free to experiment. 

"Karina..." Elsa looked up at her friend and gave her a lazy smile. "Are you doing anything later? I... I want to go buy some toys, I want more." Karina laughed and shook her head, then leaned down and kissed Elsa's cheek. 

"I actually already had plans." Elsa felt disappointment stir within her, until Karina leaned down and nibbled her ear. "I'm going to be meeting up with Reiner's football coach. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to see you too." 

Elsa swallowed and found her face burning at the thought. 

But still, she was excited at the offer and nodded her head quickly. Before Karina could say anything else, Elsa pushed her onto the bed and kissed her. "Before we do that... I want to make you come, too." Karina gasped when Elsa went south and licked her. She closed her eyes tight and relaxed while Elsa ate her out. 

It was going to be a good day, and a great night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, whoever requested it!


	23. Wedding Night - Reibert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Wedding night_
> 
> This one was very nonspecific so I just assumed you meant reibert because that's the main ship I write. ^^;  
> I had fun writing this one. Enjoy!

"What are you so nervous for, Bertholdt? Are you okay?" Bertholdt glanced back at his father, who sat down next to him on the end of the hotel bed. Bertholdt was in a sharp black tuxedo, but his father was in a more casual -but still nice- suit and tie. Bertholdt sighed and shook his head, then ran a hand down his face. A tiny pimple was starting to form on his forehead, but Annie managed to cover it up with some makeup after Bertholdt begged for help. 

"Weren't you nervous when you got married, dad?" Bertholdt sighed and wanted to run his hands through his hair, but it was all fixed up and nice. He felt so awkward. He'd put on the underwear he'd gotten to surprise Reiner with and as happy as Reiner had been in the weeks and months leading up to the wedding, now Bertholdt was just afraid. What if they got to the altar and Reiner got cold feet? Would Reiner leave him? Enter into an unhappy marriage reluctantly? "What if something goes wrong?" 

"You've always been such a nervous boy, Bertholdt. But yes, I was nervous on my wedding day. More than you could imagine." Bertholdt's father thought back to the late summer day he and his wife had been married. It was warm, and her stomach was just starting to show. She'd been so beautiful that when he saw her smiling at him all his worried faded away. "I was afraid she was only marrying me because she was pregnant with you." Bertholdt frowned, then turned to look at his father. 

"I thought you and mom had been engaged before she got pregnant?" Bertholdt's father laughed and rested a hand on his son's thigh. Bertholdt found comfort in his father's touch and smiled. 

"Your mother and I had been engaged for a year when she told me she was pregnant with you. We already had a date set and everything. And I didn't think anything of it until the wedding day. It's normal to get anxious and worried. I know you've always been nervous, Bertholdt... but you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure right now Reiner is waiting to see you and say 'I do.'" Bertholdt laughed softly. The mental image of his father suddenly panicking did make him feel better, if for any reason because he knew he wasn't alone. 

Last night Reiner kept rambling about how excited he was for the honeymoon and how excited he was to have that golden ring on his finger. Bertholdt had smiled and let Reiner ramble about their married life, even though they'd pretty much been married already. They lived together, slept in the same bed, had sex, shared finances, talked about kids, talked about dogs instead of kids, talked about dogs _and_ kids, talked about what kind of car would be best to have next, talked about their income taxes... typical married people things. The only thing they didn't have were golden rings on their fingers. 

But still, when it was time for him to make his entrance, Bertholdt was quaking in his boots. He and Reiner had talked it over, and they had decided to make their entrances separately and come together at the altar. They'd agreed that it would be more fun that way, and they would each get their moment. Their parents would get to walk them in as well, and Bertholdt smiled at his father when the two of them linked arms. 

Reiner was beyond handsome at the altar, and Bertholdt swallowed. He was so scared. So, so scared. What if Reiner said no? Reiner was going to say no. Why would someone as perfect as Reiner marry him? Bertholdt's father noticed his son clinging tighter to his arm, and wanted to comfort him. When they got to the front pew, he gave his son a warm hug. 

"It's going to be okay, I promise." Bertholdt's father whispered before going back to his seat in the front pew. Bertholdt stood across from Reiner, who was looking at him with a warm smile that would light up any room. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest, and he wondered if anyone else could hear it. The priest -the pastor at Reiner's church whom he grew up with and absolutely adored- began talking about love and fidelity. 

"Do you, Reiner Braun, take Bertholdt Hoover to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and cherish, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?" Finally, the moment of truth came and Bertholdt could feel his knees ready to buckle. He had to be sweating bullets in spite of the smile on his face. 

"I do." 

Bertholdt could've fainted if he didn't have his own commitments to make with his Reiner. 

  


The reception was tons of fun. They danced together and twirled happily on the dance floor, then Reiner danced with his mother while he danced with his father. While he was dancing with his father, Bertholdt's father looked at him and said "told you," earning a soft laugh. Really, he had no reason to be so nervous. Reiner looked ready to cry happy tears whenever he got his wedding ring. Being pronounced husband and husband filled Bertholdt with a giddiness he couldn't explain. 

Neither of them got particularly drunk, though their guests certainly did. Bertholdt wasn't going to tell Reiner that his mother drunkenly left with Porco. Best not to ruin the wedding night. 

Finally, the reception started to wind down and Reiner started giving Bertholdt _the look_ and he knew what was coming once they got back to their room. Deep down, Bertholdt was hoping that none of their friends were noticing Reiner giving him the "fuck me" eyes. God forbid someone like Annie notice and start giving him shit for it. Nobody said anything at the reception, nor when the party was wound down and it was time to leave. 

Bertholdt got into the elevator after Reiner, and they pressed the button to go to the top floor of the hotel where the honeymoon suite was at. In two days they'd be going away on their honeymoon, but tonight and tomorrow they'd be here. Once the doors closed and nobody was in the elevator with them, Reiner shoved Bertholdt and pinned him to the wall. He squeaked in surprise, but moaned happily when Reiner captured his lips with his own. 

"My husband." Reiner said contentedly before he nuzzled into Bertholdt's neck. He sighed while he held his new husband close. "God, I love you. We're really married now. For real. It's like a dream come true." Reiner pecked a couple of kisses to Bertholdt's cheek before the elevator stopped and let them out. Reiner grabbed Bertholdt's hand and walked with him to their reserved room, then grabbed his keycard. 

"Oooh, champagne? I told you they'd give us special goodies if we told them we were getting married!" Reiner closed the door behind him and admired the hotel room. It was pricy, but worth it. There was a canopy over the bed, chocolate covered fruits, regular chocolates and a large vase of flowers, a special card on the table, and the champagne that Reiner took notice of. Truth be told, they weren't going to drink any of it tonight. They'd both had their fill of alcohol at the reception, and neither of them wanted the chocolates gifted to them right now. But it was still nice. "I'm going to take this off. I've felt stuffy for a while..." 

Reiner loosened the tie he was wearing, and Bertholdt quickly followed suit. They were careful with their tuxedo jackets and nice shoes. They'd bought the tuxedos so they could keep the ones they were married in, god forbid they let such precious clothes get dirty... 

"Wow, Reiner, we're really married... really really..." Bertholdt admired his wedding ring while he sat on the plush couch in their hotel room. Reiner sat next to him and snuggled close. Bertholdt laughed affectionately, especially when Reiner kissed his cheek and nose. Really, he should've known Reiner wouldn't leave him at the alter. It was so obvious Reiner loved him. Just like he loved Reiner. "I'm so happy. I love you." 

"I love you too, Bertholdt. My Bertl. I always will, I promise." Bertholdt wrapped his arms around Reiner when his husband pulled him in for a hug. Reiner's hug was tighter than usual, but it was okay. He just wanted his beloved as close as possible to him. Bertholdt squeezed Reiner back and enjoyed the feeling of Reiner's arms around him. "Oh, I just love you so much. How did I get so lucky?" 

"Luck had nothing to do with it. You're smart, handsome, funny, and so good to me. I don't know how I got so lucky." Reiner smiled and hummed at his husband's words, then brought up a hand. He kissed each one of Bertholdt's knuckles, then leaned forward to kiss his cheek. Bertholdt closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Reiner's neck. Reiner hummed and scooped up his husband, then carried him to the bed. 

It was so nice and romantic, the way the the curtains were fixed on the four corner posts of the bed. And the bed itself was so soft and comfortable, Bertholdt could just sink right down into it. Reiner pushed him down into the bed and captured his lips, then spread Bertholdt's legs so he could get between them. Bertholdt moaned into the kiss and let Reiner caress his sides through his white shirt. Reiner sat up on his knees and started unbuttoning his own white shirt, and Bertholdt found the sight so erotic he almost couldn't take it. 

Especially when Reiner's white shirt fell open but he was still above him with his black pants on. He swore he could be drooling, but if he was Reiner didn't say anything. Reiner tossed off the white shirt and Bertholdt admired his pecs. Just one of the infinitely many things he loved about his new husband. Bertholdt quickly started to unbutton his own shirt, him tossing it off as soon as he was able to. 

Reiner leaned down to kiss him, and the warm feeling of skin-on-skin drove Bertholdt crazy. He'd been craving Reiner's touch all day, and now that he was getting it it was almost too much for him. Especially when Reiner started kneading his ass through his black pants. After a moment, Reiner pulled back and nibbled his ear. "Let me get these out of the way." Reiner pulled back and undid his belt, then unbuttoned his pants. Before he knew it, Bertholdt was staring at his husband wearing nothing but simple black boxers. 

So handsome. Of course Reiner had an amazing personality, but him having an amazing body was nice too. The hair on his chest and his treasure trail were such a pale blond, it was almost like they weren't there at all. Bertholdt followed suit and undid his own pants, then tossed them to the side. Bertholdt turned onto his belly so Reiner could look at his black briefs. 

"Do you like it, Reiner?" Reiner looked carefully at the black underwear his husband was wearing. Across the cheeks, the word "Hubby" was spelled out in white, cursive letters. Reiner laughed to himself, then nodded though he knew Bertholdt couldn't quite see him. He reached his hands down and put one on each cheek, then squeezed. 

"'Course I do. Hubby." Reiner teased. He started to knead Bertholdt's ass through the underwear, but then got off the bed. Bertholdt looked to the side and saw Reiner returning with the rose-scented massage oil he'd bought, plus their lube. He set the lube down on the nightstand, then got back on the bed and straddled Bertholdt's hips. "My new hubby deserves a massage. You looked a little bit tense at the reception." 

"Sorry. It's just been a big day is all." Bertholdt sighed happily when he felt Reiner's warm hands massaging his tired muscles, especially around his shoulders and neck. He could feel Reiner's erection through his underwear, but paid that no mind while the smell of rose made him relax. Reiner was humming to himself, and Bertholdt wanted to chuckle. Reiner was so cute humming to himself when he got focused on things. "That feels good, Reiner... thanks." 

"Anything for you, my love." Reiner laid back down next to Bertholdt and kissed his cheeks, then hugged him close. Bertholdt reached his hands down and grabbed Reiner's ass, admiring the firm muscle and thin layer of fat that made it just perfect. Reiner hummed and let Bertholdt have his fun. "I'm just going to get these out of the way, too..." 

Reiner grabbed at Bertholdt's briefs and pushed them down, and Bertholdt got the hint to toss them aside. Bertholdt didn't feel awkward in his nudity at all; how many times had they had sex? In how many different ways? As soon as he was naked, Bertholdt got on top of Reiner. "Can I sit on your face?" 

"Is the pope catholic?" Reiner teased, and Bertholdt shook his head. Bertholdt moved forward and got comfortable, then sat on Reiner's face. Reiner hands moved to clutch at Bertholdt's thighs, then his nails dug into the soft skin. 

"Ah! God! Reiner!" Reiner's warm tongue never ceased to amaze him. Bertholdt reached down and clutched at Reiner's blonde hair while Reiner ate him out happily. He was moaning and teasing him with licks that went from soft and delicate to thrusting at his hole. Bertholdt moved one hand from grabbing Reiner's hair to stroke himself. He ground his hips onto Reiner's face, and Reiner moaned happily in response. Bertholdt got off of Reiner's face and looked down at his new husband. Reiner seemed more than pleased with himself, and gave a lazy smile to his husband. "You love doing that, don't you?" 

"Bertholdt, eating your ass is one of life's greatest pleasures." Bertholdt stuttered, especially when Reiner chuckled and got up to kiss him. Reiner pulled Bertholdt in for a hug and nuzzled him. "God, Bertl... jokes aside, I just love you. So much." 

"I love you too, Reiner. Always." Reiner happily pulled away, then pecked Bertholdt on the lips innocently. Sometimes those innocent kisses felt more intimate and loving than the most passionate kisses before sex. Bertholdt felt his heart could explode from all the love he felt towards his husband. 

"Lay down on your side for me, Bertl." Ah. Spooning. That was one of Reiner's favorite positions. Bertholdt did as asked and got onto his side, then felt Reiner scoot up behind him. Reiner gently kissed along Bertholdt's shoulder, then rested his chin on his shoulder. "Oh, my Bertl..." 

Bertholdt grabbed the lube off the nightstand and handed it back to Reiner. Reiner accepted the bottle, and Bertholdt couldn't help but blush at the lewd and squishy sound of Reiner slicking himself. He shivered when he felt cold fingers rubbing at his hole before gently prodding inside. Soon enough, they pulled out and Bertholdt felt the head of Reiner's cock brushing against him. "Make love to me, Reiner..." 

Reiner pushed inside, and Bertholdt felt his toes curling. Reiner used one hand to grab and hold Bertholdt's thigh, then stroked the soft leg hair. Reiner rested his head on the back of Bertholdt's neck, then started thrusting. Slowly at first, then in a pleasant rhythm that made Bertholdt pant in time with his thrusts. Reiner squeezed Bertholdt's thigh. 

Bertholdt grunted when Reiner thrust in just the right way. It was the perfect ending to a perfect day. This morning he had been so anxious for his wedding and was terrified that Reiner would leave. An unfounded fear, but a fear nonetheless. And now they were so close, so in love, and he felt so good while Reiner fucked him just the way he liked. Not too delicately, but not too hard. Bertholdt moaned loudly and threw a hand back to grab Reiner's hair. Reiner opened his eyes and kissed Bertholdt's shoulder in response. 

"Feel good, love?" Bertholdt nodded at Reiner's whispered question, then grit his teeth when Reiner started thrusting harder. "Here, let me just..." Reiner moved his hand from clutching at Bertholdt's thigh to stroke his dick. 

"Hah! Mmm, Reiner, yes..." Reiner ran his thumb along the slit, then started pumping his hand in time with his thrusts. Bertholdt almost felt overwhelmed, but instead rolled his hips with Reiner's body. He reached down and shooed away Reiner's hand, then started stroking his dick himself. Reiner's hand moved to start tweaking at a nipple instead, and Reiner could've come when Bertholdt started whining in pleasure. "Harder! Harder!" 

"Getting demanding, aren't we?" Reiner teased gently, but obliged his husband's request. He thrust as hard as he felt he was able, and Bertholdt moaned happily when he did. He could feel the sweat on his back and on his brow. Bertholdt was getting sweaty too, and Reiner idly thought about taking a quiet soak in the large bathtub with Bertholdt after the lovemaking. "Bertl, my Bertl..." 

Bertholdt didn't say anything when he came, except for a desperate moan that Reiner had heard countless times before. Reiner almost couldn't take it, he was so desperate to come. He bit Bertholdt's shoulder when he started going faster, and he could've sworn Bertholdt chuckled when he did so. It didn't take too much longer, and Reiner pulled his husband's body as close as he could when he came. He breathed heavily for a moment before he pulled out. 

Bertholdt turned around to face him, and the two of them mashed their lips together again. Bertholdt ran a thumb along Reiner's cheekbone, while Reiner rested his hand on Bertholdt's hip. There was a comfortable silence while the two of them listened only to one another's breathing. 

"Bertl?" Bertholdt opened his eyes and looked at his husband. Reiner was giving him a tired smile, then nodded towards the bathroom. "Do you want to soak in the bath with me before we go to sleep? I know it's been a long day and we're tired... but I just want to." 

"Of course we can, Reiner." They got out of bed, and Reiner poured some of the bubble bath in while the warm water filled the tub. Bertholdt dimmed the lights in the bathroom, then slipped into the water as soon as it was ready. He sighed happily at the feeling of warmth on his tired body. Reiner quickly got in and joined him, then leaned his head onto Bertholdt's shoulder. "I love you." 

"I love you too, Bertl." Reiner relaxed and let Bertholdt hold him. All the unease he'd felt ebbed away into the warm water. When they went to sleep, Bertholdt would be by his side. When he woke up in the morning, Bertholdt would be there with him. 

All was right in the world. 


	24. Breakup Sex - Reiner/Jean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _could u do a breakup fic? with reiner and bertolt, jean or maybe porco?_
> 
> Ah, well, I don't really want to write a reibert breakup and I don't like gallirei at all so... jean it is? ^^;  
> I hope this is along the lines of what you wanted!!

How long had it been since their relationship ended? Jean wasn't quiet sure. It had been a while. At least a year and a half. But whenever Reiner came back to their hometown to visit, Jean found himself blushing. Reiner had come in on a motorcycle, a leather jacket, and jeans that were tight on the ass and really showed off his bubble butt that Jean used to absolutely love. 

Just by looking at them, one would never assume that Jean was the one who left Reiner because Reiner wanted to settle down. Not when Jean was in his sweater drinking a coffee while Reiner was the one on the motorcycle. Their eyes met at the small cafe, and Jean beckoned for his old flame to join him at the small table he was sitting at. 

"Jean? It's been so long since I've seen you... how are you?" The breakup hadn't been a good one. Reiner was always a hopeless romantic. Believed that everyone had a soulmate. As soon as Jean graduated, Reiner wanted to get married. That scared Jean. And they were one another's first everything... Jean felt like he needed to explore, sow his wild oats before he settled down with one person for the rest of his life. 

Reiner had all but disappeared whenever Jean left him. Unfriended him on social media, deleted his phone number, and disappeared. Jean knew that was the realistic approach. It would hurt Reiner to see the one he wanted to marry out with different men and women getting casual sex. It was all made easier since Reiner left their hometown to go to college. Reiner only really came around to see his mother and cousin every now and then. 

"I've been good, Reiner. You?" Reiner put his motorcycle helmet on his parked bike and sat with his ex-boyfriend. The server came by and offered him a menu, and he ordered himself a small snack. Reiner got comfortable, and Jean noticed that he'd grown out a goatee since the last time he actually got a good look at Reiner. 

"Ah, I've been fine. I just went by my mom's place to get some paperwork. I'll be going back to Liberio. I've got some plans for the next few days I'd like to prepare for. Classes, social life. You know." Jean nodded and glanced back at the motorcycle. 

"When did you get that, Reiner? What happened to the old station wagon you used to drive?" Reiner laughed to himself and shook his head. He glanced back at his motorcycle. It was a nice one, and he loved cruising around on it. 

"Ah, well, you know Gabi is getting older. In a couple of years she's going to be learning how to drive. The old station wagon has plenty of life left, and Gabi is going to get good use out of it. So mom and Uncle Thomas got me that motorcycle and I gave back the car." Reiner laughed to himself and gestured to his bike. "Gabi said motorcycles have to have names. So she named it for me. My motorcycle's name is Sally." 

"So Gabi's getting the car? Didn't you get the car because your mom got a new one?" Reiner shrugged and nodded. "I guess it's a family hand-me-down at this point, huh?" 

"Maybe. I'm not worried about it. I love Sally so I'm good. I'll come home and help Gabi learn to drive when the time comes." Jean laughed and finished his coffee. As if on queue, the server came back and filled his cup back up with coffee. Jean mindlessly poured some milk in and stirred the cup. "What have you been up to these days? Still want to be a politician?" 

"Oh... no. Not anymore. After Marco died, I decided to join the police force. His murder is still an open case." Reiner nodded solemnly. Marco was one of Jean's best friends... truthfully, he thought that Jean started seeing him after their breakup. But in spite of those bad feelings, he hated that his old classmate died. He went to the funeral. Seemed like Jean wanted to help solve Marco's murder. 

"Well, I hope you are able to do that. It must be very important to you." Reiner yawned and stretched out his arms. He had a fond smile on his face while he looked around. "I was just thinking. Do you remember years ago, our first date was here. I can't believe so much has changed." Jean hummed and looked at the man sitting across from him. Yes, so much had changed. It was hard to believe that man he used to love was in front of him. Almost a different person. Yet still obviously the same. 

"I remember. It was fall, and you'd just made the football team. We were so young back then. You couldn't grow a beard like you have now." Reiner laughed and stroked his goatee. "You know, I almost forgot how handsome you are, Reiner. It's been so long since I've seen you." 

"Ah? Thank you, Jean! I've been working out, trying to look my best. You're looking pretty good yourself, you know?" Jean blushed at the suggestive look on his ex-boyfriend's face. Reiner gave him a smirk, and Jean swallowed. 

  


He wasn't sure how it happened, but Jean moaned when Reiner pushed him through the door to his home and then captured his lips with a kiss. Jean locked his front door and clutched at Reiner's backside. Reiner snaked his hand down and clutched at Jean's ass, then squeezed it tightly. Jean moaned into the kiss and let Reiner pull him close. 

Jean could never deny the reality of the situation: of all the people he'd ever slept with, Reiner knew him best. All the time they spent together meant they knew one another's bodies, even after all their time apart. It was almost nice, having someone familiar with his likes and dislikes again. Reiner broke away and moved to nibble Jean's ear, then breathed hotly into it. "Been a while, huh?" 

"Y-yeah... it has." Jean gasped and groaned whenever Reiner started palming him through his pants. Reiner reached down to unbutton Jean's pants, then shoved them down partway. He stroked Jean through his underwear and smirked to himself whenever Jean started to tremble against him. "Reiner, god..." 

"You got a condom, Jean?" Jean's eyes fluttered open while Reiner sucked on his neck. It was weird, hearing Reiner asking him for a condom. When they had been together, they hardly ever used them. It'd just been them with each other. No sleeping around. Of course they'd been trusting of one another and went bareback. 

Things change. Reiner wasn't his anymore. And he wasn't Reiner's. 

"Yeah... in my nightstand. Uh, give me a few minutes, okay?" Reiner nodded and stretched out his arms. Jean went to his bedroom and opened his nightstand, then grabbed his lube and a condom. He felt his face flush... Reiner would be okay with waiting a few minutes. Jean wanted to make sure he was squeaky clean. After he was done cleaning himself, Jean stripped off his sweater and pants, leaving him in his underwear. 

Reiner was idly stroking himself on the couch when Jean came back. Reiner had grabbed an old, ratty blanket that he knew Jean hadn't cared about and sat on it, then pulled his pants and underwear down around his knees. He'd taken off his leather jacket, but his white tank was still on. He glanced over and gave Jean an alluring look, then beckoned for Jean to come closer. "Hey." 

"Hey." Jean replied. That was all he was able to get out before Reiner reached his hands up and started tweaking at his nipples. Reiner leaned forward and licked one, then started sucking. Jean gasped and reached down to start stroking himself while Reiner worked him. "Reiner, god..." 

"How long's it been since you've bottomed?" Reiner asked when he pulled away. He moved Jean's hand and started stroking his cock himself. Jean bucked his hips while Reiner reached his free hand around and kneaded his ass. He gave it a playful swat, then pulled away. 

"I-It's been a while..." Jean admitted. Reiner needed to know how much he'd need to be prepared. Reiner was usually the top when they were an item, but Reiner had also loved bottoming and knew how to take care of his lovers. Reiner hummed at Jean's response. "I haven't gotten laid since Mikasa moved away..." 

Reiner offered no comment on Jean's former lover. He probably didn't care to hear about it. Jean had to remind himself that at one time, Reiner was madly in love with him. 

Times change. 

Instead, Reiner simply grabbed the lube and applied some to his fingers, then started massaging Jean's hole. Jean groaned into Reiner's shoulder while Reiner massaged him. After Jean relaxed, he bit down on his lip when he felt a calloused finger slip inside. After a little while, Reiner prodded the second inside and started scissoring his fingers. Still, Jean groaned and clutched at his former lover. "You want a third?" 

Jean glanced down at Reiner's cock. It was... pretty big, he had to admit. Not that he couldn't take someone of Reiner's size, but he wanted to be as comfortable as possible. "Y-yeah, give me a third." 

Reiner prodded his third finger inside and was careful in his preparation. Jean was groaning into Reiner's ear, but then let out a disappointed whine at the emptiness he felt when Reiner pulled his hand away. "Hand me the condom?" Reiner accepted the small foil wrapper, then tore it open and rolled it onto himself. He grabbed the lube and slicked his cock, then smeared more onto Jean's asshole. "Ready, Jean?" 

"As I'll ever be." Jean sighed happily when Reiner grabbed his hips and sunk him down onto his lap. Reiner shifted ever-so-slightly, then sagged back into the sofa. Jean lifted himself up, then sunk him back down onto the large cock. Once so familiar, and now it was like he'd never felt it before. Reiner closed his eyes and started breathing at an increased pace while Jean rode him. He moved to rest his hands on Jean's hips, then started rubbing the skin in circles. "Mmm, fuck, yes... that's it, Reiner..." 

Reiner opened his eyes and gave Jean a cocky look, then rolled his hips up. Jean gasped and moaned loudly, then reached down to start jerking himself off. "You like that? Tell me." Jean nodded his head and bit his lower lip while Reiner pushed him up and down onto his cock. Reiner stared at him through half-lidded eyes with a smirk that made Jean want to put him in his place. But he wanted more, and was at Reiner's mercy. 

"Yes, Reiner, it's so good, fuck me harder... more! More!" Reiner thrust harder and faster, and Jean pumped his hand harder at the increased stimulation. Reiner was grunting and panting, and Jean realized that Reiner seemed quieter than when they had sex long ago. 

When the used to have sex, Reiner would blush and pepper some "I love yous" into the sex, but now Reiner was silent for the most part. Jean realized... he kind of missed it. Missed listening to Reiner be a big old softie. Missed having that sense of love. Now that they were fucking, the difference was so much more apparent. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Yes! Yessss...!" Jean bit his lip and came, his cum spilling onto Reiner's stomach. Reiner watched it drip into his treasure trail, and seemed to make a somewhat uncomfortable expression. At least his tank was pulled up so it would stay clean. Reiner squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth, him pounding harder than before in an effort to reach his orgasm. "Yeah? You wanna come? Come, then." Jean teased, and Reiner grunted. 

"Fuck!" Reiner gasped and grunted whenever he finally came, him thrusting until he couldn't come anymore. He was panting heavily, and ran a hand through his hair when Jean got out of his lap. He pulled off the condom and wrapped it in tissue paper, then glanced over at Jean. "Mind if I use your restroom? I gotta, well..." Reiner gestured at the cum on his belly, and Jean blushed before he nodded. 

Reiner came back a few minutes later, newly decent and fully clothed apart from his leather jacket. He grabbed his jacket, then went to sit on the front porch with Jean. Jean got a cigarette, then offered one to Reiner. "Here." 

"Eh? Oh, no thank you. I quit." Jean cocked a brow, then shrugged his shoulders and enjoyed the smoky flavor of his cigarette. Reiner? Quitting smoking? It almost seemed impossible. He smoked all the time when they were together. 

Things change. 

"What'd you quit for?" Reiner shrugged and opened a can of soda he'd taken from Jean's house. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the cold drink, then wiped at his mouth. 

"A really good friend of mine has asthma. I wanted him to be comfortable around me. So I stopped smoking. I took nicotine lozenges for a while but I don't need them anymore." Jean hummed. Reiner must really care about his friends. Well, that sounded right. Reiner always did care about his friends. He shouldn't be surprised to know Reiner would give up a bad habit for them. 

"Reiner. Can I ask you something?" Reiner hummed, goading Jean to go on. "Do you ever miss... this? Us?" Reiner was silent, then took another sip of his drink. 

"I don't know what you're asking, Jean... but I met someone. He's a really good friend of mine, but our first date is next week." Reiner absentmindedly stared down at his drink. "If I'm lucky, maybe he'll want to be with me. I want to be with him." Jean felt vaguely disappointed, then heard Reiner sigh. "I did miss you. After you left me it broke my heart. I wanted you back so badly. But I moved on. I just thought a last fuck with you would be nice. I think we're both happy now, right?" 

Jean didn't want to admit to Reiner that he missed him. His pride was too much. So instead, he laughed and nodded his head. Reiner laughed too. Jean finished his cigarette and put it in the ashtray. Whatever they used to have was gone. 

"I hope things work out with your date, Reiner." Reiner nodded, then put his leather jacket back on. A blush crossed Reiner's face while he stared down at his helmet. A cute smile made its way onto Reiner's face. 

"I... I really like him. I hope so too. He has the softest black hair, and prettiest grey eyes... maybe you'll meet him one day?" Reiner smiled, then shook his head. "Ah, well... it's about time I head back to Liberio. He and I are actually going out to eat tonight with some friends. Take care, okay?" 

"Okay, Reiner. Take care, too." Reiner nodded and put his helmet on, then hopped onto his motorcycle. And just as suddenly as Reiner had come back to town, he was gone again. Jean sighed and thought back to the relationship he used to have. 

Maybe he wasn't as moved on as he'd thought. He wished Reiner would've stayed longer with him. Oh well. 

At least Reiner was happy with his new life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things go swimmingly with Reiner's date and he became Mr. Hoover


	25. Jealous Pieck - Pieck/Porco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Fuckboi!Porco x Pieck where Pieck caught up on Porco's cheating behavior. Pieck gets jealous of all these older women Porco gets to shag and Porco uplifs her mood. Sex ensues._
> 
> I don't think Pieck would stay in a relationship where she is continually cheated on, but I liked the idea of them being in an open relationship and she wonders about his apparent taste in women. I hope that's okay instead!  
> I had a lot of fun writing this one! Enjoy!

She shouldn't be jealous. Pieck knew what she was getting into. She and Porco were in an open relationship, and of course both of them took full advantage of the arrangement. She had sex with other men, he had sex with other women. Of course, emotionally they only loved one another. And sex and love were two completely different things. No matter how many women Porco fucked - and no matter how many men she fucked - changed the fact that their hearts and souls belonged to one another. 

Maybe their unorthodox relationship stemmed from fear of missing out given their greatly reduced lifespans. Not that all the warriors were in relationships like theirs; Reiner and Bertholdt were monogamous, as were Marcel and Annie. But that didn't mean there was anything wrong with how any of them approached their own relationships. As long as everyone was aware and consenting. 

She consented to being in an open relationship. Pieck supposed she was just... surprised? By Porco's apparent taste in women? It wasn't often that a young woman was concerned that her partner thought she was too young, but the more older women Pieck became aware of Porco fucking the more she wondered if he was okay with her? In her own sexcapades, she'd mostly stayed close to her own age. The oldest she'd really gone was when she had a foursome with some of the guys in the Panzer unit, and the captain was a bit older. 

Did Porco find her unattractive? Their sex life wasn't suffering at all, in truth. Porco would always kiss her and call her beautiful and tell her how in love he was with her... but none of the women he fucked looked even a little bit like her! Pieck would be lying if she said she didn't have a type, and that Porco wasn't her type. 

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She was feeling self-conscious tonight. Porco looked up from the papers he was reading at his desk and raised a brow at her. Pieck turned around and looked at her boyfriend, then back to her reflection. She ran her fingers through her soft hair while she examined herself in the mirror. 

"Huh? Do I think you're pretty?" Pieck nodded slowly, then started fidgeting with her fingers. Porco saw her anxiety and stood, then walked over to her. He tilted her head up so she was looking at him, and she saw the serious expression on his face. "Of course I think you're pretty, Pieck-a-boo. The prettiest. Why do you ask?" 

Pieck turned back around and looked at her reflection. There was a bit of a height difference between the two of them, and it was always funny looking at their reflections together. Pieck shook her head, then smiled at Porco's reflection. He saw the anxiety in her eyes, then leaned down to kiss her temple. "I just..." 

"Come on, Pieck. You're so gorgeous. Did I say something? I didn't make you feel bad, did I?" Pieck felt guilty, because Porco really hadn't done anything. He'd treated her with love and respect. It was so obvious he cared for her. His eyes were filled with worry, because she knew he was so afraid he'd hurt her. Porco could be rude, brash, arrogant, and a real bastard at times. Usually, he didn't care if he hurt other people's feelings. She was the exception. 

"No, you never said anything." Porco hummed and hugged her from behind, then swayed their bodies back and forth. He hummed and rested his chin on top of her head. Pieck still felt the anxiety in her stomach, and started to pull away. Porco almost seemed disappointed until she turned around and hugged into his chest. "It's just, well, the women you sleep with..." 

"The women I sleep with? Is that what's bothering you? How come?" Porco guided her to the bed and sat down with her, then ran a hand up and down her back. "Did I do something wrong? I swear it's just sex, I'd never want to be with anyone else..." 

"No, I was just thinking." Pieck fidgeted awkwardly. She never had confidence issues. She always felt like she knew what to say or do, but sometimes Porco just made her stupid. "Almost all the women you sleep with are older." 

Porco cocked a brow at Pieck's observation. Well, yeah... he didn't want to think about the consequences of what would happen if he were caught, but most of the women he went after were a bit older. Nobody was off limits, either. He'd fucked General Calvi's wife, Reiner's mom (not that Reiner knew), Commander Magath's sister... hell, he even laid a beautiful Tybur lady once. She'd put her finger on his lip and admitted to being the warhammer before she dressed herself and left. He'd felt like the king of the world after that. 

"Does... does that bother you?" Pieck was silent, and Porco ran a thumb along her cheek in an effort to get her to look at him. "Come on, Pieck-a-boo. Talk to me. I don't want you feeling down. Our lives are short enough as it is, I don't want to see you sad..." He kissed her temple, then her cheek while he stroked her hair. Pieck smiled while she buried her face into his warm shoulder. 

"I mean, not really... I just worry you don't find me attractive. Because I'm nothing like the women you're always sleeping with." Porco frowned, and shook his head while he held Pieck close. She could feel his heartbeat, which she found comforting. 

"No, Pieck, no. You're the most beautiful woman in the world. No matter who I'm with, they never compare to you. Even the best sex with someone else isn't as good as when you kiss me and play with my hair afterward. They're just meaningless fucks. You're my partner, and I love you." Porco ran his hand up and down Pieck's back in a calming gesture. "Besides, having women unlike you make you that much more special when we are together." 

"I love you too, Pock..." Porco grunted at the nickname but offered no further comment on it. Pieck enjoyed the warmth of his body while he cuddled her close. She shook her head, then pulled away and gave him a smile. "I guess I was just feeling self-conscious... I know you love me." 

"I always will. Don't ever think any different, okay? You're the perfect woman. Beautiful, kind, and smart. I couldn't ask for better." Porco pulled her onto his lap, then pecked her lips. "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel less than you deserve." 

"You didn't. I love you, Pock." Pieck put her hands on Porco's shoulders, then leaned in to peck his lips. They were soft, and tasted like he'd just recently put lip balm on. She pecked him again, then kissed his cheek. His face was turning red, and he almost looked like he had stars in his eyes. "Love me, Porco." Porco nodded after he stared for a moment, then kissed her. An innocent, chaste peck before he scooted to the headboard. She followed him, and snuggled into his chest. 

"Pieck. You're the best. I'll admit, sometimes I get jealous." He pecked a kiss on her neck, then brought a hand down and started groping her clothed breast. "I see the way people look at you. I've seen Zeke looking you up and down... and the way some of those Marleyan bastard look at you like a piece of meat." Porco pulled back and started unbuttoning her shirt, then pulled it open. She had a simple black bra on underneath. He admired her body while her shirt hung open. "But then I remember how much you love me, and that you'll always be mine. My Pieck-a-boo." 

"How come you can call me that but you hate Pock?" Pieck asked. Porco only stuck his tongue out at her playfully, before he reached his hands up her skirt and grabbed the waistband of her underwear. He pulled them down and tossed them onto the floor, then gave Pieck a cheeky grin. 

"Because my name for you is cute." Porco tossed off his shirt while Pieck took off her skirt. She wanted to take off her bra and shirt, but Porco was already crawling between her legs. She gasped and shuddered whenever Porco started kissing her inner thighs. Interspersed between the soft kisses were licks that made her squirm, especially the closer to her crotch he got. "You deserve the world, Pieck." 

"A-ahh, Porco!" He was kissing her vulva, and Pieck groaned while she squeezed his strawberry blonde hair. He hummed and met her eyes, then looked back down at her. Her short, trimmed pubic hair tickled his nose, but he didn't mind. He started sucking lightly on her clit while she ran her fingers through his hair. He enjoyed her touch, because it made him feel like he was doing just what she wanted. He stopped sucking her clit of lick her, then slid a finger inside of her. "Yes, Pock, you're doing good..." 

"I can tell." His words were cocky, but she couldn't do anything but huff. He would stop licking her to kiss her thighs and finger her, then he would be right back to making her throw her head into the pillow. She thrust her hips and ground his face into her crotch, and he only responded with faster licking and delighted moans. "Yes, Pieck, go ahead and relax. I've got you." She panted into the air, because he always knew how to work her up. She felt like she was humping his face, but if she was he obviously didn't care. 

"Pock... Pooooock..." Porco laughed and pulled away, then crawled back up so he was face-to-face with Pieck. He reached a hand down and rubbed circles into her clit while she buried her face into his neck. "God, Pock, I want it..." 

"Ssssh, Pieck, you'll get it... just be patient, hmm?" His voice was so teasing, she almost couldn't take it. Porco smirked when Pieck came, her mewling loudly into his ear. "You like that, Pieck? I think you did." Porco kissed Pieck's cheek while she panted. He affectionately held her close and ran his hand through her hair. He reached a hand down and unbuttoned his pants, then tossed them and his underwear onto the floor. 

Pieck ran a hand along Porco's torso. He was muscular as a result of their training and duties. He radiated a warmth that she just wanted to curl up into. Pieck pulled her arms out of her shirt, then unclasped her bra and threw them into the ever-growing pile of clothes on the floor. She rested her nude body into his and enjoyed the feeling of their shared body heat. He rested a hand on her cheek, then ran his thumb along her cheekbone. Her hair was getting messed up, and it drove him wild. 

"P-Pock, hmm..." He brought one hand down to squeeze her breast while he sucked her other. She tried to reach a hand down for his erection, but he shooed her away. It was driving her nuts, the way she wasn't being allowed to touch him. "Pock, I want it... please?" 

Porco pulled away and gave her a toothy grin. He pecked a line of kisses along her shoulder. "Lay on your belly for me, Pieck." Pieck did as asked, flipping over onto her stomach. She crossed her arms while Porco put his legs on either side of her thighs, then guided his dick to rub along her. "You're so wet and warm, Pieck... do you want me?" She nodded her head, then gasped when he pressed the head inside. 

"Oh, Porco, yes..." Pieck sighed and relaxed when she felt her boyfriend seat himself all the way. His palms were flat on the bed by her torso, and he was looking down at her while she glanced up. She sighed happily and relaxed while Porco started thrusting his hips. He started grunting and gripping the sheets beside her tightly into his palms. "Ahhh, I love you, Pock..." 

"S-stop calling me that..." His words were grunted in a way that Pieck knew meant he wasn't too serious about it. She grinned to herself and relaxed while Porco's pelvis smacked against her ass. He leaned down so his chest was flush to her back, then grabbed her hands with his own. He rested his head on her shoulder and was panting into her ear. "Good, Pieck?" 

"Yeah, really good..." He started squeezing her hands, and Pieck gasped when he started nibbling on her ear. The way her entire body was covered by his made her feel safe and secure, and totally at his mercy. It was better than any dick she got from other men. 

Her eyes slid open at the thought. That must be how he feels, too. No other woman was as good as his time with her. Pieck smiled to herself and moaned when Porco's cock brushed inside her in just the right way. Porco laughed in her ear when she moaned loudly and curled her toes. 

"Yes, that's right... just relax and enjoy it, Pieck..." God, his voice was so damn hot that Pieck felt he must be some sort of sex god. Either that or he just really, really knew what she liked. He was clutching her skin tightly. He wasn't able to reach down and rub her clit, but he'd make sure she came again. "God, Pieck, fuck, yes!" 

Porco squeezed her body tight and thrust hard when he came. As soon as he was finished he pulled out, then laid on the bed next to her. "P-Porco?" Pieck seemed surprised when he grabbed her body and rolled her into himself. 

"Gotta make you come too, love." Porco moved to kiss her neck while he reached his hand down and started rubbing her vulva. His cum was starting to drip out, but he didn't mind. Pieck was making the cutest sounds in the world against his chest while he worked her. And when she came, the sound of her orgasm made it all worthwhile. Porco wiped his fingers on his hip, then pulled Pieck into a warm hug. "Oh, god, I love you." 

"Hmm. I love you too, Porco." Pieck was starting to feel cold. She got up and sheepishly admitted she needed to use the restroom, and got a laugh from Porco in return. As soon as she was done, Porco went to the restroom while she put her pajamas on. Porco only put his boxers back on before he joined her under the covers. The warmth of the blankets made them both feel a sense of relief. "Pock? Can you spoon me?" 

"Of course." Pieck turned so her back faced her boyfriend, then she felt his strong arms pull her close. He held her close under the blankets and breathed steadily. "Pieck?" 

"Mmm?" She was so warm, she could almost fall asleep right then. Porco was silent for a moment, then leaned forward to kiss her cheek. 

"You're the most beautiful and special woman in the world to me. Don't ever forget that." Pieck smiled and hummed. 

"I won't." 


	26. Polaroid - Ymir/Historia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yumikuri with the prompt "Polaroid" in a modern-setting AU, but make it as smutty as you can._
> 
> I'm sorry it took me so long to get around to this one! I was afraid I wouldn't do a good job, honestly ;~;  
> I hope this is good! And I hope you like it! Enjoy!

Historia was enamored with the polaroid camera that Bertholdt had gotten her for Christmas mothers ago. She'd used up quite a bit of the film at the Christmas party, then happily gave away some of the developed film. 

Unbeknownst to anyone but Ymir, she had quite the collection of embarrassing photos of their friends from the party. When she might need them, she wasn't sure. Ymir had cried from laughing whenever Historia showed the collection of photographs to her, but Ymir found herself sworn to secrecy lest everyone find out about the stash of photographs. 

That wasn't to say that the camera was only used for nefarious purposes. There were lots of cute pictures that Historia had taken. She'd taken more than a few pictures of their cat, Frieda. There were pictures she'd snapped of blossoming flowers, beautiful sunsets, a few of her friends. More than a few of Ymir, with Historia insisting each one was perfect and beautiful. Ymir only huffed and blushed with Historia started cooing over how cute the pictures were. 

Ymir's favorite pictures were the polaroid selfies that Historia took. Her absolute personal favorite was the one outside on a sunny day. Historia had a pink sundress on, but the way her hair fell and framed her face was stunningly beautiful. Ymir kept it on her nightstand because she loved it so much. Lots of other pictures of Historia were safely tucked away in Ymir's nightstand, just like lots of pictures of Ymir were tucked into Historia's nightstand. 

"I'm going to miss you, Ymir. Don't miss me too much while I'm gone." Ymir hummed and leaned down to hug her wife. Historia hummed affectionately and hand her hand through Ymir's short hair. "I left you a present. It's in the little box under your side of the bed." 

"Oh, really? That's my Historia. You're too sweet for your own good." Ymir gave Historia a kiss on her cheek, then one on her lips. She was going to miss the heavenly, floral scent of Historia's perfume. Sure, it was only going to be three days... but one day without her Historia drove Ymir crazy. But absence makes the heart grow fonder, and a couple of days wasn't going to kill her. 

"I'm only sweet like this to you, my darling." Historia teased Ymir, then leaned forward to give her one more kiss goodbye. "I'll be home soon enough. I love you." 

"Take care. I love you too." Ymir leaned on the threshold on the door and crossed her arms while Historia got into her car. A pink convertible, because Historia's family was rich and Historia didn't have to want for anything. Ymir smiled and watched her wife wave to her before she drove away. Ymir closed the front door and went back inside. 

What was she going to do for the next three days? Besides work, of course. Maybe she could hang out with Bertholdt, if he wasn't too busy. If he was, maybe Sasha would be down to go out and do something? Ymir shrugged her shoulders. She'd figure it out. No sense in planning too far into the future. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a can of beer, then made her way to the living room and turned on the TV. 

She put in her absolute favorite DVD: Swan Lake, performed by the Royal Russian Ballet. She'd watched it countless times with Reiner; her, because she was a ballet enthusiast and loved the classic. Him, because it reminded him of home. She fondly remembered her days doing ballet in her youth, and sometimes she would dance along with the dancers on screen. 

Historia, of course, had many polaroid pictures of her doing ballet at the studio. Historia loved watching Ymir do ballet. 

Swan Lake never failed to bring a tear to Ymir's eye. After the ballet was over, Ymir put the DVD away and went to the kitchen to make herself a small dinner. Frieda was following her around, and Ymir smiled affectionately when she started nuzzling her leg. "Hey, hey. I'll get your food, just relax." Ymir ate, then fed the cat. 

"Oh, that's right... Historia said she left me a gift underneath the bed." Ymir mumbled to herself before she went back to their bedroom. Ymir squatted and saw a small box, then pulled it out. "Oh, it's a really small box?" Ymir felt her face flush when she opened the box. 

Those were definitely lewd polaroids of her wife. Ymir swallowed and flipped through the pictures. Some were topless selfies that showed off Historia's small but perky breasts, while others showed off her cute ass and even her clit. She must've spent some time on these. And it only took a moment for Ymir to notice the lipstick on the back of every picture; Historia must've kissed the back of every one before she put them away. Different colors of lipstick adorned the backs of the different pictures. There was a small piece of paper among the polaroids. 

_Love you, Ymir! See you soon! ;)_

"Historia... you're too sweet to me." Ymir murmured to herself. She admired the polaroids in her hand; she could almost feel Historia's soft, milky skin. Her adorable, perky nipples were perfect in the topless pictures. Her cute, round ass that was always perfectly framed by sundresses looked even better fully exposed, only for her. As sweet as Historia was, she had an impish side that only Ymir got to enjoy. 

Ymir bit her lip and wished her wife was back to have a quick romp in the sheets. Damn. Ymir turned around and got the box out from underneath the bed, then opened it up and thought. What toys did she want to use? She grabbed her pink rabbit, and chuckled to herself when she looked over the strap-on. She'd love for Historia to pin her to the bed and kiss her while they fucked, but she was all alone tonight. Oh well. 

After Ymir grabbed her rabbit and her wand, she pushed the box back underneath the bed. Ymir stripped off her clothes and put them in the hamper; after she was done, she'd take a shower and put her pajamas on. Ymir admired the first picture of Historia. A simple topless selfie. She started rubbing her clit slowly while she admired the picture. Historia's adorable, small chest was perfect. Feeling her wife's soft breasts and sucking her sensitive nipples were one of her life's greatest pleasures. 

Ymir gasped when her middle finger swiped over her clit. She curled her toes, then sighed and kept rubbing. She looked at another picture left behind. Historia had her legs spread, with cute frilly underwear on. Ymir closed her eyes and imagined kissing down Historia's torso, then making it to those panties. She'd take them off, toss them away, and go down on Historia all night long. Beckon for her love to sit on her face, so she could make Historia come as many times as she wanted. 

She grabbed the rabbit vibrator and turned it on, then rubbed it along her vulva. "Ahh, yes..." Ymir breathed to herself. She pressed the vibrator inside of herself so that the rabbit vibrated against her clit. Ymir sighed and started thrusting the vibrator, making sure to brush the rabbit against her clit. 

When Historia took her cute lavender butterfly vibrator and used that, Ymir could come on the spot. She'd have to drag Historia to the bedroom as soon as she was home. Ymir flipped to the next picture, and admired Historia's ass. Cute, round, and so soft. Just like the rest of her body. Historia moisturized her entire body, and her ass was no exception. 

Wearing the strap-on and fucking Historia while she was on her belly was Ymir's favorite way to fuck. Historia would whine and grab at the sheets and beg for more. Ymir thrust her hips while she fucked herself with the vibrator. "Ah, Historia... yeah..." Ymir withdrew the rabbit and looked at it, then tossed it aside. She'd clean it when she took a shower. Ymir instead opted for the wand. That was Historia's favorite toy. Historia loved getting herself off with it, and getting Ymir off with it. 

Ymir turned it on and decided to use it on her shoulders for a brief moment to relax before she brought it down to her crotch. Ymir gasped at the intense vibrations whenever she pressed the head of the wand against her clit. "Fuck!" Ymir thrust her hips so that she was grinding against the wand. She nibbled at her lip, then brought a free hand up and clutched at her breast. 

When she opened her eyes and glanced to the side, Ymir saw some of Historia's perfume on her nightstand. The sweet, floral scent of Historia's perfume made Ymir relax and smile when she went back to grinding against her wand. Her toes were curling and uncurling, and thoughts of her sweet wife filled her head. Ymir squeezed her breast and wished Historia was there sucking it instead. 

"Oh, fuck! Shit..." Ymir gasped and groaned whenever she came, her pushing the head of her wand against herself with force while she rode out her orgasm. Ymir looked at the wand, then tossed it to the side. She'd clean it in a few minutes. Ymir rolled onto her side and admired the polaroids of her sweet, beautiful wife. They were definitely some of her absolute favorite pictures ever. 

It was exciting knowing how devilish Historia could get sometimes. Ymir put the photos in a neat stack, then opened her nightstand and set them down next to her other favorite picture. Ymir pulled out the selfie and smiled, then kissed it. Why not? Historia wasn't here to kiss, that was her next best choice. 

Ymir took in the scent of Historia's perfume and smiled to herself. She grabbed her toys and took them to the bathroom, then cleaned them before she turned on the shower. Ymir went back to the bedroom and grabbed her cellphone. She didn't have a polaroid, but she'd do something just as nice for her wife. 

A sultry expression crossed Ymir's face while she took a topless selfie. She made sure to do it so her ass was visible in the bathroom mirror behind her. Ymir chuckled to herself and sent the picture to her wife, then tossed her cell phone onto the bed. Satisfied, Ymir got into the shower and enjoyed the smell of Historia's shampoo. 


	27. Quiet Sex - Porco/Karina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _PorcoxKarina - "Stop it! He could hear us, you're too noisy!"_
> 
> I had fun with this one! I hope you like it, my dear requester! ^^

Sometimes, Karina worried about what her son thought of her. She worked so hard throughout his entire childhood to make sure he got everything he deserved. Admittedly, she wished at times that she got to spend more time with him when he was a child. It hurt him when she missed his football tryouts, when she missed his games because her job wouldn't let her off work. 

How many times did she cry and apologize to him for missing his games? He would cry with her as a child, but when he got older he would simply mumble "it's okay, mama" as though it was okay. It never was. But now that he was an adult, Reiner understood. She had to keep him fed. She had to pay the fee so he could play football, so he'd have the clothes he wanted, so he could have the nice cell phones and money for going on dates with his boyfriend. 

Reiner understood now. And he loved his mother. He forgave her for missing games and award ceremonies. It hurt when she wasn't there, but he was so happy that she gave him everything she did. He appreciated the hard work she put into making sure his formative years were comfortable. That he didn't want for anything. 

Yes, Reiner loved her. He always would. 

But still, she worried about what he would think of her. She had her own secrets. She was a single woman, and never took on a partner. If Reiner was upset that he missed out on having a father figure, he never expressed those thoughts to her. 

Her being a single woman never got in the way of her satisfying her human desires. She was a confident woman. She knew exactly what she wanted. And when she wanted something, she made sure to get it. 

Karina's favorite affair had been with one of Reiner's friend's mothers. Carla Jaeger. She honestly didn't know that Carla was still with her husband, and Karina broke off the affair when she found out. Right behind Carla was Theo Magath. She wasn't sure any man ever fucked her the way Theo did. Maybe if they'd met years earlier, they could've been an item. But as it stood, they were just fuck buddies while Reiner was in high school. 

If there was anything she didn't want her darling son to think of her, it was that she was an uncouth woman. There was nothing wrong with sex, most people had it. Some people thought of it as a sacred thing, but she really didn't. And as far as she knew, Reiner didn't really look at it that way either. He and his now-husband didn't seem to think anything of it. 

But her latest boy toy... Karina worried. Yes, she was a grown adult and she was allowed to have sex with whoever she wanted to. And to be frank, who she was choosing to have sex with wasn't really Reiner's business. But she knew if Reiner found out who her latest fuck buddy was, he would blow a gasket. Probably not at her, but he would have a conniption all the same. 

"Come on in, just be quiet. Reiner and his husband already went to bed." Porco came into the familiar house and headed straight for Karina's bedroom. It had been unexpected, Reiner and Bertholdt showing up. They were passing through town, and wound up with a flat tire. By the time they had everything fixed, it was getting late and they asked Karina if they could sleep there for the night. 

Karina had arranged for her fuck buddy, Porco, to stop by so they could have sex. And to be honest, she still wanted it. They just had to be quiet. 

Porco, of course, didn't get along with Reiner at all when they'd been in high school. Karina could remember Reiner complaining about "that bastard Galliard," but she just thought he was talking about the other Galliard. The one with brown hair. She'd always thought he seemed like a good kid and didn't understand why Reiner got along so badly. 

Then she met Porco. But whatever history he had with Reiner was in the past. Reiner didn't even live in this city anymore, why did it matter? She supposed she shouldn't be worried about it... but she didn't want to sully the image of herself that Reiner had. Best he go on thinking she was some puritanical saint who never had sex. That'd be just fine with her. 

"Tch. I hate feeling like I'm sneaking around. We're not teenagers. I thought I was done with this." Porco sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. He was annoyed, and thought about just skipping out on meeting up with Karina tonight... but she was one of his favorite people to sleep with. She knew her away around a cock, and she was drop-dead gorgeous in spite of her being twice his age. 

They closed her bedroom door, Karina sighing in relief whenever she heard the door click shut. She gave Porco a smile, and he smiled back at her. "I'm sorry, Porco. I didn't expect them to stay over tonight. But they're both sound asleep, they were really tired whenever they stopped by. I doubt they'll be up until late into the morning. They have a private bathroom so they shouldn't get up at all." 

"It's fine. If I was that worried about it I wouldn't have come." Porco sat next to Karina on the end of the bed, then leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. She grinned while she stared into his intense eyes. He brought a hand up and ran it along her cheek, then ran his thumb along her lips. Karina opened her mouth and let him stick his thumb in, then she started to suck on it. "Easy there, babe. That's my thumb, not my cock." 

"Hmm. Guess the anticipation is getting to me." Karina teased, and Porco chuckled lowly. The room was dim, lit only by the lamp on her end table. Porco wasted no time in tossing off his jacket and shirt, making sure they landed together on the chair. Karina gazed hungrily at his chiseled body. He was drop-dead gorgeous, and she was thankful that she got the opportunity to have someone as handsome as him bed her. "You look as good as ever, Porco." 

"I could say the same to you." Porco pulled Karina in for a kiss, then slipped his hands underneath her blouse. It only took his skilled hands a moment to unclasp her bra, then he grabbed the bottom of her blouse and pulled them both off. The years hadn't caught up to Karina like it had for many women. She didn't have a particularly large chest, and her breasts were still firm and perky. Porco grabbed both her breasts and rubbed the pads of his thumbs along her pretty pink nipples. "Yep. Just as gorgeous as ever. Hmm." 

Karina breathed in sharply when Porco adjusted so he could nuzzle his face between her breasts. Porco took a nipple into his mouth and sucked, and fondled the other breast. It was great; she felt electricity run up and down her veins while he sucked. He made her feel young again; what woman her age really got the opportunity to have sex with such a young, handsome athlete? Porco moaned and pulled away, then leaned forward to suck her collarbone. 

"Haaa, Porco, yes, keep doing that!" Karina relished in the feeling of the ticklish sensation on her neck. Porco put just enough pressure onto her to push her into the mattress, then wrapped his arms around her. When she smiled her laugh lines became apparent, but Porco found them cute. Proof of lots of smiles in her life, that's all. 

"I'm just gonna get rid of these, wanna join me?" Porco teased while he peeled off his pants and underwear. Karina laughed at the teasing tone and followed her young lover's lead, her tossing her pants and underwear off alongside him. As soon as they were both nude, they scooted to the end of the bed. Porco admired Karina's soft body. She took care of her body, and it showed. Her skin was so plush, and the thin layer of fat on her body made her feel so good against him. "Fuck! Mmm, yeah, that's it..." 

Karina loved stroking Porco and watching his face contort in pleasure. The small twitches of his brow, the way he'd bite his lip, the subtle thrusts of his hips when she ran her thumb over his slit. Porco bucked his hips into Karina's gentle touch while she kissed his shoulder and neck. "Porco." 

"Karina." He said her name in response. She gave him a devilish smile, then kissed him passionately. Both of his cheeks wound up in her hands while their tongues twirled along each other. Porco rolled their bodies so that he was on top of her, then pinned her arms to the bed. "Can I fuck your tits?" Karina chuckled and nodded. She reached into her nightstand and grabbed some of her lube, then smeared it on her chest. Porco moved to straddle her chest and ran his hand through her hair. She pressed her breasts together and let him slide his cock between them. 

"Like the view, Porco?" He was grunting while he thrust his hips, but still he managed to nod while he focused. Her soft breasts were so warm and soft, and they felt so good squeezing around his dick. He lost himself in the feeling and couldn't help but pant and squeeze his eyes tight. "Having fun?" 

"Fuck yeah I am." Porco got a last few thrusts in, then go off Karina's chest while she scooted to capture his lips again. He reached a hand down to rub her clit and enjoyed the tiny squeak she made. "Come on Karina, you're holding back." Karina wanted to frown, but the way his fingers slid along her clit made it almost impossible. 

"Y-you know I can't let loose tonight... Reiner and his husband are sleeping... ah!" Porco hummed in satisfaction whenever he massaged her clit just the way she liked. He smirked at her, and Karina knew he was wanting to be a precocious bastard tonight. He stuck his tongue out while she thrust her hips into his hand. "Mmm, Porco, let me just..." 

Karina moved away and got on her hands and knees, then goaded Porco into standing on his knees. She took his dick into her mouth, then glanced up at him. She cocked a brow, then hummed when Porco started facefucking her. He moaned into the air, and she'd tell him to quiet down if she didn't have a mouthful of cock. Karina ran her tongue along his shaft while he rolled his hips back and forth into her mouth. It was so warm and wet, and every time she moaned it vibrated along his cock. Perfection.

"Ah, yeah, Karina... you're so fucking good." Porco frowned and pulled back so he withdrew from her mouth completely. Karina looked up at him with longing eyes, and Porco laughed sheepishly. "I don't want to come too soon, sorry." He blushed at the teasing expression she gave him. Karina laid back down on the bed and spread her legs, then rested her hands on her breasts. 

"Come on, Porco. You know what I want." He laughed and moved to get between her legs. He stayed seated on his knees and adjusted so he could rub his erection along her clit. She was plenty wet, and his cock slid easily along her hot skin. Karina sighed and curled her toes while Porco admired the sight of her perfect chest. He adjusted so his cock slid inside of her, and he gripped the sheets. Karina was so tight, so warm, so wet, and she felt so damn good that he couldn't help but start thrusting immediately. "Mmm, yes, fuck me... harder, deeper..." 

"Fuck yeah, that's it. You like that?" Porco panted into the hot air and watched Karina's face. Watching her lose herself in pleasure made him feel like a million bucks. She brought her legs up to wrap around his waist. "That's my girl. I'll give you what you want, mmm." 

"Yes, Porco, yes!" He was almost frustrated with how quiet she was being, but he kept panting and moaning into the air. Karina reached a hand down to grab his ass while he fucked her into her mattress. The way she mewled into his ear, the way she was squeezing her legs around his waist, and the delicious heat around him made him moan loudly into the air. Karina gripped him tightly and frowned. "Stop it! They're going to hear you, you're being too noisy!" 

Porco frowned while he let his hips roll into her body. He wanted to protest, wanted to tell her he couldn't help it because she felt too good, but he knew she would only roll her eyes and tell him to knock it off. And when Karina gave orders, she meant it. If he kept it up she was liable to kick him out of bed, and she felt too good to stop now. Instead he bit his lips and tried to stifle his own moans and grunts. Karina seemed satisfied and wrapped her arms around his back. 

The slight pain from her digging her nails into his back was too much, too good. Karina could tell he was about to come, and quickly brought a hand up to cover his mouth. Good thing, too, because he was loud enough despite the fact that she'd covered his mouth. It was almost disappointing; that would've been a ridiculously sexy moan if he were allowed to be loud. Once he finished coming, Porco pulled out and panted. 

Karina wasn't done yet. It was different than usual; usually she'd come first. Despite that, He rolled on his side so he was hovering over her, then brought his hand down to rub her clit. She ground her hips against his calloused hand, and it didn't take long at all for her to reach her orgasm. It was disappointing; he loved listening to her vocalizing the pleasure she was feeling. Oh well. 

There was always next time. He and Karina couldn't stay away from one another. The sex was just too good. 

The two of them sat in relative silence while they caught their breath. She rested her head on his chest while he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She hummed and ran a finger along his chest, and he chuckled softly at her mindless playing with his chest hair. 

"I guess I can't stay the night tonight. Don't want your son and son-in-law saying anything in the morning." Karina sighed and nodded, then got up with him. She went to use the restroom quickly, then put on her panties and her soft bathrobe. Porco made himself decent, then put his coat on and stretched his muscles. He gave Karina a cocky look, then ran a hand over her ass before he gave it a squeeze. "I'm not doing anything tomorrow. I'd love to come back over tomorrow night." 

"Hmm. I'd like that. We can be as loud as we want then. I'm always willing to get into bed with you." Karina opened her door and led him to the front door, then pecked his cheek before she closed the door. She sighed, then turned around. She was ready to get some sleep. When she looked up, Karina gasped and nearly fainted. "Oh, god!" 

Bertholdt was standing there in the hallway, staring at her with bags under his eyes. He crossed the room and looked at her before grabbing himself a cup of water. "You're lucky your son is such a heavy sleeper." 

Karina was beyond embarrassed. She wanted to scurry to her room and hide, but at the same time she felt frozen in place. "Y-you aren't going to tell Reiner, are you? He'd think so little of me." 

A heavy sigh, before Karina noticed him shaking his head. "No, I'm not going to tell him." Bertholdt put the cup he drank from into the dishwasher and crossed his arms while he looked down at his mother-in-law. "It's not his business who you have sex with. I think Reiner would be better off not being told about his mom having sex at all. 

"Thank you, Bertholdt." Karina breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at her son-in-law. She really owed him one. Bertholdt shrugged and shook his head. 

"I don't want to listen to Reiner going on about Porco, either. My lips are sealed." 

Karina only hummed before she went back to her bedroom and closed the door. 

She really, really owed Bertholdt one now. 


	28. Gamer!Bert - Reibert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _could you write some reibert smut? maybe one of them is a gamer and doesn't want to stop playing but the other really wants to have sex? :3_
> 
> Enjoy! Not much to say besides this is smut. ^^;

For most people, being a good shot in the real world didn't necessarily equate to being a good shot in video games. And vice versa, being a good shot in video games didn't mean being a good shot with a real gun. The same could be said for anything, really. Bertholdt always thought it was funny that his father could play the most beautiful melodies on guitar, but when he was handed a Guitar Hero controller he was completely helpless. 

Luckily for Bertholdt, he was both a good shot in the real world and in his video games. 

He was the sniper for the team. Always was. Even right now. He, Marcel, Historia, Annie and Eren were all playing together today. And, as always, Annie was calling Eren a complete moron for setting himself up to be killed. Too headstrong, always running straight into the enemy's line of fire. He really could be an idiot at times! Bertholdt rolled his eyes when Eren started demanding healing, but Historia seemed to adopt a "then perish" mindset. 

"God damn it! Someone help me!" Eren complained, before the teammate death notification came up on the screen. Bertholdt rolled his eyes and shook his head while the aggravated voice came through his headphones. "Why didn't any of you save me? The hell, Historia?" 

"Historia wouldn't need to save you if you'd stop running off on your own. You know Marcel is supposed to be the tank." Bertholdt stayed in his encampment close to their home base, ready to take down anyone from the opposing team who dared try to encroach on their territory. "Besides, she'll be killed too if she runs off after you." 

"Yeah, you know I have almost no defense! I have to stay with Annie and Marcel, or I'll be toast!" Historia complained. Bertholdt glanced on the map at the corner of the screen. They were making decent progress towards the enemy's base. Oh? Some players were getting close to the base. Bertholdt quickly moved while staying hidden and sniped the players who approached. 

Too easy. 

"Well then why does Bertholdt get to stay by himself? He's almost on the other side of the map with no defense!" Bertholdt rolled his eyes again at Eren's protests. He liked the days when Reiner, Jean or Mikasa played instead. They weren't complete morons when it came to the game. 

"How about you get one game in where you die less than five times and you can stay by yourself?" Bertholdt asked sarcastically, getting a chorus of agreement through the headset he wore. He quickly sniped someone who was quite a ways away; he wasn't sure if they were headed in his direction, but better safe than sorry. "I'd trust anyone to take my spot here, but not you. You have to be patient." Bertholdt glanced to his side when he saw Reiner come into the room. He gave a warm smile and closed his eyes affectionately whenever Reiner approached him and ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Having fun, my love?" Bertholdt put his hand over his mic and gave Reiner a smile. 

"Yeah. Wish Porco was playing instead of Eren. He's killing me today." Reiner laughed softly and leaned down to kiss Bertholdt's cheek. Bertholdt was laying on his belly, with his elbows hanging off the end of their bed while he played. 

"Any more than usual?" Bertholdt chuckled and shook his hand; it was true, Eren was always a headache but they were friends enough that he was still willing to play games with him. Reiner gave a hum and rubbed Bertholdt's shoulder, then walked out of the room. He had just gotten home from work, because Zeke was a bastard and called him in today. Bertholdt kinda felt bad for his boyfriend... but not bad enough to not enjoy his day off by himself. 

His team was steadily heading towards the enemy's base, and then victory would be theirs. Bertholdt couldn't be sure if he was an amazing sniper because he took out nearly ever single player that approached their base, or if the enemy's sniper was just doing a piss-poor job defending their territory. Really, it didn't matter. Bertholdt heard the door open and close again, and Reiner sat on the edge of the bed with him. 

He glanced back when he felt large hands massaging his shoulders. Bertholdt sighed, quietly enough for the mic to not register that he'd made a sound at all. Reiner leaned down to kiss Bertholdt's cheek, then pulled a headphone off Bertholdt's ear so he could whisper hotly into it. "Wanna do something more fun than playing that game?" 

Bertholdt covered the mic on his headset and felt his face heating up. "W-wait for me to finish this game, okay?" Reiner looked like he wanted to huff. Bertholdt would rather play his game than have sex? How much longer was the game going to last, anyways? Instead Reiner leaned back down and ran a tongue along the shell of Bertholdt's ear. 

"Can I at least eat you out, then? Please? I can get you warmed up." Bertholdt's breath caught in his throat. Well, he supposed... being eaten out didn't really require him to do much besides letting Reiner do as he pleased. His game would be fine. He bit his lip, then nodded his head. 

"G-go ahead. Just don't be too loud, okay?" Bertholdt asked, getting a cheeky smile from Reiner. Reiner put Bertholdt's headphone back on and eagerly grabbed at the waistband of his pajama pants and underwear; they were easy enough to pull off with Bertholdt's adjusting to help. Reiner put his hands on Bertholdt's bare cheeks and kneaded them in his hands. Sure, Bertholdt didn't have a huge ass. But it was soft and cute anyways. 

"You okay, Bertholdt?" That was Marcel's voice, right after Bertholdt lightly gasped when Reiner gave his asshole a broad lick. Reiner wasted no time in getting to work, and immediately started eating him out and moaning softly. Bertholdt closed his eyes and could feel himself getting hard against the covers on their bed. "You didn't hurt yourself did you?" 

"No, I'm fine." Reiner chuckled to himself at Bertholdt's words of assurance to their friend. Marcel hummed and decided to move on to leading their unit towards the enemy's base. They'd been slowed down by an attack of enemy forces, and of course Eren led himself to his own death. Bertholdt had been keeping a close eye on forces approaching their base, but he had to catch himself when he let some enemies get a bit too close. 

It was getting hard to focus with Reiner moaning and eating him out, and it felt so good it was getting hard to focus. Bertholdt kept curling and uncurling his toes while Reiner licked and kissed him. And the hands massaging his cheeks, fondling his balls, massaging his thighs... Reiner always did like giving pleasure as much as receiving it. Bertholdt covered his mic so he could exhale and let out a small moan. 

"Good?" Reiner asked with a teasing tone. Bertholdt nodded and went back to focusing on his game. Damn! He missed when he tried sniping someone. Luckily his second shot took them out, but Bertholdt was slightly embarrassed. It was hard to focus on the game when his boyfriend was eating him out, but at the same time he didn't want to tell Reiner to stop. And if there was one thing Reiner liked to do, it was eat ass. "Bertl?" 

"Hmm?" Marcel was asking Historia for healing in the game, and she was more than willing to help him out. Good thing, too, because Marcel was essentially their shield. The unit was getting used to operating without Eren while they waited for him to respawn. 

"Can I... can I just fuck your ass cheeks? Please?" Reiner asked. Bertholdt felt his face darken. It would be okay, he supposed. Reiner had a long, stressful day at work. If he could do anything to help his sweet Reiner relax, Bertholdt would do it. 

"Yeah, that's fine. Go ahead." Reiner made an eager sound, then stood up and unbuttoned his pants. He quickly stripped himself naked save for his simple t-shirt, then grabbed the lube out of the nightstand. Reiner slicked his erection, then smeared some lube between his cheeks. Bertholdt closed his eyes when he felt Reiner straddle his thighs and start sliding his dick between his ass cheeks. "Reiner..." 

"You feel so good, Bertl. I've been thinking about this all day long..." Reiner laughed to himself and thrust his hips into Bertholdt's soft ass. The slapping of their skin together thankfully wasn't loud enough to be heard over the mic of his headset, and his teammates were none the wiser about Reiner's horny shenanigans. Whenever he felt like he needed to sigh, Bertholdt would cover his mic just to avoid arousing suspicion. 

"Ah, Reiner..." Every now and then, a roll of Reiner's hips would make his dick slide against Bertholdt's asshole in a way that made him curl his toes and made his dick twitch against the covers. Reiner was panting quietly to himself while he thrust his hips. "Hng, Reiner..." 

Bertholdt covered his mic and gasped, then made sure to kill the enemy that approached the base. Marcel and Annie were trying to snuff out the enemy's own sniper, and were using Eren as a guinea pig to try and figure out their location. He was lucky he was just camping out in one spot. That made his current situation easy. He gasped again when Reiner brought a hand down and smacked his ass. 

"Bertl..." Reiner moaned and kept thrusting his hips, his large hands squeezing Bertholdt's narrow hips in the meantime. "Can I put it in?" Bertholdt grit his teeth when Reiner's cock kept brushing against his hole, almost like Reiner was teasing him. He sniped an enemy, then went back to the sound of their skin coming together. 

"Yeah, go ahead..." Bertholdt didn't hear Reiner opening the lube over the sound of Annie locating the enemy sniper. But he did feel the lube getting smeared along his ass, and he felt Reiner pressing the head of his cock against his hole. Bertholdt quickly covered his mic whenever Reiner pressed inside, and kept it covered while he let out an obscene moan. Fuck, Marcel was asking if he was okay again because he was being abnormally quiet tonight. As soon as Reiner was fully inside, he uncovered his mic. "I'm fine. Just thinking." 

"Thinking about this?" Reiner teased, then thrust into him. Bertholdt squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them back and saw another enemy. His team had almost taken the enemy's base, it was almost over. But it was getting so hard to focus with Reiner holding his hips and dragging his nails along hot skin. "Oh, fuck, Bertl, that's it." 

"B-be quiet, Reiner..." Bertholdt protested weakly. Reiner cocked a brow, then reached down and took a headphone off so he could nibble Bertholdt's ear. "Mmm, Reiner..." 

"I like when you say my name like that, Bertl..." Reiner teased. "Do it more." Bertholdt glanced at the TV again. Couldn't they just hurry up and win? Bertholdt gasped, then moaned and looked behind him. 

"Reiner, yes... oh, fuck, Reiner..." Reiner laughed and started smacking Bertholdt's ass again. Bertholdt glanced at his controller, and made a sudden decision. Fuck it! He put his controller on the floor and let his arms dangle off the side of the bed while Reiner fucked him. He felt so hot, and he'd already been riled up from Reiner spoiling him with an amazing round of ass eating. He loved listening to the low-pitched grunts and moans coming from above him. "That's it, fuck me harder..." 

"As you wish." Reiner obliged and started fucking him harder. Bertholdt's eyes fluttered shut, his team in the game long forgotten. All he was focused on now was the absolute pleasure he was receiving. Every roll of Reiner's hips made Bertholdt moan and gasp. Reiner was enjoying the view, and shoved Bertholdt's shirt up as high as he could to admire his partner's lithe body. "Fuck, Bertl, you're so goddamn handsome. Shit." 

"Mmm, Reiner, keep doing that... harder, harder, please!" Reiner squeezed Bertholdt's hips while he thrust as hard as he was able to. The delicious tight heat around him was almost too much. He'd been feeling like shit when he got home, but now he felt this was nothing short of heaven. "Ah! God! Reiner! Reiner!" 

Bertholdt let out the most beautiful moan Reiner thought he'd ever heard. After he came, he'd wipe the cum off the covers. Thankfully, they weren't the nice ones. Reiner grit his teeth and came shortly after; it was a miracle Bertholdt came when he did, because Reiner knew he wasn't going to last much longer. 

He was panting, but Bertholdt was satisfied. He let himself relax while Reiner pulled out and got up. Reiner said something about grabbing some wipes to clean up, and Bertholdt knew he'd be back in just a minute. He enjoyed the quiet moment to himself. 

"You done?" Annie's voice came over the headset, and Bertholdt froze. He started stuttering, and found himself unsure of what to say. 

"Couldn't wait for the game to be over, huh?" Marcel gently teased. Bertholdt was absolutely mortified. Did he really forget about his headset? His friends just listened to him get fucked senseless, didn't they. "Good thing you waited until we already had that game in the bag before you started focusing on other things..." 

Bertholdt couldn't take the embarrassment he felt. He wasn't even sure what Historia started to say whenever he tossed off his headset and got up to turn off his game. Reiner came back into the room with some wipes and started to clean the cum off their covers. "Bertl? Are you okay?" 

"I-I don't know." Reiner chuckled to himself, then pulled Bertholdt into a warm hug. He gave his love a reassuring, toothy smile, then kissed Bertholdt's cheek. 

"Don't worry, Bertl. There's nothing some good dick won't fix!" Reiner chirped. Bertholdt lightly hit Reiner on the side of the head, but Reiner wasn't deterred. He'd have Bertholdt's full attention for round two. 

He grabbed the headset off the bed and put it up, then took in an eyeful of Bertholdt's cute ass while he walked to the bathroom. 


	29. Trans!Reiner - Reibert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _hi, can u write reiner as a trans man having sex with bertolt? thank you!_
> 
> I want to give a special thank you to my beta reader for helping me keep this as trans-friendly as possible and for helping me with some smaller details ^^

"Ahhh, it's too cold outside!" The weather had been just fine whenever they left to go shop for all of their groceries, but apparently while they were shopping a blizzard hit the area. Reiner had been gripping the steering wheel for dear life while he slowly drove their car home. And despite their thick coats, they both felt they were going to freeze whenever they got their groceries from the car. Reiner felt his teeth chattering whenever he closed the door behind him. Bertholdt put the groceries down in the living room and started rubbing his hands together to warm up. "Shit! I hate the winter... it's already dark out and it isn't even 6:30 yet." 

Their basset hound made a low whine and looked at Reiner, then closed her eyes whenever Reiner started running his hand along her head. Bertholdt had started putting up the groceries while Reiner picked up their dog and carried her to the kitchen. "What're you carrying Warrior around for?" 

"I want to give her some of that nice food we bought for her!" Reiner reached into one of the bags and grabbed Warrior's food, then put some out. Reiner smiled to himself while Warrior started eating her treat. They didn't buy her expensive wet food often, but they wanted to spoil their baby. "Aww. Look at how much she likes her dinner." 

"Help me with the groceries, Reiner. We'll get it done quicker." Reiner laughed apologetically and grabbed some grocery bags to help his husband. "Are you making those pork chops tonight? I'll leave the flour out and get your spices for you..." Bertholdt trailed off while he grabbed the spices Reiner usually liked to season his pork with. Reiner got the ingredients ready while Bertholdt finished helping. 

"You can go ahead and take Warrior to the living room." Bertholdt hummed and picked up Warrior, who had finished eating. She was curled comfortably next to Reiner's leg. Reiner preferred being by himself whenever he cooked, so Bertholdt made his leave. He sat down on the sofa and hugged Warrior to his chest. She licked his cheek and got a happy laugh from her owner. 

"Oh, Warrior! You're such a sweet baby, I love you so much." Bertholdt hugged Warrior close, then turned on the TV while he let his girl nuzzle into his lap. Now was his chance to catch up on trashy reality shows while Reiner was focused on making dinner, because Reiner absolutely hated reality shows and wouldn't watch them with Bertholdt. "Do you think Petra and Oruo are going to fight, Warrior? He did throw a drink on her, after all..." 

No real response. Warrior made a small grumble, but Bertholdt was starting to think she didn't like reality shows either. Taking after her other dad, it would seem. He'd need to have a talk with Reiner about influencing Warrior's taste in television too much. But still, Bertholdt gently pet her while he watched tv. The delicious smell of Reiner's cooking started wafting into the living room, and Bertholdt felt his stomach start to growl. 

"Bertl? Dinner's ready!" Reiner's announcement couldn't come soon enough! Bertholdt felt a little guilty moving his little pal off his lap, but that guilt was short-lived when he saw his plate ready for him. Salad and Reiner's pork chops... a Braun family recipe that Karina demanded be kept secret, but Reiner told Bertholdt where the recipe card was if he ever wanted to try his hand at making them. "I hope I got you enough to drink, but there's more in the fridge." 

"You fuss over me too much, Reiner." Bertholdt's words were spoken softly. The food was great; Reiner usually wasn't the one cooking dinner, but when he did it was always a treat. Of course, Reiner stuck to what he knew because if he was anything, it wasn't a chef. 

He'd just been making the Braun porkchops since he was young and was really good at it. He'd perfected it years ago. 

Dinner conversation focused on Reiner's baby cousin Gabi, who was going to be spending the weekend with them. They already made up the bedroom they kept open for her, and they were eagerly awaiting her arrival the following night. Maybe they could go out and do something fun? Or they could stay at home and do some fun arts and crafts? Maybe if the snow piled up they could make snow people? 

"Mmm, that was good. Thank you, Reiner." Reiner smiled at his husband's compliment, then went to start washing the dishes. He washed them while Bertholdt dried them and put them away. They went back to the living room and sat on their sofa, at which point Warrior took the opportunity to settle into Reiner's lap. 

"Hey sweetie, you want to spend time with me? Aww, I love you too." Bertholdt smiled at Reiner laughing while Warrior licked him. He remembered when they first saw their angel; she'd apparently been a Christmas gift that was abandoned after the holidays, and they just had to take the sweet puppy home. Now it was almost impossible to separate her and Reiner. "C'mon, Bertl. Get some Warrior kisses." 

"Hehe, okay." Bertholdt leaned down and let Warrior lick his cheek. He laughed softly to himself, then leaned back into the couch. What they watched on tv, Bertholdt wasn't really sure because he wasn't really paying much attention to it. Reiner seemed focused, but after the show went off he started to lean into Bertholdt. He kissed Bertholdt's neck and smirked when Bertholdt gasped. "Reiner? What are you up to?" 

"Wanna have sex?" Classic Reiner. Straight to the point, no beating around the bush. The first time they had sex was in high school, and Reiner had said 'I want you to fuck me' one day during a makeout session underneath the bleachers. Reiner always did get frustrated when people beat around the bush too much. 

"N-now?" Reiner's nod and the lust burning in his eyes made Bertholdt twitch in his underwear. Damn Reiner! Getting him hard with just a few words, looking at him with those 'fuck me' eyes, the lowered tone of voice that made him want to listen to Reiner all night long! Bertholdt nodded shakily and enjoyed the sensation of Reiner licking his neck. Bertholdt wrapped his arms around Reiner's body and let Reiner kiss and nuzzle his neck and shoulder. 

"C'mon, Bertl, let's go to the bedroom..." Reiner grabbed Bertholdt's hand and stood, then gently tugged to make him stand as well. Warrior cocked her head, then laid back down. Reiner would come back and take her to bed when it was time for sleep. As soon as they crossed the threshold into the bedroom, Reiner closed the door and started unbuttoning his shirt. "My god, Bertl, you're so handsome." 

"Not as handsome as you." Bertholdt said, followed by him sticking his tongue out playfully. He stripped naked and laid back into the bed. "Did you want to top tonight, or do you want me to?" Reiner took off his boxer briefs and put his packer on the nightstand; he'd clean it after he and Bertholdt had their fun. Bertholdt got his answer when he saw Reiner grabbing his special boxer brief harness. 

"Which one do you want me to fuck you with tonight?" Reiner mindlessly asked while grabbing the box full of toys they kept under the bed. He tossed a bullet on the bed, then looked at Bertholdt. Bertholdt thought to himself while he looked down at the box. He wasn't wanting to push himself to the edge tonight, so not one of the big ones. That was Reiner's thing. 

"Can you use the purple one tonight?" Not too big, not too thick. Not too soft, not too firm. It was the perfect one for when Bertholdt wanted to just relax and let Reiner go to town on him. Reiner hummed and put the purple dildo on the bed, then got up and crawled next to Bertholdt. "Hey, you." 

"Mmm. My Bertl. My husband." Reiner nuzzled into Bertholdt's shoulder and enjoyed the warmth of his skin. In truth Bertholdt wanted to curl up underneath the blankets and enjoy the warmth while the snow fell outside. But there'd be plenty of time for cuddles and snuggles later. Reiner brought his hand up and ran it along Bertholdt's cheekbone, while Bertholdt gently stroked Reiner's blonde goatee. It'd been too prickly until Reiner excitedly starting buying beard oil and grooming it. "I wanna suck you." 

"But I wanna suck you." Bertholdt replied plainly. They both laughed and clung to one another, then Reiner pulled Bertholdt in for a passionate kiss. Reiner was quick to slide his tongue into Bertholdt's mouth, him moaning when Bertholdt clutched at his ass. The pair broke apart, and Reiner started pecking a line of kisses down Bertholdt's torso. "Reiner. Lay down and let me move." 

"You really want to?" Reiner paused for a moment, then spread his legs. A far cry from when they made love years ago and Reiner felt far more shy; when Reiner started his T, he’d excitedly started telling Bertholdt about his dick growing and over time became more confident in bed. A process, but one that warmed Bertholdt’s heart. 

Bertholdt turned around so Reiner's dick was in his face, but Reiner wasted no time at all in starting to lick him. Bertholdt gasped, then brought a hand up to stroke Reiner's soft public hair. He opened his mouth and took Reiner's cock into his mouth. Reiner's pubic hair tickled against his nose, but that didn't matter. It didn't matter nearly as much as the low moan Bertholdt got from his husband. Carefully, Bertholdt started bobbing his head while he sucked Reiner's dick. "Hnng, Bertl..." 

Bertholdt didn't answer, he just opened his eyes and glanced up at Reiner stroking and licking his own cock. He thrust his hips and drank in the sweet feeling of Reiner's soft lips on his head and his tongue swirling. Bertholdt closed his eyes, then pulled himself away from Reiner's crotch. Reiner hummed and glanced down at his husband while still sucking the cock in his face. "Reiner. Sorry, I just... really want you to fuck me." 

Reiner chuckled before he withdrew from Bertholdt's dick. "Aww, you really are horny tonight aren't you? And here I was wondering earlier if you'd want to have sex." Bertholdt moved and adjusted so Reiner was able to hug him close. Reiner pecked a line of kisses along the shoulder he was nuzzled into, then brought his lips to Bertholdt's sensitive ear. He shuddered at the feeling of words being hotly whispered against him. "How do you want it tonight?" 

"Missionary." Reiner started to roll away to grab his harness, but Bertholdt pinned him to the bed and ran a hand along his torso. Bertholdt sometimes missed the nipple sensitivity lost in Reiner's top surgery, but it was okay. His husband's comfort and happiness were so much more important to the both of them. Still, Reiner would shudder at Bertholdt’s warm mouth on the rest of his chest. He leaned down and gave Reiner’s nipples a quick lick. Reiner looked up at Bertholdt, then laughed softly. Bertholdt felt his face flush, because he wasn't sure why Reiner was laughing. 

"For someone who wants me on top of him, you were quick to get on top of me." Bertholdt moved and laughed sheepishly, but Reiner only leaned over and planted a wet kiss to his cheek. "I'm just teasing, Bertl. I love you." Reiner put the dildo through the O-ring, then put the harness underwear on. Bertholdt felt himself heating up in anticipation. Reiner grabbed the lube out of the nightstand and wet his fingers, then gently started massaging Bertholdt's hole. 

"Hmm, my Reiner..." Bertholdt sighed when Reiner slipped a finger inside, followed by another. Reiner thrust his fingers and curled them to massage his insides, then pulled them out when he was satisfied. Bertholdt opened his legs to give Reiner plenty of space to settle, then watched in anticipation when Reiner lined the dildo up with his asshole. Reiner pushed inside and seemed plenty satisfied with the loud moan that Bertholdt made. 

"That's it, go ahead and take it all." Reiner cooed at his husband. Bertholdt brought his hands up and wrapped them around Reiner's neck. Even small shows of intimacy like that made Reiner blush and happy inside. Bertholdt clutched tightly at Reiner's nape whenever he pulled out and slid back inside. Though he didn't feel the dildo inside of Bertholdt, electricity ran through his blood when Bertholdt moved to wrap his legs around his waist. "Good?" 

"Really good." Reiner smiled happily and kept rolling his hips while Bertholdt moved his hands down to rake his nails along Reiner's back. Reiner reached a hand down and grabbed at Bertholdt's dick, then started stroking it. "Haaa, Reiner! Yes! Yes!" Bertholdt grabbed hold of Reiner's skin and held on like his life depended on it. Reiner cheerfully moved his hand from stroking Bertholdt's erection to carefully fondling his balls. 

"Oh, my Bertholdt, tell me you like it. Say my name." The satisfaction he felt when Bertholdt obeyed and started shouting his name was indescribable. Many years ago, Reiner had worried about his ability to please Bertholdt. Now he knew he never needed to worry at all. Hearing his name shouted and moaned and whined was one of the best feelings Reiner had ever felt. Reiner thrust over and over and admired the sight of Bertholdt squirming underneath him. 

He was almost overwhelmed with love for the man underneath him. Reiner leaned down and pressed his lips to Bertholdt's then felt long arms clinging to his back again. Reiner was panting; thrusting was hard work! But so worth it to feel Bertholdt squeezing his legs as tight as he could around his waist. 

"Oh! Reiner! Mmm!" Reiner sat up and watched Bertholdt come onto his stomach. Watching Bertholdt come was always great; seeing his face contorted in pleasure, watching his cum coat his cute little treasure trail, hearing his name called out... perfection. Reiner gave Bertholdt a moment to recover, then slowly pulled out of his husband. He took off the harness and put the dildo on the nightstand next to his packer. He'd wash them both in a few minutes. He tossed the underwear on the floor. Reiner glanced around for the bullet he'd tossed onto the bed. "Looking for this?" 

Bertholdt turned on the vibrator, then delicately kissed Reiner's cheek while he pressed it against Reiner's dick. Reiner gasped and thrust his hips while Bertholdt kept his free arm around his shoulders. "Mmm, Bertl..." 

"You made me feel really good, now I'm making you feel good." Reiner thrust his hips while Bertholdt massaged him. He adjusted the speed of the vibrations to go faster, and Reiner whined in response. "That's right, just relax." Bertholdt cooed into Reiner's ear. Bertholdt adjusted so he could rub the vibrator against Reiner's asshole while fondling his dick with his hand. Reiner was already on edge, but having Bertholdt teasing him was driving him nuts! Reiner didn't last long, and Bertholdt had a sickly sweet grin on his face while Reiner writhed as he came. 

Reiner panted while Bertholdt pulled away. The two of them laid side-by-side in silence, then Reiner rolled over so he could run a finger along Bertholdt's chest. "I'm going to clean my packer and the dildo. I'll be back." Bertholdt hummed and nodded while Reiner got up. He put his underwear back on and tossed on some pajama pants, then grabbed the items from his nightstand. 

It was while he was rinsing the packer under warm water that Reiner heard a whine. He glanced down and saw Warrior by his leg. He laughed softly and finished drying his packer, then leaned down to pet his girl. "What are you whining about?" As if she knew, Warrior trotted to the cabinet they kept the treats in. Reiner laughed to himself and got her a treat, then fed her. "I swear, we spoil you too much..." Reiner grabbed his dildo and packer and put them away in the bedroom. Bertholdt had gone to the bathroom to clean himself up. 

"C'mon, girl. Let's take you to the bedroom, okay?" Reiner scooped up Warrior and put her down on the end of the bed while Bertholdt came out of the bathroom. Wordlessly, Reiner walked past Bertholdt to the bathroom so he could clean himself up. As soon as he came out, Bertholdt had already flipped on the tv in their bedroom and had Warrior against his side. "You look cozy. Mind if I join you?" Bertholdt smiled and nodded at Reiner's half of the bed. 

"There's always room for you here. Even Warrior thinks so, and you know she's a bed hog." Reiner crawled under the covers next to Bertholdt and rolled his eyes at the reality show his husband had put on. He grabbed the book on top of his nightstand and opened it. 

Even if his husband liked trashy shows and was trying to brainwash their girl, it was okay. He loved Bertholdt all the same. 


	30. Pieck/Hange - college!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Could I request some PikuHan if it’s not too much trouble? Just having some rough n nasty sex_
> 
> I hope this is okay for you, kind requester! I’m not sure it’s rough or nasty, hehe... but I think it’s pretty alright for my first attempt writing pikuhan. Enjoy!

It had been a ridiculously long day. Of course being the new grad student meant she got put in charge of helping to teach introductory chemistry labs. Piece ran her hands through her hair while she walked down the long hallway inside the chemistry building. If she heard one more freshman undergrad bitching about doing titrations, she was going to pull her hair out! 

Days like today made her wish she’d pursued a different post-grad program. Reiner seemed like he was having a great time in his archaeology studies, and Bertholdt seemed perfectly content in his classical literature program. All that aside, she was where she was happy. Chemistry brought her a sense of joy that no other subject ignited within her. At one time she’d wanted to be a biologist, but her organic chemistry classes drew her in and before she knew it she was working towards her master’s degree. 

Which led her to now. More freshman bitching about titrations. If they couldn’t do that, how did they expect to survive their harder chemistry courses? If introduction to chemistry and introductory chemistry labs were too hard, organic chemistry and advanced physics courses were going to eat them alive! 

Maybe she was being too harsh on them. They were new, fresh out of their parent’s homes and into the adult world. Most of them, anyways. And, conceited as it may sound, lots of them just weren’t as smart as she was. It didn’t come as naturally, and that was okay. As long as she got her work done and was able to continue her own studies, it would be okay. 

Pieck noticed the faint light coming from one of the associate professor’s offices and went to see who it might be. Most of the professors had already gone home. Another reason she hated teaching the introductory labs: she had to teach late classes, too. As she approached the door, she noticed that Dr. Zoe was the one still here for the night. Pieck smiled to herself and approached the door, then knocked. 

“Come in!” The voice was loud and cheerful. Just like Dr. Zoe themself. Pieck opened the door and entered, then closed the door behind her. Dr. Zoe turned around and gave a wide smile to Pieck. “Pieck! What are you still doing here?” 

“Ah, you know Dr. Jaeger has me teaching the introductory chemistry labs. I just finished up with those, I’ll be going over their reports once they get them submitted. Until then I was going to grab my research papers and see what was going on with that.” Dr. Zoe gave Pieck a sympathetic smile, then shook their head. 

“Don’t burn yourself out, Pieck. I love that fire and passion for chemistry you have within you. I don’t want this mundane work to make you lose sight of what you love. I’ve seen it happen lots of times.” Pieck sighed and sat in the plush chair that Dr. Zoe kept inside their office. 

“You know how it is, Hange. You told me yourself that when you were in my shoes you absolutely hated having to do this work.” Hange laughed and nodded their head when they recalled their own days as a teaching assistant. Now they had their own assistant, a young man named Marco, to handle their affairs. Still, though, Hange felt sorry for Pieck. 

“I know. You’ve not got too much longer to go. Next year you’ll be a PhD candidate. I can’t begin to tell you how proud I’ve been watching you grow.” Hange folded their arms onto their desk and gave Pieck a giddy smile. “I can’t wait until Dr. Finger can help me with my research!” 

Pieck laughed to herself and looked at Hange through tired eyes. “I think we have a ways to go until then. As stressed out as I’ve been, I worry I’m going to get there.” Hange frowned at Pieck’s words; she was more than capable! They would not see Pieck fail! And as far as they knew, Pieck had been doing great. Maybe she was being too hard on herself. 

“I have something that might make you feel a little bit better. Lock that door for me, hmm?” Pieck did as asked and locked the door while Hange closed the blinds to their office window. Hange got up and approached Pieck, then pulled her in for a delicate peck on the lips. Pieck sighed when Hange pulled away, then leaned forward to peck Hange’s lips herself. 

Their friends-with-benefits relationship started accidentally after a party with the chemistry faculty. But neither of them were in relationships and it felt good, so why not? Pieck moaned to herself whenever Hange started unbuttoning her blouse, then pulled the shirt open. Pieck had a simple black bra on. She discarded her shirt and bra, leaving her topless. 

“Ah, Hange...” Pieck bit her lip and sighed while Hange fondled her chest. Just as soon as they’d grabbed her breasts, Hange pulled away and turned around. Pieck opened her eyes in confusion, until she saw that Hange cleared off a space on their desk. 

“Okay, sit right here for me!” Hange asked, their voice chipper. Pieck did as asked and sat on Hange’s desk, then gasped when Hange leaned forward and licked her neck. Hange started delicately kissing Pieck’s soft, milky skin. It was sweet, and Pieck smelled faintly of the perfume she’d put on earlier. Again, they grabbed Pieck’s breasts and fondled them. “Does that feel okay?” 

“Y-yeah...” Pieck moaned softly to herself whenever Hange leaned down and took a breast into their mouth. Hange hummed while their tongue ran in warm circles around Pieck’s nipple. They squeezed the other breast in their hand, then they pulled away. 

“Does this feel good?” Pieck chewed her bottom lip, then nodded when Hange lightly pinched her nipples and started tugging on them with the slightest amount of pressure. At the nod, Pieck opened her eyes when Hange squeezed her nipples harder. “Too much?” Pieck nodded, then sighed when Hange eased up. They seemed to be taking mental notes on what Pieck liked, but that was okay with her. 

“Take my pants off, Hange.” Pieck half-demanded. Hange made a coy laugh, then did as requested. They tossed the pants haphazardly onto the chair, then pulled off Pieck’s underwear as well. Pieck felt her face heat up when Hange sat on their knees, then pulled her so her ass hung off the edge of the desk. Their intentions became clear when Pieck felt Hange’s warm tongue on her clit. “Ah! Hange!” 

“I know that’s good, I remember from last time!” Hange said teasingly. Pieck blushed, but lost herself in the feeling of Hange licking her clit and vulva. They slid two fingers inside of her and thrust them, then pulled away and massaged circles on Pieck’s clit. Pieck started panting whenever Hange went back to eating her out. Hange would sometimes make small chuckles, especially when Pieck thrust her hips on their face. “Hang on. I have something I think you might like!” 

“Huh...? What did you have?” Pieck watched Hange open their desk, then pulled a blue dildo out. “Why do you have that here?” Hange shrugged while they looked at Pieck with a devious expression. Pieck swallowed and opened her legs regardless. 

“Oh, you know! Just in case I needed to have one handy. Good thing I thought ahead, huh?” As much as she respected and admired Hange, sometimes Pieck was perplexed by their behavior. As though they picked up on Pieck’s confusion, Hange again chuckled and looked at the dildo in their hands. “Don’t worry! It’s clean. I wouldn’t do anything nasty or gross to you.” 

“I appreciate that.” She felt better, so she leaned back and relaxed while Hange stood between her legs. Hange gently pressed the dildo inside of her, getting a whine from Pieck that made them grin in delight. How they loved making Pieck react! And in such pleasure, too! Pieck’s mouth hung open while they pulled the dildo out and thrust it inside of her again. “Mmm, Hange, faster...” 

“Faster? You got it.” Hange thrust the dildo inside of Pieck, them admiring Pieck’s pants and the cute blush on her face. “I wonder, what would happen if I did this?” 

Pieck gasped when Hange reached down and kneaded her clit between their fingers. She bucked her hips and moaned loudly, and judging by Hange’s lack of reaction she could only assume there was nobody else there in the chemistry building. Hange hummed in pleasure while Pieck squirmed on their desk. “S-stop talking about me like I’m an experiment...” 

“Oh! I’m sorry...” Hange seemed apologetic, then went back to focusing on Pieck’s clit and the dildo. Pieck curled her toes and reached a hand up to squeeze her breasts. Hange started varying the pace of their thrusts with the dildo, then started massaging Pieck’s clit steadily. Pieck was panting loudly into the room, and Hange was more than satisfied with the sight. “You like that?” 

Pieck nodded and grit her teeth. She was getting close. Hange, eccentric and note-taking as they were, knew just what it took to get her off. The way they were thrusting the dildo and rubbing her clit was too much... too much... 

“Ah! Ah! Yes!” Pieck moaned loudly and bucked her hips when she came. She sighed happily as she felt the pleasure radiate through her body, until she was slack and relaxed on Hange’s desk. They withdrew the dildo, then brought it up and looked at it. Wordlessly, Hange wrapped the dildo up in a towel to clean later. They set it aside while Pieck sat up, then leaned in to peck a kiss to her lips. “Hmm, I needed that... thank you, Hange.” 

Hange pecked Pieck’s lips, then her nose. They grabbed her clothes from the chair and handed them over so Pieck could get dressed. “You know if you’re ever feeling stressed you can come to my office. I can make special office hours, just for you!” Hange laughed to themself, then shook their head. “You can always come talk to me. Or more, if that’s what you want.” 

Pieck hummed happily and leaned into Hange for a hug. “I’ll be sure to remember that. Thank you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this one. Thanks for reading!


	31. dom!Karina - Porco/Karina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Karina dominating Porco?_
> 
> Sorry it's taking me so long to get to my requests! Now that Boys Will Be is done I'm going to try and write a few requests!

Porco liked being the one in charge. He hated that Zeke and even fucking Reiner were in charge of him. Warchief? Fine. Vice Commander? A bullshit title that made Porco roll his eyes. He didn't respect that title, and Reiner knew it. But Reiner also didn't seem to care, so it didn't mean a damn thing anyways. Just a pin on Reiner's uniform. 

That made his lot in life all the more frustrating. He was an Eldian, so he would never really be in charge. Even Zeke had to answer to Magath. But hell... Pieck had the Panzer unit that she was in charge of (an Eldian! in charge of Marleyans!) and Reiner was superior to all warriors and the candidates apart from Zeke. Sure, one could argue that Porco was in charge of the warrior candidates as well... but being in charge of some kids didn't exactly feel like he was really doing anything other than babysitting. He loved them, but they didn't give him any real authority. 

He shoved his fists in his coat pockets when he was done for the day. Another day of being barked orders by some Marleyan prick who thought he was sooo superior because his parents were different. Porco had to laugh. What would that man think if he knew that the Eldian he was talking down to had fucked nearly all the military commander's wives? Hell, he'd even fucked some of the older commander's wives and daughters. 

Maybe it was petty, but little victories like that made Porco's day. But no matter how many women he fucked, one always remained his favorite. Porco knocked on the door to the familiar home and was greeted with a warm smile. 

Karina Braun. 

It started out just like any other fuck. Well, no. That wasn't really correct. It started out because Reiner really, really pissed him off one day. And Porco wanted revenge. What better way to piss off Reiner than to have sex with his mother? So Porco dressed himself up, and made his move. 

Dear sweet mother of god it had been the best sex he'd ever had. How she remained single, Porco couldn't know. Karina was the only woman that Porco felt compelled to stick around for, and they'd established a fuck-buddy type of relationship. It was the highlight of his damn week every time he got to feel her sweet body. He had to be walking with a spring in his step on the way to the Braun household. 

To say Reiner had exploded whenever he found out Porco fucked his mom would've been an understatement. He flipped over a table and chased after Porco. Reiner started punching him and after the brawl that ensued both of them had broken noses, teeth knocked out, and black eyes. Thank god for their titan abilities, or they'd have both been left with permanent damage. 

But Porco would take a beating any day just for a night in Karina's bed. She was too good to resist, and all he wanted was to feel her. Kiss her. Love her. Then they would part ways until their next night alone. Life was short, especially because his had an actual end in sight. So he was going to have as much fun as he wanted, Reiner be damned. 

"Come on in. Reiner's staying with my brother tonight because Gabi wanted to spend time with him. You know how she is, always looking up to her big cousin. But it means we get the house to ourselves." Porco smirked at the gentle caress of her hand on his cheek. It made him shiver in excitement, in anticipation. She turned around and walked inside, and Porco stared at her ass while she walked. "Have you eaten? I already ate, but I can make something for you." 

"No, that's fine. I ate on the way here." He'd grabbed a kebab and ate it on the way. He needed energy, after all! Karina chuckled to herself and went to the kitchen, then grabbed two wine glasses. She poured some wine for herself and Porco, then settled onto the loveseat with Porco by her side. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side while they sipped at the wine. A sweet red. Absolutely decadent. "You have good taste in wine, Karina." 

"This one's been a favorite of mine for a long time." Karina hummed to herself and sipped at it. "After Reiner got his red armband I thought the wine outside the internment zone would be better. But I still like this one." Porco hummed. He had to agree; the fine wines the warriors got sometimes were good, but he liked this cheap one. "You like it?" 

"Yeah. I like it." Porco nuzzled into Karina's neck and pecked her collarbone. Karina laughed at the ticklish feeling on her neck, then took a gulp of her wine to finish it off. She put the empty glass on the coffee table, prompting Porco to finish his wine and put it down on the table. "Not as much as I like you, though." 

"Is that right?" Karina said lowly, with an ember of arousal smoldering in her light brown eyes. Porco swallowed. She was giving him the look that meant she was going to make him her plaything tonight. He felt his cock already stiffening in anticipation. Karina adjusted and leaned forward to nip at his neck, then she leaned up to kiss his jaw. "How about we go ahead and go to my bedroom, then?" 

Her gentle purr made Porco nod vigorously. He took her hand and led her to her own bedroom, then closed the door and took off his jacket. He wore a simple white tank top underneath his coat, but it was quickly tossed to the floor as well because he was just so desperate for what Karina had in store for him. Karina unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall open. She wasn't wearing a bra, and for that Porco was glad. It meant he immediately got to see her delicate pink nipples. 

"Strip, Porco." The way it was spoken like an order, with a stern but playful expression on Karina's face, made him take off his pants and underwear quicker than he ever had before. And just like that, he was naked and on his back on Karina's bed while she put her palm flat on his chest. He gasped when she reached down to stroke his dick a few times before pulling her hand away again. "You want me to do that more?" 

"God, yes." Porco said. Karina reached down and gently brushed her hand against his cock, then pulled her hand away. Porco had to stop himself from whining in disappointment. She shook her head teasingly, then stood by the bed so she could strip naked herself. "Karina, please." 

"I don't think so. Not unless you let me sit on your face." She didn't have to demand. Didn't even have to ask. He'd let her sit on his face in an instant regardless. He loved eating her out. But still, he nodded and felt his dick twitch again whenever she scooted up to straddle his face. No sooner than Karina sat down on his face, his hands were resting on her thighs while she sighed happily. Karina reached down and grabbed his hair with one hand and squeezed tightly. "Ah, yes... that's it, Porco, that's it." 

The way she squeezed his hair almost hurt, but not in a bad way. Karina started to grind her hips on Porco's face, and he moaned in excitement. Her short pubic hair tickled his nose, but he was more focused on the way Karina was moaning and panting into the still night air. Porco reached a hand down from her thigh to stroke himself, but no sooner than he'd started did Karina grab his hand and pull it away. It drove him crazy, but at the same time he loved being at her mercy. 

Being deprived now would make it that much sweeter when she sat down on his lap later. 

Karina moaned loudly into the room at a particularly good lick from her young lover. She panted while he squeezed the skin of her thighs. And soon enough, she curled her toes while she felt herself come. Porco seemed to register her orgasm, because he let his hand drift back down to his cock while she was distracted. She laughed a breathy laugh, then moved from sitting on his face to laying beside him. 

Again, she shooed his hand away instead of idly stroking it herself. Her strokes were slow and teasing, and nowhere near as firm as Porco wanted. "Harder, Karina." Porco half-demanded, but Karina only raised a brow and scooted so her head was next to his dick. 

"You aren't going to be telling me what to do, Porco." Karina said with authority. She pressed a feather-light kiss to the head of his dick, then teasingly ran her tongue along the slit. He curled and uncurled his toes while she teased him with her tongue. He wanted her to suck him, take all of him into his mouth, swallow his cum when she drove him to the edge. But he knew she wouldn't be doing that for him tonight. 

Karina was toying with him; it was Heaven, it was Hell. So badly he wanted more, but he loved what she was doing so much. 

Karina stopped slowly dragging her tongue up and down Porco's shaft in favor of gently sucking on the head. Porco grit his teeth while he thrust his hips into her mouth. She pulled away and stroked him slowly. "You want more?" 

"Yes, please, yes!" Porco was almost begging for it now. Karina hummed to herself and moved to straddle his hips. She grabbed his cock and rubbed it against her clit. Porco put his hands on her hips, then squeezed when she stood on her knees above his dick. Slowly, too slowly, she sank down onto him and sighed happily. It had taken too long to feel her squeezing around him... but better late than never. Slowly he pulled himself back, then rolled his hips up into her again. "Karina..." 

"You like that? Like me on top of you?" Karina put her hands on his chest as though she were trying to pin him down, then lifted her hips up and sank back down. She wasn't content to let him set the rhythm and control the pace of their fucking tonight. She was going to be the one calling the shots right now, and that was just fine with him. Again she lifted herself up, and brought herself down. The satisfying slap of her skin against his made him shudder. "Oh, Porco. What ever did I do before you came around for me to have fun with?" 

She ground her hips along his pelvis, then reached down and tweaked one of his nipples between her fingers while she rode him. Porco gasped and bucked his hips. Karina really did use him as a plaything... and she knew what she wanted. It was exciting. 

And then she squeezed herself around him. "God! Karina! Yes!" Karina hummed smugly and watched Porco squirm underneath her. It was so satisfying, feeling like she was putting a cocky young man in his place. And a warrior of Marley no less! She closed her eyes and let her hips do what she wanted. A hand reached up to squeeze her breast, and she gasped happily. 

"Squeeze harder! That's it, mmm..." Both of his hands gripped firmly at her breasts. Porco wanted to lean up and put his face between them, he wanted to suck them. But Karina didn't seem interested in that right now, and she wasn't going to do anything she didn't want. But at the rate she was going, he wasn't going to last too much longer anyways. "Fuck me hard, Porco." 

"Shit! Ah! Ah!" Porco bent his knees up and thrust upwards as hard as he could. Karina was enjoying herself, her panting and enjoying herself without a care in the world. "God, Karina, baby, yes!" 

Porco grunted when he came. Karina was so hot and tight around him, he felt like he was on cloud nine. Karina kept grinding herself onto his lap while she rubbed her clit, and she came as well after a moment. Karina caught her breath, then lifted herself off Porco's cock. His cum dripped out, but it was okay. The sheets weren't going to be soiled, she'd take care of it. 

The bed sunk in next to his side when Karina laid down next to him. He chuckled to himself and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. "That was great, Karina..." 

"Yeah... I love when you top me, but I just wanted to do it tonight." Karina sighed happily, then ran her pointer finger along his chest. "You know, Reiner isn't coming home tonight. You and I could have more fun together." 

"You don't have to ask me twice. I'm almost getting hard thinking about it." Karina laughed and shook her head against Porco's bare chest. He put and arm around her and held her close. 

"Don't go wearing me out too fast, Porco... we have all night." 

Porco chuckled to himself, then leaned down to kiss the top of Karina's head. Yes, they did have all night. That was just fine with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my dear requester: I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading!


	32. Train Sex - Karina/Mr. Leonhart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Karina/Mr. Leonhart trainsex_
> 
> I named Mr. Leonhart Sakda because I headcanon him as being Thai! ^^

The world was ending, everyone aboard the train knew that to be true. Only the lucky Eldians with red armbands managed to flee Liberio and board the train headed for humanity's last fort. 

Karina sighed while her heart raced. She'd heard that horrid boy'd voice in her head. Eren Jaeger. And he said that he was going to kill everyone on the planet in order to protect his home, Paradis. After the initial panic and attempting to escape, Karina had found herself full of anger. In the end, it was the island devils who wound up destroying the world. Karina couldn't even be sure if her son was alive anymore. What happened? 

All she knew for sure was that all of her friends were dead. Only a few members of her immediate family were okay. Just last night she'd been talking with Suzie about how to perfect their cookie recipes. Suzie tended to put too much butter in her cookies. And Finn, who lived in an apartment down the hall from her own... he'd been talking about how proud of his daughter he was. She was smart and was doing well in all her classes. Finn mentioned buying her a toy soon so his daughter would be happy. 

Now they were all dead. Because of that monster Eren. 

Mr. Leonhart was sitting next to her, looking distantly at the ground. Karina fidgeted while she took a seat next to him. He glanced over, then looked back at the floor. "Karina." 

"Sakda." Years ago, they'd been more well-acquainted. Karina and Sakda were never the way she and Elsa Galliard were, or the way she was best friends with Bertholdt's father Joseph. But they'd been friendly enough. After Reiner returned from Paradis alone, her relationship with Sakda all but evaporated. Elsa didn't hold any resentment despite losing Marcel because she understood the risks of sending her child to war. Joseph's health nosedived when he lost his boy, and Karina remained close to him while helping care for the ailing man. She was at his bedside when he passed away. 

But Sakda withdrew from all the other warrior's parents. Not just Karina. It was almost odd, sitting here next to him. Sakda glanced up from the spot where his cane met the floor and looked at Karina. "All I wanted was for Annie to come home. I wanted to see her again and give her a real apology." 

Karina wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to talk about Reiner to Sakda. She'd had her son the past four years. He hadn't seen his daughter in nine years. It would feel like rubbing salt in the wound to talk about her child. "I'm sorry, Sakda." 

"All I wanted was to be rich and prosperous. Get the respect I deserved even though I was half-Eldian. I never even thought about all the pain I was putting her through. Looking back, Annie was so happy to break my legs." 

Again, Karina didn't know what to say. But she did empathize with his last words. "I don't think any of us thought about the pain we put our babies through. And now it's too late." Karina shook her head and clutched at her skirt. "But now it's too late. I don't know if any of us are ever going to see our babies again. If any of them are even still alive." 

"I know. It's a sad day. Everyone is dead." Sakda leaned back against the wall. He fidgeted with the handle of his cane, then sighed. "I would like to believe people were doing what they loved when they died. But I know they were probably panicking and desperate when the titans came. I know I would be." 

"I understand. It would have been better if everyone didn't know what was happening, at least. They could've enjoyed their last moments." Karina shook her head and laughed to herself. "I guess my days of making sweets and calling my gentleman caller are over." 

"Gentleman caller? I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Karina laughed softly, then shook her head when she looked back at Sakda. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen him without his hat, and why that's what she was thinking of now she couldn't be sure. 

"No, I didn't have a boyfriend. Just a young man who would come over and spend some time with me sometimes. He... actually left Liberio shortly before everything happened, actually..." Sakda hummed and nodded his head. He remembered a ship with several Eldians was en route to another country, being sent to a different internment zone. Karina's lover must've been among them. Was the man still alive? If he wasn't in Liberio, maybe. "Can I say something that might be a little bit inappropriate?" 

"Hmm? What is it?" Sakda asked. Karina had a small blush on her face, then shook her head. 

"It's nothing... I was just thinking. I almost wish I could be loved again one last time. Before we all, well..." The meaning behind her words was apparent, even if she didn't finish the sentence. They were all probably going to be dead soon. The train was just delaying the inevitable. It was little more than a temporary and false sense of security. Maybe it was what they needed to accept their fate. 

Sakda let out a tiny laugh. It wasn't something that had crossed his mind, really. But hedonistic pleasures were definitely a thing of the past. Good food? With what ingredients? Lazing around? In what soft beds? Sex? Well... "I understand that. I haven't had anyone in my bed for a long time, and now..." 

Karina glanced at Sakda, then Sakda glanced at Karina. Their eyes met, and Karina's eyes seemed like they had a spark in them. 

It was less than five minutes later that the two of them went to another train car away from their friends and locked themselves in the bathroom. Karina mashed her lips against Sakda's and he wrapped his arms around her waist while their tongues rubbed together. Sakda pulled away and started planting wet kisses along her neck. Karina breathed sharply and whined at the nipping. She grabbed his hat and put it to the side, then rested a hand on the back of his head. 

His hair was thin and short. She ran her fingers through it while he started unbuttoning her shirt. He pulled it open, then leaned down to kiss her shoulders. Karina laughed very softly and slipped out of her shirt, then undid her bra. Not a particularly nice or fancy one, but very comfortable. She put it to the side with Sakda's hat, then bit her lip when he leaned down to take a breast into his mouth. 

"Ah, Sakdaaa..." Karina murmured while he sucked. His tongue danced in circles around her nipple while his other hand reached down and started to push down the fabric of Karina's skirt. "Kiss me again, Sakda." 

Sakda did as asked and pulled away from her nipple, then kissed her soft lips. "Touch me, Karina." Sakda ordered in a hushed whisper. Karina laughed to herself and reached down for his belt while he took a breast in each hand. Karina bit her lip as Sakda fondled her chest and ran the pads of his thumbs over her nipples. She undid his belt, then unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to free his erection. Karina felt a stirring inside of her when she reached down and started stroking him. "Hnng, Karina." 

"Good?" Karina's voice was way too innocent, and Sakda knew she was teasing him. Right now, nothing outside of the tiny room they were in mattered. Not the other Eldians, not the doom they faced. Sakda nodded and bit his lower lip while Karina stoked him. She reached her other hand down and delicately fondled his balls. Karina hummed to herself while she got on her knees; a tight fit in the small room, but manageable. 

"Shit!" Sakda swore under his breath when Karina started sucking his dick. He put a hand in her hair and started pushing her head down in time with her bobs. Karina moaned around his length while her saliva ran down his shaft. Sakda started thrusting his hips in time with her head bobs. Karina laughed to herself quietly while she sucked; she hadn't been facefucked in a long time, and she was more than happy to do it now. "Karina, more..." 

Sakda's whine when Karina pulled away was just what she needed. Karina always did like teasing her men, making them beg for more. "Be patient, hmm?" She lightly stroked him, then leaned down and started to gently suck his balls. He squeezed her hair in his fist while she worked him; she was experienced, that was for damn sure. "Sit down, Sakda." 

He sat down on the toilet lid. His cane sat against the wall, as he'd been supporting himself on Karina's body up to that point. Karina reached for the waistband of her skirt, then pushed it down along with her panties. Sakda watched her in anticipation, then pulled his pants down all the way to his ankles. Without a word spoken between the two, Karina took his cock and sat down on it. She hissed out a breath she'd been holding in. Sakda grabbed her hips and squeezed her skin. 

Their skin met with a dull slap when she was fully seated. Sakda's fingers were twitching while he held her hips. It'd been a long time since he'd gotten laid; sex just hadn't been a priority for him. But no time like the present, right? Especially when this was almost certainly his last chance. The warm and wet tightness around him felt wonderful. He pulled her up off his lap, then pushed her back down onto his erection. 

"Oooh, Sakda, that's good." Karina purred. Her voice was intoxicating, and Sakda was ready to forget everything except what was going on in their private little world. Karina moaned to herself while Sakda thrust his hips and pushed her down onto his cock. He wasn't particularly large or thick, but she still marveled at the feeling of him inside of her. "Fuck me harder, please!" 

"You want more?" Sakda felt awkward trying to talk even a little bit dirty to Karina. It wasn't in his nature. He leaned back against the toilet so he could get more comfortable, then put my force into his thrusts. He was watching Karina's breasts while he fucked her; they weren't perky like a young woman's, but they were still beautiful all the same. He took them both into his hands and squeezed them while he thrust upwards into Karina. She hand both of her hands on his shoulders, but moved one down to rub at her clit. "Mmm, Karina, that's it." 

"You feel so good, Sakda... we should've done this before." Karina purred into his ear. She was right. They should have. Fleeting moments of pleasure in their oppressed existence would've made their lives better, even if only for a short while. Even now, as they faced their doom, this ephemeral moment of intimacy and pleasure made it almost okay. Karina started grinding herself onto Sakda's cock while she rubbed her clit steadily. "You're going to make me come." 

"Come, then." Sakda murmured. He brought a hand up to her face, and Karina responded by taking his hand and sucking on his fingers. She ran her tongue along them, and he couldn't help but curl his toes inside his boots. Karina closed her eyes and threw her head back when she came, and Sakda smirked to himself. He kept rolling his hips, him nearly intoxicated by the feeling of her around him. "Ah, Karina, fuck... yes..." His words were quiet and murmured while he came. He never was loud when he had sex, not even in his youth. He kept thrusting unsteadily until he was done, then pulled out. 

His cum started to leak out, but Sakda paid that no mind when Karina rose up off of him. She wiped herself down, and despite the awkwardness the two of them got dressed and used the restroom. There would probably be odd looks and looks of disapproval when they came out of the bathroom together. But really, it didn't matter. 

The world was ending. Whether or not it was inappropriate to fuck in a restroom on a train was irrelevant now. What mattered was making the most of their time left. With that, Sakda and Karina made themselves decent and exited the restroom, then went back to the train car with the rest of their comrades. 

Maybe it was inappropriate. And soon enough, the crushing reality of their situation came back to them. Karina looked at Sakda from across the train car and gave him a wink. Maybe they could do it again in a few hours. Escape from this hell for just a little while longer. 

He settled down and smiled to himself. Sakda absentmindedly stared at the floor where his cane met the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I love you all   
> ;~;


	33. Bondage - Reibert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _BDSM_   
>  _Despite his shyness, Bert was open about his needs when it came to the bedroom much opposite to Reiner. When Bert asks him what he actually wanted instead of what Bert most of the time wanted, Reiner replies that he wants Bert to dominate him. Modern or canonverse, Light BDSM or hardcore, it's up to you_
> 
> I combined these two requests into one because I felt like they were asking for the same thing ^^  
> I hope you're happy with what I came up with, kind requesters :)

Anything Bertholdt ever wanted in bed, he got. Reiner absolutely loved pleasing Bertholdt in bed; it was his favorite thing to do, after all. Watching Bertholdt writhe in pleasure, calling out his name over and over, listening to him whimper when it just felt too good... it was incredible. 

For someone who was usually pretty shy, Bertholdt was very open about what he wanted. Probably because it was just Reiner he was sharing his intimate fantasies with and not the prying and judgmental eyes of those around them. He would never dare even think about expressing what he wanted to anyone else. But almost every time Bertholdt wanted to try something new, Reiner made it happen. 

They had so many different shapes and sizes of dildos, a sex swing, and so many different toys. And they'd done it damn near everywhere, too. All Bertholdt would have to do is whisper something like "doing it in the garden at night would be fun" and Reiner would be fucking him senseless in the garden. 

Bertholdt was sipping at his tea one day when he realized that Reiner never seemed to open up about what he wanted in the bedroom. He thought about it, but Bertholdt couldn't recall a time when Reiner told him a fantasy of his. It was almost always Reiner fulfilling Bertholdt's fantasies. Bertholdt put down his tea and glanced at his husband. 

Reiner was absentmindedly playing a game on his tablet. Some sort of RPG that he played with Gabi. Bertholdt fidgeted with his fingers. They didn't have any plans today or tomorrow. It was the weekend, and neither of them had particularly wanted to go out or do anything. Sometimes lazing around the house was the best way to spend time together. 

"Reiner?" Bertholdt waited until Reiner seemed to be done with his game. Reiner glanced over at his husband and raised his brows. 

"Hmm? What is it, Bertl?" Bertholdt's face was red, and he was sure his shyness was going to get the better of him again. Which was weird, because he had no problem telling Reiner was he wanted. Why was it so different to ask Reiner what he wanted? 

"I was just thinking... was there anything you've been wanting to try? You know, in bed?" Reiner looked away with a blush whenever the question came out. Bertholdt felt more confident, and continued. "It's just, you always fulfill all of my fantasies and it's great. I feel like I've been a selfish lover." 

"No! You haven't. Don't think that, Bertl. You're far from selfish." Reiner almost seemed to have ignored the question in favor of defending Bertholdt from himself. It was almost sweet, if not somewhat annoying because it distracted Bertholdt from what he asked. 

"Don't worry about that. What do you want, Reiner?" Bertholdt fidgeted with the end of his sleeve. "I was just wondering because I was thinking we could have sex tonight. And I want to know what you want. Don't tell me you don't have any fantasies?" 

Reiner almost seemed like he couldn't meet Bertholdt's eyes while he scratched the back of his head. "Well, there is something I've really wanted to try..." As though he were mimicking Bertholdt's nervous gestures, he started fidgeting with his fingers. He smiled sheepishly at met Bertholdt's eyes. "I want you to dominate me." 

"...Eh? Dominate you?" Bertholdt cocked his head, then felt his face flush. They'd done some bondage and domination before, but it was always Bertholdt submitting to Reiner's will. It had been a fantasy that Bertholdt had shared with Reiner, and that he dutifully made come to fruition. And it had been fantastic, the way Reiner tied him up, put that gag in his mouth, spanked him, put the leash on him... 

God, Bertholdt was getting himself hard just thinking about it. Reiner really knew how to put Bertholdt in his place. Bertholdt never would've guessed that Reiner would've liked to have been on the receiving end of all of that. Not that he could blame his husband. It had felt really good, after all. 

"Is that okay, Bertl?" Bertholdt snapped out of his fantasies and looked at his husband. Reiner was looking at him, and Bertholdt laughed to himself before nodding. "Really? You're okay with it?" 

"Yeah, I am... I just need to think about what to do, I guess?" Bertholdt felt himself wondering idly, then shook his worries away. Reiner never was too picky about his sex. As long as he got to have sex with his sweet husband, he never seemed to mind what they did. 

Bertholdt wouldn't push the envelope too far anyways. He wasn't super kinky. 

After dinner and after his shower, Bertholdt found himself rummaging through the sex toys and other goodies they kept underneath the bed. Reiner was always a stickler for keeping everything organized and labelled, and that extended to all of their sex toys. He grabbed everything he thought he'd need, then put it all on his nightstand. Reiner was still cleaning himself up, so Bertholdt chewed his lip and thought to himself. 

What he really wanted to do was tie Reiner up and ride him while he was restrained, but Reiner had admitted he wanted to be topped tonight. But it wasn't like this was the only time they'd ever have sex, so it was okay. It'd be a good fantasy for later. 

Reiner came out of the bathroom with the towel around his waist. His hair was still damp, but it was clear he'd towel-dried it before coming back to the bedroom. "Thanks for waiting on me, love. Just wanted to take a shower. You know how I am." Obsessed with cleanliness, yes. Most likely the result of being raised by an overbearing mother obsessed with cleanliness. Reiner would sometimes refuse sex if he wasn't allowed to clean himself up first. Especially when he was bottoming. 

Bertholdt playfully grabbed the towel and tossed it to the side. Reiner chuckled softly and sat down on the bed next to Bertholdt. Bertholdt almost felt awkward with his husband stark naked next to him while he was fully clothed. He swallowed a lump in his throat and tried to quash the feelings of anxiety inside of him. He stood and grabbed the collar they'd had under the bed and put it around Reiner's neck, then attached the leash. 

"Get on your stomach, Reiner." Bertholdt's order was delivered nervously, but Reiner complied and laid down on the bed. The collar was soft and padded, so it wouldn't hurt Reiner when he gently pulled on it. He grabbed the handcuffs, also soft, from the nightstand and cuffed him behind his back. Reiner had a pleased expression on his face when Bertholdt restrained him. "What's my name?" 

"Bertholdt?" Reiner asked, a twinge of confusion in his voice. Bertholdt shook his head and very gently tugged on the leash. Reiner moaned softly at the pressure on his neck. Bertholdt was very careful not to do it too hard, lest he hurt Reiner. He would never be able to forgive himself. 

"Master. Be sure to remember that." Bertholdt spoke with more authority than he had before. And part of him felt silly. But the way Reiner was already giving him the 'fuck me' eyes made him feel more at-ease. Bertholdt tossed off his shirt, then dropped his pants but kept his briefs on. He grabbed the blindfold and slipped it over Reiner's eyes. "Just tell me if you don't like it, Reiner..." Bertholdt said softly. 

"That's what the safe word is for, love." Reiner said plainly. Bertholdt laughed to himself and ruffled Reiner's hair. Maybe he was too soft sometimes. Bertholdt climbed to the end of the bed so he was sitting on his knees directly in front of Reiner. He pulled his briefs down just enough to free his cock, then reached down to stroke Reiner's cheek. 

A thumb slipped inside Reiner's mouth, followed by two fingers. Reiner started sucking his fingers and bobbing his head; Bertholdt could've lost it at the sight. Instead, he pulled his hand away and replaced his fingers with his cock. Reiner recognized it immediately and moaned to himself while he started sucking. Bertholdt chewed his lip while he watched Reiner bob his head, albeit a little oddly due to being restrained and unable to move like he usually did. 

Reiner coughed when Bertholdt thrust his hips, and he immediately pulled out and leaned down to kiss the top of Reiner's head. Reiner seemed to smile at the affection, but Bertholdt remembered what Reiner wanted. He tugged on the leash and made Reiner gasp. "You like that?" 

"Yes, master... I'll do whatever you want." Reiner purred, and Bertholdt felt his cock twitch at the want in his voice. Reiner gasped in surprise when Bertholdt flipped him over so he was on his back, but then Reiner swallowed and waited. Bertholdt leaned down and started to lick Reiner's chest, then took a nipple into his mouth. Reiner was unable to move because of the cuffs keeping his arms restrained. "Mmm, yes, more..." 

Bertholdt tugged at the leash and pulled away from Reiner's nipple. He wanted to lick and suck more, but he was also trying to stay in-character. He leaned down so his lips brushed against Reiner's ear. "You don't get to tell me what to do." Reiner whined and bucked his hips at the words. Hearing Bertholdt being like that was so fucking hot! Bertholdt got on his side next to Reiner and leaned in, then started nibbling his ear. Reiner gasped and curled his toes, then writhed when Bertholdt licked and sucked his sensitive neck. "Does my Reiner want more?" 

"Yes, master..." Bertholdt got up and again turned Reiner over so he was on his stomach, but then adjusted his husband so Reiner was on his knees. Bertholdt leaned down to kiss Reiner's cheeks while he delicately cradled Reiner's balls in his hand. "Oh, master..." 

Bertholdt coated one of his fingers in saliva, then pressed it against Reiner's asshole. He gasped sharply, while Bertholdt watched him. Bertholdt swatted Reiner's ass and massaged the skin in small circles. Reiner was whining into the air, a far cry from his usual demeanor. Bertholdt felt a small sense of pride, then leaned in to lick Reiner's ass. Reiner gasped and bucked his hips. "I'll give you more, Reiner... I just want you to beg me for it." 

"Please lick me, Bertl." Reiner gasped. He curled his toes when he felt Bertholdt idly rubbing his finger along his asshole. "Please! Please, master!" 

"You're asking so nicely, I guess I can." Bertholdt replied in a low voice. He licked Reiner's asshole, then enthusiastically went to work eating out his husband. He wrapped an arm around Reiner's leg and enjoyed the feeling of Reiner's soft leg hair. Reiner was a squirming mess, propped up only by Bertholdt keeping him steady. 

After Bertholdt was content with the mess Reiner had become, he grabbed the lube from his nightstand and slicked himself up, then started prodding at Reiner's hole. "Hnng, Bertl..." 

"Master." Bertholdt corrected while he focused on fingering his husband. Reiner was such a sweetie, Bertholdt felt bad being rude to his husband. At least he felt like he was being rude. Bertholdt had to keep reminding himself that Reiner seemed to enjoy him being like this. As soon as he was done fingering Reiner, he let Reiner lie flat on his belly. Bertholdt put his legs on either side of Reiner's hips, then slid inside his husband. He gasped at the tight heat, then grabbed the forgotten leash as soon as he was all the way inside. "Does my Reiner like that? What about this?" Bertholdt thrust and tugged on the leash, earning a desperate moan from Reiner. 

"Yes, master... I like when you fuck me..." Reiner breathed. Bertholdt hummed to himself and focused on thrusting into his husband. It wasn't often he topped, but every time he wondered why he didn't do it more because it was obvious how much Reiner enjoyed it. Reiner was moaning and groaning desperately, and he was certainly louder than when he topped. Bertholdt pushed the thought aside in favor of reaching down to smack Reiner's ass. "Yes, master!" 

"You've been so bad, I have to punish you don't I?" Bertholdt teased, before he smacked Reiner's ass again. Reiner gasped, and Bertholdt flushed at the sight of the red skin on Reiner's cheek. He'd probably feel bad about that later, but not right now. "That's it, Reiner, take your punishment..." 

"I've been so bad! Punish me more..." Reiner so badly wished he could see Bertholdt right now. He must look so fucking hot right now. He probably had an overly confident expression, and Reiner hated that he was missing it. But at the same time, the fact that Bertholdt was depriving him of that was amazing. "Master, I want to come..." 

"You don't get to come until I do." Bertholdt growled. He didn't realize how counterproductive saying erotic things like that was, because all that did was push Reiner closer to the edge. Reiner whined and came, his cum getting on the sheets while Bertholdt kept pounding him down into the mattress. Bertholdt wanted to admonish his husband for disobeying him, but all he was thinking about was how good Reiner felt squeezing around him. And hearing Reiner moaning like that from his orgasm? "Reiner! Reiner! Ah! Ah!" 

Bertholdt thrust hard while he came inside his husband. Reiner was making tiny little sounds, and Bertholdt blushed at how cute they were. He tenderly pulled out of Reiner, then undid the handcuffs and removed the blindfold. Reiner's eyes fluttered open, and as soon as he saw Bertholdt a warm smile crossed his face. Bertholdt took the leash off the collar, but Reiner made no move to take the collar off. 

"You can take that off, you know." Bertholdt's words were quiet and soft. Reiner shook his head while he took some tissue and wiped up his cum, then tossed them into the trash bin. Both of them laid on their sides facing one another. Bertholdt felt flustered now. How did he say all of those things while they were having sex. 

"That was fun, Bertl. I'd love to do it again." Reiner said softly. Bertholdt laughed to himself and shook his head. He nuzzled into Reiner's neck and closed his eyes. He was sweaty, and despite the fact that they'd both bathed he wanted another quick shower. Maybe it was because he smeared some lube on his leg while preparing Reiner. "Oh, I love you. So much." 

"I love you too, Reiner." His words were quiet. It was too early to sleep. They were both just really, really horny after talking about their fantasies in the living room. Soon they'd get up, wash themselves quickly, and go back to cuddling on the couch while watching their shows. 

It was a good night. Bertholdt nuzzled his husband and listened to Reiner's steady heartbeat. 


	34. Threesome - Karina/Ms. Galliard/Magath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _is there any chance you write the Karina/Theo/Elsa continuation?_
> 
> I got a request from a dear friend for a continuation of the Karina/Ms. Galliard request chapter (chapter 22 for those who are curious) where they had sex with Theo. I hope you like it <3

Elsa fidgeted while she looked at herself in the mirror. How eventful a day it had been! This morning she had been mindlessly puttering around the house because Marcel and Porco were at camp and she was off from work. In the past she'd have enjoyed the time with her husband, but she was divorced now. And then her friend Karina came over and she had some, honestly, amazing sex. 

Karina had talked about how she absolutely loved having sex with her son's football coach, Theo Magath. Elsa vaguely knew him, since Marcel and Porco were on the football team as well. But she wasn't as close to him as Karina, because apparently they'd been having sex for some time. Karina made it sound like he was fantastic in bed, and tonight she was going over to his house for another romp. 

Karina had invited her over as well, and assured her that Theo wouldn't mind a threesome. 

But the thought of being in a threesome made Elsa nervous. Why? She couldn't quite come up with a good answer. Maybe it was just because she'd only ever really been with her husband. Until she and Karina had sex, anyways. And now she was going to have sex with two people? At once? Elsa was almost too flustered to do it! Not that she was being pressured into it at all. 

If she decided to not show up, Karina wouldn't be upset. She knew that. And deep down... Elsa knew it would be fun. With that in mind, she put on some makeup. Not too much, because she didn't want it to get too messed up. Just a little bit of eyeshadow and mascara. When she was satisfied with her appearance, Elsa grabbed her cellphone and checked it. 

Shit! She was running a little bit behind. Elsa finished getting ready, then went to her car and turned it on. It was a longer drive to Theo's house than she thought it would be; Karina had texted her his address, and the time she was headed over to see her lover. Elsa saw the lights on inside the house whenever she parked her car, then swallowed. 

Was she really doing this? Was it okay? He was her boys' coach after all... 

But they wouldn't ever find out. It was just some sex. They were off at camp right now anyways. Elsa let out a sigh, then made her way to the front door. She knocked on the door, but heard nothing. At least at first, because then she heart heavy footsteps, followed by a man answering the door. Elsa blushed; Theo was a lot bigger up close. The top buttons to his shirt were undone. But he gave her a smile, then stepped aside. 

"Elsa? Come on in, get inside before the mosquitos bite you..." He closed the door, and Elsa glanced at the sofa. Karina was sitting there with her blouse unbuttoned and her bra pushed down so her breasts were exposed. Elsa almost felt like she should be embarrassed to see Karina in a state of slight undress, but instead she walked over and took a seat next to her friend. 

"Elsa, I almost thought you weren't coming..." Karina cooed gently, before she ran a hand along Elsa's face and pecked a kiss to her cheek. Karina smiled warmly at Elsa, then pecked her on the lips. Almost as though she couldn't help herself, Elsa brought a hand up to fondle one of Karina's breasts while she returned the kiss. "I'm happy to see you." 

"I'm happy to see you too, Karina." Elsa's words were mumbled and affectionate. She leaned in and kissed Karina's neck, but then squeaked when Theo came back and sat on the couch next to her. 

"You've met Theo. I told him you were coming." Elsa nodded shakily, then squeaked when Theo adjusted and pulled her into his lap. Karina scooted so she was curled up into Theo's side. His body felt warm, and Elsa remembered to breathe. He gave her a smirk, then leaned back into his couch. 

"Karina told me about what happened. I'm... sorry about what happened." Elsa thought for a moment, then laughed to herself much to the confusion of the other two. She shook her head, then rested her hands on Theo's chest. He was wearing a simple black tank top; if Elsa had to guess, he had more on before Karina arrived. 

"I'm not sorry. He was a cheating bastard." Elsa leaned forward and brushed her lips against Theo's, then batted her eyelashes seductively. "Karina told me about you. If she was telling the truth, he'd never be able to fuck me like you could." 

She felt awkward talking dirty. That wasn't something she and her ex-husband did. But Theo seemed to like the response, as did Karina. Theo leaned forward and pulled Elsa into a deep kiss, him running his tongue along hers while she moaned. As soon as they broke apart, Karina tossed off her shirt and bra, prompting Elsa to do the same. 

"You two seem excited to get to it. Let's go to my bedroom, we'll have more space in there." Theo got up, prompting Karina and Elsa to follow. Karina seemed to know exactly where she was going, and for that Elsa was glad because she had no idea. The bedroom was nice, and Theo had a huge bed. Bigger than a king? It looked like he'd put on some extra flat sheets to have sex on, from the looks of it. 

Theo got on the bed, the went to lean against the headboard. He tossed his tank top aside and pants aside, leaving him in his boxers. Karina followed suit by dropping her pants so she was only in her panties, and suddenly Elsa felt overdressed. Slowly, she started undoing her belt and dropping her pants while Karina and Theo started making out on the bed. The way they held each other and moaned into one another's mouths was unbelievably hot, and part of Elsa just wanted to watch. 

Instead, as soon as she was in her panties Elsa climbed onto the bed on Theo's other side. He put an arm around her and held her close while she rested her head on his warm chest. "You're beautiful, Elsa. Any man would be lucky to have you." His words were sweet, and Elsa blushed. Karina gave her a soft smile while she idly ran her finger through Theo's chest hair. 

"Then have me, Theo." Elsa said teasingly. She was trying to act more confident that she felt, and it seemed to be working. Theo pulled her in for a kiss while Karina started kissing at Theo's neck. Elsa moaned into the kiss, then whimpered when he pulled away. Karina scooted down so her head was next to Theo's cock. 

"Care to join me, Elsa?" Elsa felt butterflies stir inside of her when she crawled down to join Karina. Karina pulled her in for a kiss, then pulled away and went to lick the head of Theo's cock. He hummed at the feeling, him closing his eyes whenever Karina started to bob her head up and down his cock. Elsa quite enjoyed watching Karina sucking him off, and turned her attention to fondling Theo's balls. 

"Oh, Elsa... that's it, baby." Elsa felt proud of herself, her blushing at the praise. Karina popped off Theo's dick and leaned in to kiss Elsa. Elsa took the opportunity to start sucking his dick herself. Karina ran her fingers through Elsa's hair while she sucked. They took turns going down on Theo, with them sharing kisses in between. "Elsa. Come here." 

Theo's voice was captivating enough to make Elsa obey the command. Theo pulled her in for a kiss, then reached down to fondle her breasts. Elsa gasped and let him toy with her. His eyes were hungry when she looked back up at him. "Theo?" 

"Ahhh, fuck!" Elsa glanced over and saw that Karina had sunk herself down onto Theo's cock, much to his enjoyment. Karina gave Elsa an innocent smile while she started to ride him. "Sit on my face, Elsa." Theo patted his chest in encouragement. Elsa swallowed and nodded. She turned around so she was facing Karina, then sat down on Theo's face. She gasped, as almost as soon as she was seated she felt his warm tongue licking along her vulva. He rested his hands on her ass cheeks while Theo ate her out. 

"I told you he was good, Elsa..." Karina's words were breathed out between bounces onto his cock. Elsa reached a hand out, Karina understanding and reaching one out in return. They threaded their fingers together, and Elsa enjoyed the affection from Karina while Theo made her feel pleasure she hadn't felt in a long time. 

Maybe being trapped in a failing marriage didn't do her many favors, but at least now she was getting the good sex she deserved. 

Theo's stubble tickled against her skin, but it just made her feel even better. Besides earlier in the day with Karina, Elsa hadn't been eaten out in a long time. How she missed the feeling of a warm and wet tongue on her clit! And watching Karina get fucked while she got eaten out? Amazing. Elsa whined into the air while Theo kept licking her. But after a while, Elsa found herself wanting more. 

"Theo?" Elsa asked sheepishly. He didn't respond verbally, but he stopped licking while he waited for her to go on. "I... I really want you to fuck me, is that okay?" Karina stopped bouncing herself on Theo's cock, then chuckled to herself before she lifted herself up and off of his dick. Elsa swallowed; he really was well-endowed to say the least. 

"Is that fine with you, Karina?" Theo asked, Karina nodding her head. 

"Yes. Let me just move here..." Karina went to the headboard, then leaned back and spread her legs. "Come here, Elsa." Elsa crawled between Karina's legs and went in for a gentle peck on the lips. Karina smiled warmly, then kissed Elsa's cheek. "Go down on me, dear?" 

"Of course I will for you, Karina..." Elsa murmured, then went down and started to lick at Karina's vulva. Karina gasped, especially when Elsa started sucking her clit between licks and kisses to her belly. Elsa felt Theo getting into position behind her, then he started rubbing his erection along her warm core. 

"Are you okay, Elsa? Are you on birth control?" When Elsa glanced behind herself, she saw him holding a condom while waiting for an answer. She felt her face burn when she swallowed and nodded her head. 

"Ah... I got my tubes tied after I had my last baby... it's fine." Theo nodded and tossed the condom aside, then guided his cock inside of her. Elsa gasped at the feeling of Theo inside of her. Having someone completely new fucking her was so... exciting! Elsa closed her eyes and went back to licking Karina's clit, then slid a finger inside. Karina seemed to be enjoying herself, her burying a hand in Elsa's hair. "Theo! Harder!" 

"Fuck, baby!" Theo groaned. He thrust hard into Elsa; she was deliciously tight, and cute as fuck. And the way she was going down on Karina while getting fucked was unbelievably hot. Theo reached a hand down and started massaging Elsa's clit while he fucked her. Elsa pulled away from Karina to whine, and both Karina and Theo thought it was adorable. Elsa was a treasure; her ex-husband's loss was their gain. 

"Haaaah, Theo! Yes! Harder!" Elsa grit her teeth; she was almost there. She'd been spoiled tonight, that was for sure. The way that Theo wasn't letting up on playing with her clit was going to drive her insane. Elsa curled her toes and moaned loudly whenever she came. Karina and Theo both smiled at her. As soon as she was able, though, Elsa went right back to eating Karina out. 

Theo was clutching tightly at her hips while fucking her. Elsa knew he was going to come soon, and the anticipation was killing her. But soon after she'd come, she heard Theo grunting and she knew he was coming as well. The thought of a man other than her husband coming inside of her shouldn't have been as exciting as it was, but damn it all. If her husband was going to cheat on her, she'd take Theo every day of the week now that she could. 

Karina was rubbing herself to reach her orgasm. Elsa almost felt guilty, because it was when she was distracted by Theo that Karina brought herself to her own orgasm. But then Karina relaxed and brought Elsa in for a gentle kiss, and Elsa knew it was all okay. She nuzzled into Karina's breasts, then felt the warmth of Theo's body behind her. 

Elsa knew they weren't romantically involved. That was okay. But the warmth and cozy feelings she got from their bodies piled together after the sex was enough for her. She wasn't even sure if she'd want love again in the future. At least not the way she'd had it before. 

They'd probably have sex again later. The night was young. But for now, Elsa was fine being sandwiched between Karina and Theo. And she was more than fine thinking about all the fun she'd be having in the future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elsa is hard to write because she barely even exists in canon.   
> I hope you all liked it!


	35. Lactation Kink - Bert/fem!Reiner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Bert x fem!Reiner where Femner lactates and Bert really wants to taste that Braun milk, while having sex with his wife and giving her the sweet Hoover seed deep inside_
> 
> Hello! This one is a bit different than what I usually write, but my dear anon requester made it easy to get this done with some input. Thank you for helping me out! ^^

"Aww, my sweet little cupcake. Your cheeks are so fat, I could just eat you up..." Bertholdt pecked a tiny kiss to Gabi's nose, getting a happy and bubbly coo from the girl in response. She reached her hand out and grabbed at his nose, much to his delight. "Aww, you like daddy's nose? You're such a perfect little angel." It was easier for him to say that now. Gabi had already been fed and her diaper changed before bed. Raine was absentmindedly reading a book, her glancing up every now and then to watch what her husband was doing. 

"You having fun over there?" Raine gently teased when she saw Bertholdt starting to blow raspberries onto their baby's tummy. Gabi was laughing to herself, and Bertholdt gave his wife a playful look whenever he met her eyes. Gabi reached out and put a tiny hand on her father's cheek, then smiled when he turned his head to kiss her cheek. "She's awfully happy tonight. Last night she wouldn't stop crying, she was so hungry..." 

"I know. You fed her so much too..." Gabi closed her eyes and yawned when Bertholdt stopped playing with her; instead, he gently started to rock her and hummed to himself. "I guess it's because she's a growing girl. She's getting so big, so fast." Bertholdt stood after lulling his little one to sleep. She'd be more comfortable snoozing in her crib than she would be against his chest all night. And he wanted to go back to his own bedroom; it was the weekend, and he'd at least like to pretend he'd be able to sleep in before Gabi ruined his fantasy. 

"Gabi's growing up so fast... I can't believe she's already five months old." Raine ran a hand along her daughter's head, then pulled her hand away. If anything was wrong, the baby monitor would be there to ruin their good night's sleep. The pair made their way to the bedroom, Raine plopping down on the edge of their bed while Bertholdt tossed his t-shirt into the bin. 

"Are you okay?" Bertholdt noticed the look of discomfort on his wife's face and sat next to her. She glanced to the side and smiled at him despite his tired eyes. He got an answer to his question whenever she brought her hand up and started to rub at her shoulder. "Oh, I know... let me take care of you, love." 

It was obvious to anyone who looked at Raine that she had a large chest; she always did, but after Gabi even more so. And unfortunately for her, that meant pressure on her body from the weight of her own chest. Not that he wanted to brag, but Bertholdt had become quite the expert in the art of massaging Raine to make her feel better. A content sigh came from his wife while he rubbed her shoulders and neck. "Ahh... thank you, Bertholdt..." 

"You're welcome." His words were spoken distractedly; he just wanted to make sure she was comfortable. All she went through for him, and their Gabi, made him just wish he could take the pain into himself. Ease all her worries. Bertholdt leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek, then went back to rubbing her shoulders. "Anything for you, my Raine. You deserve it. I'm sorry... I didn't know that you'd be having any pain so long after Gabi was born." 

"It's better than it was. Having her was the worst thing I've ever felt." Bertholdt bit his lip at the memory. Raine wasn't a crier. She never cried. But she was hurting so unbelievably bad that she was sobbing. He was led to believe he'd feel bad because his wife was going to threaten to kill him. Really, he'd felt bad because he couldn't help her and she cried so much. "But... I suppose it was worth it. Gabi is worth anything." 

"She is. She's going to look like you. I can tell." Bertholdt pulled his hand away. Raine turned around and leaned into his bare chest. His skin was warm and cozy. Bertholdt put his arms around his wife and pulled her into a hug. Raine looked back at him and pecked a kiss to his cheek. "That means she'll be the prettiest girl around." 

"Aww, Bertl. You're too sweet to me." Raine pecked another kiss to his cheek, then ran a hand along it. Bertholdt nuzzled into her, then leaned forward and kissed her neck. Raine squeaked at the ticklish feeling, then glanced down when a hand slipped under her shirt and grabbed at her bra. Bertholdt hummed happily and squeezed the sensitive breast through her bra. "Bertholdt?" 

"You're so beautiful, Raine. I just wanted a feel." Raine playfully rolled her eyes and scoffed. 

"Last time you said that it ended with Gabi." Bertholdt laughed sheepishly, then closed his eyes and went back to fondling his wife. She made no move to stop him, and instead adjusted when his hands went back to unhook her bra. He pulled her shirt off, then tossed it and her bra to the side. Gently, he fondled a breast in each hand while kissing at her neck. "A-ah, Bertl..." 

"Sorry about that. But she's a mistake I would make again. Without even thinking about it." Raine would be lying if she objected. Gabi came about because she and Bertholdt were horny, and there was nothing that made her husband horny quite like her chest. Bertholdt turned Raine around and admired her breasts. He ran the pads of his thumbs along her nipples, then watched a bit of milk leak out. 

"Sorry, you know they do that sometimes." She didn't seem embarrassed, but she apologized all the same. Bertholdt reached down and started to undo the button on his pants while he used his other hand to grope his wife's chest. Raine bit her lip, then felt her face heat up when Bertholdt pulled away to push his pants down. Hard already? He leaned forward and pulled her into a passionate kiss, then brought them down so he could pin her to the bed. "Mmm, Bertholdt..." 

"I love you, Raine." He went back to kissing her neck. She buried her hands in his black hair while he laid down on top of her. When he pulled away, a string of saliva connected their lips before falling away. He leaned close and nibbled her ear. "Can I fuck your tits?" Raine's eyes were closed, but she nodded. The warmth of her husband's body on her torso was always exciting. Raine reached down and started to unbutton her pants, but was interrupted whenever Bertholdt sat down on her chest. 

Raine took her hands and pressed her breasts together, then watched in anticipation while her husband grabbed the lube and slicked himself up. Bertholdt slid his dick between her breasts and sighed to himself. His eyes fluttered shut while he started rolling his hips. It was an erotic sight, seeing his dick between her perfect breasts. Her skin was soft and warm, and the look she was giving him was to die for. She bit her lip while he sped up the pace of his thrusting. 

"Stop it, Bertl..." He looked down in concern, then saw Raine staring up at him with fire in her eyes. "I want you." He didn't need to be told twice. He got off of her chest and pulled his wife back into his arms. Raine reached a hand down and started stroking his erection while he reached for the lube again. Since Gabi had been born, she wasn't able to keep herself wet the way she used to. But it was no matter; in just a quick moment she was ready to go. "Are you going to put a condom on?" 

"Do you want me to?" Bertholdt breathed hotly into her ear when he pushed inside of her. Raine gasped and clutched at his back while he pulled out slowly. Bertholdt held her and rolled his hips, earning a pleased moan from his wife. Satisfied with the feeling of her clutching at him, he rolled his hips again and watched her shudder. "Hmm?" 

"N-no, it's fine..." Raine knew it most certainly was _not_ fine, but it felt really good and the way Bertholdt was teasing her right now was too much. He rolled onto his back so that she was on top of him, then he grabbed her hips and started thrusting up. "Ah! Bertholdt! Yes!" Bertholdt let go of her hips, then brought his hands up to grab her breasts. 

"Can I suck them?" Bertholdt's panted words came across almost too polite, but Raine nodded after a brief pause. She squeezed her eyes tight whenever Bertholdt took a nipple into her mouth and started suckling at it. He moaned happily whenever he tasted the familiar taste of his wife's milk. Sweet and warm. Raine gasped and clutched tightly at her husband's hair while he suckled. Bertholdt opened his eyes and glanced up at her, then hummed to himself. He pulled away and licked his lips. His drool had smeared around on her breast while she rode his dick. More milk leaked out, prompting Bertholdt to lap it up eagerly. "Yummy..." 

"Bertholllldt..." He was thrusting hard now, and Raine was whining on top of him. He moved to take her other breast into his mouth and gave it the same treatment. His tongue swirled around in circles around her nipple between suckles. Raine was such a great partner, letting him do this. He reached a hand down and started massaging her clit while he suckled. "Fuck! Bertholdt!" Again, he licked his lips whenever he finished suckling at his wife. As much as he wanted to drink as much as he could, he knew he couldn't. 

Her breasts kept leaking, and Bertholdt moaned to himself at the sight. He couldn't help but lick her breasts every chance he got, much to her enjoyment. 

"You taste good, Raine..." Bertholdt again rolled their bodies so she was once again pinned underneath him on the bed. He leaned down and rested his chin on her shoulder while he thrust. She was gasped and clutching at his back while he pressed her down into the mattress. "You're perfect." 

"Bertholdt, don't come in me." Raine breathed. He glanced to the side, then licked her neck and nibbled her ear. She hugged her arms tighter around his backside, earning a smirk from her husband. Bertholdt groaned lowly into her ear, then nibbled the hot skin once more. 

"Are you sure?" He knew the answer to the question, but she didn't respond. Instead Raine brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist. She squeezed her legs tightly while she clung to his back. Bertholdt sighed and went back to thinking about nothing in particular. He couldn't pull out if he wanted to when she got like this. "You feel so good, Raine. Let me come inside?" 

"Yes! Harder! Deeper!" Raine was getting demanding, but Bertholdt didn't mind. He obliged and fucked her as hard into the sheets as he could. Her legs squeezed tighter around his waist, and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. "Ah! Fuck! Yes!" 

Raine squeezed him as tightly as she could when she felt herself reach her limit. The way he kept going, though, kept her relaxed and content. His grunts and loud moaning were too hot. He started clutching and squeezing her shoulders, and she knew he was almost there. Raine squeezed her legs tight around his waist when he came, him grunting and thrusting until he couldn't anymore. Raine groaned and relaxed while Bertholdt came inside of her. The way he thrust erratically and filled her up? Perfect. 

Maybe she'd regret it later. But for now, the warm feeling of his cum inside her was just what she needed. She didn't get creampied often, but after nine months of enjoying them she just couldn't resist. A soft hum came when Bertholdt leaned up and pulled out. She could feel his cum dripping out, but she didn't care. Bertholdt admired the sight of his seed, then adjusted so he could lay down next to his wife. 

"That was great, Raine..." Bertholdt sighed and pulled his wife close. She nuzzled into his chest, then ran a finger along his cheek. A coy smile made its way onto his face, then he pecked her neck again. "You know... I think I have it in me for a round two." 

Raine snorted and looked at her husband. He was idly fondling one of her breasts while they breathed in comfort together. She chuckled, then glanced over at the baby monitor. Gabi had been quiet so far. 

"Well, as long as the little one stays quiet I don't see why not." 

Bertholdt pressed a wet kiss to Raine's neck, and he was content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~i learned a lot about breastmilk researching a few things for this~~


	36. First time topping!Bertholdt - Reibert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _What about ReiBert where Reiner is a top, but they decide to switch so it's Bertholdt's topping first time (could be in canon or modern AU)_
> 
> I hope this is okay, my darling requester! For some reason this fill just feels off to me? Maybe I'm overthinking things ^^;

Bertholdt liked being a bottom, and Reiner liked being a top. It was pretty simple, really. It was just assumed whenever they had sex. At one time in the past, Reiner had asked Bertholdt if he wanted to top; Bertholdt only shrugged and said he was fine bottoming. Reiner had shrugged as well, and then the two of them went back to doing what they did best. 

Sometimes, Bertholdt wondered what it was like to top; even before he'd met Reiner, he'd always bottomed for his ex-boyfriend. He never wound up topping before the bastard cheated on him and Bertholdt threw him out. And with Reiner, he'd been curious. Bertholdt knew Reiner would bottom for him if he asked. But at the same time, having Reiner fuck him senseless just felt too good to pass up on. 

Reiner chewed his lip while he drove the two of them back home from the restaurant; Reiner had said he just wanted to do something ncie for his Bertl, and they went to a nice restaurant for a romantic date. Reiner even paid extra for the table next to the window where they could look out at the nighttime skyline. He wasn't able to drink, but got Bertholdt a glass of his favorite wine as a treat; he'd gotten a bottle to take home as well. 

"Oooh, I'm excited to drink more of this..." Bertholdt was far from drunk, but he was excited to have more of his favorite. Reiner chuckled to himself and glanced over at his handsome boyfriend when he got the chance. Bertholdt always wore that adorable turtleneck when they went somewhere nice. The two of them made their way back home, then went inside quickly. 

"Let me get the bottle opener and wine glasses." Bertholdt took off the jacket he wore but kept on the turtleneck. Reiner returned quickly and opened the bottle of wine, then poured two glasses. He leaned down to peck a gentle kiss to Bertholdt's cheek, then hummed happily when he sat down at the table. "I like this one. It's sweet, but not too sweet." 

"Yeah. I love a good and sweet merlot..." Bertholdt sipped the wine, then looked affectionately at Reiner. Reiner put his glass down and gave Bertholdt a warm smile, then took his hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "Thank you for the date, Reiner." 

"It's my pleasure, Bertl. I just wanted to do something nice for you. Because I love you." Bertholdt finished his glass of wine, then poured himself more. Reiner didn't seem to want more and instead put his glass to the side. "Besides, it was so pretty tonight. Looking out at the skyline, the food at the restaurant was good, and I had my love there with me. I couldn't ask for more." 

"I couldn't either. You're too good to me." Bertholdt finished his second glass; the wine bottle was empty, but he didn't want more anyways. He stood and made his way to the sofa, then smiled happily whenever Reiner sat beside him and nuzzled into his shoulder. Reiner's breaths were steady. Bertholdt put an arm around Reiner's shoulder and held him close. Reiner responded to that and snuggled him closer, then leaned up and kissed Bertholdt's cheek. 

"Nonsense. There's no being too good to you. You deserve all the love in the world." Reiner's words were sincere, and Bertholdt felt warmth stirring in his belly. Reiner ran a hand along Bertholdt's cheek. "I just love you a lot." 

"Oh, Reiner." Maybe it was the wine, but Bertholdt felt so much affection that he put his arms around Reiner and hugged him tightly. He'd loved before; he and Reiner were not each other's first anything. But god, Bertholdt could only hope Reiner would be his last love until the day he died. "I love you too." 

Reiner pressed his lips against Bertholdt's, then clutched at his hair. Bertholdt loved the feeling of Reiner's calloused hands running through his hair. Bertholdt leaned forward and pinned Reiner against the couch, then slipped his hand up Reiner's shirt. Reiner pulled away and gasped whenever Bertholdt rolled a nipple between his fingers. Bertholdt hummed contentedly and moved to tweak at Reiner's other nipple. 

"Mmm, Bertholdt..." Reiner sighed and enjoyed the weight of Bertholdt's lithe body pressing him down into the sofa. Bertholdt leaned down and licked at Reiner's neck. Reiner wrapped his arms around Bertholdt's body and clutched at his back. He couldn't kiss or lick at Bertholdt's neck; damn that turtleneck! He'd hate it if it wasn't so adorable on his boyfriend. "Bertl..." 

"Hehe, my Reiner..." Bertholdt was starting to feel a buzz from his wine. He stood and scooped up Reiner so that he was holding him princess-style. Reiner squeaked in surprise because sometimes he forgot how strong Bertholdt really was. Bertholdt carried Reiner to their bedroom and gently put him down onto their bed. Reiner found himself endeared at the gesture and blushed whenever Bertholdt got on the bed next to him. 

"You feeling okay, Bertholdt?" Reiner asked gently. He'd had a bit more wine, but Bertholdt nodded against him and gave a relaxed smile. Bertholdt pulled Reiner into a deep kiss and reached a hand down to knead at his soft ass. Muscular, but with just the right amount of fat to make it delightfully squishable. Reiner sighed into Bertholdt's shoulder. 

"I'm gonna make love to you, Reiner." Bertholdt's words were said in a sing-song type voice, but they still managed to make Reiner twitch in his pants. Bertholdt pulled away and tossed off his turtleneck, but not without a moment to pull it off. He tossed it onto the floor, then rolled to pin Reiner to the bed. "Gonna love you all night, hehe..." 

"B-Bertholdt?" Reiner sputtered at what his boyfriend had said. He wasn't opposed to the idea at all, but he found himself surprised at the way Bertholdt had propositioned it. Maybe he was just loosened up from the wine? Bertholdt pulled away and gave Reiner a confused look. 

"Reiner? Is that okay?" Bertholdt's cheeks were flushed, and Reiner found it unbearably cute. Bertholdt wasn't drunk; far from it. If he were drunk he'd be asleep with his pants tossed into a corner somewhere. He was just very much loosened up, really. Bertholdt leaned in and kissed at Reiner's neck. "I thought it'd be fun..." 

"That's fine, Bertl." Bertholdt chuckled and leaned back, letting Reiner sit up. Reiner tossed off his shirt and started to take off his belt while Bertholdt did the same. Bertholdt kicked off his pants more roughly than he would had he not had any alcohol; usually he was neurotic about taking good care of his clothing, especially his nice slacks and shirts. But soon enough there was a pile of discarded clothing on the floor while the two of them sat side-by-side on the bed wearing nothing at all. 

"Good, Reiner?" Bertholdt mumbled whenever he reached down and started pumping Reiner's cock. Reiner nodded and bit his lip while Bertholdt stroked him slowly. It was almost maddening; he wanted Bertholdt to stroke him harder and faster, but Bertholdt seemed perfectly content the way he was already doing it. Reiner reached a hand down and started stroking at the same time; the two of them rolled onto their sides facing one another to make the mutual masturbation easier. 

"Yeah, it's good." Bertholdt nodded, then bit his lip and bucked his hips. He pulled his hand away, earning a disappointed sigh from Reiner. 

"Let me eat your ass, Reiner." Reiner did as asked and adjusted so that he was on his hands and knees. He felt Bertholdt adjust so he was kneeling behind him, then there were two large hands on his cheeks. Reiner gasped and swore whenever Bertholdt's warm tongue was on his asshole. And soon enough Reiner was a whimpering mess while Bertholdt licked his ass and fondled his balls. 

Bertholdt pulled away when he was satisfied and fairly certain that Reiner got his fill of ass eating. He reached into their nightstand and grabbed the lube bottle, then started to gently prod at Reiner's asshole. They'd been together for a long time; long enough to talk seriously about marriage and their future together. And what that meant was it had been a long time since Reiner had bottomed, so it was important that he take extra care of his boyfriend. 

"Are you okay, Reiner?" Bertholdt asked gently whenever he started shallowly thrusting his finger into Reiner's asshole. Reiner nodded and groaned whenever Bertholdt slid his finger deeper inside. He curled his finger and searched for Reiner's prostate, then smiled to himself when he found it and made Reiner gasp loudly. "Is it too much? You can top if you want to..." 

"I'm fine, Bertl. Just because you haven't fucked me doesn't mean I haven't shoved anything up there." Reiner laughed, but Bertholdt only flushed and paused for a moment. Yes, they had a large box of toys under the bed, but he hadn't ever witnessed Reiner using a dildo on himself. For some reason, Bertholdt found himself disappointed that he hadn't seen it for himself. 

"Okay..." Bertholdt furrowed his brows while he put in his second finger. He made a scissoring motion with his fingers before he put in the third finger. Reiner groaned, but didn't make any other gesture like he wanted Bertholdt to stop. Reiner was so tight and warm around his fingers, it made Bertholdt's cock twitch at the thought of that feeling on him. "Ready? Is it okay, Reiner?" 

"Yeah, go ahead." Reiner adjusted so that he was on his stomach while Bertholdt hovered over him. He slicked his erection up, then lubed up Reiner's ass again; there was so such thing as too much when it came to anal. Reiner closed his eyes when he felt Bertholdt press inside of him. No sooner than Bertholdt was all the way inside, Reiner let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "Bertllll..." 

"Sshhh, Reiner..." Bertholdt leaned down so that his front was flush to Reiner's back, then moved to lick Reiner's ear. Reiner clutched tightly at the pillow his chin was resting on when Bertholdt slowly started to thrust in a gentle rhythm. Bertholdt was grunting softly, and Reiner found himself enamored at how gentle Bertholdt was being. 

Of course he'd be gentle. That was Bertholdt's nature, after all. And even now, pinned underneath him in their bedroom, it made Reiner love him all the more. Reiner groaned and hummed in time with Bertholdt's thrusts, all the while Bertholdt murmured nothing in particular into Reiner's ear. 

"Bertl, harder." Reiner's request was met with a hand moving to stroke his hair, followed by harder thrusts from above. He moaned into the air and heard a gentle chuckle come from on top of him. Bertholdt kissed his shoulder, then breathed hotly into Reiner's ear. 

"Like that?" Reiner nodded at the question, then got louder when Bertholdt started fucking him even harder. Their sweat was making their bodies stick together, and Reiner knew he wasn't going to last much longer. His body was burning hot; Bertholdt always was a human furnace, and having his whole body covering him was almost too much. "You feel so good, Reiner. I love you." 

"I love you too..." Reiner's words were mumbled, and he wasn't sure that Bertholdt had heard him. But that was okay; he knew anyways. Reiner felt Bertholdt's hands on his shoulders, followed by fingernails digging into his skin. Another smile; Bertholdt always was clingy during sex. Reiner personally found it endearing. Bertholdt started mumbling nonsense into Reiner's ear, and Reiner knew he was close as well. "Does it feel good, Bertholdt?" 

"Y-yeah..." Reiner started teasing Bertholdt, mumbling lewd and provocative words meant to drive him crazy. And it worked, because it only took a little bit of messing with Bertholdt for Reiner to feel the hard slapping against his ass and the feeling of Bertholdt's cum inside of him. Reiner clutched tightly at the pillow; he'd almost forgotten how good bottoming felt, and he idly thought about when they might do it again. 

"Reinerrrr..." Bertholdt pulled out, then adjusted so Reiner was on his back. Without saying anything more, Bertholdt went down and took Reiner's cock into his mouth. Reiner buried his hand in Bertholdt's hair and started pushing his head down; not so forcefully that Bertholdt would gag, but hard enough for Bertholdt to moan and feel like Reiner was in control. Bertholdt moaned and swallowed when Reiner's warm cum filled his mouth. He pulled away and looked up at Reiner, sensually licking his lips when he did so. "You always taste good, Reiner..." 

"Hush!" Reiner covered his face with his hands; he was shy about that, even though he wasn't sure why. Bertholdt laughed and kissed Reiner's temple, then his cheek, then his lips. Reiner shook his head, then returned the favor and loved on Bertholdt. "That was fun, Bertl." 

"You're not just saying that, are you?" Reiner stared blankly at his boyfriend, then shook his head. He poked the end of Bertholdt's perfect nose and stuck his tongue out. 

"If it wasn't fun I wouldn't have come. We should do that again sometime." Bertholdt blushed and pulled the pillow close to his chest as though he wanted to hide. Reiner only laughed at his boyfriend's shyness; he must've sobered up while they were having sex. It was no matter, though. 

"I-I guess so..." Reiner kissed Bertholdt's cheekbone, then got up. He went to the bathroom quickly, then came back and started to pull the covers back. As soon as Bertholdt came back from the bathroom, the two of them got under the covers and nuzzled close to one another. 

At some point in the night, Bertholdt would kick all the blankets off himself and Reiner would be wrapped up tightly into a Reiner-burrito. But for now, the two of them cuddled side-by-side as they drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> To my requester, I hope this is along the lines of what you wanted   
> <3


	37. Bottom!Marco - JeanMarco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _If possible maybe JeanMarco?? You don’t have to it’s just a request but if you did could you make one where Marco is the bottom,, have a nice day_
> 
> Oh gosh, you're so polite dear requester! It warmed my heart to read this one. ^^  
> I've never actually written JeanMarco smut and I've never read a fic of them either... I hope this is okay!!

Three years. Three long years they'd been working, training, bleeding, crying and crawling towards the light at the end of the tunnel. For Marco, there was only one goal to be reached: make it to the top ten in his class, that way he can join the Military Police so he can honorably devote his life to serving the king of the walls. For three years, that was his goal. He'd made tons of friends in that time; Connie and Sasha. Bertholdt and Reiner. Eren and Armin. 

But he'd met someone far more special than them, too. And luckily for Marco, his special someone also had aspirations of joining the Military Police. And, as though fortune really was on their side, both of them had placed into the top ten of their class. 

To say that Marco was giddy that both he and Jean were going to be in the Military Police was an understatement. And, to make things even better, all Military Police recruits from their class were going to be stationed in Stohess due to a shortage of personnel in the district. That meant he'd get to spend his years with the friends he'd made! Reiner and Bertholdt wanted to join the Military Police, and so did Connie... plus him and Jean! Knowing he wasn't going to have to say goodbye to his friends made it easier now that their time training together was over. 

Yes, he was going to be worrying about his friends that were set on joining the Survey Corps. He cared very much for Eren and he worried about his possible death. Mikasa would be going with him and for that Marco was thankful, but at the end of the day even the most talented of scouts die all the time. 

"You okay, Marco?" The celebrations were dying down now; in the morning, they would all be going to Trost until it was officially time to declare their regiments. Maybe a few more days, tops. Marco glanced to the side and smiled when he saw Jean standing there. Jean had a relaxed smile on his face. As much as Jean would never admit it, he was afraid of the titans. His motivations for joining the Military Police were very different. 

"I'm okay, Jean. Just thinking." Marco stared up at the sky. It was a clear night, and the air was warm. Jean sat next to Marco, then smiled whenever Marco leaned over and rested his head on his shoulder. "We wanted to join the Military Police for different reasons, but we're both going to Stohess all the same." Marco chuckled and closed his eyes while he curled up closely into his dearest comrade. Jean put his arm around Marco's shoulder. 

"Yeah. I'm excited to move into the interior. I don't know how long it'll take to move my mom into the interior with me." Jean could be a selfish bastard at times, but he really did love his mother and wanted her to be safe in the interior with him. Sharing in the fortunes he made when he climbed up the ranks. Marco found it endearing how much Jean cared for his parents. As for his own parents in Jinae? Marco wasn't sure they'd ever want to move. But it was okay; he could visit them. 

"You're such a softie, Jean. I love that about you." Marco's words were uttered quietly while he sought out the comfort of his Jean's touch. Jean grunted while Marco nuzzled into him. Marco sensed Jean's resistance and shook his head. "There's nothing wrong with that, Jean. I think it's a good thing to be soft at times. You know not to be too hard on people." 

"Hmph. If you say so." Jean closed his eyes and squeezed Marco's shoulder tightly in his hand. Marco was so comfortable, he could almost drift off with Jean supporting him. Jean seemed to pick up on that and stood, then pulled Marco's arm to help him up. Marco clung to Jean's arm while the two of them walked back to their bunkhouse. 

Nobody paid any mind to Marco clinging to Jean; they were far from the only couple in the 104th, after all. Ymir and Krista, Reiner and Bertholdt, Franz and Hannah, Eren and Armin... they weren't special being in a relationship. Even if it was special to them. With that in mind, the two of them made their way into the bunkhouse and got ready for bed. 

While they were laying side-by-side, Connie poked his head up and gave the two of them a shit-eating grin. "Hey! Guess we're all going to Stohess now, huh?" Jean groaned and turned his head to the side while Marco's eyes slid open. Jean smashed his pillow in Connie's face. "Ow! What's that for?" 

"For interrupting me trying to sleep! Get out of here!" Jean growled, but Connie shook his head and cocked a brow. 

"Where do you expect me to go? I sleep in the bunk right above you guys!" Jean rolled his eyes, then got up and stretched out. 

"Marco. I need to unwind. Come with me?" Marco blinked, then glanced to the side and looked at Connie. He shrugged his shoulders and got up, then put on his shoes and walked out of the bunkhouse with Jean. Jean groaned and shook his head while the two of them walked around without a particular destination in mind. What were they going to do if they got caught? They'd already graduated and were going to Trost in the morning. 

"Feeling okay, Jean?" Marco asked gently. Jean looked back at Marco's ever-relaxed face and shook his head. 

"I've been waiting for this day for so long, now that it's here I don't know what to do. I feel so nervous and I can't sleep." Jean stretched out his arms and rubbed at his shoulders. "I don't even know why I'm so nervous. I've already made it to the MP, that's the hardest part. I wasn't feeling like this at all during our final examinations." Marco hummed and listened to Jean's worries. 

"I feel it too. We're about to have a huge life change soon. The lives we've lived the past three years will be coming to an end. We're saying goodbye to all of this." Marco paused, then sighed. "At least that's why I'm nervous. I can't say for sure about you, but maybe it's the same?" 

"I think that makes sense... I guess you're right. Everything is going to be changing soon." Jean smiled to himself when Marco clung to his arm while they walked. "I guess not everything. You're going with me to Stohess, after all." 

"Yeah, we'll be in the Military Police together! I can't tell you how excited I am. Maybe one day we'll be stationed in Mitras together?" The two of them kept walking, but Jean noticed two shadows approaching and pulled Marco close. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was only Bertholdt and Reiner. "Hey! What are you two doing out so late?" 

Bertholdt met Marco's eyes and looked away. His face was dusted red, but Reiner only waved cheerfully when he saw Jean and Marco. "We were just spending some time together! You know, being cramped together in the bunkhouse gets tiring." Jean caught sight of the straw in Bertholdt's hair, then rolled his eyes. Spending time together? If that's what they want to call it, sure. 

"Are you headed back now?" Marco asked, getting a tired nod from Bertholdt. He noticed the straw making his head itch, then he pulled it out and tossed it away without comment. Marco paid it no mind. 

"Yeah, Reiner and I are tired... we have a big day tomorrow, we just need to rest. We'll see you two." With that, Bertholdt and Reiner made their way back to the bunkhouse. Jean scoffed when he and Marco went back to walking. 

"Spending time together? Give me a break. Those two are always sneaking off." Marco was silent, then shrugged his shoulders. 

"I can't say I blame them." Marco noticed Jean looking down at him, then he laughed to himself. "I just mean, it'd probably relax me and make it easier to sleep, so I get why they did it." Jean was quiet, then broke the silence. 

"Do... do you want to?" Jean asked not quiet nervously, but still lacking confidence. Marco met Jean's eyes, then clung tighter. Jean felt his stomach start to turn, then he felt relief when he got a nod from Marco. 

"Yeah, I think I would... I can't sleep either, I was wide awake when Connie bothered you." Jean knew what he needed to do; the two of them went to a storehouse, and Jean took the opportunity to grab some of the greasy oil they used to lubricate their ODM gear. The unoccupied barn where hay for the horses was stored was a popular spot for cadets to meet up and engage in relations. And if Bertholdt and Reiner had just left, that would imply that nobody was there. 

They went into the barn, then lit a lantern on the wall so it wasn't completely dark. The two of them sat in the hay, then nuzzled into one another. Jean pulled Marco in for a kiss, but wasn't surprised with how gentle the kiss he got in return was. Marco moaned softly whenever Jean grabbed the bottom of his shirt and tossed it off; it was a warm summer night, so Marco didn't feel cold at all when Jean discarded his shirt. Jean tossed off his own shirt immediately after and pulled Marco into a deep kiss. 

Jean's skin was burning hot against his, but Marco found it soothing. Jean's hands were calloused from years of training. He brought a hand up to run the pads of his thumbs along Marco's delicate nipples. Marco relaxed and let his legs fall open when Jean adjusted himself. Jean grabbed at Marco's sleep pants and pulled them down. Marco wasn't completely hard, but it only took a moment of stroking before he was. 

"Jean, more..." Marco's request was pleading, and Jean found himself proud. Maybe he shouldn't be; it wasn't exactly hard to turn Marco into a shivering mess. But still, he was proud. Jean kept his strokes varied; sometimes he'd do it firm and fast, then he'd start teasing Marco by stroking lightly and slowly. He'd run his thumb over the slit, then reach down and fondle his balls. "Jean, yesss..." 

"Marco. Just relax." Jean mumbled, then he leaned down and licked the head of Marco's dick. Marco brought a hand up to cover his mouth so he didn't make too much noise. Jean sucked at the head for a moment, then started bobbing his head painfully slowly. Marco put his hand on Jean's head and ran his fingers through the admittedly messy hair. Jean hadn't fixed his hair since rolling around in bed in an effort to sleep. Jean increased the pace of his bobs and listened to Marco holding back. "I can tell you want to be loud, Marco." 

"We'll get caught, Jean..." Opportunities to have sex uninhibited were rare. Sometimes couples would have their own personal hideaways, but they weren't willing to go off training grounds tonight. They were too tired. Instead, Marco had to deal with being quiet. Maybe one day he and Jean would live together and have their own place where they could be as loud as they wanted. For now, even if he had to be quiet Marco enjoyed the feeling of Jean's warm mouth on his cock. "Mmm, more..." 

Jean laughed around Marco's cock, then pulled away. He adjusted so he was laying on the hay, then produced the grease he'd stolen from the supply room. He pulled his pants down, then gestured for Marco to straddle his lap. Marco pulled his pants all the way off, then tossed them aside with their shirts. "Finger yourself for me?" Jean offered the grease to Marco, who accepted it and slicked up his fingers. 

"Hnng, Jean..." Marco stared down at his lover while he massaged his asshole with his fingers. It was more exciting when Jean did it, but he was perfectly content to lay there in the hay and watch the show. He felt his cock twitch when he heard the lewd, wet sound of Jean slicking his erection with the grease. Marco put in another finger, then gasped when Jean reached a slick hand to stroke him. "Jean!" 

"Sit down, Marco..." Jean's voice was teasing. His pants were pulled down to his ankles, so Marco didn't need to worry about accidentally staining them with the grease. Marco adjusted and grabbed Jean's erection, then slowly lowered himself down. He bit his lip and inhaled sharply, then relaxed as soon as he was fully seated. Jean closed his eyes and sighed, then grabbed Marco's hips and started thrusting slowly. "Mmm, Marco, yes..." 

"Jeannn..." Marco wanted to be loud. Wanted Jean to be rough. But they were too tired from the long day before, and they were at too high a risk of getting caught. Instead he breathed steadily while Jean thrust up into him. Jean was panting into the air and curling his toes. Marco buried his hands into Jean's hair and squeezed; later Jean would complain about his hair being even more messed up. 

But for now, Jean found himself enamored with Marco's face. The flush on his cheeks highlighted the adorable smattering of freckles that made Marco so irresistibly cute. Jean took one of Marco's hands and kissed the knuckles, then put both of his hands back on Marco's hips. He reached a hand back to smack a cheek, earning a lewd moan from Marco. "Sshh, Marco, you can't be too loud." Jean's words were panted, but Marco got the message and nodded his head. In truth, Jean understood. He loved being loud just as much as Marco did. 

"Sorry..." Marco actually was sorry, resulting in Jean mumbling that it was alright. Jean threaded his fingers with Marco's and watched his face contort in pleasure. Yeah, sex felt good. But Jean was sure a big part of that was because he was making Marco feel good. Marco ground his hips onto Jean's crotch and gasped. He took a hand back and cupped it over his mouth. "Mmm, Jean, harder..." 

"Fuck, Marco, fuck." Jean uttered Marco's name over and over. It was hard for him to focus on much else besides Marco's body on top of his. He wasn't as built as some of the other cadets like Reiner or Franz, but Marco's thin body was perfect to him. The freckles weren't just on Marco's face; even along his shoulders and his arms, they were there. Jean relaxed and ran his hands along Marco's torso. Marco gasped when Jean started stroking him, then let out a languid moan. 

Jean chuckled to himself when Marco choked back a desperate moan. Marco came and spilled his cum onto Jean's belly, but he didn't mind. Instead, Jean held Marco's hips tighter and thrust even harder. He gnashed his teeth when finally he felt the tension in his belly come undone. He thrust and came inside Marco, then pulled out carefully. Marco laid on the hay next to Jean, then rolled onto his side and pulled Jean in for a kiss. 

"Oh, Jean. I love you." Marco ran his finger along Jean's tired face while Jean tried to catch his breath. Marco, ever the responsible one of the two, got up and fetched some water to wash their hands. He cleaned up his cum off of Jean, then grabbed his clothes to make himself decent. Jean still had his hands behind his head when Marco offered him his clothing. "Come on, Jean. We need to get back to the bunkhouse." 

"Hmm... I want to rest. I guess you're right." Jean yawned, then finished dressing himself. He washed his hands in the water Marco had retrieved, then extinguished the lantern in the barn. If someone else was going to use the barn for their relations later, they could light the lantern themselves. Marco laughed and reached to pull some straw out of Jean's hair. 

"I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to fall asleep as soon as I get into bed..." Marco yawned and stretched his arms out. Jean yawned as well, then took Marco's hand into his own while they walked. They parted only when they were outside the bunkhouse, but not before Marco stole another kiss from Jean. "I don't want to say it in front of so many listening ears. But I love you." 

"I love you too, Marco. Let's get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." 

Marco nodded and joined Jean in the bunkhouse. They fell asleep right next to one another, comforted by the other's breathing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe one day I'll learn to actually write Jean ._.


	38. modern au/First Time - Porco/Pieck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _hey!! i’m a huge huge fan of your work, i hope that you’re healthy and happy. if you’re comfortable and willing: pokkupikku’s first time in a modern au? thank you so much,, keep being you_
> 
> You are way too kind, anon. ;^; I really liked writing this one. Besides reibert, pokkopikku is my favorite ship. Definitely my favorite het ship!  
> I hope you like it and that it's along the idea of what you wanted. <3

Porco was irate when he'd first seen Pieck. 

He'd never been one to call his exes crazy, but he'd been lamenting to Reiner and Bertholdt that his most recent ex-girlfriend was actually freaking him out and that she was far too controlling. Reiner had agreed and expressed that her controlling behavior had led to their drifting apart. Bertholdt suggested letting him set up a blind date with a girl that he was sure Porco would connect with. Bertholdt had leaned over and whispered something into Reiner's ear, and Reiner agreed enthusiastically. 

They had told Porco to go meet his date for dinner at a restaurant, and who did he find but that weird girl from school. Pieck Finger. Genius-level intellect and remarkable judgement. Also a weirdo that liked hanging out with the nerds in school, though she was also close friends with Reiner and Bertholdt. He'd never cared for her, though he was never mean to her by any means. She was just a little too interested in dissecting animals in their science classes, she was just a little too fascinated with fictional characters sometimes. 

It had felt like a joke that Bertholdt and Reiner were playing on him. Setting him up with _Pieck_? He hadn't even thought about her since high school! 

Much to his surprise, though, the date with Pieck had gone great. She'd matured, but still retained her niche interests. He'd stuck around and found they'd had quite a bit in common; they both enjoyed cooking, though he was more passionate about it than she was. Pieck listened to Porco talk about his favorite cooking shows to watch, then Porco listened to Pieck explain why the winner of some reality show was garbage. 

He'd expected an awkward date where he wanted it to end, but instead it ended in a heated makeout session in the back of his car. At one point she even let him fondle her breasts before he needed to take her home. After he dropped her off, all Porco could think about was how much he wanted to see her again. Hell, sex wasn't even the first thing on his mind. Porco had started watching an anime she'd mentioned liking so he could talk about it with her. 

The next date, they again didn't have sex. In the past, Porco may have been frustrated because he liked getting laid as soon as possible. Instead, they huddled together on his couch and watched _Cutthroat Kitchen_ and _Sailor Moon_ while snacking and sipping their drinks. With a few pecks thrown in when it felt appropriate. And he got his dick sucked in the end, so that was nice. Pieck had been so casual about rubbing her hand on his crotch, then before he knew it Pieck was licking her lips and looking at him with a lazy smile. 

Today was their third "date" if he wanted to call it that. They'd been texting and had hung out with one another a few times, but he was going to take her out and officially ask her to be his girlfriend. Pieck didn't seem like the type of girl who liked super romantic outings and formal dress, so today he was taking her to the zoo and then they were going to eat some takeout at his place. He lived with his brother, but Marcel was out of town with his girlfriend Annie at the moment. 

"Pock, come on in." Porco rolled his eyes. His brother called him that, and Pieck picked up on it and started calling him that as well. Deep down, Porco thought it was cute. But he didn't need to let her know that. Pieck wasn't one to put on much makeup, but Porco found her natural beauty to be just right. She was wearing a skirt and a white blouse that just... suited her. "I just need to put my shoes on and I'll be ready to go." 

"Take your time." Porco relaxed on her couch, then happily took her hand when they left. Soon enough they were walking side-by-side at the zoo, and Pieck eagerly took Porco's hand in her own while they watched the animals. Whenever they saw the giraffes and rhinos, he couldn't help but think of Bertholdt and Reiner. Those two had some sort of thing where they called each giraffe and rhino. What a strange couple they could be. 

"Look, Pock. The lions look so comfortable." Pieck laughed and squeezed Porco's hand, then looked up at him. "I don't know why, but these lions remind me of you. My Pock is just like them. Especially that lion riiiiiight there!" The lion she pointed at wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. Was its mane color close to his hair color? Maybe? He wasn't sure, but he found her observation endearing all the same. 

"Should we go to the sloth exhibit so I can pick out one that reminds me of you?" Pieck laughed softly at Porco's suggestion. She clung to his arm affectionately while they walked. 

"I'm only lazy around you because you make me relaxed and comfortable. I work hard when I need to." Porco blushed at her clinginess but he wasn't going to stop her. The intimacy of it was nice. He bought Pieck some cotton candy and admired how cute she was while she ate it. She made even dealing with screaming children at the zoo tolerable. 

But after they visited the bird exhibits, it was time to go so they could catch the new episode of _Chopped_ that was going to be coming on. Pieck ordered takeout on her phone to be delivered to his home while he drove home, then grabbed it shortly after they arrived. Porco grabbed a couple of hard seltzers and wine, then sat it all down on the coffee table. 

"I want that chef to win. He has a good sense of humor." Porco hummed while they watched the contestants worked. He survived the first round, but unfortunately Pieck's favorite chef was chopped in the second round. The two of them ate their takeout and sipped at their drinks, then Pieck laughed when Porco called bullshit on the chef that was crowned winner of the episode. 

Pieck sagged into the couch and enjoyed her wine. A sweet white wine, because Porco was too nervous to have red anywhere near the sofa. Lest Marcel come home and bite Porco's head off for ruining an expensive couch. Porco put an arm around her shoulder, then sipped at his wine. They'd drank all the seltzers he'd brought while watching tv. Pieck finished her wine glass and put in on the table, and Porco quickly followed suit. 

"Pieck?" Porco felt beyond relaxed. It'd been a good day out with Pieck, and now they were comfortable together on the couch. She was laying on top of him and resting her head on his shoulder. Pieck looked up and met his eyes. Porco rested a hand on her shoulder and held her close. "Can I ask you something?" 

"Go ahead, Pock." Porco closed his eyes and shook his head, but Pieck only laughed at his reaction. She brought a hand to his face and caressed his cheek. She wanted to make a comment about how soft his skin was, but decided against it. 

"U-Uh, well... Pieck, do you, well, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Porco felt like his face was on fire, and all he wished was he could hide under a blanket. Pieck looked like she was blushing too, but then she smiled and gave him a nod. "Really?" 

"Of course, Porco. I'd love to be your girlfriend." She leaned up and kissed his lips, then ran her hands through his hair. "I'm happy you asked me. I've... really been happy with you on our dates. And when we were just texting or hanging out." Porco sat up and adjusted so Pieck was sitting on his lap. He pecked her lips and looked at her affectionately. 

"I don't know what to say now. I've never felt this way about my girlfriends. You're just different." Porco sighed and nuzzled his head into the crook of her shoulder. Pieck threaded her fingers through Porco's hair and admired the soft locks. He breathed steadily against her. 

"Hmm... I appreciate that, Porco." Pieck looked seriously at Porco and gave an almost sad smile to him. "Some of my exes acted like I was a weird freak. I know my interests are a little bit different... thank you for listening to me." 

"Don't thank me, Pieck. You're allowed to like whatever you want." Porco bit his lip. He... felt guilty. He judged her the same way when he was younger. But he'd grown now. He was able to appreciate Pieck for what she was, and he didn't want anything else. 

"I know. It's just nice to have a boyfriend who thinks that too. My Pock." Pieck kissed his cheek, then closed her eyes when he responded with a kiss to her lips. His lips were chapped, but hers were delightfully soft. Porco marveled at how fucking gorgeous she was, and he couldn't help but smack himself for not getting to know her sooner. But if he got the chance to keep her close now, he would take it. 

Pieck moaned when Porco slipped his tongue into her mouth. His arms kept her pulled tight against him. Porco took control of the kiss and let his tongue dance with hers while she clutched at his t-shirt. He broke the kiss to breathe, then went right back to kissing her. Pieck's eyes slid open whenever she felt his hand drifting under her shirt and towards her bra. Porco seemed frisky, all but confirmed when he grabbed her breast and fondled it. Pieck sighed, followed by a desperate gasp when he kissed her neck. 

"God, Pieck, I want you..." Porco mumbled hotly into her ear. She moaned and reached a hand down to unbutton the front of her blouse. Porco admired the sight of her simple pink bra against her pale skin. Porco pressed a line of hot kisses along her shoulder, then settled his hands on her narrow hips. "Can I take off your shirt?" 

"Go ahead." Pieck laughed tenderly at his gentle touch. He pushed the fabric down her arms, and as soon as her shirt was off he tossed it onto the floor. Porco reached his hands behind her back and unhooked her bra, then put it with her shirt. Her breasts were small and perky, with her nipples a soft pink against her milky skin. Porco took a breast in each hand and squeezed, then felt himself twitch in his pants at her quiet moan. 

"Can I suck them?" Pieck nodded and soon felt a line of hot kisses trail from her shoulder to her chest. His mouth was warm and wet when he took her nipple into his mouth; his other hand drifted lower and slipped underneath her hiked-up skirt. His hands were soothing and warm against her thighs. His hand made its way to her crotch and started rubbing through her underwear. "You're so wet, Pieck..." 

"Mmm, Porco..." She gasped when he pulled her underwear to the side and rubbed her clit with his finger. She couldn't help but moan loudly whenever he teased her clit. Whenever Porco stopped and pulled his hand back, he brought his hand up and sucked his finger. He was giving her an alluring look that made her wonder what he had up his sleeve. Porco reached down and grabbed the waist of her skirt, then started to pull it down along with her underwear. "Porco?" 

"Mm? Something wrong, Pieck?" His face held genuine concern. Pieck swallowed, then shook her head. Porco stared at her for a moment as though he were deciding what he should do, then sat on his knees on the floor. "If you want me to stop, just tell me." 

"Y-yeah..." His hot kisses on her inner thighs made Pieck whine into the air. He locked eyes with her, then dragged his tongue along her thigh. She gasped and covered her mouth when she was afraid she was being too loud. Porco's laugh was arrogant, but that only served to turn her on even more. Porco finally leaned forward to kiss her clit, and Pieck bucked her hips. Porco moaned against her crotch and went to diligently licking and kissing her. A rough finger slid inside of her, making Pieck grit her teeth. "Ah! Pock! More!" 

He grunted. Fuck it, she could call him Pock. It didn't matter. He eagerly ate her out, and was even more diligent when she hooked a leg over his shoulder. It felt almost as good eating her out as it did when she gave him head before. Pieck seemed to be desperate, with her grinding her crotch against his face. Porco pulled away and licked his lips. He undid his pants and stripped down. "You still want more?" 

His cock was beautiful. Pieck licked her lips and nodded eagerly. Porco sat beside her on the couch, then adjusted their bodies so they were lying on their sides. Porco rested his head on Pieck's shoulder and lifted her leg. Porco rubbed his dick along her crotch, then guided it inside. Pieck groaned and curled her toes while Porco thrust slowly into her. "Mmm, Porco, yes..." 

"Pieck, Pieck, Pieck..." He was mumbling her name into her ear. One hand reached down the rub her clit while the other squeezed a breast. The pad of his thumb massaged her nipple, then he tweaked it between his fingers. Pieck's mouth hung open while Porco grunted from behind. The tv was still on, with some other cooking show buzzing in the background. They paid it no mind while Porco thrust and rolled his hips against her backside. 

"Harder!" Pieck reached her hand up to hold the one against her breast. Porco leaned forward and nibbled her ear, then breathed hotly against it. Another cocky, albeit breathy, laugh before he obliged and thrust harder inside of her. "Haaa, yesss! Porco!" 

"Yeah? Does my Pieck like that?" Having his voice grunted into her ear was beyond arousing. Porco slowed down, then pulled out. Pieck whined at the feeling of him pulling out, but didn't resist when Porco rolled them so she was on her belly. He put one leg on either side of her hips, then slid back inside of her. Pieck moaned and reached a hand up so she could grab his hair. "You're so tight, fuck!" 

Pieck crossed her arms under her head and relaxed. Porco lowered himself so his chest was flush to her back, then admired her beauty when she looked up at him. After they finished he'd need to make sure she was comfortable and happy. Maybe she could stay the night. But he didn't need to think about that, he needed to focus on making sure Pieck felt good. 

"Pieeeeck..." Porco groaned into her ear and fucked her faster. He could feel the sweat dripping down his brow; he squeezed his eyes shut and knew he wasn't going to last. Pieck was panting into the air and enjoyed the feeling of being pinned down underneath him. Porco finally felt his orgasm upon him and filled Pieck up when he came inside her. "Hnng..." 

"Mmm, Porco!" Porco panted, then pulled out of her. In spite of his panting, Porco pulled her onto his lap and kissed her passionately. He against started rubbing her clit while she moaned against him. It didn't take him long to make Pieck come in his lap. He let Pieck bury her face into the crook of his shoulder until she finally pulled away. They breathed together while he held her, then she relaxed and scooted. "I'll be right back..." 

Porco didn't want her to leave, but she was back quickly. She must've gone to use the restroom. Despite being naked, neither of them felt like putting their clothes on when it started to get cold. Porco grabbed the throw blanket and wrapped their bodies up together. Whatever was on the tv, they paid it no mind. Porco caressed her body under the blankets while they kept each other warm. 

"Pieck, I need to tell you something." Porco said quietly. Pieck glanced up at him and waited for him to go on. His face was red and he looked as though he didn't know what to say. "I, well... I don't think I've ever felt the way I do about you. I don't know how to say it." 

"You're saying you're falling in love with me?" Porco stammered, but Pieck only gave him a lazy smile. His lack of denial was telling. Pieck kissed him, then ran her thumb along his cheek. Super smooth; he must've shaved that morning. His eyes were vulnerable. "It's okay, Pock. I think I'm feeling the same." 

"Do you want to stay the night with me?" Porco's voice was hopeful. He wasn't even asking because he just wanted sex; he'd already gotten that. In the past, maybe he'd have wanted some other girl gone. But the thought of cuddling her in his bed and waking up with her by his side was amazing. They could eat breakfast together and spend even more time with each other. 

"Yeah, I'd like that." Porco was happy with that. He cuddled her on the couch and kissed her nose. One arm snaked out from the warmth under the blankets and grabbed the remote. He kissed her cheek again, then started scrolling through the shows. 

"Want to watch _Sailor Moon?_ " Pieck laughed and nodded at him. How it touched her, that he'd watch her favorite shows with her. He changed the channel, and the two of them enjoyed the warmth of the other's body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this, anon! I really enjoyed writing it. I like imagining Porco as shy when he thinks about his feelings for Pieck.


	39. Threesome+Trans!Bertholdt - Reiner/Bertholdt/Marcel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Bertl surprising Reiner with lingerie for his birthday_   
>  _Some more Trans Bertl!_   
>  _Another Marcel threesome fic_   
>  _It's Reiner's birthday (or other special event you want) so Marcel and Bertholdt are making a surprise to him. They get themselves all pretty, with makeup, glitters and all the pretty fancy stuff to give him a well deserved good time <3 (bonus: Reiner ends up covered with lipstick kiss marks everywhere)_
> 
> I stacked four requests together for this one, I hope nobody minds! I thought they all kinda went together. I want to extend a warm thank you to my beta readers (both of you!!) who helped me out with this. I do appreciate it.
> 
> Also here's their lingerie ;)  
> [Bertholdt](https://xdress.com/collections/mens-garter-belts/products/mens-turquoise-bra-and-garter-harness-set) [Marcel](https://www.yandy.com/bat-your-eyelashes-babydoll-set%22)

"I hope Reiner doesn't have too hard of a day at work today." Bertholdt ran the eyeshadow brush over his brow bone and grinned in satisfaction at his own reflection. He was going for a copper eyeshadow today to bring out the small flashes of green in his eyes. He'd already put on his lipstick, a deep red to compliment his olive skin tone. Marcel glanced to the side and gave Bertholdt a toothy grin. His own eyeshadow was a dark blue with purple accents, while his lipstick was a dark gray. "God forbid he come home tired and not wanting to spend time with us." 

"Don't be so negative, Bertl! Reiner was in a great mood this morning before he went to work, I'm sure he'll be happy to come home to the loves of his life." Marcel waggled his eyebrows at Bertholdt, earning a smile and a laugh. Marcel looked over himself in the mirror. The bathroom was large; two sinks meant right now there was plenty of space for the two of them. 

They had excitedly picked out their lingerie to surprise Reiner with together. Marcel had opted for a pink babydoll with frills on the end, because the frills made him feel pretty. Bertholdt had decided to be more bold and got a garter set; meant to be worn with lingerie underneath, but Bertholdt wanted to be saucy and wore it all on its own. Marcel reached over and gave Bertholdt's ass a swat, then squeezed a cheek in his hand. "Oh! Marcel!" 

"Sorry, you looked too good to resist." Marcel gave Bertholdt's cute ass another squeeze, then put his t-shirt and shorts on over the babydoll. Their faces and shoulders had body glitter on, and surely Reiner would find that touch adorable. Once they had their clothes back on, the two of them left the bathroom and went downstairs to the living room. "Reiner should be home in about fifteen minutes. Unless he stopped at the store, but he usually gets what he needs and goes." 

"After we have our fun, the roast in the slow cooker will still need some time. It has about an hour and a half left." Reiner always loved his roast. Bertholdt had spent a great deal of time experimenting to get it exactly the way Reiner wanted it. Reiner would eat the whole meal by himself if he could. And then there would be cheesecake if they were feeling up to it. 

"It smells so good, my mouth is watering. You're quite the cook, Bertl." It couldn't possibly be because Bertholdt was a chef and literally cooked for a living. Bertholdt laughed and leaned his head to the side so it rested on top of Marcel's. Marcel leaned into Bertholdt's body and closed his eyes. Quiet moments with his loves were Marcel's favorite. Bertholdt reached to the side and held Marcel's hand. 

"You're too sweet." 

"No. I could never be too sweet for you and Reiner." Marcel hummed and tenderly stroked Bertholdt's hand with his thumb. It didn't take long for the two of them to perk up at the sound of a car pulling up and its door closing. The two of them stood and waited for Reiner to come in. They heard the keys jingling, then the lock clicking open. 

"Happy birthday, Reiner!" Marcel and Bertholdt cheerfully announced. Both of them walked forward and pulled Reiner into a hug, then kissed his cheeks. Reiner laughed and put an arm around both of his loves, then pecked each of their cheeks. 

"We're so happy you're home. It doesn't feel right being here without the birthday boy." Marcel said, getting a laugh from Reiner. He turned around and closed the door, then pulled Marcel into a hug. Reiner pecked the top of his head and ran a thumb along his cheek. Marcel's stubble was a little bit course where he shaved only recently, but Reiner didn't mind. 

"I'm home now. And it smells like my Bertl has my favorite stew cooking for me? I'm so lucky to have you two." Reiner leaned forward and kissed Bertholdt's cheek. Bertholdt held Reiner's hand against his face for a moment, then kissed Reiner on the lips. "You two look gorgeous! I love the eyeshadows and glitter... I swear every day the two of you become more gorgeous. I must look so plain next to you two." 

"Hush, Reiner. You're gorgeous. We're just trying to keep up with you." Bertholdt leaned close along with Marcel and let Reiner hug them both against him. Reiner always did exude an air of warmth and comfort. Sometimes that warmth manifested as him being a furnace under the covers, but usually it was nice. 

"Thanks. How long until dinner is ready? My mouth is watering, it smells so good." Marcel and Bertholdt both groaned internally. Reiner really did think with his stomach. How often had his ideas for day trips revolved around what he could eat? Marcel leaned close and kissed Reiner on the neck, then nibbled at his ear. 

"There's still a bit over an hour left. We thought we could keep you busy until then." Reiner gasped at the feeling of Marcel running his tongue along the shell of his ear. When Marcel pulled away, Bertholdt took the opportunity to kiss Reiner's cheek. 

"Come spend time with us in the bedroom, Reiner..." Reiner swallowed and nodded enthusiastically. A tiny speck of glitter was on his face, matching with the small gray and red kiss marks on him. Both Marcel and Bertholdt took a hand and started dragging Reiner towards the bedroom. Bertholdt closed the door behind him; it was probably something he shouldn't worry about, but he didn't want Reiner getting distracted by the smell of the roast cooking. 

"Close your eyes, Reiner. No peeking!" Marcel said. He smiled when Reiner grinned and did as ordered; Reiner closed his eyes and put his hands over them, too. Marcel and Bertholdt quickly kicked off their regular clothes, leaving themselves in their lingerie. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." 

Reiner opened his eyes and looked at his partners, then broke into a wide grin. " _Hey._ Look at you two!" Reiner was staring them up and down, and he seemed to be perfectly happy with what he saw. "You two shouldn't have. But I'm glad you did." 

"You deserve it, Reiner." Bertholdt and Marcel made their way to the bed, then grabbed at Reiner's shirt. Reiner laughed and lifted his hands up so his lovers could toss his shirt to the side, then watched while Marcel reached down and undid the fly of his pants. Bertholdt pulled Reiner into a deep kiss and ran his tongue along Reiner's. Reiner moaned into the kiss, then broke away and gasped when Marcel nipped at his collarbone. 

"Hehe. I love when you gasp like that, Reiner." Marcel leaned over and pushed Reiner down so he was pinned by his shoulders to the bed. "It's your special day. Just relax and let me and Bertl make you feel really good." As if to punctuate his statement, Marcel pecked a line of kisses along Reiner's shoulder while Bertholdt kissed his pecks. Reiner curled his toes when Bertholdt licked his nipples, then moved on to kiss around his belly button. Bertholdt pushed Reiner's pants and underwear down Reiner's legs, then started stroking Reiner's dick slowly. 

"Mmm, Bertl... Marcel..." Reiner gasped when Bertholdt gave a teasing lick to the head of his cock, then pulled away entirely. He glanced back up at Reiner and kissed him again while Marcel left kiss marks around Reiner's nipples. "Bertholdt, sit on my face." Bertholdt blushed at Reiner's direct command, but then glanced at Marcel. He did as asked and moved so he was straddling Reiner's face, then gasped when Reiner licked at his small cock. He smirked at Bertholdt's gasp, then sighed. "Suck me off, Marcel." 

"With pleasure." Marcel crawled down and pecked a kiss to the head of Reiner's dick, then started bobbing his head. Bertholdt whined into the air while Reiner ate him out. Reiner moaned happily; getting to eat out Bertholdt and getting his dick sucked by Marcel at the same time? It was a dream come true. And he just loved the way Marcel fondled his balls while giving head. Reiner kept one hand on Bertholdt's hip while he reached the other down to clutch at Marcel's hair. 

"Reinerrrr..." Bertholdt whined into the air. Reiner moaned around his dicklit and then pulled away. He gave a teasing wink to Bertholdt, then went back to the task at hand. Bertholdt thrust his hips so he could grind himself onto Reiner's face. Reiner pulled away and licked his lips, then stared up at Bertholdt with an alluring look in his eyes. 

"Yummy..." His cheeks were burning, but Bertholdt appreciated the comment all the same. Marcel noticed Bertholdt sat up and pulled away, then laid beside Reiner while Bertholdt straddled his hips. Reiner licked his lips, then reached down and fondled his dicklit. "Marcel, can you get me the lube bottle?" Bertholdt didn't get wet the way he used to before he started his testosterone, but it was okay. A little bit of lube and he was ready to go. No sooner than Reiner had his dick slicked up, Bertholdt moved to sink his front hole onto Reiner. "Mmm, Bertl, yes!" 

"Ahhh, Reiner, faster!" Bertholdt clutched at Reiner's shoulders while Reiner thrust faster up into him. Reiner turned to face Marcel, then gave him a sly look. 

"You want some of this, Marcel? There's enough Bertl to go around." Bertholdt opened his eyes and looked at Marcel, who seemed eager to love on him the same way Reiner was. Bertholdt closed his eyes and moaned at the feeling of a slick finger prodding at his asshole while Reiner fucked him. Then another finger slid inside, and Bertholdt bit his lip. "Go on, Marcel. Fuck him with me." 

"You don't have to tell me twice. Marcel pulled the frills up his stomach to get them out of the way, then pressed the head of his dick against Bertholdt's asshole. Reiner had stopped thrusting and instead waited for Marcel to slip inside, that way they could set a rhythm together. Bertholdt squeezed Reiner's shoulders and glanced behind himself when he felt large hands holding his narrow torso. "God, Bertl, you're so damn tight." 

"That's a good thing." Bertholdt's teasing was breathless and tired, but it seemed to drive Marcel and Reiner crazy all the same. Two sets of hands were holding him now, and Bertholdt mewled at the feeling of Reiner's nails digging into his ass while he thrust. At first it was slow and gentle with Reiner and Marcel trying to thrust together, but then the two of them sped up and fucked him hard and fast. 

"Ahhhh, yes! Yes! Marcel! Reinerrrr!" Reiner reached a hand up to tweak at Bertholdt's nipple. Bertholdt grinned at his Reiner and then squeezed his eyes shut. 

"Oh! Fuck!" Marcel bit his lower lip. Bertholdt was squeezing so tight around him, it took almost all he had not to come too quickly. Especially with the added pressure of Reiner being inside of Bertholdt too. Reiner's grunts and moans alongside Bertholdt's were a major turn-on, and Marcel closed his eyes in bliss while he listened to the other two. Marcel reached down to smack Bertholdt's ass, then smirked in satisfaction at the small whine he got in return. "Yes, Bertl, mmm..." 

Reiner wasn't going to last much longer and he knew it. He reached for Bertholdt's hands and threaded their fingers together while he thrust. Bertholdt smiled at the genuine adoration in Reiner's eyes. Reiner really did love him, didn't he? Marcel too. He was too lucky. Reiner squeezed his eyes shut when he came, him thrusting hard until he couldn't anymore. Bertholdt gasped when Reiner reached forward and used his fingers to start stroking his cock. 

"Marcel, come inside me!" Bertholdt's order was loud and desperate, which made Marcel smirk when he looked up from Bertholdt's ass. Marcel again reached down to smack the soft flesh, then rolled his hips just the way he liked. Bertholdt whined and shuddered, then felt pleased when Marcel came inside of him. Bertholdt was close to the edge himself, especially with Reiner kneading and playing with his dicklit. "Ah! Reiner! Reinerrrr!" 

As soon as Bertholdt finished coming, Reiner moved him onto his side. Bertholdt felt his lover's cum starting to drip out of both holes, and he squirmed. It was hot at the moment, but after they finished having sex it made him feel too... squishy? Reiner pulled Bertholdt close and showered him in kisses while Marcel spooned Reiner from behind. 

"You two need to wear this lingerie more often, it's so damn sexy on both of you." Bertholdt watched Reiner idly reach for the bow on his garter set. Marcel rested his chin on Reiner's shoulder and pecked along the hot skin. 

"You could wear some lingerie for us sometime, you know..." Reiner snorted at Marcel's comment then shook his head. 

"I guess Bertl and I need to go lingerie shopping sometime this week, then. Your birthday is only in nine days." Marcel gave both his lovers a cheeky smile when he sat up. Reiner and Bertholdt followed suit, then stood. It was easy for Reiner to slip his clothes back on, but when he saw Marcel and Bertholdt move to take off their lingerie Reiner shook his head. "Go ahead and leave that on. I want to have more fun after dinner." 

"Are you sure you'll still want to do it after we eat dessert. Reiner walked over and smacked Bertholdt's ass, then pulled both his boys in for a warm hug. Reiner laughed and nipped at Bertholdt's ear, then Marcel's. 

"My dessert is right here. I'm gonna eat you two up." 

Bertholdt blushed, but Marcel laughed happily and said he couldn't wait. Reiner made his way to the kitchen and started rambling about the smell of the roast and how he couldn't wait for it to be done. Bertholdt smiled and trailed behind his two loves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the requests! I hope everybody is happy and nobody minds that I consolidated a few  
> ><


	40. Hate Fuck - Reiner/Annie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _reiani hate fucking? if you're not uncomfortable with it_
> 
> Does it count as a hate fuck if one party is indifferent to the other? I wrote this with Reiner being ambivalent on Annie and Annie disliking Reiner.  
> This is a _lot_ different from what I usually write... enjoy!

Their time together on the island did little to forge an unbreakable bond between the three of them. Reiner and Bertholdt were already close with one another whenever they came to the island, and it was true that they'd grown much closer. But that was to be expected. Reiner obviously had feelings for Bertholdt, but Bertholdt didn't seem to notice. 

Annie, though? She didn't like Reiner much. Friends? Absolutely not. She could've gone home. Gotten out of this hell, gone back to her father. Reiner would have been killed, but if he'd fucking take responsibility she wouldn't even be in this mess! And Bertholdt? If that coward would just speak up for once, stand up for what he wanted for once, maybe she'd have gotten to go home. He wanted to go home to his father just as much as she did. Sometimes she tried to convince the two of them that they could leave, but Bertholdt and Reiner never listened. 

Bertholdt made a comment to her in private one day that he would absolutely not abandon Reiner and escape with her off the island. Whatever kept him drawn to Reiner, she wasn't going to be able to overcome. And that frustrated her, because there was no way in hell she'd be able to leave by herself. Her only means of escape had been extinguished, and she'd grown to hate Bertholdt almost as much as Reiner. 

But... she was still human, just as much as these people on this island were. She had good days, and she had bad days. The mess hall served food that she liked, that reminded her of home. And sometimes the people here were friendly to her. Annie admired Eren and Armin, seeming to have a dream. A dream beyond themselves that they were passionate about. She couldn't say she felt that way about anything or anyone, really. She was born, she was living a short life, then she would die. 

As she got older, she found that she had her own human desires as well. That was why she ate, that was why she slept. And that was why she wanted sex. It wasn't treated like a secret, dirty thing on the island like it was back in Marley. Here, sex seemed to be treated like any other part of life. Lots of cadets had sex with one another. Yes, it seemed like there was significant emotion attached. And she certainly didn't want to have sex with anyone that might catch feelings for her. 

She would kill any one of these people if it meant going home. In her heart of hearts, Annie knew she couldn't let herself get close to anyone. 

But she still wanted sex, and she knew someone else who wanted sex too. 

"Reiner." He turned around at the sound of his own name. Reiner turned around and met her eyes. He'd been standing with Bertholdt, talking with him and Connie about the training they'd done that way. "I need to talk to you." 

They'd done it before. She wasn't a shy virgin about to ask her comrade to deflower her in some bout of passionate lovemaking. But Reiner was strong, muscular, and had stamina for days. And with Reiner, she wouldn't feel like she was letting herself get too close to the enemy. She could've asked Bertholdt, but Annie didn't want to be mean. She had a thing for blondes, what could she say? And if she hated both of them, she might as well sleep with the one she was more attracted to. 

"What's going on, Annie?" Reiner looked around and made sure nobody was near, then lowered himself and looked at her very seriously. His voice got very low. "Is it about the mission?" She rolled her eyes, and Reiner seemed put off and frustrated by the gesture. Annie met his eyes and shook her head, then crossed her arms. 

"No. I needed to ask you something." Annie didn't bother to look around to see if anyone was near. If Reiner dared even utter a single word about the mission, she would be fine to speak freely. "I want sex." Straight to the point. Reiner blushed and looked down at her. He swallowed and stared at her. "I thought I would ask. Don't look at me like that. I'm only human." 

"Y-yeah, human..." Reiner almost seemed bothered by her phrasing. But then he nodded his head and put his hand on Annie's shoulder. She wished he wouldn't touch her, but there would be a lot of touching later. So instead she ignored it. "Where do you want to-" 

"We can go to the stables. Like last time." Annie shrugged again and moved her hair out of her face. "Besides, I like the hay. It's soft. I don't want to do it anywhere that I'm not going to be comfortable." Reiner nodded in agreement. "We can meet up after dinner. Just tell Bertholdt that you're going to practice some hand-to-hand combat with me. He'll believe it, but knowing him he'll just want to go to sleep." 

"Haha, yeah. Bertl will just go right to sleep after dinner, he's not feeling well today anyways. He said he has a headache. I'll meet you by the stables after dinner, okay?" Reiner liked her more than she liked him, but still it would be a stretch to say that he considered her a friend. He felt a connection with her, them both being warriors. But in the end, Annie knew he was a hormonal mess just the same as everyone else here. He just wanted to get laid, same as her. 

At dinner, Eren and Jean started fighting again. Reiner was sipping his ale from his mug while he watched the two of them go at it. Bertholdt was talking to Marco about a book of some sort. All the while, Annie was only thinking about going to the stables. Yes, it would smell like horses. But if they snuck around and tried to fuck in one of their bunkhouses, it would just smell like sweaty cadets. She'd rather be at the stables anyways. 

She was stealthy enough to leave without anyone noticing her. It was warm out; one of life's simple pleasures that Annie loved was the air on her skin during a warm summer night. The horses inside the stable were asleep for the most part. She couldn't imagine that her and Reiner having sex would wake any of them up; the horses they trained with were retired Survey Corps horses. Bred with temperaments to remain calm even around titans. 

Annie couldn't have been standing there too long when she saw Reiner's form approaching her from afar. He, like her, had his casual clothing on. Once he approached, Annie looked him up and down. "Sorry it took me a minute. Connie wouldn't leave me alone. Bertholdt practically had to drag him away." Reiner leaned down and pecked a kiss to her cheek. 

It was weird. Kisses were for people in love. Reiner didn't love her, and she didn't love him. But in spite of that, they usually did kiss a lot when they had their "alone time." Annie led Reiner inside, and the two of them found a sufficient pile of hay inside the barn. The two of them sat down, then Reiner leaned forward and kissed Annie again. 

"I thought last time you said you didn't want to do this again?" Reiner's voice was teasing, and Annie could only roll her eyes. She leaned down and kissed him herself, then pulled off her hoodie. She wore a simple white sport-bra that was appropriate for the heavy physical activity they engaged in. Reiner rested his hands on her hips while she straddled him. 

"I changed my mind. I have needs too." Annie closed her eyes and moaned whenever Reiner kissed her deeply. His tongue rubbed against hers, and it felt good. She could feel herself becoming aroused just from Reiner's kiss. And his moans into her mouth helped, too. He did have a nice voice. Deep and alluring. Annie rested her hands on Reiner's shoulders while he reached down and started to knead her ass in his hands. 

As soon as the kiss broke, Reiner pulled up her sport bra and started to lick her nipples. One hand tweaked a nipple in his fingers while he sucked the other. Annie moaned quietly and reached down so she could slip her hand into her underwear. Already she was soaked, but she slid her fingers back and forth on her clit. Reiner stopped sucking her nipple and moved to suck her neck. 

"Don't even fucking think about leaving a hickey, Reiner." Annie got out. He hummed and pulled away with a cocky look on his face. He tugged at her sport bra and got it off easily with Annie's help. Both his hands grabbed a breast, then he played with both of them. 

"I know, geez. God forbid I start a rumor that Annie Leonhart let some guy or girl give her a hickey." Reiner moved and pulled down his pants and underwear. Annie swallowed at the sight of Reiner's cock; it was thick, that was for sure. But as far as she was concerned, that was just right. Reiner ran a hand along her cheek, then leaned in for a kiss. "Suck it." 

"I don't take orders from you." Annie reached down and stroked him, then tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm doing it because I want to. Remember that." She leaned down and took the head of Reiner's dick into her mouth, then sank down. Reiner groaned lowly into the air. Annie wasn't sure why she took the time to suck Reiner's dick; he'd be getting all the pleasure he wanted from fucking her, and it did nothing for her. Maybe it was just fun. Regardless, Annie went back to bobbing her head. Reiner's hand gripping her hair served as encouragement for her to keep going. 

"A-Annie..." Reiner gasped when she pulled away. He looked her up and down, then moved to pull down her pants and underwear. As soon as they were both nude, Reiner rolled on top of Annie and started rubbing his cock against her crotch. Annie bit her lip. No sooner than she was going to order him to stop teasing her, Reiner slipped his cock inside of her and started rolling his hips. "Hnnng, Annie..." 

"Oh, fuck..." Annie grit her teeth, then gasped when Reiner thrust in a way that made her curl her toes. Reiner's eyes were closed, but he rested his forehead on hers while he thrust. The sound of his skin wetly slapping against hers was a turn-on, she had to admit. Annie clutched at Reiner's back and dug her fingernails into his skin. There wouldn't be any evidence of their encounter; Reiner would heal any scratches she left on his backside. "Shit! Deeper, Reiner!" 

Reiner didn't say anything back, but he adjusted so that he could thrust as deep inside her as he could. Annie ran a hand through her hair and threw her head back. She didn't like Reiner, she wanted to run away and go home... but at least he was good for something. Making her feel good. Annie started rubbing at her clit while Reiner pounded into her. 

She found herself being moved again when Reiner pulled out. He stood on his knees and flipped Annie over so that he could do doggy-style. Annie bit her lip and gasped when Reiner pushed back inside of her. In truth, she liked doggy. He'd fuck her hard and fast, and she didn't even have to look at him. Reiner squeezed her hips with his powerful hands while he thrust harder than he did before. "Like that?" 

"Yes! Fuck!" Annie groaned and again started fondling her clit. He had tried to rub it for her the last time they had sex, but Annie shooed away his hand. He couldn't do it right, and it felt better when she did it anyways. Reiner was panting into the air, and Annie felt herself getting hot. It made sense; it was hot out, and the sex certainly wasn't cooling them down. 

"Mmm, Annie, you feel so fucking good..." Reiner didn't say much during sex, but every now and again he'd say something. Annie was glad he was a quiet lover; it made it easier to pretend he was whoever she wanted him to be. Maybe that cute shopkeeper in town? She squeezed a handful of hay in each of her hands. Reiner started pounding away in an unsteady rhythm, and she knew that he was going to come. 

They weren't stupid. As soon as he came, Reiner pulled out and came onto her back. Annie sighed and remained in the doggy position while she massaged herself in an attempt to orgasm. Annie came loudly, then relaxed. At least she relaxed until she realized that Reiner had been watching her masturbate. "Stop looking at me. Hand me my clothes." 

"Yeah." The two of them tossed on their clothes, though Annie waited until Reiner wiped his cum off her back. No sooner than they were dressed, the two of them leaned against the wall of the stable. "You gonna tell me we're never doing that again? Again?" 

Annie scoffed. But then she shook her head. It was true, she'd told Reiner that it was going to be a one-time thing, then she'd dragged him back to the stable for more. And she also knew that if it meant getting laid, Reiner was going to do it. "No. We'll keep doing this." 

"Until we finish the mission?" Reiner asked when the two of them walked out of the stable. Annie looked up at him, then shook her head. Reiner frowned at her lack of response. "Annie?" 

"No, just until you get the nerve to tell him how you feel." 

Reiner stammered and stopped in his tracks. Annie smirked while she walked back to her bunkhouse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write fluffy reibert now  
> (veerrrry slightly implied reibert at the end!!)


	41. Voyeurism - Marco+Connie, Reibert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Could you do a canon era one with them being watched by someone while they’re still cadets?_
> 
> Sorry it took me so long for this request. ^^; I'll admit this one was hard for me to write, but I can't explain why? Anyways! I hope you like this one.

Connie huffed while he walked around the training grounds with Marco. Jean and Sasha weren't back from their excursion yet. They had all been paired off in groups of two, and the cadets were all sent out into random locations in the wilderness. They had a canteen and meager supplies, and were told to find their way back to the barracks. If they died on the way, clearly they weren't fit to fight titans or serve in the military at all. Connie had been paired off with Marco and the two of them were apparently the second pair to return. 

Shadis didn't say who the other pair that had made it back was. Just that he and Marco would've been the third and fourth ones. They got a congrats on not dying in the wilderness, but that was it. Marco hadn't particularly liked that, because he found it cruel to just let their friends die in the wilderness. The training could be needlessly harsh at times, and it was true that Connie didn't like the harsh attitudes toward them anymore than Marco did. 

"I wonder who the other two are? They weren't at the bunkhouse." Marco said plainly. Connie shrugged his shoulders while they walked. The two of them had found themselves bored and wandered around the abandoned training grounds in an attempt to find the two that beat them. They had been speculating on who it may have been. 

Annie and Mikasa? Probably not. They were probably bickering in the woods somewhere. Sasha and Jean? Maybe. Sasha knew how to survive in the wilderness and could easily find her way back. Eren and Armin? Definitely not. Armin panicked a lot under pressure, so there was a good chance Eren was leading them. And Eren could be... difficult at times. 

"I wish we could find 'em, it's kinda lonely just me and you." Connie didn't mean Marco wasn't good company, but Marco seemed to get the message behind what he was saying. Marco laughed and nodded his head in agreement. 

"I know! It's so quiet around here, it's eerie. Even at night there's a hum of people talking with one another. Or even other people's snoring when we're trying to sleep. I miss hearing everyone going about their days." Marco trailed behind Connie, but when he approached a small storage shed Marco bumped into him. "Eh? Connie? What did you stop walking for?" 

"I thought I heard something. Listen." Marco stood beside Connie and listened very carefully. Just as Connie said, the two of them heard what sounded like a laugh. They looked at the storage shed, and quietly snuck up to it. There were definitely voices coming from inside the shed, so the two of them focused as much as they were able to. 

"Fuck, Bertl..." That was definitely Reiner. Connie and Marco met one another's eyes. Of course! Reiner and Bertholdt! They were two of the best cadets in their entire class! They were definitely MP-bound, especially with the marks they got. And apparently the first two back from the excursion as well. Connie and Marco peeked up through the window, but had no idea what to make of what they were seeing. 

"Marco! What are they doing?" Bertholdt was on his knees in front of Reiner. And Reiner seemed to have an erection. Bertholdt was bobbing his head back and forth. Rationally, Connie and Marco both knew what they were seeing. They knew what blowjobs were, they just hadn't ever... experienced it for themselves. And seeing someone else doing it? 

Wait?! Why Reiner? Why Bertholdt? 

"Why is Bertholdt sucking Reiner?" Connie frowned to himself and shook his head. Blowjobs... he'd heard and read usually that women would suck off men they really liked. Whether or not anyone here was doing that, he wasn't sure. But Bertholdt and Reiner were... bros! The best of friends! They had a level of friendship that he aspired to! Those two knew the other would have their back through thick and thin, no matter what. 

"How should I know?" Marco whispered back. Reiner moaned and leaned his head back when Bertholdt took Reiner's entire cock into his mouth. Reiner wasn't small by any means, so the feat was impressive. Bertholdt pulled away and kissed the head of Reiner's cock, then undid his pants so he could free his erection. Bertholdt started stroking himself, then went back to sucking Reiner's cock. 

"Fuck, Bertholdt, you're so good..." Bertholdt pulled away and then ran his tongue along the underside of Reiner's shaft. He kissed the head, then stood. Reiner grabbed both of their dicks and started stroking them together, causing Bertholdt to buck his hips into Reiner's grip. Bertholdt leaned in to kiss Reiner, which turned into a passionate makeout session. 

"I think they're in love..." Connie turned to Marco as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Marco raised a brow at Connie's words. "Sex is something you do with people you love, look at those two! They're kissing!" 

"I-I know... but what if they're just friends? Sex is supposed to feel good, so maybe that's why they do it together?" Friends having sex... that wasn't completely unheard of. Marco swallowed, because he found himself feeling uncomfortable. It took no time at all to realize he was getting hard, and a huge part of him felt dirty. He shouldn't be getting hard watching two dear friends having sex! 

"Mmm, Reiner!" Marco and Connie watched as Reiner sat on his knees behind Bertholdt. Reiner started eating Bertholdt's ass, and from the looks of it he was having the time of his life doing so. Bertholdt's eyes were squeezed shut while his voice filled the small shack. Reiner sounded like he was chuckling under all that moaning. Ever now and again Reiner would pull away and kiss sweet pecks onto Bertholdt's ass cheeks. "God, Reiner..." 

"Good thing everyone else is clueless, we get this time to ourselves. God, I love you." Reiner kissed Bertholdt, then the two of them pressed their foreheads together. Well, Marco knew that Connie must be feeling pretty smug about being right. But when he glanced to the side, Connie looked just as uncomfortable and Marco felt. ...Did he have an erection too? 

"I love you too. Come on, Reiner. Before anyone else gets back to the barracks." Reiner laughed and grabbed a clear bottle. Was that a bottle of the oil they used for equipment maintenence? Marco watched Reiner slick his erection up with the oil, then he stood behind Bertholdt. Bertholdt adjusted and moaned loudly whenever the head of Reiner's cock pressed inside of him. Marco swallowed at the sight; he was uncomfortable, but it was so hot that he couldn't look away. 

"Fuck, Bertl, you're so damn tight. Mmm..." Reiner set a steady pace fucking Bertholdt from behind. Bertholdt crossed his arms and rested his head against them while Reiner gripped tightly at his narrow hips. Their grunts and moans were loud enough that Marco and Connie both heard them clearly outside the shed. And they must have paid no mind to the shed having the single window on the side, because neither of them seemed to have a care in the world besides one another. "God! Yes!" 

"Hnnng, Reinerrrr..." Bertholdt whined and buried his head into her arms. Reiner smacked Bertholdt's ass, then laughed. Reiner definitely looked like he was having fun, and Bertholdt definitely sounded like he was having fun. Marco swallowed and reached down so he could palm himself through his pants. He felt a small, if not fleeting, feeling of relief when he did so. Connie noticed and wasn't sure what to make of it, so instead he ignored Marco. "Harder! Harder!" 

"I never thought Bertholdt would be so demanding..." Connie murmured to himself. Reiner did as asked and started fucking Bertholdt harder, which made him moan even louder and more desperately. It was true, though. Bertholdt was usually the passive one of the two; even the thought of Bertholdt being demanding towards Reiner seemed odd. 

Reiner reached his hand around and started stroking Bertholdt while he thrust. Bertholdt mewled and started drooling while Reiner took care of him. "God! Bertholdt!" Reiner pulled out and turned Bertholdt around so they were facing one another. He pulled Bertholdt into a messy kiss and started stroking him again. Bertholdt wrapped his legs around Reiner's waist while Reiner held him up. As soon as he broke the kiss Reiner went to licking and sucking Bertholdt's neck. Bertholdt gasped when Reiner's hot tongue pressed against his sensitive skin. 

"Ohhh, Reiner... come in me!" Bertholdt groaned while Reiner kept going. Reiner's moan when he came made Bertholdt cling tightly to his lover. Reiner pulled out and started stroking Bertholdt enthusiastically. Bertholdt allowed Reiner to capture his lips while he bucked into Reiner's hand. "Mmm, faster... Reiner, yes..." 

"Sshhh, Bertl, just relax... you're almost there..." Reiner cooed at his Bertl. Bertholdt panted and whined. 

Oddly, the more romantic the two of them got the dirtier Marco felt. There was something about the intimacy and love between them that made Marco feel like the two of them needed to be left alone. He twitched in his pants again whenever Bertholdt moaned loudly and came into Reiner's hand. Reiner wiped his hand into a rag, then pulled Bertholdt into a sweet kiss. The two of them started laughing and pecking kisses to one another, and part of Marco wanted intimacy like that. 

"Connie, we need to go." Marco glanced over at Connie, who was still watching their friends rather intently. A deep blush was on his face. After Marco gently tugged at Connie's sleeve, he nodded and got up with Marco. Marco felt uncomfortable; walking with an erection was... difficult. His heart was racing in his chest. What the actual fuck just happened? 

"I-I'm going to go to the bathroom..." Connie murmured when he broke away from Marco. The implication behind his words was woefully apparent, and Marco erased _that_ from his mind. He just couldn't bring himself to please himself to his friends' intimacy. It was wrong. 

He ran a hand through his hair, then made his way to the showers. Hopefully a cold shower would make him feel better and get himself pulled together. 

At least until he saw the two of them together at the mess hall later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I've been able to get a few requests hammered out, I appreciate all the love! I'll try and get more written soon!


	42. Office Sex - Reibert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Reibert office sex. They are a couple, both staying late for extra work. Reiner is Bertholdt's boss, and they fuck in his office on his desk (:_
> 
> Thanks for the request! I kinda kept putting this one off because I thought it would be hard to write. But then when I sat down to write it, it came to me very easily! I hope you like it, my dear requester. ^^

Bertholdt wasn't uncomfortable, per se, with having his partner being his boss. Upper management didn't seem too keen on the idea, but it was their fault he was underneath Reiner to begin with! Company restructuring meant that the department that Bertholdt had worked in was merged with the department that Reiner worked in; in the end, that meant that Reiner became his boss. 

It didn't really do anything to affect their personal lives beyond a roleplaying session in the bedroom one night after they talked about the restructuring. For the most part, Reiner left Bertholdt completely alone while they worked. Reiner knew that Bertholdt knew exactly how to do his own job, and he wasn't going to be micromanaging his partner. Besides, Reiner had his own stuff to deal with. 

A buzz on his desk made Bertholdt grab his cell phone and glance down at it. Reiner sent a text message asking if he would be okay staying late after work for a little while so he could finish up some paperwork, that way it would all be done in the morning. Bertholdt shrugged to himself; if they stayed late, he could get a head start on the work he was planning on doing tomorrow. He sent the thumbs-up emoji to Reiner and went back to his work. 

His fingers were swift along the keyboard while he made sure all the information he looked at was absolutely perfect. Reiner was the office manager, and truth be told Bertholdt didn't know how he handled that. At least he could hole himself up in his office and just work with the numbers. Reiner sometimes got to deal with angry executives, office disputes and everything else that went on to make the whole place run smoothly. 

Reiner's job would be much easier if they'd kept Bertholdt's old office manager too. But he wound up getting transferred to another location all together. 

Time seemed to pass by more slowly after it would have been time for the two of them to leave. Bertholdt finished up everything he had to do and glanced down at his watch, then stood. He put his cell phone in his pocket, then headed for the door with the _Reiner Braun_ nameplate on the door. Bertholdt knocked, then heard a distracted "come in." 

"Hey, Reiner. I finished up all of my work and I just wanted to see where you were at with everything." Reiner closed a folder in his hand, then put it inside the filing cabinet against the wall. Reiner gestured for Bertholdt to come in and close the door behind him. "It's like a ghost town out here." 

"We're going into a three-day weekend, remember? Everyone wanted to go home as soon as possible. That's why I asked if you were okay staying over." Bertholdt grabbed his phone and looked. Oh, right... it was a holiday on Monday, so everyone got the day off. Bertholdt smiled and scratched the back of his head. 

"Oh, I forgot. Sorry about that." Reiner waved his hand dismissively and started to clear off his desk. Bertholdt smiled fondly; Reiner couldn't stand a cluttered work space, and the last thing he would do every day was make sure his work space was in order for when he was back. "Almost ready to go?" 

"Yeah, I'm almost ready." Reiner glanced up and looked at Bertholdt. "Hey, Bertl. Come here." Bertholdt cocked his head, then stepped over so he was standing next to Reiner. Reiner quickly reached out and grabbed Bertholdt's tie, then pulled him in for a kiss. 

"Reiner?!" Bertholdt said in shock. Reiner's grin was playful, his expression happy. In all honesty, it was pretty different from Reiner's usual attitude at work. When it came to business, Reiner could be incredibly serious and unamused. "What was that for?" 

"What? Can I not kiss my darling Bertl?" Reiner said in a voice that feigned sadness. He leaned in and pecked his lips against Bertholdt's again, then put his head on Bertholdt's shoulder. "I just love you a lot. I'm just overdue for some kisses from you. Normally we'd already be home by now." 

"I know." Bertholdt pecked a kiss to Reiner's lips and ran a thumb along his cheek. Reiner grinned like an idiot before he went back to peppering kisses along Bertholdt's cheek. Bertholdt gasped whenever Reiner suddenly changed course and pressed a wet kiss to his neck, then reached a hand down and grasped at his crotch. "Reiner?" 

"You said it's a ghost town out there? We're the only ones here?" Reiner's breath was hot against his neck. Bertholdt nodded; he'd walked around the office and saw nobody; the night shift janitor wasn't even going to be here. The security guards downstairs would be the only ones around, and they weren't going to come up. There was no reason to. "Good." 

"Is this okay?" Bertholdt got out. Reiner hummed and nodded against him. 

"You know the window in my office door is frosted, nobody can look in here. And there isn't anyone out there to hear anything." Reiner started to nibble on Bertholdt's ear, causing the taller man to whine softly. "We joked during the restructuring about fucking in my office. Let's go ahead and do it." 

"Hnng, Reiner..." Bertholdt had to admit watching Reiner undo his necktie and toss it onto his desk was hot as fuck. But then Reiner's hands went to his own neck and Bertholdt found his own necktie being tossed aside carelessly. 

Interesting, considering Reiner was usually the one concerned with ironing their work clothes and taking care of their attire. 

"Sssh, Bertholdt... we wouldn't want the rest of the office to know what we're doing in here." Bertholdt frowned in confusion, but then got the hint that Reiner was wanting to roleplay that the office was busy. A tiny laugh squeaked out of Bertholdt's throat, then he nodded and brought a finger to his lips. "God, every morning you put on your tie and it's so damn hot." 

"You've seen me putting on my tie for years, Reiner." Bertholdt said flatly before Reiner started undoing his belt. As soon as Reiner undid Bertholdt's belt, he pulled Bertholdt's pants and underwear down in one smooth motion. Bertholdt wasn't hard yet, but it would only be a matter of time with Reiner around. Reiner got onto his knees and started stroking Bertholdt's dick. "Oooh, Reiner..." 

Reiner gave a cute wink, then leaned forward and licked the head of Bertholdt's dick. Bertholdt took in a sharp breath, then groaned lowly into the air when Reiner started to bob his head slowly. Reiner always did like sucking him off with long, languid licks. Bertholdt would ease into it and slowly roll his hips into Reiner's mouth that way. Bertholdt buried his hands into Reiner's hair and carefully started rolling his hips in time with Reiner's bobs. 

They'd been fucking for years; Reiner knew exactly what Bertholdt liked, and he was willing to use that information to his advantage. Reiner pulled back, then ran his tongue teasingly along the slit. Bertholdt groaned, then let his mouth fall open when Reiner started deepthroating him. "Oh fuck, Reinerrrrr..." 

Reiner didn't respond. It was hard to with a dick going down his throat. But still, Reiner kept his eyes closed and let Bertholdt keep petting his hair. But he had no intention of letting Bertholdt come yet, and when Bertholdt started getting too desperate with his moans he pulled away. Bertholdt let out a disappointed whine at being denied his orgasm. "Not yet, Bertl. I want to have more fun with you." 

Bertholdt was pouting when Reiner stood and kissed his cheek. Maybe he was a little bit indignant, but he was so close to coming! And Reiner's mouth was one of his favorite places to come! His frown faded when Reiner pulled him into a passionate kiss; their tongues danced and Bertholdt melted into Reiner's embrace. After they broke apart, Reiner started to unbutton the front of his shirt, then he let it hang open. He was wearing a simple white undershirt underneath his button-up. Reiner undid his belt, then unzipped his pants. He pulled down the front of his pants and underwear just enough to free his erection. 

"Do you have anything to use as lube, Reiner? I uh... didn't really think about keeping anything like that here." Bertholdt scratched the back of his head while he looked down at Reiner's cock. As though he were expecting the question, Reiner reached for his bag and produced a packet of lube. Bertholdt almost wanted to roll his eyes; of course Reiner kept lube in his bag. He was arguably the horniest person in the world. Of course he'd stay prepared at any time. "Why am I not surprised?" 

"Hey, now. You aren't complaining. What if we wanted to do it in the car? Or someplace else? I'm not going to let me being unprepared stand in the way of me having a good time." Reiner's words were hushed and teasing. Bertholdt felt his dick twitching while Reiner spoke. Reiner turned them around so that Bertholdt was bent over his desk, then tore open the lube packet. He massaged some over Bertholdt's hole, then started slicking up his fingers. "Mmm, I love seeing you bent over for me. Fuck." 

"I'm sure you do." Bertholdt teased back. Reiner gently prodded at Bertholdt's hole, only massaging and not penetrating. Bertholdt groaned to himself while Reiner rubbed him; Reiner's other free hand went to fondle Bertholdt's balls in the meantime. "Mmm, Reiner. That's good, put one in..." 

Reiner hummed and slid the first finger inside. Bertholdt breathed out slowly and curled his toes inside his shoes. Reiner moved his hand from fondling Bertholdt's balls to massaging his ass. Despite all the teasing and the... ahem, untraditional setting, Reiner was still gentle while he fingered him. Bertholdt groaned when the second finger went inside. "Okay, Bertholdt?" 

"Mmm, yes... go ahead and put it in, Reiner..." Reiner grunted and shook his head, though Bertholdt couldn't see it. Reiner made a scissoring motion with his fingers inside of Bertholdt. 

"We're not at home and you aren't as relaxed as usual, Bertholdt. I'm not going to hurt you because you're being impatient." Bertholdt ignored Reiner's words in favor of letting Reiner put another finger inside. They'd been having sex for years! How many times had he taken it in the ass? Reiner was overly concerned. Bertholdt must have lost himself in his thoughts, because no sooner than he started groaning internally he felt pressure on his asshole. "Ready, Bertholdt?" 

"Do you need to ask?" Bertholdt said back. Reiner pressed the head of his cock inside, then gripped Bertholdt's hips tightly while he slid himself all the way inside. Bertholdt sighed contentedly and relaxed while Reiner started thrusting slowly. Bertholdt wanted it harder and rougher, but he had to remind himself that he was bent over Reiner's work desk and he was not, in fact, against the headboard of their bed. 

Reiner would gladly smash their headboard in half if it meant a great lay. But his work desk? Reiner always kept it in perfect order. 

But then the head of Reiner's cock brushed against his prostate, and Bertholdt didn't even think about the desk. He rested his head on his arms while Reiner kept fucking him from behind; Reiner was grunting and moaning quietly. Much more quietly than he usually was in bed. He must still be in a headspace of still being at work instead of at home. No matter, it was okay. As long as Reiner made him feel good, Bertholdt didn't care how Reiner fucked him. 

It was hot, Bertholdt thought, being fucked while still in a button-up shirt. But Reiner wasn't going to stop, it seemed. It wasn't so hot it was unbearable, but Bertholdt could feel sweat sticking his undershirt to his back. Reiner's grip on his hips tightened considerably, and Bertholdt bit his lip when Reiner's fingernails started digging into his skin. 

"You're always so tight, Bertl... fuck! God!" Reiner's words were breathy and spoken between pants. Bertholdt didn't even bother to respond. Reiner's thoughts were probably elsewhere anyways; he couldn't imagine Reiner actually expected a response. A hand moved to smack his asscheek, making Bertholdt gasp and curl his toes. As soon as he relaxed, Bertholdt mewled into the air. 

"Reiner, I don't think I'm going to last much longer." Reiner grunted, then moved to hold Bertholdt's hips while he pounded harder. "Reiner! Ah! Mmm!" 

"Go on, come for me. You know you want to. I want you to." Bertholdt couldn't take that. He relaxed and let himself come, him bucking his hips in time with Reiner's thrusts. He relaxed and focused on the wet slaps coming from behind. Reiner might last a bit longer, but he wasn't overstimulated yet. Bertholdt closed his eyes and focused on the erotic sounds coming from behind. "Shit! Bertholdt! Hnnng..." 

Call him a pervert, but there was always something carnal in him that loved whenever Reiner came inside. Bertholdt sighed contentedly and closed his eyes whenever Reiner stopped thrusting. For a moment, the two of them stood together with their bodies still joined. Slowly and carefully, Reiner pulled out of Bertholdt and gave his ass a gentle pat. 

To say he grimaced when he pulled away from Reiner's desk would be an understatement. Bertholdt looked at it in disgust; his cum was on the desk, the white standing in stark contrast to the dark brown wood. Without a word, Reiner swooped in from behind with what appeared to be a baby wipe and wiped the cum off his desk. 

"Sorry. I don't want my desk to be messy." Bertholdt looked at his partner incredulously, then shook his head and laughed. 

"Why am I not surprised?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and enjoying my work! It means a lot to me ;~;


	43. Non-binary!Bertholdt+Dress - Reibert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Bertholdt is wearing a very nice dress (for a theatre play maybe? Chose your event) and at the end of the event, Reiner can't take it anymore and make love to him while Bertholdt is still wearing his dress._
> 
> This one is for a not-so-anonymous requester that I adore. Thank you so much for the prompt! I really hope you like it <3  
> Anyways! Here is the dress that Bertholdt is wearing:  
> https://www.newyorkdress.com/collections/evening-dresses/products/mnm-couture-k3787?variant=32192164266097

Stunning. Gorgeous. Beautiful. Perfect. 

Of course, Bertholdt heard those compliments from their husband every day; Reiner was quite fond of showering them with compliments no matter the setting. But tonight was special, and so of course both of them were dressed in their most formal of attire; luckily for Reiner, his tuxedo still fit comfortably. The last time he'd worn it was when the two of them had been married, but it wasn't like Reiner's physique had changed much if at all since then. 

But Bertholdt wanted to take the opportunity to try a new look. And they were beyond excited whenever they stumbled upon the most perfect dress they'd ever seen; of course they'd gotten some alterations so it would fit their frame better, but in the end Bertholdt couldn't have been more excited. Their dress was a beautiful pink evening gown, with jeweled accents and fluffy shoulders. The slit let them show off some leg, which Reiner had been eyeing all night. The long pink sleeves fell open into a small cape on their sides. 

A pair of blue topaz earrings hung from their ears; Reiner had given them the beautiful jewels for an anniversary gift on their first anniversary. Sure, the blue didn't quite match the pink of their gown, but the earrings truly meant a lot to Bertholdt and they were going to wear them regardless of whether or not the dress matched. And of course, Bertholdt had been extra careful to make sure their makeup was perfect. 

"I love _Carmen._ I'm glad we get to see it again. And we even got a box to ourselves this time." Opera was something that Reiner had been embarrassed to have loved as a child, but now he was far more open. He lived too far away from Paradis to justify purchasing a membership to the opera house and coming more frequently, but since he and Bertholdt came all the way they deserved a treat. 

They'd seen _Carmen_ at least four times now... They'd felt woefully underdressed the first time, and the last time they'd managed to finally feel like they were getting the hang of dressing up for a nice night out. Bertholdt reached their hand out and threaded their fingers with Reiner's, then squeezed. Reiner gave his spouse a smile, then a quick peck. 

"Thanks for bringing me out, Reiner. And thank you for taking me out to eat at such a nice restaurant." Bertholdt smiled when Reiner nuzzled into them. They were sitting alone in their opera box; the opera hadn't begun just yet, but there were plenty of people mingling together outside. In their box was a bottle of champagne and two wine glasses provided by the house to be enjoyed during the show. 

Reiner was happy that the money he'd spent on the evening had been so worth it. 

"You don't have to say thank you to me, Bertholdt. You deserve it. I'm glad we got this night out together." Reiner leaned over from his seat to press a kiss to Bertholdt's lips. Normally he wasn't fond of being overly affectionate in public, but it was okay. They were in the uppermost box seat, so prying eyes wouldn't be bothering them. Well, maybe those in the upper theater could look down... but they weren't too concerned. Once the show started, their attention would be focused on the opera. 

Reiner glanced down and saw Bertholdt's long leg sticking out from the slit in their gown. He reached over and gently ran a finger along Bertholdt's thigh, earning a cocked brow from his spouse. "What are you feeling for there, Reiner?" Bertholdt's tone was teasing and amused, standing in contrast to the words they'd spoken. 

"Just the best pair of legs in Marley." Bertholdt blushed, but couldn't hold back a laugh when Reiner kissed their cheek. More and more people started shuffling into the room, and soon the show would begin. Until that moment arrived, though, Reiner was insistent on kissing Bertholdt's soft cheeks and running his hands along their leg. "You look so good tonight, Bertl." 

"Thanks, Reiner. I love this gown so much, and after the alterations it just fits me so well..." Bertholdt didn't usually focus too much on their own appearance, but tonight was different and that was okay. Reiner brought a hand up and admired the earrings, then stroked Bertholdt's cheek with his hand. "Oh, I think it's getting ready to start!" 

Their attention was definitely on the show; that was why they were there, of course! Reiner sipped on his champagne flute while he admired the passionate performance. Every now and then, though, he would tear his attention away from the show to rub Bertholdt's leg. He couldn't keep his eyes away; they looked too good tonight! Bertholdt would occasionally glance over at Reiner with a grin and half-lidded eyes that Reiner could swear looked just like their "fuck me" eyes. 

Then it happened. Finally, the time had come when Reiner got hard during an opera performance. As good looking as the performer playing José was, it definitely wasn't the opera itself that had done it. It was the look that Bertholdt kept glancing over and giving him. Reiner stood quickly, then grabbed Bertholdt's hand and dragged them out of the box. 

"Huh? Reiner? Where are we going, they're about to do _La cloche a sonné._ " Reiner gripped his love's hand tightly and dragged them to a private restroom. It was overly ornamental, at least compared to every other bathroom they'd ever been in. The air smelled of sweet lilacs; the air freshener in the restroom kept it smelling pleasant in addition to it being sparkling clean. Reiner turned to lock the door behind him, then faced Bertholdt again. "Reiner?" 

He didn't bother saying anything. Reiner pulled Bertholdt into a desperate kiss, then reached down to grab their ass through their dress. At first Bertholdt was surprised and squeaked, but then they moaned and melted into Reiner's embrace. Bertholdt wrapped their arms around Reiner's neck, then let Reiner push them into the wall. 

"God, I've been watching you all night, Bertl. The way you put on your makeup at the hotel room. Putting in those earrings. The way your lips look after you put on your lipstick. And then the way they looked when you sipped at your champagne. And your legs... fuck, Bertl." Reiner leaned in and started sucking at Bertholdt's neck. Bertholdt moaned and rested their hands on Reiner's shoulders. 

"Mmm, Reiner..." They went back to reciprocating the sloppy kiss that Reiner pulled them into. Reiner pulled away and reached down to pull down his tuxedo pants. Bertholdt licked their lips whenever Reiner pushed down his underwear and freed his erection. They were glad that they opted for the high-end lipstick that wouldn't smear; even after they finished whatever this was, their lipstick and makeup would be immaculate. 

Bertholdt lifted their dress so that it wouldn't be bunch on the ground, then sat on their knees in front of Reiner. As soon as they licked the head of Reiner's cock, Reiner gasped and put his hand on top of Bertholdt's head. Their hair was soft and thick, and Reiner clutched tightly whenever Bertholdt ran their tongue along his dick. Bertholdt let out a sultry moan and put their hands on Reiner's hips. 

"Ahhh, Bertholdt. That's right, keep doing it like that." Bertholdt opened their eyes and looked up at their husband. Reiner looked enamored, his face painted a bright scarlet while Bertholdt sucked. Reiner brought a hand up and ran his fingers through his hair while he rolled his hips. Bertholdt moaned around his dick, and the vibrations felt too good. "Get up, Bertholdt. I don't want your knees to get sore." 

Bertholdt closed their eyes and took Reiner all the way to the base, then pulled away from Reiner's dick. They closed their eyes and pecked a kiss to the head of Reiner's cock, then stood. As soon as they were standing, Bertholdt leaned forward and kissed Reiner's cheek, then his lips. Reiner responded by leaning forward and nibbling Bertholdt's ear. 

"I want you so damn bad, Bertl..." Bertholdt shuddered at the hot breath on their ear. Reiner's tongue dragged along the shell of his ear, then he started nibbling again. Reiner reached a hand down to pull up Bertholdt's dress, then slipped his hand into Bertholdt's panties. Ah? It was the one with the cute lace... Reiner moaned happily at the discovery, then started stroking Bertholdt's cock. "You're so beautiful, it drives me crazy sometimes." 

"Mmm, yes!" Bertholdt bucked their hips whenever Reiner started stroking. Reiner stopped stroking and grabbed at Bertholdt's underwear, then pulled them down. Bertholdt raised their leg off the ground so they could slip the underwear off, then opened his eyes at Reiner's groan. "You've looked so handsome tonight yourself, Reiner. The way you've looked so focused all night, I've wanted you focusing on me." 

Reiner reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a lube packet. When they went out, Reiner always needed to be prepared. Because if he wasn't the one getting horny and wanting a round of impromptu sex, it was Bertholdt. Years of being married kept him on his toes and kept him prepared. Reiner stroked Bertholdt's dick, then ripped open the lube packet. "I'll focus on you. I can't look away from you." 

Bertholdt's flexibility came in handy when Reiner lifted their leg up over his shoulder. Reiner put some lube on his fingers and started massaging Bertholdt's hole while Bertholdt hiked their dress up their stomach. Reiner smirked happily whenever Bertholdt moaned loudly and clenched around his finger. More massaging and soon Reiner had already gotten Bertholdt prepared. "Do you want me, Bertl?" 

"God, yes, I want you. Fuck me, Reiner." Reiner kept Bertholdt pressed against the wall with their leg over his shoulder. He pressed inside and groaned whenever Bertholdt squeezed around him. Bertholdt reached a hand down and started stroking their erection while Reiner thrust slowly and delicately. Reiner buried his head into Bertholdt's shoulder, then ran his hand along Bertholdt's thigh. Their leg hair was soft and fluffy. Reiner's touch tickled Bertholdt and made them laugh in spite of the sex. "Harder, Reiner!" 

"Is that what you want? You like it hard?" Reiner teased. Bertholdt clutched tightly at Reiner's neck when Reiner thrust harder. "Tell me you like it, Bertholdt..." Reiner breathed. Bertholdt loved when Reiner nuzzled into their shoulder. It was sweet and intimate, no matter how hard they got fucked. Plus it meant Reiner could lean his head up and give them all the kisses they wanted. 

"I like it, Reiner, give me more." Bertholdt breathed. They panted and curled their toes whenever Reiner adjusted so he could thrust harder. Reiner started stroking faster, then started sucking on Bertholdt's neck. Bertholdt grit their teeth; Reiner was sucking hard enough to leave a hickey. Knowing Reiner, he'd probably leave a few on their collarbones. "More, Reiner... yes! More!" 

"You want more? That's right, my Bertl wants more..." Reiner kissed Bertholdt sloppily again. Bertholdt frowned and knew that they were going to come soon. They could feel the tightness in their belly, and they were desperate for their orgasm. Reiner's heavy breathing was such a turn-on, it was almost unbearable. Reiner seemed to notice that Bertholdt was going to come, and quickly reached over to grab some tissue. 

"Yes! Yes! Reiner! Mmmm...!" Reiner quickly used the tissue so Bertholdt wouldn't come onto their dress or his tuxedo. God forbid they get cum stains on their nicest clothes. Reiner mindlessly tossed the tissue into the toilet, then closed his eyes and kept pounding into his spouse. Surely Bertholdt's leg was getting tired by now... 

"I'm almost there, Bertholdt... just a little more. You feel so good, my Bertl. God, yes!" Reiner started mumbling sweet nothings into Bertholdt's shoulder while he chased his orgasm. Bertholdt closed their eyes and relaxed while Reiner kept thrusting. It didn't take long for the telltale signs of Reiner's orgasm. He thrust hard and pulled Bertholdt tight against his body. "Hnng... Bertholdt..." 

Bertholdt's eyes slid open when they felt Reiner pull out. They felt squishy... they'd need to get cleaned up before the two of them returned to their box. All things considered, they probably hadn't missed too much of the show. Sex in the bathroom didn't take nearly as long as an entire opera did, and it had been close to the start of the show when Reiner dragged them away. 

The sound of the toilet flushing drew Bertholdt's attention back to the present. Reiner must have gone and cleaned himself up while Bertholdt was daydreaming. Reiner turned around and approached Bertholdt, then pulled them in for a tender kiss. "Have I ever told you you're the most beautiful person to ever walk the earth?" Bertholdt laughed and accepted Reiner's kiss. 

"I think you have a time or two. Here, let me get cleaned up." Bertholdt quickly used the restroom and washed up while Reiner made sure his tuxedo looked immaculate. Bertholdt slipped their underwear back on and washed up with Reiner, then gave their husband an affectionate kiss on the temple. "I love you, Reiner." 

"I love you too, Bertholdt. Let's go back to the show. We paid a lot of money for our seats, after all." Bertholdt hummed and nodded when Reiner took their hand. The two of them returned to their box, then got comfortable in their seats. Bertholdt started focusing on the titular character, Carmen, when a champagne flute was given to them. They looked to the side and saw Reiner staring at them lovingly. They accepted the champagne, then reached out to hold Reiner's hand. 

The two of them relaxed and watched the opera together, their hands intertwined. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3


	44. modern!au - Reiner/Onyankopon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Onyakopon x Reiner, modern setting? If it's only a matter of age, I checked—onyakopon is in his 20s. Thanks ^^_
> 
> I actually got this request this morning but decided to go ahead and try to write it. ^^  
> Writing Onyankopon was a challenge for me... I hope I didn't disappoint you, dear requester ;^; I've just never tried to write him in the past.

Reiner groaned while he stared down at the paper in front of him. Why did he have to take such a difficult class? Why was his major so difficult? Part of him wishes he could switch to something else. Something easier. But that wasn't where his passion was; in the end, Reiner knew that aerospace engineering was what his calling was. Ever since he was a child, he loved airplanes and spaceships. That passion turned into him attending one of the most selective universities around so that he could pursue what he wanted to. 

Such was his dedication that Reiner made sure to recognize when he was in over his head. When he needed extra help. It had happened before; he'd needed help in the past with his thermodynamics course, and when he took fluid mechanics. Now he was taking a course on space systems engineering, taught by a world-renowned researcher. 

Luckily, he'd befriended a whiz-kid whenever he was a freshman. Onyankopon had been something of a mentor after they'd met in an elective course on poetry. Reiner had always been something of a romantic with poetry, but he really liked the spoken-word approach Onyankopon preferred. Their friendship led to Onyankopon becoming a reliable friend who was able to tutor him in extremely difficult coursework. And he was friendly about it, too. Reiner had to admit he didn't like whenever tutors could be condescending when all he wanted to do was learn and understand. 

"Thank you so much for helping me again, Onyankopon." Reiner finished up the assignment that was going to be due on Monday, then put the papers on top of his closed textbook. "I couldn't do it without you. You're a lifesaver." 

"You could have done it without me. I just helped make it a bit easier." Onyankopon closed his own textbook and put it to the side. He was working on earning his master's degree, then he was going to earn his PhD. At the same time, he wanted to become a pilot as well. He'd figure it out. But for now, he was fine taking everything one day at a time. "I struggled just like you did. Maybe someday you'll be tutoring a student, too?" 

"I don't know about that. I haven't tutored anyone since I started college, and I graduate soon. I don't know if I'll stay here to do my master's degree. The University of Marley is world-famous too, and they have an excellent aerospace engineering program." 

"You miss your family, is that why you want to go back?" Onyankopon closed his book and looked seriously at Reiner. Reiner laughed and grabbed his textbook, then put it down into his bookbag. They were at Onyankopon's apartment; Reiner didn't like studying with his roommate around. But his stuff was partially packed up anyways; he told Onyankopon he was thinking about going to the University of Marley, but in truth his mind had already been made up. "I understand. I miss my family back home. After I finish my PhD I'm going back home to Ulwazi." 

"Yeah, I miss my family. My little cousin Gabi is going to be a teenager soon, I want to be there for her. I miss her. I miss my old friends too." Reiner sighed dreamily and fidgeted with his pencil. "Someone I've always had a crush on is single again. I've been texting him and we're going on a date soon. We're meeting halfway. He lives in Liberio still. So we'll be close by if I go home. And maybe if we start seeing one another we could live together." 

Onyankopon closed his eyes and smiled a sly smile. He shook his head, then looked at his friend. "You're thinking too far ahead, Reiner. You always do. You need to live more in the moment instead of worrying about what might happen." Reiner was listening to Onyankopon carefully. He respected his mentor's words. To Reiner, Onyankopon knew almost everything. "It's true, you might go back home and fall in love with this person you have a crush on. But you might decide you two aren't compatible. You can't find out for now, so don't worry about making wedding plans yet." 

Reiner blushed and looked away quickly. Onyankopon had only meant it as a joke, but the pink dusting on Reiner's cheeks suggested he was at least thinking about his crush. Reiner fidgeted with his fingers, then swallowed. "I-I know you're right. I just like thinking about being in love and all, you know..." 

"I know. I remember the poems you used to write for class." Reiner laughed nervously. Looking back on his poems made him cringe, but Onyankopon wasn't judging. It was almost cute how someone like Reiner had such a tender heart. He loved his friends, he loved his family, and someday he would make a lucky man very happy. "I'll miss you when you move back to Marley." 

"I'll miss you too, Onyankopon. Especially when you leave and go back home to Ulwazi. At least when I go back to Marley I can visit you from time to time. Once you're back in Ulwazi you'll be half a world away." Onyankopon stood and went to the stove to start making some tea. It was true, eventually he too would be going back home. And he wouldn't be able to see his friend anymore. "But we can still talk every day. That's why I'm lucky to live in a time we can text and video chat." 

"Yes, I would like that. We can talk and still be friends, even when we can't talk. I'll still be sad when it's time to leave. But it won't be the end." Onyankopon paused, then chuckled to himself. "Look at me. I was telling you that you need to live in the moment and not think about the future. But here I am talking about years from now when I go back to my home country." 

"Ahaha, it's okay! Now you know why I'm always doing it." Onyankopon finished making his tea, then poured himself and Reiner a cup. The two of them went to the living room and sat down on the secondhand couch. Onyankopon didn't spend too much money on high-quality furniture; why do that whenever he couldn't take it all home in a couple of years? That'd just be a huge waste of money. Reiner got comfortable and sipped his tea, then put it on the end table. "Thanks for the tea." 

"You're welcome." Onyankopon sagged back into his sofa. It was getting late now. He and Reiner had spent a while working on their respective assignments while he helped Reiner with some of the more difficult content. He clicked on the tv and mindlessly flipped through the channels. "I know I will miss the shows on tv here. It's not the same back in Ulwazi." 

"But Ulwazi is known for their dramas! Aren't you looking forward to getting to watch them on tv again?" He shrugged at Reiner's question. Reiner cocked his head and looked almost confused. 

"Ah, well... I'm not a fan of the dramas back home. Maybe because my mother and younger sisters would watch them so much. I got tired of them." Reiner nodded his head while Onyankopon settled on a documentary about the pyramids. "I want to enjoy my time here while I can. Meeting different people, eating different foods, watching different shows. God made us all different for a reason. I want to experience as much as possible." 

"I understand that. Hey, I'm going to get a beer. Do you want any?" Onyankopon smiled and accepted the beer that Reiner brought back to the living room. The two of them started drinking while they watched the documentary. Reiner seemed especially interested. Onyankopon couldn't help but notice Reiner steadily scooting closer to him, especially the more he sipped at his beer. 

"Reiner? You're sitting close to me." Reiner not immediately jerking away and apologizing was surprising; usually Reiner was acutely in tune with what went on around him. That he wasn't apologetic made Onyankopon raise a brow. Reiner leaned close and gave Onyankopon a sultry smile, then pressed a gentle peck to his cheek. "Reiner?" 

"Hmm? Did you not like that?" Onyankopon swallowed and smelled the booze on Reiner's breath. "I'm sorry, I should have asked." Instead of shoving Reiner away, Onyankopon put his hands on Reiner's shoulders and looked seriously at him. He leaned forward and pecked Reiner's lips, then pulled away. "Onyankopon?" 

"I'm the one telling you to live in the moment. It's okay, Reiner." Onyankopon put his arms around Reiner and pressed their lips together again. In all honesty, he wasn't a fan of the way Reiner's breath tasted of booze. But that didn't matter, especially not when Reiner moaned softly and licked his lips. His eyes fluttered shut while Reiner's tongue rubbed against his. Onyankopon didn't open his eyes until he felt Reiner moving to straddle his lap. 

"I wanna live in the moment. C'mere." Reiner pulled Onyankopon in for a sloppy kiss while Reiner put his hands on his head. His hair was too short for Reiner to clutch at; instead, Reiner admired the texture. So different from his own. Onyankopon reached up and rested his hands on Reiner's hips. Reiner was moaning, hunger in his voice while he assailed Onyankopon's lips. 

"Mmm, Reiner. You look good up there." Onyankopon admired the sight of Reiner looking down at him. Reiner licked his lips and tossed off his shirt, then sighed when Onyankopon reached a hand up and tweaked at his nipples. "Good?" 

"Fuck yes, good..." Reiner liked nipple play. Not that he'd known before, but Onyankopon was observant. The way Reiner was gasping and bit his lip made Onyankopon twitch in his pants. He thrust his hips and groaned whenever Reiner leaned down to suck his neck. Reiner's tongue was warm and slid easily along hot skin. "Lick me." 

"Hehe. As you wish." Onyankopon closed his eyes and licked Reiner's nipples while Reiner clutched at his head. Onyankopon opened his eyes in surprise whenever Reiner sat on the floor in front of him. Reiner got comfortable between Onyankopon's legs and waited for him to push down his pants. Reiner licked his lips as soon as his erection was freed; he leaned forward and kissed the head, then licked it. "Ahhh, Reiner..." 

"Mmm, you're so big..." Reiner mumbled, then took Onyankopon's cock into his mouth. He rested his hands on Onyankopon's thighs while he bobbed his head up and down. The low groans and gasps served as encouragement while Reiner twirled his tongue around the head. Reiner drooled on the cock, and he noticed some of his saliva dripping down into Onyankopon's pubic hair. He moaned and increased the pace of his bobbing while Onyankopon started tugging on his blonde hair. Reiner popped off and ran his tongue along Onyankopon's head, then pecked it again. "You taste good." 

"God, Reiner, that feels good..." Onyankopon reached his hand down and slowly stroked himself while Reiner stood and dropped his pants. Reiner's cock was fully erect, the head red in contrast to Reiner's milky skin. Reiner glanced around for a moment as though he was scanning his environment. "What are you doing, Reiner?" 

"Got any lube? Or something we could use?" Reiner looked whenever Onyankopon pointed. 

"In my room, in the top shelf of my nightstand. Get a condom, too." Not that he'd been sleeping around; Onyankopon had been so invested in his work that he hadn't been sleeping around. He knew he was clean, but better to be safe than sorry. Reiner returned quickly with a condom and the bottle of lube. Reiner put them both on the sofa next to Onyankopon's leg, then straddled his lap. Onyankopon reached his hands around and squeezed Reiner's ass cheeks. They were firm and muscular. "Your ass is perfect." 

"I've heard that before, hehe." Reiner said teasingly. Onyankopon closed his eyes while Reiner ripped open the condom. He reached down and rolled it down Onyankopon's cock, then moved his hand to start stroking himself. Onyankopon put some lube on his fingers, then reached around and started rubbing Reiner's asshole. Reiner gasped and pumped his dick faster while Onyankopon started shallowly thrusting his finger inside. Reiner reached his free hand up and started the tweak his nipple while a second finger slid inside. "You've got a nice cock yourself... I need it." 

"Then take it." Onyankopon teased. As soon as he withdrew his fingers, Reiner took the initiative to sink down onto his cock. Onyankopon gasped and curled his toes while Reiner moaned loudly. Reiner gave a cocky smile whenever he was fully seated. Onyankopon tightly grasped at Reiner's arms while Reiner lifted himself up and sunk back down. 

"You're filling me up, mmm... so big." Reiner rocked his hips back and forth while he rode Onyankopon. Onyankopon was surprised at how enthusiastic Reiner was. He was so tight, and it felt so good that he moaned loudly despite himself. Reiner put his hands on Onyankopon's shoulders and squeezed tightly. "God, you feel good. Fuck me! Harder!" Onyankopon frowned, because it was coming across like all Reiner was doing was chasing an orgasm. 

"You're so quick to get to it, Reiner..." Onyankopon mumbled. But still, he thrust harder and enjoyed the sound of their skin slapping together. "Live in the moment... relax and enjoy it." Reiner nodded his head and slowed his bouncing. Onyankopon switched from pounding hard and fast into Reiner to slow and deep strokes that made Reiner whine. Reiner let Onyankopon tease him, because it was so fun and felt so damn good. 

"Ahh... ahhh... yes, Onyankopon. More, deeper, please..." Onyankopon laughed and rolled his hips infuriatingly slow, but deep enough to make Reiner roll his eyes back. His mouth hung open, a tiny amount of drool coming out while he let Onyankopon fuck him. It was frustrating, but at the same time Reiner always did have a thing for being teased. "Harder, faster, please!" 

"You're saying please a lot. You want it? Reiner?" Onyankopon knew damn well what Reiner wanted. But still, he found it fun to be coy. Reiner nodded quickly and reached down to stroke his cock. 

"Yes! Harder! Please..." Onyankopon had his fill of teasing Reiner and firmly clutched at his hips. Reiner got louder as soon as the thrusts became faster and with more force behind them. Onyankopon was panting into the air while Reiner started babbling 'yes' and stray swear words. Reiner had stopped stroking himself in favor of just letting Onyankopon fuck him as hard as he could. Reiner's panting got faster, his moans more desperate. 

"Ah! Yes! Yes! Harder! More!" Reiner bucked his hips when he came, his cum getting onto Onyankopon's bare chest. Onyankopon closed his eyes and kept thrusting, because Reiner was just so warm and tight that he didn't even want to think. He grit his teeth when he felt his orgasm start to wash over him. Reiner reacted to Onyankopon's orgasm, him moving so he could nibble his ear. "That's right, just come inside... mmm..." 

"Yes, Reiner! Fuck!" Onyankopon let out a long, drawn-out moan when he finally came. Reiner seemed satisfied with Onyankopon reaching his orgasm, judgin by the cocky smirk on his face. Onyankopon breathed for a moment while Reiner sat on his lap, then carefully pulled out. "Ugh... get me a tissue?" 

"Uh, yeah..." Reiner stood quickly and retrieved a tissue, then watched Onyankopon remove the condom. He stood and tossed it into a trash bin, then made a move to put his underwear back on. Reiner did the same, then sat next to his friend on the couch. It was quiet for a moment, then Reiner broke the silence. "What the hell just happened?" 

"I... don't know. I think we had... relations." Onyankopon didn't know what to say. Reiner was his friend! And they fucked? Why? Reiner sighed and sagged back into the couch while he sipped at the cold glass of water he'd gotten himself. 

"Well... I hope this doesn't change anything. I still want to be your friend. I still want you to be my mentor." Onyankopon laughed and shook his head, then reached a hand over to squeeze the meat of Reiner's thigh. 

"Of course I'm still your friend. Although I will admit, that was pretty fun..." Onyankopon turned his head to the side and looked at Reiner. "If you want, maybe we could do that again sometime." Reiner blushed, then looked away from Onyankopon's stare. 

"Yeah. I think that would be nice." They weren't going to talk about sex right now. Instead the two of them relaxed and leaned back into the sofa, then went back to watching the documentary about the pyramids. 

  


The didn't have sex many more times. Just a couple before Reiner moved back to Marley. Then he'd started dating a tall man, and soon enough Onyankopon got a wedding invitation sent to his home in Ulwazi. The postage must have cost more than their domestic mail, but Onyankopon smiled when he opened the letter. 

"You are cordially invited to the wedding of Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover?" Onyankopon laughed to himself and put the invite on his desk. It was pretty, with foil accents. A picture of him, Reiner, and their friend Armin was sitting on the desk. He missed his friends terribly, but Onyankopon was going to be fine. 

He marked that he accepted the invitation on the RSVP card and looked forward to seeing his friend again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just used a Zulu name generator to come up with Onyankopon's home country name. ^^;
> 
> I hope you liked it!


	45. Loss of Virginity/First time - Reibert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Could you please do Reibert highschool au, but it being their first times not just with each other, but with anyone at all aka virgins. Bertholdt would be the bottom and super nervous, Reiner being super gentle and careful not to hurt him._
> 
> I hope this is okay for you, anon! I wrote it fairly quickly, but I think it turned out pretty good! Thank you for the request.

Bertholdt moaned while he ran his hands through Reiner's hair. They were in the football team's locker room, and once again things had gotten hot and heavy between them. In truth, Bertholdt was dry-humping Reiner's hip while Reiner kept kissing him over and over again. It was after school now, and Reiner had told Bertholdt to meet him outside the gym. Bertholdt had found it odd, until Reiner grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him away. 

Both of their parents were home at their respective houses; Karina was at Reiner's house, and his dad at his house. Reiner must have wanted a makeout session without having to worry about whether or not their parents were going to catch them. Bertholdt gasped into the air when Reiner reached down and started palming at his crotch. "Reinerrrr...!" 

"Does that feel good?" There was a hint of concern in Reiner's voice. They had been fooling around quite a bit since they'd gotten together a couple of weeks ago. Sometimes Bertholdt still couldn't help but feel awkward whenever he saw Reiner's penis, despite how much he liked it. And his face always felt like it was on fire when Reiner looked at his own! They still weren't sure what the other liked, and Reiner was always asking if it was okay. 

Bertholdt appreciated the concern, but in truth any time Reiner touched his dick it was more than okay. Even with Reiner awkwardly massaging his clothed crotch, Bertholdt wanted more. Reiner slipped a hand down into Bertholdt's pants and started stroking while Bertholdt thrust. Reiner moved from assailing his lips to just watching Bertholdt. Bertholdt was a hormonal mess, and despite the fact that Reiner was jerking him off with slow pumps he wanted to feel more. 

"Reiner, more..." Reiner started stroking faster, a look of intense focus on his face. Bertholdt swallowed and closed his eyes. Reiner had fingered him once before. And he'd fingered Reiner, because Reiner admitted he'd thought about it in the shower. "More, Reiner, more..." 

"More? Okay." Reiner frowned and started kissing Bertholdt's sensitive neck. Bertholdt whined and tried to scoot closer to Reiner; as close as he could get, anyways. The faster strokes felt good, Bertholdt curling and uncurling his toes while Reiner stroked. Bertholdt felt awkward when Reiner pulled away and started looking down at his crotch. Yes, they were boyfriends. Yes, he loved Reiner. But still, Reiner looking at his dick made him feel exposed! 

"Reiner, I... I want it..." Bertholdt breathed. Reiner stopped pumping at looked seriously at Bertholdt. There was no denying the shock in his eyes while he processed what Bertholdt had said. "U-uh, Reiner, I..." 

"You want... to do it?" Reiner's question wasn't angry, wasn't accusatory. More like shocked. Reiner's pumps slowed down, and Bertholdt wondered if he should've just kept his damn mouth shut. Reiner finally stopped stroking altogether and pulled his hand out of Bertholdt's underwear; instead his hand drifted to rest on Bertholdt's hip. "It, like... sex?" 

Bertholdt was quiet. Why did he say that? Of course he wanted sex, he was a horny teenager! But the way Reiner was looking at him made him feel ridiculously embarrassed. Reiner paused at Bertholdt's lack of response, then went back to firmly pumping his cock. 

"I-I think I'd like to do it, too, if that's what you meant..." Reiner closed his eyes and imagined what it would be like. Having Bertholdt underneath him, crying out and begging for more, because he was the one that made Bertholdt feel good... Reiner twitched in his pants. "Uh, we can't do it now, though..." 

"I know." Bertholdt's voice was quiet. Reiner only nodded and gripped harder at the cock in his hand. He gasped and bucked his hips; Reiner was going to make him come in his pants! They didn't have any lube, didn't have any condoms, and truth be told Bertholdt did not want to lose his virginity in the football team's locker room. "Reiner! Reiner! Hmm..." 

Reiner seemed surprised when Bertholdt came, his cum getting onto his belly. Reiner quickly grabbed Bertholdt's messenger bag and retrieved a napkin, then wiped his boyfriend off. He tossed the napkin in the trash bin, then sat next to Bertholdt and pulled him into a warm hug. Bertholdt nuzzled comfortably into Reiner's chest. Reiner idly stroked Bertholdt's hair and kissed his temple. "Bertl?" 

"Hmm?" Bertholdt didn't want to think. He wanted to relax and sink into Reiner's warm embrace. The floor wasn't comfortable, but Bertholdt wasn't too worried about that. 

"Did... did you mean that? That you want to do it?" Bertholdt blushed and glanced up, and was met with an equally red face that would not meet his own. Reiner was fidgeting, and Bertholdt knew that Reiner was just as flustered as he was. He paused, then nodded against Reiner's chest. He thought about it all the time! He'd been thinking about Reiner fucking him since before they'd even started dating! God knows that the walls of his shower knew all about how much Bertholdt wanted it. "I want to do it too." 

"Really?" Bertholdt looked up at Reiner and put his hand on Reiner's chest. Reiner nodded, then leaned down to kiss Bertholdt's cheek. Reiner adjusted so he was sitting up straight, while Bertholdt got off Reiner's lap and leaned his head against Reiner's shoulder. "When should we do it, then?" 

Reiner hummed, and Bertholdt knew that his boyfriend was in thought. "Well, mom is going to some sort of work thing on Friday. She'll get home around six, she said. I think we could do it after school, but before she gets home?" Reiner paused, then reached down and fidgeted. "Would you be able to uh... buy lube and stuff? I don't have much money, they increased the rent and mom hasn't been able to give me as much money." 

"That would work. We can do it after school on Friday." That was the day after tomorrow. Bertholdt swallowed and felt his stomach start to flutter at the thought. Reiner quietly mumbled an 'I love you' before he went back to snuggling. Sometimes people in the school were intimidated of the captain of the football team, but Bertholdt knew that in reality he was just a big softie. His own personal teddy bear. 

The thought crossed his mind of how he was going to go about getting the lube, but Bertholdt didn't tell Reiner how nervous the thought made him. 

  


Staring at a wall of condoms in the drug store while trying to figure out which one to buy had been quite the experience. It was almost overwhelming. Bertholdt had put on a hoodie and pulled the hood up so nobody would recognize him while he browsed. There was extra sensitive, numbing, fire-and-ice, ribbed, extra large, and everything in between. But he didn't know which to get! He grabbed his phone and did some googling while fidgeting in front of the condoms, then grabbed the ones that seemed to be the best. Plain, but still a good choice. And he'd just grabbed the lube with a brand name he recognized. 

He used hair conditioner when he fingered himself in the shower, but something told him that probably wouldn't be the best option for having sex. Bertholdt shuffled to the self-checkout robot, because god forbid any of the cashiers recognize him. And as soon as he had the bag, he was on his way. 

The next day at school, Bertholdt's stomach twirled inside of him all day. Especially when Reiner met up with him that morning and gave him a chaste peck on the lips before hurrying to his next class. It was hard to focus, because all he could think about was the fact that after school let out he'd be at Reiner's house, and Reiner would be... 

Fuck! He gave himself an erection in class! Bertholdt frowned and tried to think of the most unsexy things he could... Porco and Marcel scarfing down their lunches was not a beautiful sight. Neither was Pieck and Onyankopon throwing up off the porch after drinking too much at a party. Soon enough he found himself unaroused, and he knew he could make it through the rest of the school day. 

Until he was sitting in his car in the driveway of Reiner's house. Reiner had gotten out and was unlocking his home, then the two of them went inside. The house was familiar; Bertholdt could never even hope to count how many times he'd been here. Reiner closed the door behind him, then made his way to the kitchen and grabbed himself a glass of water. 

"Can I have one?" Reiner grabbed some water and handed it to Bertholdt. Bertholdt sipped at it, then put his glass down on the table once he was finished. Reiner did the same, then started tapping his fingers along the edge of the table. "Uh... I bought that stuff you wanted me to get." 

"Yeah, I thought you probably did." Both of them knew what they wanted, what they were there to do. Reiner scratched the back of his head while Bertholdt swallowed thickly. He got more water to calm his nerves. "Do you want to go to my bedroom, then?" 

"We can do that, yeah." Bertholdt grabbed his messenger bag and followed Reiner to the familiar bedroom. Just the same as the last time Bertholdt had been over, except maybe slightly cleaner. Reiner wasn't one to leave his room a mess, and Bertholdt appreciated the cleanliness. Both of them sat down on the edge of the bed, then Bertholdt grabbed the bottle of lube and box of condoms. He put them on the nightstand, then scooted close to Reiner's side. "Reiner?" 

"Bertholdt?" Reiner held onto Bertholdt and pecked his cheek. Bertholdt felt his stomach flutter and bit his lip. Reiner picked up on his anxiety and pulled away, then ran a thumb along his cheekbone. "Do you still want to do it? It's okay if you don't want to." 

"I want to, I'm just nervous." Reiner chuckled, then kissed Bertholdt's cheek. It was a comforting touch that he could just melt into; of course Reiner was gentle. Reiner loved him, but Reiner couldn't hurt a fly regardless. "You know. I've never done this before. Can you just go easy on me?" 

"You're acting like I've done this before..." Reiner blushed and scratched his nose, then glanced to the side at the box of condoms on his nightstand. He reached over and opened it, then pulled one out and set it by the lube bottle. "We can figure it out." Reiner paused before looking back at his boyfriend. "Did you want me to top, or did you want to? Either is okay..." 

"I wanted you to top, if that's fine." Bertholdt didn't want to sound lazy, but he wanted to just relax and take Reiner right now. It was easier that way. Reiner hummed and pulled Bertholdt in for a kiss, then sweetly held his cheek. Bertholdt melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Reiner's neck while Reiner held his waist. A warm hand slid under Bertholdt's shirt, and he sighed at the feeling of skin-on-skin. "Reiner..." 

"Just tell me if I do something you don't like." Reiner's words were spoken softly. Gently, Reiner pushed him so that Bertholdt was flat on his back. Reiner leaned on top of him, then pressed his lips against Bertholdt's. Bertholdt returned the kiss while his legs near-instinctively spread for Reiner to settle between. The sound of Reiner's hungry moaning was a turn-on, and Bertholdt found himself hard in an instant. "Here, let me just..." 

Reiner sat up and tossed off his shirt, then reached down and unbuttoned his pants. Bertholdt swallowed when Reiner pushed his pants down, because he could see the outline of his erection through the fabric. Bertholdt reached for the bottom of his sweater and undershirt, then pulled both of them off in one motion. Reiner reached down at Bertholdt's crotch and undid the button, then moved so Bertholdt could kick off his pants. 

Bertholdt felt awkward now that they were both just sitting in their underwear. He sat up and sat next to Reiner, then gasped when Reiner started to stroke him. He gasped and pushed down his underwear, leaving him nude while Reiner pumped his cock. It was selfish of him to just let Reiner make him feel good without returning the favor, though. Bertholdt reached into Reiner's underwear and grabbed his cock, then started stroking as well. 

"Mmm, Bertl..." Reiner moaned and gasped whenever Bertholdt stroked; it only served to turn Bertholdt on more, and soon enough both of them were horny messes just frantically jerking the other off. Bertholdt pulled his hand away, because if Reiner came they wouldn't be able to get to it. Reiner seemed disappointed in the loss of contact and pulled away from Bertholdt. "Why'd you stop?" 

"Sorry, I just, I want to get to it." Nervously, Bertholdt laughed and rested his hands on Reiner's shoulders. "I really want you." Reiner blinked at him, but then he adjusted and moved Bertholdt to the middle of the bed. Bertholdt moaned and let Reiner assail his body with kisses, then felt his cock twitch when Reiner reached for the lube and condom on the end table. He put them down by the pillow and went back to kissing. "More." 

"I got you, Bertl..." Reiner spread Bertholdt's legs and settled between them. He was sitting on his knees while he reached over and grabbed the condom. Quickly, he tore the foil open and rolled it on, then grabbed the bottle of lube. "How many fingers should I put in...?" Reiner was looking at his ass, and the fact that Reiner was about to be putting his fingers up there made Bertholdt shudder. 

"Uh... three? I usually do two when I uh, you know..." Masturbate. Why he didn't want to say the word, Bertholdt wasn't sure. Reiner made no comment, and instead poured some lube on his fingers, then rubbed some onto Bertholdt's asshole. Bertholdt gasped when Reiner carefully slid the first finger inside. He thrust it delicately, then carefully massaged Bertholdt's thigh while he slid the next finger in. "Haaa, Reinerrrr..." 

"Okay? Does it feel good?" Bertholdt nodded and squeezed his eyes shut while Reiner thrust his fingers. The next finger stretched him open and made Bertholdt grind his teeth. It was a tight fit, and more than he was used to. Reiner noticed the look of apparent discomfort on Bertholdt's face and slowed down. "Are you okay? Bertl?" 

"Y-yeah, it's just more than I'm used to. Keep going." Soon the uncomfortable tightness faded into a pleasant pressure while Reiner worked him open. It was easy to relax with such a gentle partner. It helped whenever Reiner cooed sweet nothings into the air while he worked his hole. "Mmm, Reiner..." 

"Can I put it in?" Reiner's question was timid, but at the same time there was a hint of desperation in his voice. Bertholdt flushed, at it was obvious that Reiner really, really wanted it. He nodded, then breathed in when he watched Reiner slick himself up and move between his thighs. Reiner adjusted so he was laying on top, with the head of his cock pressing against Bertholdt's hole. Reiner bit his lip when he slowly pushed his dick inside. "Mmm..." 

"Reinerrrr..." It was tight, but not unbearably so. Bertholdt hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath until Reiner was fully seated, then he let out a long exhale. Reiner was perfectly still inside of him while he adjusted to the feeling. It was hot, and he was being opened more than he ever had been before. But he also felt closer to Reiner than he'd ever felt before, and he enjoyed the intimacy. 

"Are you okay? Want to keep going?" Reiner's words were hushed against Bertholdt's ears. More than anything Reiner wanted to thrust hard and fast and pound Bertholdt down into the sheets. But god, he'd never be able to forgive himself if he hurt Bertholdt even a little bit. Bertholdt clutched at Reiner's broad backside and dug his nails into pale skin. 

"Y-Yeah, just go slow..." Reiner nodded and closed his eyes, then rolled his hips slowly. Bertholdt gripped tightly at Reiner's back tightly and groaned. He felt so full, and he wanted to just nuzzle Reiner and enjoy the warmth. Reiner was breathing directly into his ear, and Bertholdt found it erotic. "Hnng, Reiner, you can go faster." 

"Sure?" Reiner kissed Bertholdt's temple, then stroked his cheek. It was tight and hot; Reiner was enamored with the sight of Bertholdt's face contorted in pleasure. It was better than he ever could have imagined. Bertholdt nodded, and Reiner nodded back before thrusting at an increased tempo. Bertholdt breathed in deeply and kissed Reiner's neck. Reiner shuddered at the feeling of hot lips on his sensitive skin. "Fuck, Bertl... you feel good." 

"Reiner, god." Bertholdt gasped sharply when Reiner brushed something inside of him that made electricity flow through his veins. He curled his toes and desperately hoped that Reiner would give him more. As soon as Reiner brushed against it again, Bertholdt moaned loudly and raked his nails down Reiner's back. "Ah! More!" 

"Yes, Bertl, that's so good..." Reiner kept his eyes closed and focused on the feeling of Bertholdt clamping around him. It was so much better than any time he'd jerked himself off thinking about Bertholdt. Tighter, warmer, and with so many cute kisses pecked on his cheek. He enjoyed the love he felt from his Bertl. 

He knew he wasn't going to last. Bertholdt knew for sure because Reiner kept rubbing against that spot inside him that made him want to throw his head back and shout. Reiner gripped the sheets tightly while Bertholdt squirmed underneath him; he just couldn't stay still with Reiner making him feel so many different things. Pleasure, love, affection, warmth... Bertholdt gasped when suddenly he felt a wave of pleasure overtake him. 

Maybe he'd normally be embarrassed about coming and the cum getting on Reiner's belly. But now he didn't care at all. He just relaxed and bit his lip while Reiner kept fucking him. Reiner started mumbling and thrusting erratically. Reiner had stopped saying sweet words of affection and now was mindlessly swearing while he thrust. Bertholdt moaned again whenever Reiner came, him thrusting hard and grunting into his ear. 

Bertholdt sighed and nuzzled his head into the crook of Reiner's shoulder while they laid together in silence. Their breaths were the only thing keeping the room from being completely silent. After a gentle kiss to Bertholdt's temple, Reiner pulled out and laid on the side. He pulled off the condom and frowned at the pool of his cum inside of it. He tied it and tossed it into the trash, then got a tissue to wipe Bertholdt's belly. 

He'd felt like a sex god during, but a glance at the clock on his nightstand made Reiner realize the sex didn't last long at all. He was almost embarrassed that he came so quickly... but it was okay if Bertholdt came too, he supposed. He pulled the covers back and gestured for Bertholdt to get in. Bertholdt laughed quietly and got in, then hummed happily when Reiner got in and kissed his cheeks. "I love you, Bertl..." 

Reiner's voice was tired, but Bertholdt couldn't blame him. Once they caught their breath, they could put their clothes on and go to the living room. But having Reiner snuggling him was what he wanted in the moment. "I love you too. You're so warm." Reiner chuckled and kissed Bertholdt's cheeks. There was plenty of time until his mom got home; they could play games, or watch tv. But for now, he was just fine cuddling his lover until it was time to get up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! ^^


	46. Infidelity - Jean/Mikasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Jeankasa infidelity_  
>  I'm not usually one for infidelity, but this one was easy because I just put both of them into bad relationships. I really like Jeankasa! One of my favorite Jean ships!!

Deep down, Jean knew it was wrong. That he should cut off the affair and stop seeing Mikasa. Work on his relationship with Floch. But then again, why should he care whenever he knew that Floch was fucking around on him? Floch could never even hope to claim a moral high ground. Jean wouldn't even sleep with his husband without a condom anymore. God knows who all Floch was having sex with, after all. 

He was just biding his time until he could file for divorce. He needed to gather evidence so he didn't get stuck paying alimony or anything like that. Thank god they never had kids or anything like that. A clean break was all he wanted. 

And it wasn't like he was cheating on Floch and sleeping around. Jean took a drag of his cigarette while he glanced down at his cellphone. He was waiting for Mikasa... the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. He'd remembered Mikasa's goth phase, and even though she had been gorgeous then Jean never could have imagined how stunning she'd be years later. 

A knock at the door. Jean knew it wasn't Floch, because Floch was "staying late" after work tonight. He extinguished his cigarette in the ashtray, then stood and went to the door. As soon as he opened it, he was met with the sight of a beautiful mess of black hair. Kept short, but it suited her all the same. Jean smiled and stepped aside. "Mikasa. Come on in." 

Mikasa was just as unlucky as Jean. She'd married her friend from high school, Eren. But Eren was changing... hanging out on bizarre online forums. Just the other day Eren had told her that for as long as they'd known one another he'd hated her. He'd told her the only reason he kept her around was for sex, then tried to demand she suck him off because that was her duty as his wife. 

Eren certainly wasn't making the divorce easy. Mikasa was scared... not of Eren, but for the next soul that he tries to enrapture. She could only pray that Eren be stopped before he hurts too many innocent souls. 

"Jean. I brought some takeout Italian, you said you'd had a long day at work so I didn't want you to spend too long cooking." Jean closed his eyes and leaned down to peck a kiss against her cheek. Mikasa hummed happily at the genuine affection; she almost forgot how being loved felt before Jean was there to tell her that she did deserve love and that Eren was a bastard. Jean pulled her into a tender hug, then made his way to the kitchen. 

"I got this bottle of champagne from work. They gave it to me as a gift for doing exceptional work." Jean put it on the table alongside the food Mikasa had brought; fettuccine alfredo for him, cheese ravioli for herself. With a salad to split between them. "You deserve something good." Jean paused for a moment, then met her eyes seriously. "Will you be okay being here, Mikasa?" 

Eren was never physically abusive towards Mikasa. But at the same time, he couldn't help but worry about her. Mikasa shook her head and paused. "No. He's been focusing a lot on his internet forums. When he comes out of the bedroom he just heats up some food and goes back. Sometimes he doesn't talk to me at all..." 

"I'm sorry. I love you, Mikasa. Remember that for me." Jean closed his eyes and kissed her temple, then leaned down to rest his forehead against hers. He'd gotten even taller than her after he had a late growth spurt; Mikasa found it endearing to look up at him. "You're a strong woman." 

"I know." Mikasa didn't need reassurance. Despite her bad relationship, she did well in all other areas of her life. Incredibly athletic, and climbing the ladder at her job. Part of her wondered how Eren was going to maintain his lifestyle whenever he didn't have access to her money anymore. "Let's eat, Jean. Before the food gets cold." Jean nodded and got some plates, then let Mikasa put the food on them while he opened the bottle of champagne and poured two glasses. He put the bottle on the table between their plates. 

"This is really good, Mikasa. Thank you." He smiled warmly, then reached a hand across the table to hold hers. Mikasa smiled, then pulled her hand away so she could take a drink of her champagne. It was divine; Jean's boss was very generous to give him something so exquisite. "You look gorgeous today, did you do something different?" Jean looked at her eyeshadow, her eyeliner, her hair... 

"No, I just got ready the same as I usually do this morning." 

"Ah. You look gorgeous anyways." Mikasa almost didn't know how to take being called beautiful so much. Eren never said things like that; in high school, people acted like she was a freak and didn't look at her like that. But Jean sounded genuine, and it warmed her heart. 

The two of them finished their food, then sipped more of their champagne. After they finished up their food, the two of them cleaned up their dishes and then made their way to the living room. Jean turned on the tv and turned it onto the channel with horror B-movies. Mikasa hummed happily and leaned her head into his shoulder. If he were being honest, Jean didn't like the low-budget films. But Mikasa loved them, so he was content to hold her on the couch while she watched what she wanted to watch. 

Sometimes the low-budget found footage films made him nervous. Mikasa laughed genuinely whenever he started clinging to her as though she would protect him. "Are you scared, Jean?" Mikasa said in a teasing voice. Jean paused, then shyly nodded. Mikasa blushed and leaned into him. He put his arms around her and let her teasingly laugh at him. Mikasa reached down and grabbed the remote, then clicked the tv off. "Don't worry, Jean. I'll keep you safe." 

"Thank you, Mikasa." Mikasa closed her eyes and rested her hand on his chest. Jean put his arms around her and rocked her back and forth, then kissed her temple. "I know I said it already, but I love you. As soon as we're both divorced I'm going to marry you." Mikasa was silent, but then hummed. Part of her was anxious at the thought, because she had been so in love with Eren when she married him. But at the same time, Jean wasn't Eren. 

"I love you too, Jean." She didn't usually share fluffy words of affection. She believed more in expressing love through actions instead of claiming love and not backing it up. Jean had proven he cared, though. The time Jean spent with her made her feel more valued than she'd felt in a long time. She kissed his lips, then let him rest his hands on her cheeks. Her stroked her cheekbones with his thumbs, then pressed his lips against hers. He slid his tongue into her mouth, but Mikasa was quick to establish dominance in the kiss. 

He moaned into the kiss and let Mikasa push him against the back of the couch. Jean moved his hands to rest on her hips while she straddled him. When she pulled away, Mikasa licked her lips and then kissed his cheek. "Oh, Mikasa, you're perfect..." Mikasa smiled and then grabbed the collar of his shirt. She kissed him forcefully again; his desperate moaning made her grind her hips against his lap. 

"Jean..." She wanted to tell him how much he meant to her, how he made her feel loved again. But now wasn't the time anyways. Now was the time to show him she loved him, because that was better. Mikasa slipped off her black cardigan, then tossed off her grey camisole. Jean swallowed and admired the contrast of her black bra against her pale and milky skin. "You can touch me, you know." 

"Y-yeah..." No matter how many times they slept together, Jean felt shy. Did he really deserve to have her? At least she clearly wanted it. He reached around behind her back and unclasped her bra, then tossed it onto the floor with her tops. Her breasts were small, and her nipples perky. Jean licked her nipples, then pecked a line of kisses on her collarbones. Jean paused for a moment, then adjusted so he could scoop her up and carry her. 

"Jean?" Mikasa seemed surprised, but offered no resistance whenever he took her to his bedroom. He put her on his bed, then undid his belt and tossed off his shirt. Mikasa raised a brow and gave him a sarcastic look. "Too good to do it on the couch tonight?" 

"No, you know how much I love sex on the couch." They'd fucked on the couch lots of times. Usually they would be cuddling while watching something, then it would end with an impromptu round of lovemaking. Jean kicked off his pants so that he was fully nude, then grabbed at the bottom of Mikasa's skirt. Mikasa helped him pull it off, then slid off her underwear. As soon as they were both naked, Jean got next to her on the bed. "I just needed more space for what I had in mind." 

"Really? What would that be?" Instead of getting an answer, Mikasa got a hungry kiss where Jean seemed intent on taking the lead. A hand fondled her breast while Jean rubbed their tongues together. Mikasa moaned, but her eyes fluttered open whenever he started to move. 

"Here, get down and suck me. I'm going to eat you out." Ah, she got what he wanted. Mikasa nodded and moved so that her ass was in his face and his cock was by her mouth. Mikasa swiped her hair out of her face, then closed her eyes and started sucking his cock. Jean gasped and groaned, especially when she started pumping his cock while she sucked. 

She let out a loud moan whenever Jean licked her vulva while she bobbed her head. For a moment she paused while he enthusiastically started licking at her and sliding a finger inside of her. Mikasa pulled away and groaned, but made sure to keep stroking him while Jean slid his tongue inside of her. His mouth as so warm, she couldn't resist. Mikasa glanced back, then started to sit up so that she was sitting on his face. Jean didn't mind at all, and rested his hands on her hips while he ate her out. 

Mikasa moved so that she was sitting on his lap, then watched him sit up so he could put his arms around her. Jean kissed her roughly, then found himself overwhelmed when she kissed him back just as intensely. Mikasa pushed Jean so he was flat on the bed, then moved so she could rub his dick against her clit. "Ahh, Jean..." She closed her eyes and ground her clit against his shaft. Jean felt himself twitch while he watched her use him like a plaything. 

He wouldn't have it any other way. 

"M-Mikasa...!" Jean bit his lip when she sat up and then sunk down onto his cock. He rolled his hips and sighed happily. Sometimes he thought about the fact that they never bothered to use a condom, but it didn't matter. He only slept with Floch once a month, if that, and he always used a condom then. Mikasa almost never had sex with Eren anymore. As far as he was concerned, he and Mikasa were the legitimate relationship. 

"Jean, thrust harder for me." Mikasa fondled her own breasts, then moved to put her palms flat on his chest. Jean did as asked and thrust harder up into her, and he started moaning louder because fuck Mikasa felt good. Mikasa gasped and squeezed her eyes shut while she rode him. His hands were soft; he never really did manual labor, and he took good care of his skin. Mikasa clenched around Jean's cock, then smirked when he groaned in response. 

"God, Mikasa, you look great up there..." Something about looking up at her made him feel like she looked like a goddess. Her skin was smooth and silky, her hair shiny and thick, her body tight and warm. He slid inside easily; every time they had sex Jean could swear she'd never been more wet. Mikasa had a muscular core, and in the past she had expressed concern that she didn't look feminine enough. Jean found her beautiful and admired her torso. Her athleticism was certainly not a flaw. 

If Eren was the one that made her self-conscious, Jean would have to resist the urge to punch the bastard. 

But Eren didn't matter at all right now. What mattered was the way Mikasa moaned while she bounced herself up and down on his cock while she rubbed her clit. Jean clutched her hips tightly and started thrusting hard in time with her riding. "Yes! Harder!" Mikasa wasn't one to beg, she was one to demand. And Jean did as told, him bringing his knees up so he had more leverage while he fucked her. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't want to interrupt their lovemaking to lean up. 

Jean brought his fingers to his mouth, then he reached down and kneaded her clit between his fingers. Mikasa moaned loudly and started thrusting her hips while she rode him. Jean had a cocky grin on his face while he watched Mikasa lose herself in her own pleasure. She deserved it, and he was the one who got to see her enjoying herself like this. "You like that, Mikasa?" 

"Yes, give me more!" Again with the demands instead of asking politely. Another time he would start teasing her and making her beg, but they weren't doing roleplay or bondage and domination tonight. He'd make her ask nicely some other time. He kept massaging her clit, because all he wanted was to make her orgasm. Mikasa kept clenching around his cock in an effort to tease him. "Jean! Jean! Shit!" 

"Come on, Mikasa. I know you want to come." Jean teased. In truth, he was going to come soon too. If he came first, he could just eat her out until she got the orgasm he knew she deserved. But that was a moot point when she started moaning louder and bouncing like her life depended on it. Even when she relaxed on top of him, Jean kept pounding until finally he felt himself coming inside of her. Mikasa moaned again when Jean came; there was something unbelievably erotic about Jean coming inside. 

It wasn't like she found it naughty and forbidden because he wasn't her husband. She had no desire to sleep with anyone else, and she certainly wasn't going to cheat when they got together officially. She just married young, married the wrong person. Jean had a content look on his face while she stroked his cheek. Jean closed his eyes when she slid off of him. Mikasa was very careful to quickly stand so his cum didn't drip out of him and onto the bed, lest Floch find out. No sooner than she was back from the bathroom, Jean was standing and pulling his underwear up. 

A tiny part of her found it sad. Mikasa wished that they could cuddle one another to sleep under the covers. She hated going back home to her soon-to-be-ex husband. She was moving out soon, but until that happened she was stuck sleeping on the couch. All alone, without Jean's arms holding her close. Jean noticed the distant look in Mikasa's eyes, then approached her and gave her a tender kiss. 

"Mikasa. We can watch tv together and cuddle until you have to go home. I love you." Mikasa nodded and put her clothes back on, then went and settled into the sofa. The B-movie was still paused where it had been before they started to have sex. Jean put his arm around her and held her close. 

He gently rocked her back and forth while they talked about what sort of apartment they should live in, what sort of dog they should get. Mikasa closed her eyes and blushed. 

Soon, she would be free. Soon, she and Jean would be happy together in their own home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Mikasa get married and live happily ever after. Mikasa gives their daughter her original copies of the Twilight Saga, the end

**Author's Note:**

> [Requests](https://forms.gle/yyVJDCwNFLaPwbv5A)  
> (I only do the ones that catch my interest, go ahead and take a shot! Be sure to check the 'do not request' list)


End file.
